Corpse Party: Reform (Immortalized Rewrite)
by Xpyro125
Summary: Everyone was revived, and starts a new year with four new classmates. Masaru Kadarai, Ketsuo Nekumari, Ryouchi Shinchito, and Sumiko Taikihiro. A story with ships like SeikoxNaomi, YukaxSatsuki, YoshikixAyumi, etc. The story has lots of perverted humor. A formerly very popular story about drama, friendship, romance, perverts, and pain. Note: Please review, I can't say it enough.
1. Reform

9/4/15:

"Disturbed ones - The hiatus is over. Over the past year, we've been secretly writing and recording a brand new album. Today, we are excited to share a new song called "The Vengeful One" along with a new music video. It's off our upcoming album called "Immortalized," which will be released on August 21, and is available for pre-order today. This album had the arduous task of, in some way, justifying the hiatus; giving the fans something that made it worth our time away from one another. We hope that it succeeds in that task. Thank you for staying with us over the years." -Disturbed

Now, in relation to that, I am no longer on hiatus! I mean, Disturbed is my favorite band as well, but that's besides the point. I am also going to rewrite the chapters of Corpse Party: Reform. I've been on break far too long, and in celebration of Disturbed's new album "Immortalized" which I pre-ordered, even though I'm late on this. Hopefully I can revive CP:R, it's honestly really awesome to make and be a part of a community here. I really want to go even further with the arc, however, I have not spoken to my co-writer, Axel The Moon in a long time. We aren't on bad terms, it's nothing like that, it's just that my hiatus made me completely absent from almost every community I've been in, including this one. Hopefully, I can revive CP:R to its former glory, and build it up to be even better than before. I'm honestly really hoping I get the viewers from the beginning back, and attract more viewers. I feel like it was so widely accepted because, not necessarily because of its uniqueness, but because of its charm. I can say, I'd be nothing on here without CP:R, without you guys, and especially you, Axel. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this whole time, especially through the chapters where I lost my touch. I won't rewrite as much of the first five chapters as all the others. Thanks to everyone who viewed any of my stories, love them or hate them, love me or hate me, I'm glad that everyone gave me a chance. They say "Unleash Your Imagination", and I feel like I truly have, yet there are still so many things I can do with CP:R.

Also, please don't review about it being center-alligned, I know, it's a personal preference.

I will be re-writing this.

7/26/14:

It's been two months since we revived them.  
He spoke the truth, but it came with a price. Sachiko was resurrected and our lives were threatened yet again.  
It's about time we went back to our old ways. Right?  
Well, can't have old without something new I guess.  
We had a few new classmates. So this is what happened over the next school year.

(This quarter chapter takes POV of Satoshi, but the rest will mostly be an OC's POV.  
Also, Book of Shadows does not occur; instead they all retain their memories.  
And yet BloodDrive still occurred, sooooo... try not to think about it too much...)

* * *

Four new classmates walked into the room and sat in seats. It seemed as if they knew each other.  
They were shy mainly- well one simply gave us intimidating glares and kind of avoided us, but still.

"Class, introduce yourselves to the new students." Ms. Yui said.

"To be honest, I really don't care." One of them said.

"Ketsuo, cooperate with them." Another classmate said.

"... Damn it Masaru... Fine." Ketsuo replied.

"Ayumi, why don't you go first since you are the class representative." Ms. Yui.

Ketsuo makes a symbol of a gun to his head for 'kill me now.'

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki! The class representative!" Ayumi said happily.

"Yeah, anything that hasn't already been said sweetheart, cause I already knew that." Ketsuo said.

"Ketsuo!" Another said and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! I'm trying to help! Sorry if we already know two things and that's it!" Ketsuo mumbled.

"I like telling ghost stories, I like everyone to get along, and I like puppies." Ayumi replied.

"_That helped..._" Ketsuo mumbled.

The third one smacked his head again.

"Grr..."

"And I like sweets, I don't like snakes, and I hate black magic for reasons I don't want to talk about.." Ayumi said.

"Great! Some useful knowledge!" Ketsuo mumbled and smirked.

"Dear god..." Masaru mumbled to Ketsuo.

"Anything else?" Ayumi asked.

"No, that's good enough, thank you. Glad to hear what you had to say." Ketsuo said.

"Pet. Snake." Masaru muttered.

"Alright, Satoshi care to go next?" Ms. Yui asked.

"I wouldn't mind." I replied.  
"I am Satoshi Mochida, I like..." I can tell a trailed off for a minute.

* * *

"How about you?" Ms. Yui said referring to Ketsuo.

"Fine whatever... My name is Ketsuo Nekumari and I like heavy metal, snakes, and don't like all that happy crap.  
I'm done here." Ketsuo said and sat back down.

"He's gonna be fun..." I thought.

"What about you?" Ms. Yui said referring to Masaru this time.

"Gladly. My name is Masaru Kadarai and I like solitary, kindhearted people, and fire. Thanks for your time." Masaru said and sat down.

"He's nice actually... Just shy." I thought.

"Next for introductions." Ms. Yui said.

"... My name is Ryouchi Shinchito. I like solitary, guns, and anything symbolizing a good ol' gun fight. I dislike hatred, and bitches.  
I appreciate your listening." Ryouchi said and sat down.

"Okay..." I thought.

"And last, but not least." Ms. Yui said.

"My name is Sumiko Taikihiro. I like parties, kindness, and honesty. I dislike anyone who ruins a party or is just a bitch in general.  
Thank you." Sumiko said.

"So are we going to do _actual _schoolwork?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yes. Eventually." Ms. Yui replied.

"Eventually?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, we always have a welcoming party." Ms. Yui explained.

Ryouchi smirked. "You know what this means."

"Oh yes." Masaru replied.

"Oh god no, don't do that again!" Sumiko said.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Ryouchi said.

"I'm in!" Ketsuo said.

"Let's get prepared!" Ms. Yui said, oblivious to the situation.

"Get the guns." Ryouchi smirked.

"Most certainly." Ketsuo replied. "This is gonna be one hell of a time."

"Oh yes." Masaru said.

* * *

I was helping with the preparations when Naomi came up to me.

"Hey, Satoshi." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you think of the new classmates?" She asked.

"Ketsuo's going to be reeeeaaal fun. Masaru seems okay. Same with Ryouchi. Sumiko is okay as well." I replied.

"I feel the same way, but at least Ketsuo doesn't have as little personality as a dish towel." Naomi said.

"If they don't like bitches, why are they friends with him?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know." Naomi responded.

* * *

"Loaded up bros?" Ryouchi asked.

"Oh yes." Masaru responded.

"Water balloons?" Ketsuo asked.

"Check." They all said.

"Fully Auto, 50 round nerd guns and extra darts?" Ryouchi asked.

"Check." They all replied.

"Sumiko's ruined night?" Ketsuo asked.

"Oh, we've got that checked." Masaru said.

"Lastly. The tomato bombs?" Ryouchi asked.

"Hella check." They all said and smirked.

"Let's fuck up the place." Ketsuo said.

"Rain on their fuckin' party." Ryouchi said.

"Trash this fucker up." Masaru said.

"Do we have the super soakers filled with pixy sticks?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yep." Masaru said.

"Great!" Ryouchi said.

"... We have to wait AN HOUR. Until this party starts-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"We spy on them." Masaru said.

"You son of a bitch, that's genius." Ketsuo said.

"AND fuck them up at the same time." Ryouchi said.

"I like your thinking bros." Ketsuo said. "Almost as much as I like fucking up my mother's bathroom."

"She's OCD as fucking hell." Ryouchi said.

"Exactly." Ketsuo said.

"Well, to spying!" Masaru said.

* * *

"Seiko, are we being watched? It feels like it." Naomi asked.

"I feel like I'm being watched too, and you're not watching me." Seiko said.

"Yeah- wait... Are you watching me?" Naomi asked.

"I don't think I'm the only one..." Seiko said.

"There's nobody around-"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Seiko shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah..." Naomi said.

"Ready? Make it rain." Masaru said.

Ketsuo fired a tomato bomb at their feet.

"3... 2.. 1.."

The bomb exploded getting tomato pieces everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two girls yelled.

"Awesome!" Ryouchi whispered.

"Wait... I did a little thing with this batch..." Masaru whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU BITCH!" A recording yelled.

"You're the man!" Ketsuo whispered.

"Yep." Masaru replied as he watched the two girls walk to the showers.

"I'ma watch in there and make it rain." Ketsuo said.

"You go do that, you pervert." Masaru said.

"Who doesn't want to see, not one but two women in the shower?" Ketsuo replied.

"He makes a good point Masaru... But I'm not gonna risk it. Give us your ammo Ketsuo." Ryouchi demanded.

Ketsuo gave him the ammo and ran in quietly.

"How long you think he's gonna last?" Masaru asked.

"Three minutes tops." Ryouchi said.

They waited eight minutes before they heard screams and Ketsuo ran back to the bush.

"Damn it, one of the ten dollar bills fell into the shower..." Ketsuo said.

"Ten?!" Masaru said.

"I ran out of 50s and 20s." Ketsuo said.

"Sicko!" Masaru said.

"Always start off low Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"Hey, beats virtual strippers in GTAV." Ketsuo said.

"You do make a good point..." Masaru said.

Seiko and Naomi ran out (clothes on.) and looked around.

"This isn't funny!" Naomi yelled.

"Actually it kinda is." Seiko said.

The three started laughing quietly and beat on the ground.

"Damn Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Hey, then they laugh and we find 'em! That's my plan!" Seiko said.

"Dear god.. What's next? This is awesome..." Ketsuo whispered.

"My money's on dat ass." Ryouchi said.

"You guys!" Masaru whispered. "Did you see how Seiko's eyeing her breasts? That's my money."

"I say they make out. Whoever is right gets five bucks from the others." Ketsuo said.

"All of these are damn good options..." Ryouchi said.

"It beats our old school where we had only three chicks and they were insane..." Masaru said.

"Hell yep." Ketsuo said.

"I win!" Masaru whispered.

Ryouchi gave him five bucks.

"My last five..." Ketsuo said. "What? I threw that too!"

"Damn it, why the fuck didn't we get our damn cameras...?" Masaru asked.

"One step ahead of ya buddy." Ketsuo said and pointed to a camera barely over them and in front of them.

"I gotta say Ketsuo, you outdid yourself... One tape for each of us, deal?" Ryouchi asked.

"Deal." We all whispered.

"Ohh, it's over. Damn!" Masaru whispered. "Wait, there's Ayumi!"

"Oh wait, she's cute!" Ketsuo said.

"I call her." Masaru said.

"Go get Sumiko, she's the only girl willing to put up with you!" Ketsuo whispered.

Ryouchi there another tomato bomb.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ayumi said.

The three silently laughed.

"So glad I still have my 1,2,3,4,5... 127 one dollar bills." Ketsuo said.

"Make it rain you perverted fuck." Ryouchi said and smiled.

"I'ma get three this time." Ketsuo said and walked away.

The two waited 12 minutes.

"Fuck! They're getting out!" Ketsuo said and hid behind the bush.

"Wow! Who wanted me to be rich? THAT'S SO NICE!" Ayumi said.

"Ship us now." Ketsuo said.

"I'll call FedEx." Masaru said.

"The same pervert who threw $50s and $100s at us last time..." Naomi said.

"Those bombs come in handy..." Seiko said.

"You bet your fine ass they do." Ketsuo said.

"I'ma kill you money thrower!" Ayumi yelled.

"Still wanna be UPS'd?" Ryouchi asked.

"Nope." Ketsuo said.

"Oh shit! Another?! Throw the bomb!" Ketsuo whispered.

Ryouchi threw the bomb.

"Why? Why?!" Naomi said.

"I'm cool with it." Seiko said.

"I am too." Ketsuo said.

"I bet you wanna have a sleepover with those two." Ryouchi said.

"You bet their fine asses I do." Ketsuo said. "I'll be back bitches."

They waited 10 minutes.

Ketsuo ran out.

"Red alert!" Ketsuo said and hid behind the bush.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"The one with the fine ass spotted me!" Ketsuo whispered.

"Didn't you say they all had fine asses?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yes!" Ketsuo whispered. "I mean what's her name... Seiko!"

"Oh, damn we're... Promoted." Masaru said.

"Why?" Ryouchi asked.

"Because she like going in the shower with Naomi. Hence we keep throwing the bombs." Masaru said.

"Don't worry! It's just me!" Seiko said and popped behind the bush.

"Please don't kill me, it was them! I didn't do anything- okay I did..." Ketsuo said.

"That's fine!" Seiko said. "Just keep throwing those bombs! I like what I see!"

"I do too..." Ketsuo said and slapped himself.

"By the way, you're right she does have a fine ass!" Seiko said.

"You all do!" Ketsuo said.

"Heh, thanks." Seiko said. "I won't reveal your spot, your secret's safe with me! Just keep throwing those bombs so we can see some fine ass!" Seiko said and ran back over before the three could get out of the shower.

"You think I got a shot with that sleepover?" Ketsuo asked.

"Half the battle's done Ketsuo." Masaru said.

"Now all you need is Naomi." Ryouchi said.

"Yeeeep... That'll be tougher..." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Is everything done?" Ms. Yui asked.

"Yep!" Everyone said. (Except the OCs.)

"Can I get a volunteer to get them?" Ms. Yui asked.

"I'll do it!" Seiko said.

"Okay, you go do that!" Ms. Yui said.

* * *

The three were getting the camera in the shower.

"Hey boys!" Seiko said.

"Oh. Shit." Ryouchi said.

"You were recording us?!" Seiko said.

"It's not what it-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"You guys HAVE TO get me a copy too!" Seiko said.

"The battle is won..." Ketsuo whispered to his friends. "I was hoping you could arrange something for me, kinda like a three person sleepover with you and Naomi. If you can do that, I'll get you a copy of the tape!"

"Ooooh! It's a done deal you sly, dirty dog!" Seiko said.

"Oh, I also have an idea!" Masaru said and held up tomato bombs, the gun and water balloons.

"You son of a bitch! This is great!" Ketsuo said.

"Oh yes. Adding a fourth member would help this operation of trolliness a ton." Ryouchi said.

"I'm so in!" Seiko said.

"I wonder what'd it'd cost to get in her panties..." Ketsuo whispered.

"I'ma pretend I didn't hear that..." Masaru whispered.

"Sorry! That's a NO only zone!" Seiko said.

"If that means a Naomi Only zone, then that's hot." Ketsuo said.

"You fucking perv." Ryouchi said.

"Ooooh! You got it right! Tell nobody!" Seiko said.

"Tell nobody about our operations and we tell nobody about yours." Masaru said.

"Sure! And unfortunately when I say a NO only zone, it's never... Actually happened." Seiko said.

"I wish you luck girl. But let me install a cam first." Ketsuo said.

"Pervert." Masaru said.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!" Seiko said.

"Come on, let's turn it into a NOKO zone..." Ketsuo said.

"Bro, I'm not gonna sleep at night..." Ryouchi said.

"Me neither..." Masaru said.

"Ooooh! You're a wild one, eh? You'll have to prove yourself!" Seiko said.

"Y'know I think we will get along just fine." Ketsuo said.

"A bit too fine..." Masaru said.

"Who knew there was a girl Ketsuo?" Ryouchi said. "Without the bitchiness."

"Exactly." Ketsuo said. "That's exactly how I like 'em." Ketsuo said.

"I have an idea, you wanna get to me, get Naomi to me as well!" Seiko said.

"Done deal." Ketsuo said, and had a perverted smile.

"We're not involved in this..." Ryouchi said.

"Can we just get to the prank already?!" Masaru asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Ketsuo said. "Bitch." He muttered.

Sumiko walked into the party.

"I think we have our cue to storm the building." Masaru said.

Seiko and Ketsuo put on devious smiles.  
Everyone loaded the guns and walked near the entrance.

"CHARGE!" Ryouchi yelled.

The four stormed in and started shooting everyone with the nerd guns and throwing tomato bombs and water balloons.  
'What the hells' and 'holy shits' were flying everywhere.

"YEEEEAAAH!" Masaru said.

"BEST FUCKING PARTY EVER!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Haven't had this much fun in ages!" Seiko yelled.

"KEEP FIRING!" Ryouchi yelled. "WE'RE WINNING THIS FIGHT!"

They equipped the gun and took out the super soakers and sprayed the pixy dust.

"OOOH YES!" Seiko yelled and sprayed the pixy dust in her mouth while bombing everyone.

"Gotcha covered!" Ketsuo said! And fired at everyone else.

"We got this!" Masaru yelled and threw water balloons at everyone.

Ryochi threw water balloons at everyone.

It ended after that pretty much.

Seiko pegged Naomi with a tomato bomb.

"So the showers?" Seiko asked.

"This, was the best fucking party EVER." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, damn fucking right it was." Masaru replied and grinned.

* * *

Everyone came back to school after, pretty much mad as hell.

"Why would you join them Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Because I needed some fun!" Seiko said.

"Owww, my back... Bastard nailed me right in the back.." I said.

"Yes! I got him!" Ryouchi said.

"What happened?" Yuka asked, since she wasn't there at the time.

"Nothing good..." Yoshiki said.

"Owww... Got my nails wet... And my hair..." Ayumi said.

"Call me." Ketsuo said.

"Well class... We're going to take a nice relaxing trip to the beach in a hotel on an island..." Ms. Yui said half pissed off from the day before.

"Sweet!" Sumiko said. "DON'T RUIN IT THIS TIME!"

"Please, we made it better!" Masaru said and smiled.

"Yes, because back pain is better." I said.

"The party had no alcohol, it was just as well that we trashed it." Ketsuo said.  
"Speaking of alcohol, why don't you use it on Naomi...?" Ketsuo whispered to Seiko.

"That's genius...!" Seiko whispered back.

"I've got some at my house..." Ketsuo whispered.

"Sweet...!" Seiko whispered back.

"Pack your bags..." Ms. Yui said, tired and half pissed off from the previous day.

"Wooo!" Ayumi said.

"Okay!" Yoshiki said.

* * *

(Officially in Masaru's POV.)

* * *

We arrived at the hotel. Pretty sweet I must say.  
Three beds in each bedroom with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, three bathrooms, a balcony, and a game room.  
I could LIVE here!

"So this is the room.." Ketsuo said.

"Yep!" Sumiko said.

"Okay, we have 3 short straws and 3 long straws. The straw you get determines your group." Ryouchi said.

We pulled the straws.

"Short." I said.

"Long." Ketsuo said.

"Long." Naomi said.

"Short." Sumiko said.

"Long!" Seiko said.

"Heh.." Ketsuo mumbled and had a perverted smile on his face.

"Short." Ryouchi said.

"Alright." I said. "We settle in."

We all settled in pretty quickly. I sat in a chair by Ketsuo's room. And damn were the beds huge, you could fit 6 people in one!  
But, yeah. I was listening in on Ketsuo's conversation with Naomi.

"Hey, sorry for the gunning and bombing and everything. It was just for fun." Ketsuo said.

"Okay..." She replied.

"Don't be mad at me, it was Ryouchi's idea!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm not mad at you." Naomi replied.

"It sure seems like it." Ketsuo said.

"Okay." Naomi simply replied.

"... You alright?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked in responded.

"I'm not as much of a bitch as everyone thinks. It's just that Masaru took my twinkie." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, that's the worst. Don't you just HATE it when that happens? Happened to me once." Naomi replied.

"I do hate it. A lot. Anyways, sorry for being a bitch." Ketsuo said.

"... It's alright... I think." Naomi said and continued to unpack.

Ketsuo walked out of the room.

"Oh, hey bro." Ketsuo said.

"S'up Ket?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." Ketsuo said.

"You want your twinkie back?" I asked.

"Yes- you were listening." Ketsuo said.

"It's only logical that I give your twinkie back." I replied and threw the twinkie to him.

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" He said excitedly in a high pitched voice and burst out of the room.

"What's with him, he convince Naomi or something?" Seiko asked.

"I gave his twinkie back." I said.

"Ohhhh! That explains SO MUCH!" Seiko replied.

"Is it a good thing for the rest of us that you and Ketsuo get along?" I asked.

"Ummm... Possibly... At times. Yeah, at times yes. And at times no." Seiko responded.

"Also should I be worried about any intimate affairs you'll be having with him that will not allow to sleep for the night and a month after?" I asked.

"Possibly, if it includes Naomi to be the three of us, then yes." Seiko replied.

"Well, damn it..." I muttered.

"OOOOOHH! We should all have a pool party!" Seiko said.

"Sure..." I replied. "This is probably worse then what Mavero told me at Hope's Peak..." I thought.

"Masaru, do you think I have a shot with Ketsuo and Naomi?" Seiko asked.

"Ketsuo, anyday. Naomi will probably be harder, how come?" I responded.

"Well, you said 'intimate affairs' and that gave me an idea." Seiko said.

"I gotta keep my damn mouth shut..." I replied.

"You're so funny! Don't worry, I was just screwing with you!" Seiko replied and punched my shoulder lightly.

"I sure hope so..." I said back.

"Naomi's signed the idea sheet, I have, Ketsuo has, Ryouchi has, Sumiko has, and Ms. Yui has. Can you sign?" Seiko said.

"Why do you need an idea sheet?" I asked.

"We always do it, to make sure everyone approves." Seiko replied.

"Oh, why the hell not." I responded and signed it.

"Thank you!" Seiko said and ran off.

"I guess for me to understand her, I gotta understand Ketsuo first... Or vice versa..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Naomi knocked on Satoshi's door.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing much, Seiko wanted me to get you to sign this idea sheet to go to the pool and have a pool party." Naomi replied.

"Sure!" Satoshi said and signed the sheet.

"Thank you Satoshi!" Naomi said and closed the door politely.  
"Masaru?! What are you doing here?"

"I was walked by and I thought I saw you with Girl Scout Cookies." I said.

"Oh. Yeah, Girl Scout cookies sure are good." Naomi replied.

"I know right." I said in response.

"Hey Masaru, do you have a minute?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, what is it Naomi?" I asked.

"Umm... Do you think I have a shot with Satoshi?" She asked politely.

"Umm... I just got here so I really don't know anything about you guys. Besides that Seiko and Ketsuo hit it off at least." I replied considerately.  
"Honestly, I don't think I'm the person to ask. What about Ayumi?"

"No, I think she likes him too." Naomi said in reply.

"Ummm... Yuka?" I said.

"She's way too young to know about this stuff." Naomi replied.

"She's 14. My first girlfriend was at 13. Your point?" I said.

"Whatever, I don't feel comfortable." Naomi said.

"I would say Seiko, but I already know that deal. What about Yoshiki? Last time I checked he liked Ayumi so he could give you an honest opinion." I said.

"... That's not a bad idea Masaru. Thanks." Naomi said. She soon walked out of the hallway.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Satoshi said as he opened it.

"You got Girl Scout cookies?" I asked.

"Umm, I gotta go. See ya at the party!" He said and quickly closed the door.

"Give me your damn Girl Scout Cookies! PLEEEEAAASE!" I said, banging on the door.

* * *

Ryouchi was in his room.

"Aye, a pool party sure sounds damn good." He said to himself.

Ketsuo knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey bro." Ketsuo said.

"Next time, let me tell you 'come in' capiche?" Ryouchi said. "I could have been..."

"Yeah, sorry." Ketsuo said as he closed the door then went to sit in a chair.

"You feel like talking 'til the party?" Ryouchi asked.

"Why the fuck not." Ketsuo replied.

"Do you like Seiko?" Ryouchi asked.

"As a friend, or more?" Ketsuo asked.

"More." Ryouchi responded.

"Ehh, half best friend, half more." Ketsuo said.

"Are you demoting us?!" Ryouchi asked angrily.

"If nothing works out, yes. If something does work out then nope." Ketsuo replied half confused.

"Well then.. I hope it works out you jackass." Ryouchi said in slight anger.

"You son of a bitch.." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, personal gain. You're going for it too." Ryouchi replied.

"... Damn you..." Ketsuo responded.

"What's the whole deal with you flirting with Ayumi?" Ryouchi asked.

"One. It's sarcastic flirting. Two, I'm doing it to be a jackass." Ketsuo replied.

"You already succeeded with the Seiko situation..." Ryouchi muttered.

"Not my fault I have a mirror image of myself who's a cute girl that I'm half attracted to mainly for thrills." Ketsuo replied.

"... I will admit. There are a shit load of cute girls here... I also admit. Crazy girls are probably wilder in bed." Ryouchi responded.

"That's another thing I'm looking forward to." Ketsuo interjected.

"How come all the girls look young and cute and yet they're 17?" Ryouchi asked.

"I don't give a fuck, I just want some ass and a shit load of thrills and fun." Ketsuo replied.

"... I suppose that's true. You got the alcohol for everyone?" Ryouchi asked.

"Of course!" Ketsuo responded. "Fuck the drinking age! I'm a motherfucker all in it for the thrills, you know what I'm saying?" Ketsuo asked after the response.

"Kind of. I do, but not like you." Ryouchi responded.

"You'd be surprised how much you're missing out on." Ketsuo said.

"Good point, two girls in one bed with you... With alcohol, you could actually get much, much farther." Ryouchi said.

"You know what this feels like? A fraternity. We turned this shithole into a fraternity!" Ketsuo said happily in triumph.

"Only half of them." Ryouchi responded to Ketsuo's disappointment.

"I'm working on it. Hence: the alcohol is for everyone." Ketsuo replied.

"We're always on top of the game." Ryouchi said in triumph.

"I must go, I have a 'business meeting' to attend to." Ketsuo said and got up.

"Is it with Seiko on how you're going to get Naomi in bed with you guys?" Ryouchi asked.

"... You son of a bitch, mention it to nobody." Ketsuo responded.

"Your secret will always be safe with Masaru and I." Ryouchi replied.

"Excellent. Good day sir." Ketsuo said.

"Good day, douchebag." Ryouchi replied as Ketsuo opened the door, left, and then finally closed the door to leave to his 'business meeting' with Seiko.

* * *

Sumiko walked down the halls by Satoshi's room. (I'm finally paying some attention to Sumiko.)  
She bumped into someone when she was thinking and looked up.

"Sorry!" Naomi said.

"No, I'm sorry." Sumiko replied. "I'm Sumiko."

"I'm Naomi." Naomi said and the two girls shook hands.

"Care to come back to my place and talk? It's actually empty somehow..." Sumiko said.

"Why not." Naomi replied.

* * *

"What's up?" Naomi asked.

"I've deduced that you like Satoshi based on several observations." Sumiko said.

"You- What...?" Naomi was speechless.

"At the surface it looks like friendly interaction. However as I have, if you look deeper into it I've seen that you like Satoshi yet he is oblivious to your and Ayumi's feelings. Yoshiki likes Ayumi so if you can work with that you'll have greater chances of being with Satoshi. However it seems as if he has no feelings of love for any of you so therefore you must get closer to him so that he can love you. If that happens there is a chance he will start to return those feelings. However there is a chance everything will remain the same." Sumiko explained.

"... Huh..." Naomi said. "How have I never thought of this? You are a genius!"

"Thank you for the compliment, I enjoy the compliment and truth that yes, I am most certainly a genius despite vaguely looking like it on the outside." Sumiko said.

"... I am confused in a way..." Naomi said.

"I apologize for my perplexing vocabulary and intellectual use of context in my sentences. Shall we start over?" Sumiko asked.

"... No thanks, continue." Naomi said.

"The pool party will have alcohol provided by Ketsuo which he will probably use with ulterior motives. You can make Satoshi drink enough until he is intoxicated. Then if you like, you can ask him out. Or take advantage of him in the sauna which I've mapped right here. The steam is loud enough to where you can hear yourself inside, but nobody can hear you outside. There is risks of lung or heart problems, however the outcome will most likely be worth it." Sumiko said.

"That's wrong! ... But... it's foolproof." Naomi said.

"Indeed unless if you A. Forget to lock the door, B. He refuses to drink, or C. You get drunk and go with someone else." Sumiko said.  
"There are quite a few risks to the plan including lung and heart problems as well, but if all of those are avoided then the outcome can and will be more then worth it."

"Jeez... I guess you're right." Naomi said.

"Also, I have deduced Ketsuo brought the alcohol to throw people of their games and get into bed with someone." Sumiko said.

"Sheesh... Couldn't he do that with Seiko?" Naomi replied.

"The problem with that statement is she refuses to sleep with anyone including Ketsuo himself despite their fast, perverted, and probably extremely bad friendship." Sumiko responded.

"Damn... So I assume the alcohol is to help trip _her _up?" Naomi asked.

"I thought about that, but there's a problem with that argument as well..." Sumiko replied.

"Huh?" Naomi said. "Where, he just makes her drink and she'll do it!"

"Ketsuo has probably deduced with Seiko's help of course that if he can get you drunk and with Seiko, with will induce a mutual help to him and her as well thus introducing my argument that Seiko is trying to get with you while he is trying to get with Seiko which in turn they mutually came up with a plan for all three of you to be in." Sumiko said.

"What?! She's just my friend!" Naomi said.

"Yes, because the breast fondling and ass grabbing was just because you two were 'just friends.' If you ask me I've discovered a pinpoint that she likes you." Sumiko stated.

"That's not possible!" Naomi said.

"It's anything but not possible. He will benefit while she will. The only way she'd agree to get you in is if she like you. He's not that crazy to suggest the three of you on his own, because initially he did not know that Seiko liked you therefore coming to my conclusion." Sumiko replied.

"... Holy shit... You're right... How'd you figure this out in two days?" Naomi asked.

"I found the guys replicating a tape of the fondling, ass grabbing, and the shower's recording." Sumiko said.

"W-What?!" Naomi said.

"That's not all. The tape was replicated into _four_ replicas. Hencing my statement is further supported by my thought that they were going to give Seiko one of the tapes." Sumiko responded.

"What?!" Naomi said.

"Also, they figured out these walls are soundproof so that nobody can hear from the outside." Sumiko stated further. "All the evidence points to my argument."

"... My best friend... Would plan all this behind my back..." Naomi said and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Sumiko said.

"It's okay. It's better that I know." Naomi said to her.

"... Anything you'd like to talk about?" Sumiko asked.

"The same subject." Naomi replied.

"Well, also if I am correct Ketsuo was the one throw all the money in the shower." Sumiko stated.

"Figures..." Naomi muttered.

"After the third time, Seiko found out and found the guys and said the secret was safe. She met Ketsuo that way and hence beginning their perverted friendship." Sumiko stated afterwards.

"... How could she do this...?" Naomi asked.

"It's the wrong things for the right cause. She's doing this because she loves you." Sumiko replied.

"Ngh... This sucks..." Naomi said.

"Not entirely. Ketsuo made one fatal mistake in his plan." Sumiko stated.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"Me. And the fact that I could tell you about this and you could use the alcohol on Satoshi instead of drinking it yourself. Remember kids, don't drink." Sumiko stated after.

"... You know, you're a lifesaver." Naomi said.

"Thank you. Just know that Ketsuo isn't a bitch or purely perverted. It's just raging hormones and testosterone in him. It does that with all men at his age although he's in a much, much later stage." Sumiko replied.

"Okay... I guess you learn something new everyday..." Naomi said.

"That is correct." Sumiko said. "You can never know or see everything, because you haven't known or seen what tomorrow has to bring." Sumiko added in.

"Interesting wisdom." Naomi said.

"Thank you for the compliment. It's actually quite basic wisdom, Confucius had greater wisdom." Sumiko added.

"I will never get you." Naomi said.

"The very same. I am not calling you unintelligent when I say this, but I will never get people with a lower intellect and IQ level than mine." Sumiko stated.

"I'm not insulted by the truth." Naomi said.

"Nor am I." Sumiko replied.

* * *

"Hello sunshine!" Ketsuo said in a conference room.

"Hey! I only have one sunshine you know!" Seiko replied.

"Well, I can always have my many sunshines." Ketsuo replied.

"I suppose so." Seiko said.

"So remember the game plan?" Ketsuo asked.

"Give her many, many shots." Seiko replied.

"Excellent. I've seen you drunk as our experiment went and you being drunk doesn't change behavior to the point where it'll jeopardize the situation. So taking more than four shots will not change the situation as you remember the plans. You'll forget what happened while you were drunk, but that's what I have the camera for. Luckily I've seen Ryouchi used the software to the point where I know it myself!" Ketsuo said.

"You're a frickin' genius!" Seiko said.

"I will only have three shots so that I won't get drunk so that I won't jeopardize the situation." Ketsuo stated.

"Please. We both know you don't want to get drunk so that you can remember the feeling." Seiko said.

"... Okay, yes. That's the primary reason. Have four shots at most if you want to remember everything." Ketsuo said and admitted.

"Sounds good!" Seiko replied.

"Oh shit..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Seiko asked.

"My friend Sumiko is a genius, hopefully she didn't already tell Naomi... Damn it! I made a mistake in the plan! How did I not see this?!" Ketsuo said frantically and beat his head on the table. "Damn it!"

"... Ummm... I can still convince Naomi to take the shots. In fact, we need to get Sumiko drunk as well so that she can't influence Naomi not to drink!" Seiko said.

"I guess that was a mistake in her plan... Awesome! So? Ready to get a fine ass in the same bed as you? And I don't mean my own." Ketsuo asked.

"Of course I am, I've been waiting a long time to get her fine ass in bed with me!" Seiko said excitedly and jumped up from out of her chair.

"Two girls Ryouchi... Beat that bitch..." Ketsuo muttered. "Huh? Hang on I have a text message." Ketsuo said and answered it.

"I did beat you. I got three BITCH." Ryouchi texted him.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Seiko asked.

"Nothing! Just looking at a text!" Ketsuo said. "I will murder you. :)" Ketsuo texted back.

"Lol, jealous that I got three on my first time!" Ryouchi texted.

"Shut the fuck up you prick! D:" Ketsuo texted back.

"Texting a girlfriend or something?" Seiko asked.

"No, but he might as well be, because he's a bitch." Ketsuo said.

Seiko read the text.

"Damn, three he lost it to? Damn.. That's quite a few, must've been quite the hangover." Seiko said.

"... I'm jealous." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, be glad you're losing it to two cute girls with fine asses! You got that?!" Seiko said to put him in shape.

"You're right Seiko! This is gonna be awesome!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ryouchi was looking at his guitar.

"Maybe Masaru can help me with some heavy metal again... Or punk. He's a fucking beast on the drums." Ryouchi mumbled to himself.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Masaru! Everyone has eargasms and headaches from your drumming!" Ketsuo shouted.

"Hey, what can I say? I fucking pound on those drums like a rager does on his TV screen after playing Quest 64!" Masaru shouted.

* * *

"Yep... That'd be really nice. Maybe I can get Ketsuo on bass?" Ryouchi said to himself.

"Instrumental...? Or with vocals...? An interesting question." Ryouchi said.

"S'up bro?" I asked him.

"You're on drums." Ryouchi said.

"All fuckin' right! I'm in!" I said excitedly. "Ketsuo's on bass?"

"I think, I've gotta ask him." Ryouchi said. "Can you go on bass at the party?" Ryouchi texted.

"Sure." Ketsuo texted back.

"Great man." Ryouchi texted and turned off his phone.

"Sweet, this'll be so much fun." I said.

"Oh, everyone loves a rebel." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh yes they do." I said in response to his statement.

* * *

"Don't leave Seiko, update on plans." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Seiko said.

"I'm on bass duty at the party. I'm gonna slip out at the last ten minutes of my 35 minute shift. You must meet me in our room with Naomi by then, and she must be drunk. You got that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah! Sounds even more fun!" Seiko replied.

"Yep! Also, don't forget to bring a towel." Ketsuo replied.

"Why? I'm gonna get wet again anyways." Seiko said.

"No, I just don't want my bed wet." Ketsuo said.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Sure! Sure! Sure! Got it!" Seiko replied.

"Also, don't forget to be in a swimsuit so I could see your fine ass." Ketsuo added.

"You think I would?" Seiko asked and winked at him.

"All I know is... I... Am going to have the best fucking time in my whole entire life." Ketsuo said.

"That's good! I hope you do! I think I will too!" Seiko replied.

* * *

Ketsuo was displaying all of the alcohols on the table.

"What are you doing with those?!" Ms. Yui asked.

"Ummm... I can explain! Turn around for a sec I saw something on your shirt. Oh who's that?!" Ketsuo said and smashed a bottle on her head, knocking her out.

"Damn it!" Ketsuo shouted. "That was a huge waste of vodka." He said afterwards and put Ms. Yui in her room, being surprisingly undetected by anyone. Except Seiko once when she was delivering the idea sheet to Mayu and Morishige, but that was part of the plan.

Because Ketsuo ever gave a fuck about punishments.

He walked back outside and kept displaying the alcohol, and shot glasses.  
Ryouchi walked out to set up the stage with me.

"So, how's the shot's going?" I asked.

"Good, but I had to knock Ms. Yui out with one." Ketsuo said.

"That sucks.." I replied.

"Yeah, it was a huge waste of vodka." Ketsuo said.

"Agreed. It sucks." The three of us said.

"Wait what about pool stuff?" Ryouchi asked.

"Seiko's getting that. Did you know she's the one who pitched the idea of having this pool party? Pretty awesome!" Ketsuo responded.

"It is actually. Cause I get to pound some drums!" I replied.

"I get to pound something else if you know what I mean." Ketsuo said.

"We know what you mean." Ryouchi and I said.

"S'up boys?" Seiko said in a bikini with the pool stuff.

"Nothing much." Ryouchi said.

"Music equipment. And that shit." I said.

"And the shots." Ketsuo said.

"That's good! Everything's going cool so far!" Seiko said and walked by us.

"You know Ketsuo. I'm actually moderately jealous that you get an ass like that." I said.

"I know right." Ketsuo replied.

"Sorry sweetie, flattery is not gonna get you anywhere! But I do appreciate your compliments." Seiko said when putting the stuff in the pool.

"Well I'm done." Ketsuo said and walked by.  
"You need help?" He asked and grabbed her ass.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer." Seiko responded as well as winking and having red cheeks.

"Hey I got the drums, you wanna help ME Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Ummm... Naaaaah. Thanks for the offer bro." Ketsuo said and put his bass up there.

"You jackass." I said to him.

"Opportunity is what I do, Masaru. Remember that." Ketsuo said.

"And your mom is what I do, Ketsuo. Remember that." I replied.

"You son of a bitch." Ketsuo said. "Come here and let me just kill you."

"Ladies, laaaaaadies! Relax!" Seiko said.

"She has a point." Ryouchi said.

"Hey! Half mine!" Ketsuo said.

"Half not." Seiko said.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo replied.

"Practice your stuff for the last five minutes. I'm done." Seiko said and walked away.

"Ketsuo, stop eyeing her ass." Ryouchi said.

"What, is it wrong to look at a girl's ass?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Continue." Ryouchi replied.

"That's a very good point kids." I said.

"Yes, because that's something you reeeaaaally want to teach your kids." Ketsuo said.

"I don't have any so... Yeah." I replied.

"You know what I mean you bast-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"Practice you jackasses!" Ryouchi yelled.

* * *

Seiko walked into her room.

"Oh, hey Naomi!" Seiko said.

"..." Naomi wasn't looking at her.

"Naomi?" Seiko asked. "You alive over there?"

"..." Naomi refused to respond.

"What's wrong? Need-" Seiko was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Naomi yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Naomi! What's wrong?!" Seiko asked and ran to her friend.

"You want to know what's wrong? That you and your friend are trying to take advantage of me!" Naomi said.

"Who said that?!" Seiko asked, slightly pissed because it was the truth.

"I have my sources Seiko! Just leave me alone!" Naomi said.

"Naomi, that's not true!" Seiko said.

"I have enough evidence Seiko! Don't touch me ever again! In fact, don't talk to me!" Naomi yelled.

"... Naomi...?" Seiko said quietly on the verge of tears. "Naomi...?"

"... It was the truth." Naomi said.

"... I can't do it. I'm sorry Naomi, I'll tell him." Seiko said and hugged her friend.

"..." Naomi didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know why I'd think of such a thing..." Seiko said softly.

"..." Naomi still didn't reply.

"Are you still mad at me?" Seiko asked.

"... I don't know." Naomi replied. "I just need to think and be alone for a minute..."

"Okay Naomi..." Seiko said and left.

* * *

Ketsuo was walking by the alcohol table to make sure everything was in order when Seiko walked by.

"Hey Seiko!" Ketsuo said.

"... I can't do it." Seiko said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ketsuo asked.

"I can't do what you want. Naomi yelled at me, and you know what. I don't want to lose her friendship over something YOU came up with. I like her and all, but not enough to do that. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe sometime you and I can alone, but I'm not going to do that with her if she doesn't want to." Seiko replied.

"... I understand. You're a loyal friend. You know, I'm actually kind of glad to hear that. It was too good to be true anyway. Right?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah.. It really was. A bit too good." Seiko said.

"Sorry for your trouble." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, this'll compensate for it." Seiko said and kissed him for a quick second. "Tell nobody, don't ask again, be happy with what you got. Also, I kissed Naomi before you, so don't feel accomplished. Sleepovers and lights out, make it seem like an accident you know. But be happy with what you've got!" Seiko stated after and walked away.

"Son of a bitch... That did compensate for it, I must say..." Ketsuo said.

"S'up Ket?" I asked.

"You motherf..."

* * *

Seiko walked into her room again and hugged Naomi.

"I'm sorry." Seiko said.

"I'm sorry as well, for yelling at you." Naomi replied.

"It was perfectly reasonable." Seiko said. "Just don't think of him badly either. He's a frickin' boy, so..."

"Yeah, I had it explained with the whole 'hormones' thing and all that crap." Naomi replied.

"Naomi... I just feel horrible and that it was wrong for me to try to do." Seiko replied.

"It's honestly fine... That you didn't anyways..." Naomi said.

"Is my secret out I guess?" Seiko asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Naomi said.

"I might as well, right?" Seiko said.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"Naomi, I like you... A lot." Seiko started to say. "I've been your friend for so long, and I know you like Satoshi, but... I love you. Please give me a chance. If it doesn't work out we'll go back to our old ways." Seiko continued.

"..." Naomi was listening.

"I've always supported that you liked Satoshi... Despite the fact that it made me utterly frustrated. I've had your back forever. And I love you, I'd marry you now if I could. I know it may seem weird, or not what you would've liked or wanted... But... I'm the one who loves you back. Not him. So please give me one chance. Will you go out with me?" Seiko asked Naomi with much care.

"Umm... Hmm... You know what Seiko... I think I will give you a chance. I don't really need him, like you. And you're right. You've always been the one who loved me back. And... I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied and kissed her, then softly pulled away after.

"... It feels like such a dream..." Seiko said and smiled at her.

Naomi smiled back and embraced her.

"You know, screw Satoshi. I don't need him. I need you Seiko. I love you." Naomi said.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko replied and embraced her new girlfriend.

"You know what Seiko? go back to Ketsuo and say I've reconsidered everything. Go on, there's still two minutes!" Naomi said.

"Really...? Thank you so much Naomi!" Seiko said and ran out.

* * *

"Damn Ketsuo... You were so close too." Ryouchi said.

"Ketsuo!" Seiko said running to the stage.

"Yeah?" Ketsuo said. "Why are you excited?" He asked.

"Well, ummm... My... New girlfriend has reconsidered everything." Seiko replied.

"That's awesome! Hey, you guys mind if I sneak out at the last ten minutes of my shift?" Ketsuo asked.

"Be my guest." Ryouchi said. "Sumiko said the walls are soundproof."

"Really? I can sleep in peace!" I said.

"That's good for you Masaru, I can die happy! After... I'm done with everything of course." Ketsuo said.

"Well, we practiced. There's a whole minute left... Care for some shots? A snuck a bottle of marshmallow vodka in backstage." Ryouchi asked.

"Sure!" All of us said.

"My favorite.." I stated.

"Don't have shots without me!" Naomi said walking to the stage.

"Naomi!" Seiko said then ran up and embraced her girlfriend.

Ketsuo smiled.

"I feel genuinely happy you know... Without the intent of personal gain at least." Ketsuo said.

"You aren't entirely a jackass after all." I said.

"Yeah.. Seenig those just... Triggers something." Ketsuo said.

"It's called dopamine genius." I replied.

"Stop using terms Sumiko taught you!" Ketsuo said.

"... Maybe." I replied.

"Let's go get some shots!" Seiko said.

"Oh shit. I just realized something. I'm SCREWED..." Ketsuo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weeeell... When I was displaying the shots, Ms. Yui came over, I knocked her out with a bottle, dragged her to her room and fuck, what do I do when she wakes up?" Ketsuo asked.

"Who gives a fuck, you'll be in bed with two girls." Ryouchi said.

"Fuck it, you're right." Ketsuo replied.

The five went backstage to drink a few shots.

"Time to start the party." Seiko said.

"All right!" Ketsuo shouted.

Naomi hugged Ketsuo quickly.

"You're a real jackass you know." Naomi said to him and smiled.

"Oh believe me, I know." Ketsuo replied.

Seiko gathered everyone (Besides the knocked out Ms. Yui. XD) to the pool.

"Let's party!" Seiko said.

Seiko and Naomi worked some shots at times. By that I mean simply opening the bottles and unpacking cups, then going back to the pool.  
Yoshiki was endless doing shots and falling around in the pool, Ayumi was bouncing a beach ball with Yuka, Mayu, Morishige, and Satoshi.  
Satoshi occasionally went to go get shots, along with Morishige.  
Naomi and Seiko were hanging out at the hot tub and talking.  
Ketsuo, Ryouchi, and I didn't have music duty for an hour, so we hung out with everyone.  
Sumiko was doing shots like you wouldn't believe and had somehow manipulated her brain into not getting drunk. It was really just something only Sumiko could do anyways as was obvious.

"So, Ketsuo how are you feeling?" I asked at the shot counter.

"Pretty damn good... Imagining fantasies, looking for any girl to look at, and imagining what it'd be like to be in detention." Ketsuo replied.

"I thought you were in detention once." I said.

"Weeeeell... I kinda put my teacher in the storage cabinet and ran." Ketsuo replied.

"Figures." I responded.

"You know, Naomi and Seiko make a damn cute couple..." Ketsuo said quietly.

"This is a Ketsuo nobody has seen before." I said.

"Yep... The one who won't be... You know... By tomorrow." Ketsuo responded.

"It's going to be time to switch with Ryouchi and Sumiko in a minute." I said.

"Okay." Ketsuo responded in a brain-dead tone. "I don't know, being single is kinda depressing all of the sudden."

"Hey, you can look at more than one girls' ass." I replied.

"... Good point, I'm not really depressed anymore." Ketsuo responded.

"Good! And it's time to switch!" I replied.

Ryouchi and Sumiko walked over and we walked away.  
I followed Ketsuo to the hot tub.

"Hey Seiko, hey Naomi." He said in a happier tone.

"Hey guys." I said after.

"Hey guys!" Seiko said.

"Hey Ketsuo, hey Masaru." Naomi said.

"So, what you guys up to?" Ketsuo asked.

"Just talking." Naomi replied.

"Oh. I'll be right back, I need a shot." Ketsuo said and walked away.

"So, what's new with you Masaru?" Seiko asked.

"Besides the fact that Ketsuo is getting some, absolutely fuckin' nothing." I replied.

"Hey Seiko, can you go get me a shot?" Naomi asked.

"Sure!" Seiko replied, kissed Naomi's cheek and walked away.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Besides the fact that I need to ask you some advice." Naomi asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"... Do you think it was right for me to forget about Satoshi and be with Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"You having second thoughts? Sorry Naomi, I ship you two. And not FedEx or UPS ship." I replied.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts, I just want your opinion. And also, if Seiko and I were to tell them we were going out, would they judge us?" Naomi asked.

"I doubt it, but if you want to keep it private then do that." I responded.

"Thanks for your answers." Naomi replied.

"No problem." I said.

"To be honest, I don't know how I didn't notice that Seiko liked me." Naomi stated.

"I don't know how either." I said in response.

Seiko came back with Naomi's shot.

"What's taking Ketsuo the morning?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just... I don't know, I think he's thinking." Seiko replied.

"Hmm." I said.

"Come to think of it, we gotta perform soon. Cheer us on. And supply earplugs. My drumming is louder than hell.

* * *

We were all walking back to our rooms. I laid in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ketsuo walked out of his room the next morning.

"Christ man, your hair is fucked up." I replied.

"I feel like a new man... Everything is awesome..." Ketsuo said.

"Sheesh, were you guys up all night?" I asked.

"No would be a lie, so yes. And it was awesome... Seiko was-" I interrupted Ketsuo.

"I'm glad to hear it, but don't describe anything to me. I am still able to sleep you know. I want to keep it that way." I replied and kept eating Krave.

"Pass me the cereal." Ketsuo said with a spoon and bowl.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't want to hear the answer.." He replied.

"I don't. Why did I ask that?" I asked.

"Dunno, dumbass." Ketsuo replied and fell asleep at the table.

"... They reeeeaaally must've kept him up all night..." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"I told her not to." Sumiko said.

"Oh hey Sumiko. I assumed you figured out their plan and told her." I said.

"No, I simply hacked into their phones and constantly spied on them, because I thought there was something suspicious between them. And my suspicions were correct." Sumiko replied.

"Oh. XD" I said.

"Owww... My back..." Naomi said, walking into the dining room.

"You know Naomi, I am confused as why you did it by choice. Much less why you did it at all." Sumiko stated.

"Well, you said how Seiko loved me, and I thought about it. Satoshi never returned my feelings for him, and I wanted someone who cared about me.  
Truthfully, I'm kind of pissed at them both, but... I went along with it to make Seiko happy." Naomi replied.

"I understand everything, except the last part. You did it selflessly to make her happy." Sumiko said.

"You don't understand emotions or love that well." I replied.

"Perhaps that's why I'm partially indecisive about the truth." Sumiko responded. "I only understand the truth and knowledge. Perhaps I wanted her to know the truth. I never factored in human emotions. They honestly confuse and everything is so much easier without them."

"Well, they make things so much more vivid." I stated.

"Perhaps your right. It will be something I'll never come to a conclusion to, nor ever understand." Sumiko replied.

"Well.. Seiko really cares about me and... I love her back. That's why did it to make her happy." Naomi said.

"So I see... Perhaps I will have to factor in human emotions... I can understand complicated equations, so why do I deny them...? Maybe that's where my argument went wrong. They're very perplexing." Sumiko said.

"Maybe to you. Nobody can understand everything Sumiko." Naomi replied.

"... I try to understand everything I can. Not everything. I guess that's how I've come so far. If I can convince myself not to ever get drunk, or to be emotionless as crap then maybe I can convince myself to understand emotions... It'll be my biggest challenge yet." Sumiko said.

"That's funny actually. To think there is something that Sumiko doesn't understand." I said and smiled.

"... Funny... I will have to look that up." Sumiko said.

"It's not something you look up. It's something you feel inside." I stated.

"... Intriguing." Sumiko said. "Perhaps there are things I don't understand. Perhaps we may exchange knowledge sometime."

"I will never understand what you'd be saying anyways." I said with a smile.

"That's why I'd teach you." Sumiko replied.

"Well, next time teach me how to do Calculus. Let's start there sometime." I replied.

"Sounds good. You teach me human emotion." Sumiko responded and left.

"Is that a date I see?" Naomi said with a smile.

"No! It's just... A... Uhhh... Study session? To be honest there's girls I can actually understand in this school. I'm starting there." I replied.

"... Okay." Naomi responded.

"Well, I'm going to go. I think I'm going to take him to the pool and throw him in." I replied.

Naomi smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Oh, it's my pleasure." I replied and left.

"... I wonder if Seiko is awake." Naomi said.

"Masaru! Wait! I want to help throw him in the pool!" Ryouchi said and ran out the door.

Naomi closed the door and went into her room.  
Seiko was sleeping like a cat on her bed.  
Naomi sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko softly said in her sleep.

Naomi smiled and gently kissed Seiko.  
Seiko pawed at the air in front of her in her sleep which made Naomi smile.  
Naomi laid down next to Seiko, but got up, locked the door then laid back down.  
Seiko yawned and softly opened her eyes.

"Nya... Huh? Naomi, you awake?" Seiko asked sleepily.

"Yes, I am." Naomi replied.

"I'm glad to hear." Seiko said and smiled.

"I think we can have some alone time since everyone's gone." Naomi pointed out to her.

"That's good." Seiko said and cuddled up to Naomi.

Ms. Yui knocked on the door.

"Is Ketsuo in here?!" Ms. Yui asked pissed off.

"No, Masaru and Ryouchi are throwing him in the pool." Naomi said and grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!" Ketsuo asked from the pool while you could hear Masaru and Ryouchi's laughter.

"I'm going to burst a lung if I keep laughing this hard!" I said.

"You assholes!" Ketsuo shouted and kept shouting curse words at us.

"That was a wonderful idea Masaru!" Ryouchi said.

"I know, right!" I replied.

"Well, I'll be going then." Ms. Yui said from outside the door.

By the time Ketsuo got out of the pool, Ms. Yui pushed him in.  
You could hear me and Ryouchi laughing our asses off from ten miles away, we were that loud.

"He kinda deserved it." Naomi said.

"Yeah. The only reason I agreed with his plan was because I got to be with you." Seiko replied and smiled.

Naomi smiled back and kissed her.

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Naomi and Seiko exchanged smiles and a hug.

"You know, to be honest the only reason I agreed with what he wanted was because I wanted you to be happy. Because, I love you." Naomi said.

"Really...? That means so much Naomi..." Seiko replied and hugged her. She gathered a little tear in her eye and was on the verge of crying.

"Seiko, I realized I need you." Naomi said. "I realized that I don't give a damn about Satoshi anymore. I only care about you. I only love you from here on, until we die. You got it?"

"... Naomi..." Seiko said, crying. "I'd love that... Naomi..." Seiko kissed her, and looked into Naomi's eyes with a lovestruck gaze. And she got one in return.

* * *

Everyone was on the train (It's got it's own rooms, that's why I picked it.) and sitting in their rooms with a roommate. (Most of them were with their roommates anyway, but you get it.)

Satoshi walked out of his room and knocked on Naomi's door.  
Naomi opened up. Seiko was at the gift shop getting something for Naomi, though she told Naomi she was going to the food court.

"Yes Satoshi?" Naomi said.

"Can I come inside for a minute?" Satoshi asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Yes?" She replied and closed the door behind him.

"Umm... Naomi... I kinda like you..." Satoshi said. "I just could never tell you..."

"..."

"I want to ask you if you'll go out with me." Satoshi said.

"I can't. And I won't." Naomi replied.

"How come?" Satoshi asked.

"Because, I don't like you anymore. You didn't seem to care. Someone else cares about me, so I'm with them." Naomi replied.

"... Who...?" Satoshi asked, in a slightly depressed tone.

"Seiko loves me and I love her. You should've shown your feelings or told me. I liked you, but... As she explained it to me... You never really did care. And she did. So I'm with her." Naomi replied. "And she supported that I liked you. That's what made her a selfless friend. All she wanted was one chance. And one is all she needs. I don't want to be with you now. I don't want to wait to find out if you like me or not. So, I found someone who loved me. We can still be friends."

"... I wish you two the best of luck then. We can be friends." Satoshi replied and walked out.

"..."

"Naomi? What was all that about?" Seiko asked as she walked in and closed the door.

"He asked me out. But I love YOU. So I told him no." Naomi replied.

"Oh. Thanks for being loyal." Seiko replied.

"I only need you now. I think you're all I need." Naomi replied.

Seiko smiled and Naomi smiled back.

* * *

"Brother, what's wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing Yuka." Satoshi replied. "Nothing at all..." He added with an angry tone. He was jealous of Seiko, and started to hate her.  
He started to hate himself for not asking earlier.

"... You're lying!" Yuka said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry... I need to blow off some steam.." Satoshi replied.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway of the train.  
At that point everyone else was sleeping and Yuka was about to sleep. Even the lights were out.  
He walked into the empty Gift Shop by the kitchen and the food court.  
Seiko walked into the gift shop.

"Oh hey Satoshi, what are you doing here at this time?" Seiko asked.

"Blowing off some steam. What are you doing here at a time like this?" Satoshi asked.

"I was walking around, and I saw someone in the gift shop, which was you so I went to check it out." Seiko replied.

"Good..." Satoshi said quietly.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

He walked up to her.

"Satoshi?" She said, confused.

He slapped her and she let out a little yelp.

"What the hell?!" She said and he punched her.

"Please stop! What'd I do? I'm sorr-" Seiko was interrupted by a punch to the gut which winded her.

"You took her from me. And you'll pay." Satoshi replied in a violent tone and punched her gut again.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed softly, too soft for anyone outside the gift shop to hear.

"I hate you!" He said and knocked her to the ground.

"Satoshi! Come to your s-" He hit her again, to shut her up.

"I have come to my senses!" He roared.

"Sato-" He punched her again.  
"Stop..." She said quietly.

"No. As a matter of fact, if you tell anyone- Naomi especially- I'll make it worse." Satoshi said.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"Don't move." He said and left to the kitchen.

She ran out to the food court and hid under a table. The tablecloth made him unable to see her.  
She saw a knife in his hand and her eyes widened from fear.

"Where'd you go, you bitch...?" He said and looked around. When he looked at a table she sprinted for one right by the hallway to her door.  
She was frightened to the core.

"I'll find you.. And I'll cut you 'til you cry." He said. While he checked another table, she ran into the hallway, went in her room, closed and locked the door, and slowly climbed into bed with the sleeping Naomi. Or she thought Naomi was asleep.

"Seiko? What's wrong, you're shaking?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing Naomi. I just missed you." Seiko replied in a soft tone.

"... I feel like that's not it-" Naomi was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.  
"Yes Satoshi?"

"Sorry if I woke you up." He said. Seiko saw the knife in his side pocket.

"You didn't, I've been awake." Naomi replied.

"Oh, can I talk to Seiko out here for a minute?" He asked.

"No, I'm just going to sleep." Seiko responded quietly.

"Is it something I'm not supposed to hear?" Naomi asked.

"Forget it, it's late. She wants to go to sleep, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Satoshi replied.

"Okay." Naomi replied and saw the knife, but said nothing because she realized what happened and feared Seiko being hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! Good night!" She said.

"Good night." He replied and closed the door.

Naomi quickly locked it afterwards.

"Seiko... Are you hurt?" Naomi asked.

"..."

"Seiko..." Naomi replied and sat on the bed.

"Naomi..." Seiko said softly.

"Seiko..." Naomi said.

"... Am I bleeding?" She rubbed her cheek and found that he drew blood.

"Seiko..." Naomi replied and hugged Seiko.

"I shouldn't have gone out..." Seiko replied. "He hates me... Because he loves you..."

"I'm not going to leave you, just because he threatens to hurt you. He'll have to kill me first. I'll never leave you alone with such a monster like him, ever again." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko.

"Thank you..." Seiko softly said.

"I love you Seiko." Naomi said.

"I love you too-" Seiko was interrupted by him stabbing through the thin, wood door.

"You bitch!" He said.

"Seiko...?" Naomi said softly.

"... Take this Naomi..." Seiko replied and gave her pistol.  
"It was under the bed... It's got one bullet... Shoot him in the leg if he comes through the door... Because I'd do a lot worse to him..."

Naomi gripped the weapon nervously.  
Satoshi cut a square from the door and unlocked it then opened it.

"You bi-" Naomi shot him in the leg.

"Stay away from her!" Naomi said.

"Argh... Naomi... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." He replied. "Oww..."

"I'm glad you didn't! Because I love Seiko! If you want her dead, you'll have to kill me first!" Naomi said, scared and pistol-whipped him in the head.

"Argh!" He said.

"This! Is! For! Seiko!" She said as she hit him again between words.

"Naomi, that's enough!" Seiko said.

"Not for what he did to you!" Naomi replied and knocked him out with a heavy blow to the head.

"..." Seiko was speechless and scared.

Black liquid poured out of his wound.

"The darkening..." Naomi said.

"... S-So... He... Didn't do it consciously...?" Seiko said, scared.

"I guess not. But Seiko, just know I'd die defending you." Naomi replied. She got up and put a wrap bandage on his wound to stop the bleeding.  
She dragged him to his room, put him on his bed, closed the door, and went back to her own room, then closed and locked the door, then put the wood square back, and secured it with bandages from the drawer.

"... Thank you..." Seiko said.

"It's what lovers do, right?" Naomi responded then hugged Seiko and looked into her eyes, about to kiss her.

"... Naomi... I love you." Seiko said.

"I love you too Seiko. That's all I need." Naomi replied and wrapped her arms around Seiko's head. Seiko wrapped her arms around Naomi's head and smiled.

"I love you too Naomi." Seiko replied. The two looked at each other and smiled, wondering who'd kiss who. They simply both kissed each other and kept looking in each other's eyes with love. They pulled away and smiled at each other, slightly blushing.

"N-Naomi... Wow..." Seiko was shocked. "You know... Your tongue tasted good..." She looked down.

"I... I could say the same about you." Naomi replied, which made Seiko look up.

"I'll love you forever Naomi." Seiko said.


	2. Broken Promise

**Author's Note**

**ONLY READ IF YOU CARE.**

So, that's an 11,000 word chapter down. Normally my chapters are 2000-3000 words long, but all of these chapters in this  
story will be either around 5,000 words or around 10,000 words.

I'm going to have three initial chapters uploaded, then I will take a 1-3 day break altogether.  
You may say that I've had dozens of long breaks, but I'm actually constantly working on 9 stories but, currently  
I have 2-3 which I've left inactive untilI get to a good place on some others, or I simply feel like it.

Yes, I did my favorite shipment in Corpse Party. I'm not saying it in case if some people didn't read the first chapter.  
(For some reason?) If you don't like it (Which most of you probably do.) then too bad. Just, too bad.

I might ship (Not saying because of reason ABOVE.) I just have no clue who I'm shipping him with.  
My OCs may be shipped somehow, but as before, I have no clue who with. The guy to girl ratio is kind of... low. At least with  
my characters added in to the mix.

-(Accidental Spoiler, don't read beyond this point if you HATE SPOILERS.)-

Aaaaand all of the girls are shipped. Yaaaay. ._.  
I might make more OCs or migrate some from my Dangan Ronpa story.  
If you haven't checked it out, please do. (Sorry for self advertising.)

(Spoilers are done. :D)

So on this chapter I'll (TRY TO) focus more on Yoshiki, Yuka, Morishige, and Mayu since I paid absolutely NO attention to them last chapter.

My rambling is done, thank god. It was only if you cared as I mentioned before. I'll get on to the story now.

* * *

Yoshiki was still sleeping in his bed. He had the top bunk while Ayumi- of course had the bottom bunk.  
Yoshiki woke up, got out of his bed and looked at Ayumi. She was still sleeping, and he smiled a bit.  
He went to the door when she woke up.

"Yoshiki? What time is it...?" Ayumi asked him.

"Umm... 6:00." Yoshiki replied. "Kinda late, isn't it?"

"6:00 is late Yoshiki? You okay?" Ayumi asked and got up.

"Of course." Yoshiki responded. "I usually get up at 4 though."

"How do you not fall asleep during the day?" Ayumi asked.

"I just don't." Yoshiki replied. "By the way, Ayumi. I got something for you at the gift shop."

"Really? That's so nice of you." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki gave her a necklace with a ruby in it.

"This is so nice, and for me of all people?! Thank you so much!" Ayumi said with happiness in her voice.

"Ayumi, there's something I need to tell you." Yoshiki said.

"Huh? What is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Ayumi... I know you like Satoshi, but hear me out. Remember that time with the P.E. teacher?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Ayumi replied.

"It made me realize that I shouldn't get myself expelled. I'm still in this school, because of you. And in the hell, when I said I had to protect you I did,  
not because, I owed you or anything, but because... Ayumi, I love you." Yoshiki said.

"Huh? W-What is that supposed to mean?!" She asked.

"I'll explain it like this." Yoshiki replied. He went up to her and kissed her. He pulled away and embraced her.

"What the hell?!" She asked with an angry tone.

"Ayumi, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"What?! I won- I umm... NO! Ummm, no... I will- won't! No! I mean yes! I mean... Ugh! Forget it!" She said angrily and laid back in her bed.

"... Ayumi?" He said. "Why are you like this?"

"Because I am!" Ayumi yelled.

"... I'm sorry." Yoshiki said.

"Don't be!" Ayumi yelled.

"Please don't yell Ayumi..." He said softly as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"..." She was softly crying.

"Ayumi?" He said.

"... Sniff..." She was still crying.

"Don't cry Ayumi..." Yoshiki said softly.

"... Stop trying to comfort me..." She said in a soft, angry tone.

"... I'm not going to stop trying to comfort you. I love you, and I think that's what someone does to someone when they love that person." Yoshiki said back.

Ayumi cried more.

"... Shut up... Please..." She said softly, less angry at him.

"Why are you crying? Please tell me..." He asked with a concern for her.

"... No." She replied.

"Please." Yoshiki asked again.

"... Fine!" She snapped. "It's just... I know Satoshi doesn't like me. And I never thought about you and I."

"You deserve more than him Ayumi." He said.

"Are you saying you're better than him?!" She asked with an angry tone.

"No! I'm saying I'm the one who cares about you!" He snapped back with an angry tone. "If you're going to reject me, then just fucking say it!"

"..." She looked down and back up at him. "..." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his head. "... I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

"... It's okay. I don't care. If it's you, you can yell at me all you want. Because I love you." Yoshiki replied.

"I love you too..." She said and looked down. He smiled and embraced her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"... Yes. I will go out with you." She replied and smiled back. Nobody's up right now, sooo... Maybe we can... You know..." She had a smile, different than her usual smile.

"What are you referring to?" He asked.

"You know what I'm referring to." She replied and winked. "I've always wanted a guy, you know."

"Wait... You don't mean..." He shuddered.

"Oh, yes I do Yoshiki. This is what comes with me Yoshiki!" She responded and kissed him.

* * *

Ryouchi was sitting in his room with Ketsuo.  
Ketsuo woke up at the wrong time though...

"Christ, what's that... Noise... Holy crap, what the hell is going on? Is Masaru getting some too?!" Ketsuo asked. "Sheesh, what emotions did he teach Sumiko?!"

"No, it is not that. Which isn't much of a surprise to be honest. It's someone else. Seiko and Naomi are asleep, Satoshi and Yuka are asleep, Yoshiki is awake, but Ayumi is asleep. Mayu and Morishige is asleep, and Ms. Yui would be arrested if that was happening." Ryouchi replied.

"Well SOMEONE woke up! And if it's Seiko and Naomi, I'll be very sad- okay... I just heard something disturbing that proves otherwise... There's a guy..." Ketsuo said, heavily disturbed by what he was hearing.

"Why do you think I have one earplug in?" Ryouchi said.

"Damn you, do you have another?" Ketsuo asked.

"Nope. It got chewed up by my dog." Ryouchi said. "That's why."

"Damn!"

"I'm surprised you're disturbed by it." Ryouchi added.

"I'm not that much of a pervert!" Ketsuo yelled. "Though I do enjoy it if I'm in it."

"Well, that'd go without saying of course." Ryouchi replied. "Every guy does."

"Wait... I found out who the guy is." Ketsuo said.

"If you're so heavily disturbed, then why do you care and listen so much?" Ryouchi asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do, and I don't want to listen to _that_ while I eat my waffles. And I can't go to sleep." Ketsuo responded.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yoshiki. Kinda surprising, he was a bit of a downer. That's a total understatement, he was an extreme downer." Ketsuo said.

"That is kind of surprising." Ryouchi replied.

"And, I believe the girl is Ayumi based off of the voice I'm hearing." Ketsuo said.

"You are one sick fuck." Ryouchi said.

"Yeeeep... It sucks." Ketsuo responded.

"Surprising that it's them two." Ryouchi said.

"I know right. To be honest I thought Satoshi would get some before him." Ketsuo replied.

"To be honest, I'm not since Naomi's taken." Ryouchi said.

"This is horrifying. I want to go back to sleep." Ketsuo replied.

"Sure thing." Ryouchi replied and hit him with his guitar, knocking him out. "Couldn't take his fuckin' rambling anymore anyways."

* * *

Yuka woke up a long while afterwards, at 8:42.  
Satoshi was still asleep though.

"Big brother? Are you awake?" She asked. He was still asleep of course.  
"Big brother?" She said again and looked at him. The brother and sister slept in the same bed and she was cuddled up to him.

"Oh..." She said and sat up. "Big brother? Wake up. Waaaake uuuuuup." It failed of course, but it was worth a try.  
She decided to get up and walk outside. She walked into the gift shop when someone came in behind her and closed and locked the door.

"W-Who's... Yuuya..." Yuka said.

"So good to see you again." Yuuya said.

"Stay away from me!" She said.

"My my, such harsh words. What have I done to deserve this?" Yuuya asked.  
"I mean seriously. I was just enrolling here, I came here, and I was just saying that it was a pleasure to see you again."

"... I don't believe you." She took an antique knife she found on a shelf.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you little sis." Yuuya said.

"I'm not your little sis." Yuka said.

"My my, you really don't like me." He replied.

She ran up to him and he grabbed the knife away.

"Don't try to hurt your big brother." Yuuya said and put it on a shelf that was too tall for her to reach.

"Your not my big brother!" She said. He picked her up like a young child and held her in his arms.

"Stop it!" She said.

He walked her to the back of the gift shop which was an office room, but with a bed.  
He closed the door behind them and locked it then put her on the chair.

"Don't move little sis." He said.

"I'm not your little sister!" She said with an even angrier tone in her voice than before.

He tied her up with a piece of rope.

"I'm your big brother. Say it. Nobody can hear you from in here." Yuuya said.

"You're not my big brother!" She said.

"I knew you'd say that." He replied and took out a rock.

"W-What are you going to do with that...?" She asked.

"You want to find out? Tell me that I'm your big brother, now!" He yelled.

"No!" She said.

He threw the rock at her head and it started to bleed.

"Owww..." She sniffled and started to cry.

"Say it!" He shouted.

"NO!" She shouted back and struggled to break free and get out of the chair. "I hate you!"

"You hate your big brother? Why?" He said, taunting her.

"I hope you die!" She yelled and kept struggling.

"That really hurt little sis. You should be punished." Yuuya said and threw the rock at her head again.

"Abuse! Help!" She said.

He threw the rock at her again. Her vision became slightly hazy at the corner of her eyes.

"You're evil! Go away! I hate you!" She yelled.

He threw the rock at her again and she coughed out blood.

"I hope my real big brother comes in here and kills you!" She yelled at him.

Furious, he threw the rock at the with all of his might causing the chair to fall and blood to splatter.

"STOP!" She yelled.

"Why? You hate me, you think I'm evil, you don't love your big brother Yuuya!" Yuuya yelled then stood the chair up and punched her.

"Oww! STOP!" She yelled.

"Tell your big brother you love him!" He yelled.

"You're not my big brother and I hate you!" She said.

He punched her again.

"Ow!" She said. "Stop... Please..."

"..." He looked at his hands for a minute then untied her.

"... Yuuya?" She asked.

"..."

"Thank you for stopping..." She said.

"You're not leaving little sis." Yuuya said.

"I'm not your little sis!" Yuka said.

"Yes you are!" He yelled and punched her, knocking her against the door knob.

"Owww! Stop!" She said.

He kept punching her.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" She screamed.

"NO!" He yelled and punched her with all of his might. Her vision was hazy and she coughed up more blood.

"I never did anything to you... So... Just stop... Please..." She said faintly.

"Why should I? I'm your big brother. I'll do what I please!" Yuuya said.

"Stop..." She said faintly and coughed more blood.

"I'll stop when you say I'm your big brother!" He replied and kept punching her then took the rock again and threw it at her.  
She fell and looked up at him. She reached her arm out in pain. He took the serrated edge of the rock and cut her arm with it.

"OWWW! STOP! STOP! STOP!" She yelled and cried more. "I'M SORRY!"

"You have sealed your fate... If you deny the truth then you'll suffer." Yuuya replied.

"Stop... I... I..." She could barely speak because of the pain. "Love... You... Forgive... Me please..." Yuka coughed up more blood and reached her cut arm  
out to him.

"..." He picked her up then sat her on the bed and bandaged her up. "I'm sorry."

She laid her head on him because of all of her pain.  
He looked at her.

"Do I want you to be my little sister?" He asked himself.

She looked back at him, confused and in horrible, extreme pain.

"... Can you accept my apology?" He asked her.

She went to speak, but she coughed up blood and simply nodded yes.

"... It may not seem sincere, but this is all I have." He said and kissed her. She felt so confused and empty in those moments.  
He pulled away and turned away from her. "You don't want to look at me, do you?"

"... I-" The pain was too much and she let out a scream from the pain.

"You can leave." Yuuya said.

Yuka hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A bloody one, but still.

"... Aren't you going to go?" He asked.

"... Yes..." She mustered.

"... Then go." He replied.

Yuka sat up next to him and tapped his shoulder.  
He turned to her and looked at her.  
She pointed to her lips, then poked his and kissed him. She pulled away soon after and ran out.

"... I don't understand..." He said.

* * *

Morishige was sitting on the bed and looked at the sleeping Mayu.

"..." He stroked Mayu's hair and smiled.

She was supposed to transfer, but upon the knowledge she was dead her parents (The household issue) got back together.  
When she was revived they were happy, didn't argue since, and Mayu didn't have to transfer.

Morishige confessed his love to her afterwards, and the two started going out. Despite them being so close, they usually  
act like friends as they used to be, but occasionally not.

Morishige got up and looked at his cell phone. He saw the pictures and pushed them back so that nobody would  
ever see them. He didn't want to delete them, but he didn't want to see them either. I suppose the cause was dead.  
Morishige sat back down on the bed and looked at Mayu again, wondering what really happened to her.

* * *

"Mayu!" Morishige screamed and hit his head on the window. "Mayu!"

* * *

He remembered his suicide in Heavenly Host and looked at Mayu; glad that she was alive.

"Mayu... I don't want to ever lose you again." He said softly.

She opened her eyes a bit upon waking up and saw him looking over her, but thinking.

"... If you left again... I don't know what I'd do. No, I'd do what I did last time. But at least you're here." He was saying to himself.

"... Shig?" She said sleepily.

"M-Mayu! You're awake!" He said and smiled.

"Yep! And I'm awake with you, that makes it the best part!" She replied and hugged him.

"It is, my love." Morishige said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." Mayu said softly and cuddled him.

"Testing... Testing... Eh, this is an urgent message! Meet at the gift shop immediately!"  
The conductor said via intercom. (Yaaayy! Conductor Monokuma! XD Jk.. I think.)

"If it's so urgent- Why do I give a damn?" Morishige asked. "I only care about you, Mayu." Morigshige said and poked her nose.

"Hey! Shig! Don't poke me, like that!" She said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You give a damn, because I say so." The conductor said via intercom.

"Ngh! The hell?!" Morishige said.

"Umm... Coincidence maybe?" Mayu suggested to him.

""I don't think so... Let's go." He said.

"Aww, I wanted my Shig time!" She said to herself.

"After we get back." Morishige replied.

"Yay!" She said happily and left the room with him.

* * *

The conductor stood there with a hat and mustache on. Ms. Yui stood next to him, making him look short.  
The conductor was Monokuma, let's face it he looks short even if a snail stood next to him.

"Hello everyone! Say hello to our new classmates!" Ms. Yui said.

"Hang on, _**more classmates? **_This can't be right! It said in the description that there'd be four!" I said.

"Don't break the fourth wall Masaru!" Ketsuo yelled.

"This still isn't right!" I said.

"Yes, he makes a point though-"

"Nobody cares Sumiko-" Ketsuo said.

"Bitch, I will put you in a casket." Sumiko said.

"... Please don't..." Ketsuo said.

"I don't understand either-"

"Nobody cares about your opinion Satoshi." Ketsuo said.

"Agreed. Nothing personal." I replied.

"I concur." Yoshiki said.

"**SAY HI TO OUR NEW CLASSMATES OR DIE.**" Ms. Yui said in a demonic voice.

"Gyaaaah!"

"Shut up Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ketsuo said.

"Like I did your mom. BURN!" Ryouchi responded.

"Ummm... Hi?" I said. "Guys. SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"This is Yuuya Kizami!" Ms. Yui said in a nice tone.

"... He looks like a douchebag." Ketsuo said.

"You look like one yourself." Yuuya said.

"Hey, fuck you!" Ketsuo said.

"Ladies, relax or I will chop of your balls, shred them up in a blender, and feed it to my cat." Sumiko said.

They both looked at her, scared as hell.

"Better." Sumiko said.

"This is Tohko Kirisaki!" Ms. Yui said.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, darling." Ketsuo said.

"Can you not hit on every woman you see?" I asked.

"Guys! Sumiko has a knife in her hands!" Ayumi said.

"I said nothing." Ketsuo said.

"Umm... Hi." Tohko said, afraid of Ketsuo and Sumiko. "Nice to meet you all?"

"This is Emi Urabe." Ms. Yui said.

"Hey." Ryouchi said.

"Hello." Naomi said.

"Hi!" Emi said.

"And finally Mitsuki Yamamoto." Ms. Yui said.

"Hello." Mitsuki said.

"They bring so many cute girls in-" Ketsuo was interrupted by Sumiko kicking him in the balls. Hard.  
"Oh god! This hurts!" He squealed and fell over.

"Good. Maybe it'll teach you to shut your mouth." Sumiko replied. "One more time and Mr. Slicy here will do his thing."  
Ketsuo covered his balls.

"This is actually extremely entertaining." Ryouchi said.

"So this is what makes people feel happy? Yeah, I think I'm happy." Sumiko said.

"NO! This is not what makes people feel happy!" Ketsuo replied.

"It makes me feel happy." Sumiko responded.

"I concur with you two. This IS entertaining." I agreed.

"No it's not!" Ketsuo yelped.

"Your opinion Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I want to laugh SO hard Ketsuo." Seiko said.

Sumiko was smiling- probably for the first time in her life.

* * *

Mayu and Morishige were back in their room.

"So, do I get to spend time with you Shig?" Mayu asked.

"Of course." He replied and hugged her.

"... How did you die back in there Shig?" Mayu asked.

"U-Umm... I was killed by a guy with a hammer." Morishige lied.

"... I just felt like asking." She replied, feeling like he was lying.

"... Mayu? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"... I feel as though you're lying to me... If you are, please say so..." She replied.

"..." He looked down.

"You were..." She said.

"It's irrelevant, something we don't need to talk about." He replied.

"We don't need to, but I'd like to." Mayu stated.

"..."

"How did you really die?" She asked.

"Mayu. It's nothing I like talking about." He replied.

"Shig. Please, I'm not going to judge you or anything. I promise." She replied.

"..."

"I died by..." He stopped. "I can't talk about it. I just can't." He replied.

"... Shig, you were able to confess your love to me, I think you can do this." She replied.

"It was easy to do that. This..." Morishige said.

"Shig, I'd do anything for you, just please." She said.

"You want to know Mayu?!" He angrily yelled, startling her. "I committed suicide! I was driven to insanity BECAUSE OF YOU! THINKING ABOUT YOU! THINKING ABOUT HOW I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!"

"... Sniff..." She started to cry.

"... Mayu?" He said.

"... You died... Thinking about me?" She said.

"..."

"You wanted to tell me that you loved me..." She said.

"..."

"Shig..." She kissed him and cuddled in his arms.

* * *

I was sitting in my room. Sumiko was caught up in a book. WAS. She is asleep in actuality.  
I took the book out of her hands and she didn't try to murder me. I knew she was asleep.  
I got up and exited the room and went to the gift shop and saw Tohko there.

"Hey Tohko." I said.

She turned around.

"Oh, hey Masaru." She said in a soft voice.

"You still nervous about my stupid ol' buddies?" I asked her.

"That's a question of whether I was nervous or not." She replied. She naturally had a soft tone in her voice actually.

"I could tell you were. Not trying to be rude." I said.

"... You're right." She said. "And to be honest, I'm not nervous at the moment."

"Well, that's good. And don't worry. Sumiko won't cut you. Unless if you're a perverted douche like Ketsuo." I said.

"I-I hope so." She responded. "I've been beaten enough already.."

"Sheesh, what were you playing Super Smash Bros?" I asked.

"N-Not like that! It's just... Something I don't want to talk about." Tohko replied.

"... Is there something I don't know that nobody's told me about?" I asked.

"Ngh...! N-No!" She replied.

"... Tohko. You can tell me, I'm perfectly stable." I said.

"..."

"Tohko? Hey? I'm right here. You alive?" I asked.

"... SHUT UP!" She yelled and ran out.

"W-What the hell?!" I asked.

"Don't ask anyone about that." Emi said.

"Emi, can you tell me? I don't have a clue here." I asked,

"... Fine. We used to be in the Byakudan Senior High School. Since Tohko and I found this 'Sachiko Ever After' charm,  
Tohko suggested that we do it. We did and ended up in Heavenly Host Academy. A school that is cursed, haunted, and will do everything to kill you. All of us were killed there. But Tohko used to like Yuuya, who was insane. He had it covered up. When we all ran away, I said to run away from Yuuya and that he was insane. Tohko didn't heed her warning and confronted Yuuya where he beat he until she spat her tooth out and ran away. She hid at the infirmary to stay away from him, but eventually cut off her tongue and died of shock. We were all revived by Ayumi, and her friends afterwards. That's what happened to us." Emi said.

"... I'm... Going to apologize to Tohko..." I said and left the gift shop.

"... He has no reason to apologize. He just didn't know." Emi said to herself.

* * *

I knocked on Tohko's door, which she opened soon after.

"W-What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." I asked.

"No, I don't!" She replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"..."

"Tohko?" I said.

"..."

"I came to say I was sorry." I said.

She looked at me and said nothing.

"Can I please talk to you?" I asked.

"... F-Fine..." She softly replied and I walked in to her room and sat on a chair.  
She closed the door and sat on her bed, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened there. What I said was wrong, and I'd like to apologize for that." I said.

"... There's no need to apologize. You didn't know." She replied.

"Tohko, I feel like I should though. Maybe not even for that... But for what happened to you." I said.

She looked up to me, confused then having a sudden realization.

"Emi told you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know." I replied. I got up and sat next to her.

"Well... I should be the one to apologize actually." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got angry at you, when you didn't even know what happened. You weren't there and you just wanted to know." Tohko replied.

"Tohko... You don't need to apologize to me, I should be sorry." I said.

"Don't be so selfish!" She said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you! I don't know why Kizami did that, but it's not right to hit a girl..." I said.

"... Don't... Be so caring. Some of these people after former murderers. Or insane people inside... I should've listened to Emi's warning.  
What happened to me was _my _fault. I didn't take her warning seriously and I got beaten up by Kizami." She replied.

"No it wasn't Tohko! It was his! He did it to you!" I said.

"... Masaru. I walked right into it." She said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. It only makes it your mistake. That's the difference." I replied.

"... That's the difference?" She said to herself.

"Tohko. I know what happened now, alright and I'm sorry for you." I said and put my hand on hers which she looked at. I picked her hand up.  
"Perhaps we can be... Friends?" I asked.

"..." She looked at me and had a slight smile on her face. "Masaru, nobody's been so foolish to apologize for something they didn't need to apologize for; that they nothing to need to apologize."

"I didn't need to apologize. I just felt bad, felt sorry. For what happened to you." I replied.

"... Don't be such an idiot Masaru..." She said.

"I'll be an idiot, but I'll care. As your friend. Is that alright?" I asked.

"... I suppose so." She replied.

"Tohko. If there's anything you ever need to tell anyone, you can tell me. You got it?" I asked.

"Of course. But please... Don't be secretly insane like Kizami, alright?" She asked.

"Of course not." I replied and looked at her.

"... What? Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because we're friends. That is why I'm smiling." I replied and hugged her.

"Masaru?" She said in a confused tone.

"You know... I'll always be here." I said.

"... Alright." She replied.

"I'm going to go now. I have something to pick up at the gift shop." I said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around." She said and was smiling.

I left and closed the door. I went straight to the gift shop afterwards, to collect my thoughts in the back room.  
I did actually have something to pick up, but it wasn't there yet. But it will be soon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I've been cramming time into this chapter for 3-4 days now and I know it's only 5,000 words, but please know I've spend a ton of time and effort into this.

A little things to know:

No, this does not mean Yuuya and Yuka are shipped.

This does not mean Sumiko will chop Ketsuo's balls off... Results not guaranteed, but...

Sumiko is also learning a sense of humor. (Not that anyone cared.)

This will NEVER mean that Seiko and Naomi will occasionally have a Ketsuo shipping in it.

No clue who Satoshi should be shipped with, I mean I did consider Yuka x Satoshi for a measly second, but that would be weird because they're brother and sister. Subtract that, and I would've done it any day.

No clue who Yuka will be shipped with. 99% chance she won't be shipped with Yuuya. I don't think they are a good pair AT ALL. It kind of confuses me why most people ship them, but it's just my own opinion. So don't expect them to be shipped!

One more chapter for now, until my break is over. Some of you might not care, but this is my biggest story yet. I believe two chapters is bigger than all of my stories except one, but I could be wrong.

I'm currently working on the update for my Dangan Ronpa story and chapter two is half done, so during my break I'm not going to work on it, but my break is only for 1-3 days, so don't get too sad. Of course, you guys probably won't though.

I'm also currently working on my Fire Emblem story's update, which has proven to take much longer than I would've liked. Especially break time included.

If you guys don't like that I added classmates from Byakudan Senior High School to the Kisaragi Academy then too bad. I'll have one of them explain why it happened later. In the meanwhile, they are here.

For people who will read this when there are more than these three chapters came out: This was originally posted with three chapters. Nobody really cares, but I simply felt like I should point that out.

So that's all you need to know, and I'll see you guys next chapter.

-Xpyro125.

Damn, I haven't done that in a hell of a long time.


	3. Train Ride To The Beach!

**Author's Note:**

Final chapter until my break! This is without a doubt my longest story word wise, not chapter wise with only 3 chapters.

Don't worry, I have not forgotten about my Fire Emblem story. That'll (probably) be the next one after this to be updated.

Side Note: I might be extending my break to 2-5 days because I'm going to have to have 2 days if I update this in time.  
If not, it will be 1-3 days as before.

Another Side Note: As Masaru will quote: "Another classmate?! This Xpyro guy can never keep his promises!" Yeeep. No. I can't.

Thanks for reading this.

* * *

Masaru was laying in his bed.

"Everyone! We're back!" Ms. Yui said. "Also come meet your new classmate!"

"Damn it Xpyro..." I said and walked outside.

"This is our new classmate, Levi Vriden!" Ms. Yui said.

"Another classmate?! This Xpyro guy can never keep his promises!" Masaru quoted. (Told ya. :P)

"Okay, whoever this Xpyro guy is! Tell him to stop fucking tempting me with cute girls!" Ketsuo yelled.

"H-Hey! I'm not a girl!" Levi said in a natural, soft tone. "And I'm not cute damn it! I already went through enough of that at my old school!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S A CROSS DRESSER!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Hey, do you have something against cross dressers?!" Ayumi asked in an angry tone.

"Oh my gooooosh! He's so cute!" Yuka said and ran up to him, pinching his cheeks.

"Stop it! God D-" Levi was interrupted.

"You gotta give him space..." Satoshi said. As he said it, all the girls (Except Sumiko) ran up to him and stared at him cutely and kept saying 'He's so cute' and 'I love him already' and arguing who's he was.

"... We gotta get. Our ladies off of that cross dresser." Morishige said.

"I could get behind that!" Ketsuo agreed. "Not literally."

"We all know you want to play grab ass." Ryouchi stated.

"... Damn it! Stop being right you jackass!" Ketsuo replied, and all the guys tried to get the girls off of him, except me. Levi was pushing them away as well.

"... So, Sumiko. What do you think about him?" I asked.

"... I have no clue what cute means. Enough said." Sumiko replied.

"... Well, a bunny is cute. Pandas are cute." I reply.

"What about flesh eating bacteria?" She asks.

"... Not so much." I replied.

"Death and gore?" She asked.

"That's more beautiful than cute." Ryouchi said.

"Thanks... WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M CUTE?!" Levi squeaked angrily.

"... I have no clue what cute means." Sumiko responded.

"I have no clue how you are cute." Ryouchi said.

"Thank you!" Levi squeaked.

Ayumi went up to Ryouchi and kicked him in the balls.

"Oh god!" Ryouchi said as he fell to the floor.

"Ayumi, he's not that cute." Yoshiki said.

"We're ove-"

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Levi angrily yelped and slapped her.

"I could get used to this." Yuuya said.

"Of course you would..." Ketsuo said. "He's taking all of my single women away... And my not so single ones."

"Not by choice!" Levi replied.

"Well, sucks for you. Wanna beat the crap out of him?" Yuuya asked.

"What- No! It's not his choice!" Ketsuo responded.

"I know, but he looks weak." Yuuya said.

Levi threw his shoe at Yuuya's balls.

"Oh god! He's got great accuracy! I take everything back!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"... Can you throw that at Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Sure!" he replied then took off his other shoe and threw it at Ketsuo's balls.

"Okay, Yuuya I'll beat the crap out of him with you!" Ketuo yelled, and fell to the the ground.  
"Masaru, my balls and I fucking hate you!"

"I'm enjoying this." Masaru said.

"How is the little guy kicking EVERYONE'S asses?!" Ryouchi asked.

"Levi." I said.

Levi stepped on Ryouchi's balls.

"Oh god! This guy likes balls, doesn't he?!" Ryouchi squeaked.

"I'm reeeeeaaally enjoying this." I said.

"Interesting... Levi, perhaps you could join me in my quest to kick all these perverted men in the balls again?" Sumiko asked.

"Sure!" Levi replied.

"Ryouchi, I think you're right." I said.

"Stop hating on him!" Mayu yelled.

"He's not!" Levi responded.

"Yeah- wait, I think he just admitted something." I replied.

* * *

We were back in the school.

Learning.

Damn it, this is boring as FUCKING HELL!

I know right?

Damn it, get out of here Ketsuo.

"Learning is the one thing that makes Sumiko happy in life." Ryouchi said.

"I know, happier than those two when I gave them hea-"

"Don't you fucking finish that." I reply.

"I was just fucking with you; not literally." Ketsuo replied.

"Damn it, Mayu stop staring at him." Morishige said.

"I know..."

"Do you remember we're in a relationship?!" Morishige asked.

"Yes Levi..." Mayu replied.

"Levi?! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR YOURSELF?!" Morishige yells, flips his desk and runs out of the room.

"... Why do all the girls like me?!" Levi asked and slammed his fist on the table. "Owwww! My hand! Shit!"

"I don't mean to be a prick, but who wants ice cream?" Ketsuo asked.

"Me!" Everyone else said.

"Yeah... I'll go get some." Ketsuo said and walked out of the room.

Ms. Yui was doing a long lecture. I was fine with it though!

"I'm going to use the bathroom... No girls following me! I'm going to the BOYS room! No girls are allowed in there!" Levi said and ran out.

"... I could reeeeaaally go for ice cream." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah, I could too." I replied.

"I need to use the restroom too." Satoshi said and left.

"... Ice cream sounds good." Sumiko said.

"You know what good is?" Ryouchi said.

"... Fuck you." She retorted.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Two screams came from the restroom and Satoshi ran back in the classroom.

"I can't unsee it! Damn it! I want to unsee everything!" Satoshi said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He could've at least locked the fucking door!" Satoshi said.

"Y- OH GOD!" I said. "I do not want that image in my head!"

Ryouchi passed out from fatigue right there.

"I don't get it." Sumiko stated.

"YOU WOULD NOT WANT TO!" I yelled.

* * *

Ketsuo was in his room.

"Nothing to do..." He said and checked his inbox. "No new playboys... Damn it."  
He closed the window and went to FaceTime. "I could FaceTime Seiko."

He went to FaceTime Seiko.

"Heeey Ketsuo!" Seiko said. "What's up?"

"Well, I had nothing to do so I decided to FaceTime you! How's it going with you and Naomi?" Ketsuo asked.

"Oh shit... I forgot I was with Naomi!" Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko, is it Levi?" Ketsuo asked.

"..."

"Look, you were in love with Naomi. You've got to continue what you started. No matter how 'cute' Levi is." Ketsuo replied with literal air quotes at cute.

"... I know. I guess cross dressing makes you a chick magnet." Seiko stated.

"Only if you say you're not a chick and are extremely feminine." Ketsuo replied.

"I know... Hey, do you think that if Satoshi cared before I asked Naomi out that she'd be with him?" Seiko asked.

"In less than a heartbeat. Your timing was absolutely perfect! And, what you said." Ketsuo replied.  
"Whatever you said."

"I just said how Satoshi didn't care, and how I did instead." Seiko responded.

Ketsuo grinned.

"That's what I would do." Ketsuo stated.

"... But, I actually do care." Seiko said.

"Oh." Ketsuo replied.

"You know, I cared for her even after I died-" Her eyes widened.

"Wait, DIED? Is your reception okay or am I hearing things right?" Ketsuo asked.

Seiko turned away from her computer.

"Seiko?" Ketsuo said.

"It's the past. That's all." Seiko replied.

"Okay. I won't talk about it." Ketsuo said.

"Thanks." Seiko said.

"No problem. Hey, how about I can come over sometime?" Ketsuo asked.

"That'd be great! What'll we plan this time?" Seiko asked, sporting her _perverted_ kitty grin as usual.

"Nothing like that sadly." Ketsuo replied.

"Aww... You had me worked up there!" Seiko said.

"Sorry sweetheart, guess it ain't the day for that. I was thinking something like make some amazing Oreos and Orange Juice." Ketsuo replied.  
"And fuck up the restrooms."

* * *

"Free cookies and orange juice!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Hmm?" Ayumi said.

"Free cookies!" Seiko said.

There was two booths of cookies and orange juice, one with each prankster in it.

"Sure." Morishige said.

He bit into the cookie and spit it out.

"This tastes like toothpaste! I need to wash it down!" He said.

"That's because it IS toothpaste." Ketsuo replied and Morishige took a sip of the 'orange' juice and spit it out.

"This is mac and cheese! The fuck man?! I need to go to the restroom to get water!" Morishige said and ran out, Seiko and Ketsuo left giggling.

"OUT OF ORDER?! WHAT THE FUCK?! DAMN IT!" Morishige yelled.

Mayu walked in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, have a cookie. It's on the house." Ketsuo replied.

She did the same thing Morishige did.

"OUT OF ORDER TOO?!" She yelled. Seiko and Ketsuo kept laughing, they couldn't stop.

"What's all this?!" Ms. Yui asked.

"Cookies Ms. Yui. Have one!" Ketsuo said.

"I don't mind if I- This tastes like toothpaste!" She yelled and went to drink orange juice then spat it back in the cup.

"THE LOUNGE RESTROOM IS OUT OF ORDER?! I'LL HAVE TO TELL THE PRINCIPAL!" Ms. Yui yelled.

"I can't stop laughing! I'm gonna die! This is hilarious!" Ketsuo said between laughs.

"Me too!" Seiko said.

Everyone kept coming in and falling for the prank, one by one. Besides Sumiko, Ryouchi, and I. Who knew better and saw the line by the restrooms.

"You son of a bitch." I said.

"I did it again." Ketsuo said.

"Next time, let me in on the plan!" I said.

"Same." Ryouchi replied.

"You don't know the have of it. I made sure I found toothpaste with a gas inducing side effect." Ketsuo replied.  
"And." Ketsuo said.

Ms. Yui sat in the seat and set off an air horn, Ketsuo and Seiko laughing sooo hard.

"Wait, where's all my supplies?" Ms. Yui asked.

Ketsuo and Seiko threw balloons everywhere.

"We also put your needle in there." Ketsuo responded. "Have fun!"

"EEEK! A SPIDER! A SPIDER! IN MY DESK!" Ms. Yui shrieked.

"Sheesh, you guys went to..." Ryouchi stopped.

"Ludicrously Overkilling Hardcore Mode... Or LOHM for short." I said.

"I'm proud of you Ketsuo. I learned that today." Sumiko said.

"I like this class very much." Ketsuo replied.

"You know Ketsuo, we make a great team!" Seiko said.

"Oh, yes we do." Ketsuo replied.

"Especially when it comes to making noise with Naomi, yes." Sumiko said in a monotone style of speech.

"... Yes. We do." Ketsuo said and had a perverted smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll never make you sleep on the couch again!" Ryouchi said.

"You better not. Why did you invite that girl over anyways?" Sumiko asked.

"I was drunk off my ass, okay?" Ryouchi said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Sumiko said. "I had to sleep on the 1st floor not to hear it. And we were on the 8th."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Ryouchi said.

"Asshole." Sumiko said.

"Heh." Seiko and Ketsuo had a dirty mind laugh.

"Next time say something like motherfucker." Ryouchi replied.  
"Actually, don't."

"Why?" Sumiko asked.

"It's better if you don't know." Ketsuo replied.

"Probably." Sumiko said.

"Ooooh, I want to know your dirty secrets!" Seiko said.

"Tell me yours when we FaceTime." Ketsuo replied.

"God, they're like a match made in perverted heaven." I said.

"I second that thought." Ryouchi said.

"Me too." Sumiko said.

"Me too." Seiko said.

"I do too." Ketsuo replied.

"Damn it.." I said.

"Truth hurts, damn it." Ryouchi replied.

"True." Ketsuo said.

"Shall I discuss the time we found you on your bed looking at pl-" Sumiko was interrupted.

"HELL NO!" Ryouchi and I yelled.

"... That can be something I'll discuss on the FaceTime." Ketsuo said.

"Xpyro, if you're watching us, I'd like to tell you that you're one sick bastard." I said.

"Stop breaking the damn fourth wall." Ryouchi replied.

"Why do they call it 'the fourth wall?' I must look into that." Sumiko replied.

"Let me tell you Seiko, it's been a long time since I've gotten any playboys." Ketsuo replied.

"YOU FUCKING SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Ryouchi yelled and ran out. "GET THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"... I don't get it." Sumiko said.

"... You know, I don't either." I replied.

"Naomi and I can help you with that." Seiko responded.

"I get it, goodbye." I replied and left.

"I'll email you a subscription!" Ketsuo yelled.

"... You sick bastards." Sumiko responded and walked out.

"... Say, why did everybody leave?" Ketsuo asked.

"I don't know." Seiko replied.

"... Sooo, when DO you want to help?" Ketsuo asked.

"Whenever you don't have any in your inbox for more than a month." Seiko replied.

"Deal." Ketsuo said. "C'mon two more days..."

"Sick bastard!" I shouted.

"I know I am!" Ketsuo shouted back.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER.

"Okay class, who likes the beach?" Ms. Yui asked.

"TO THE FUCKING BEACH!" I yelled.

"They're back? I gotta see some titties!" Ketsuo said.

"I second that highly!" Ryouchi replied.

"I wouldn't mind getting into that!" Levi said. "How do you girls like to cuddle with a little guy like me?" He had an extremely perverted smile.

"So, Naomi?" Seiko said.

"W-What?" Naomi asked.

"I'll go with Ketsuo's statement." She replied and looked at Naomi's breasts.

"Titty heaven is the beach!" Ketsuo said. "And the strip club. And playboys. But you guys catch my drift!"

"You're a sicko!" Tohko said.

"I can go with that. Though I agree with Ketsuo's initial statement in moderation." I said.

"Ayumi, sooo?" Yoshiki said.

"Mayu?" Morishige said.

"Damn it, all the single girls are flying out of the window!" Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, there are still some!" Levi replied. "Besides, if you want titties, you gotta be like **me**."

"I never knew he was that perverted." Ryouchi replied.

"Titties galore!" Ketsuo replied.

"Xpyro, this story is **REALLY **going to catch the female audience." I said sarcastically.

"I need mah tittehs!" Ketsuo said.

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled.

"Xpyro, skip to the scene where we're on the train. I like titties, but I've heard enough of that word for today." I replied.

* * *

"Thank you." I said. "You're magic! Can you summon a pony?"

A wooden plank falls on my head saying 'Ponies are not for you.'

"Awww, man." I said.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when I saw Tohko run straight into her room.

"Tohko?" I said and knocked on the door.

"There's a pervert chasing me!" She yelled.

"Damn it Ketsuo." I said.

"S'up bro?" Levi said.

"Oh. You playing grab ass with Ketsuo to see who can grab every girl's ass first?" I asked.

"Yep." Levi said.

"Good luck, he's the champ." I replied.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Tohko yelled.

Ketsuo burst out of the room.

"BITCH!" He yelled, running.

"I already got her on the way here!" Levi said. "Wait, why'd I come here then? OH YEAH! Naomi and Seiko!" He yelled and ran in Ketsuo's direction.

"Mind if I come in Tohko? It's me. Masaru." I said.

"You can..." She said.

I came in and closed the door and looked at Tohko, stunned by her in her bikini, but snapped out of it.

"You look nice. As your friend of course." I said and sat next to her.

"Thanks..." She said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My ass was grabbed." She replied.

"Makes sense." I said.

"Be glad you're not a girl." Tohko replied.

"I know. Ketsuo's a fucking wreck, but he has his reasons." I replied.

"Huh? Reasons?" She said.

"Yeah. He used to have a girlfriend he was madly in love with until she cheated on him. Then while she was cheating on him, his mother died from a car crash. Then his girlfriend went to the hospital just to tell him that she was cheating on him. He still loved her though. She cheated again and again and he was fine with it. Until she went to this guy's house. The guy FaceTimes Ketsuo and shows him the girl's fucking face. Ketsuo became an alcoholic wreck, to the point where he shut all of us out for a whole month. But the girl was going to parities, getting in bed a lot, cheating with guys, cheating with girls, the woman was a fucking nutcase. He used to be a really kind guy before that. He used to dress up too. Compared to now, it was scary. Hell, he even donated to charities." I said.  
"Ketsuo is a different guy now and everyone's learned to adjust to it."

"..." Tohko was speechless and looked away.

"We all used to go to a school for the insane." I said.

"Why were you there? You seem stable." She said.

"I used to be a rebel. A huge one. I beat the shit out of my teacher in fourth grade with a ruler after he did that to a girl I liked. I drew fucked up shit on the whiteboards. I exposed the principal for being a womanizer, called DCF and had the gym teacher arrested, for no reason. Hell, I was a huge rebel." I said.

"Jeez." Tohko said.

"I've changed after going to that hellhole of a school. And Ryouchi used to blackmail women into suicide. Sumiko was... Pretty much a sociopath, but that was because she couldn't understand emotion." I said.

"Well... That's crazy." She replied.

"Tell me about it. So glad to have my past behind me." I said and tossed an emerald in the air.

"Why does that look familiar?" She asked.

"Famous heist four years ago where they arrested the guys but never found the emerald? Yep. I'm a criminal without a history." I replied.

"You did that?!" Tohko asked.

"Of course. I'm just cunning like that. I mastermind every move I make." I replied.

"..."

"Course, I sound like a madman don't I?" I asked.

"... No, not entirely. Isn't that every criminal's dream?" She asked.

"Of course. No 15 years of jail time for me." I said.  
"I could sell it for over 20 million yen, but I like how pretty this thing is."

"Over 20 million?!" She said.

"Over 30 as well. I think it was roughly 51 million yen." I replied.

"You could be a king with that money!" Tohko exclaimed.

"Oh, certainly." I said. "But life wouldn't be fun anymore. You see, people just keep wanting and when they get what they want, they get bored of it and want more. I don't want to fall into that routine. I don't think you would either."

"You know a lot." She stated.

"I've been through a lot more. Trust me." I replied.

"I can bet..." She replied.

"You eyeing my emerald?" I asked.

"N-No!" She said.

"That's fine. Personally, I've got the three that were the first discovered in the world that I robbed." I said.

"First discovered?!" She said.

"Of course." I said. "You know, if you really want this emerald. You can have it." I said with a devilish grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"It's a yes or no question Tohko." I said in a low tone and tossed it around. "All yours for free."

"... Can I really?" She asked.

"I'm never a liar Tohko. I can assure you." I said.

"... Thank you..." She said and reached her hand out.

"Not so fast." I said.

"What?" She said. "You said I can have it."

"You can, but... I'd like some conditions." I replied.

"Okay..." She said.

"Number one. Have it on your persons at all times. Number two. Tell nobody that you have it, about it, or about how I took it. If anyone asks, say you found it.  
Number Three. If we are to ever have a falling out in any way it must be returned to me. If not I will take it by force. If we become friends again I will give it back. Number four. You must never lend or give it to anyone. Number five. Hmm... I gotta get creative here..." I said.

"I'll do everything!" She said.

"Everything? Even if Number Five is... A kiss? Would you do a deal with the devil for those conditions?" I asked.

"A-A kiss?!" She said.

"Five conditions. But no rushed kiss. I like to enjoy it. The hardships people go through to earn their things. People must work for everything.  
I think my offer is quite nice. Also! Number Six. You may never sell it under any circumstances." I said.

"... Do I really have to kiss you?" She asked.

"We're only friends. And this is only a 51 million yen emerald." I said. "It's easy work for something so costly."

"... Okay..." She said.

I grinned devilishly, put my hand on hers and dropped the emerald then looked in her eyes.

"I can tell it's killing you. You love someone. Don't you." I said.

"I used to. There's a correction." Tohko said.

"My mistake. You know, we devils love making great deals." I said and kissed her, making my tongue touch hers, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. I kept watching her, as it starting bringing realization of what I'd have been doing. I pulled away after a long few seconds and turned away from her.

"Sorry." I said. "I kinda lost a grip on myself."

"It's fine..." She said, not looking at me either.

"I was also put in that insane school for having a multiple personality. A personality that likes to call himself a devil." I said.

"... It's understandable. I knew someone like that." Tohko said, referring to Yuuya.

"That's different Tohko. He was different. That was just thinking that you knew him." I replied.

"... Don't remind me of that..." She said.

"Sorry..." I said and grabbed her hand gently.

She looked at me.

"Hey, I'll always be your friend. Even if I have some batshit insane personal-" She kissed me to shut me up, and she pulled away not a second after.

"Stop with this friend crap already!" She said smiling. "You keep saying friend, but we both know that we aren't just friends..."

"Huh?" I said.

* * *

"Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" Ryouchi said, in the gift shop.

"I'm just looking around. Oooh! These earrings look so nice! How much are these?" Mitsuki asked.

"1349 yen. AKA $13.25 for people in the US. But who is?" Monokuma asked.

"I think Xpyro is." A random customer said.

"Shut up!" Monokuma replied.

"Awww, I only have 1049." Mitsuki said.

"Okay, buy something or get the fuck out." Monokuma said.

"Here. Don't pay me back." Ryouchi said and gave her 500 yen.

"You don't have to." Mitsuki said.

"I know I don't." Ryouchi replied. "How much for this revolver?"

"2521. Or $24.75 fur peeps in Murica." Monokuma said.

Ryouchi gave the cashier then money and left.

"Wait!" Mitsuki said and ran up to Ryouchi.  
"Can I know your name?"

"... My name's Ryouchi." Ryouchi replied.

Mitsuki hugged him.

"Thank you." Mitsuki replied and ran to her room.

"..." Ryouchi walked to his room.

* * *

"Tohko I'm- Tohko?" Mitsuki was confused.  
"Tohko?"

Mitsuki looked at Tohko's bed then in the pile of clothes.

Sumiko walked in.

"Hey, have you seen Tohko?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, she's playing the pocky game with Masaru in my room. Mind if I hang out here?" Sumiko asked.

"Sure... Glad to know someone's getting along." Mitsuki replied.

"I assume that was sarcasm." Sumiko said.

"Half and half." Mitsuki replied and went into the bathroom to change, but forgot to close the door.

"Is it adequate time to change?" Sumiko ask.

"I'd assume." Mitsuki replied.

"Okay." Sumiko said.

"Hey can I hang out in here, Ketsuo's face timing Seiko and talking about things I don't want to hear and making me see something I didn't want to see."  
Ryouchi asked.

"Go ahead." Mitsuki said.

Ryouchi sat on Mitsuki's bed. Sumiko laid down and closed her eyes.  
Ryouchi looked at Sumiko for one second then looked in the bathroom to see Mitsuki undressed and about to get dressed.  
He looked back to the TV.

"Damn it!" Mitsuki said. "Oops."

"What happened?" Ryouchi asked.

"My damn bra hook broke..." Mitsuki said.

"Need help? I have two younger sisters, I know how to do this stuff." Ryouchi asked.

"... Fine... But no looking!" Mitsuki said.

"Don't tempt me." Ryouchi said sarcastically.

"That was sarcastic I assume." Sumiko said.

"Yes Sumiko." Ryouchi said and started helping Mitsuki.

"I'm going to the food court so I don't have to be a witness." Sumiko replied.

"Huh?" Mitsuki said.

"I don't know anymore. You lose track over time." Ryouchi replied.

"Yeah- hey! No touching!" Mitsuki said.

"You never said, and I was tempting to. Especially with you wanting to repay me." Ryouchi replied.

"..." Mitsuki didn't speak.

"My apologies though." Ryouchi replied.

"It's fine. I suppose I still do repay you." Mitsuki said.

"No, you don't." Ryouchi said.

"Yes, after this I do." Mitsuki replied.

"It doesn't matter." Ryouchi said.

"Yes it does!" Mitsuki replied.

"Okay." Ryouchi gave in. "How do you want to repay me?"

"That's for you to decide." Mitsuki replied.

"I don't know." Ryouchi said. "All fixed."

"Thanks. And now I'm done!" Mitsuki said. "You know... Maybe that was a waste..."

"Huh?" Ryouchi said.

"I'll repay you alright." Mitsuki said then closed and locked the door.

* * *

"I win again Masaru!" Tohko said.

"Aye, damn it." I reply.

"What's the matter, don't like this game?" Tohko asked, taunting me with her victories.

"No, I just think we can make out without pockys just as easily." I replied.

"Excuses." She said and kissed me.

"Yeah, I know..." I said and picked up another pocky.

"I love how they say nobody ever wins this game!" Tohko said.

"Nobody but you!" I said and smiled.

"I'm glad that you asked me out." Tohko said.

"I am too." I replied. "But Xpyro had to cut that part out for something else... Don't know why he didn't just include that, but you know. He can be a dumbass at times." I thought.

"You know Masaru, I think I can do this better with something that's not a pocky." Tohko said.

"What's that something?" I said seriously.

Ketsuo came in. "Seriously, am I the only one not about to do it?!"

"No." Satoshi and Yuka said.

"No." Yuuya and Emi said.

"I'll close the door and jump off this train now." Ketsuo said and closed the door.

* * *

"That repay thing, I'm glad I listened to." Ryouchi said as he walked out of Mitsuki's bathroom.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do. God knows what time of 'pocky game' Tohko and Masaru are doing. Surprised Ketsuo isn't with Seiko and Naomi. Correction, I said that too late. Is this the train where everyone does each other?" Sumiko asked.

"There are kids reading this." Ryouchi said.

"Oh, go shove it up your ass." Sumiko said.

"Hello to you too Sumiko. :P" Mitsuki said.

"Hello." Sumiko replied.

"This is an announcement to all people doing it, and not doing it. We have arrived at our destination. If you think this should be rates M, tough shit." Monokuma replied. "Now get the fuck out!"

"... You guys got done in time." Sumiko said.

"Please don't mention it to anyone else!" Mitsuki said.

"Fine." Sumiko replied.

* * *

Hey guys, my break starts NOW!

So, I'll be back in 2-5 days.

See ya!

-Xpyro125

Okay, my break starts NOW!


	4. Son of a Beach

Okay, so my break was way longer than it should've been, 12 days or something like that? I don't even know anymore.

I have no excuse to be honest, I was just simply damn lazy playing Minecraft the whole time. But I've decided  
to get off my lazy ass and make the next chapter! Because this is probably my favorite story that I've made. (And my longest one.)

Things you should know:

There will be MORE OCs eventually that I've planned. Whether they will be classmates or not goes undecided for now.

Ketsuo is a prick. But you already knew that!

I've forgotten what order I'd make chapters for my stories right now, which is probably why I'm doing this one.  
I'm lying, I'm doing this one because I love seeing what happens. But the tide will turn! (No pun intended since they're going to the beach.)

I'm probably updating my Fire Emblem story soon. I've constantly edited it and have been too much of a fucking retard to save. (Excuse my language.)

I'm also officially replying to reviews! Though nobody reviews. I don't know why I'm saying this, since I'll explain it down there.

Ummm... I think that's it? Damn this was a short list.

Sooo... Enjoy... Reading I guess? OKAY BYE. Also, don't forget to review. It'll help a lot.

* * *

Replies to reviews: (Officially having them now, but it probably won't be often since pretty much nobody reviews. XD  
But seriously, please review if you can. It'd mean a lot to me.)

Lexy02 (Review as of Ch.3): Have a little more seikoxnaomi plz

It's my favorite shipment. I will have a LOT more of it and I was just thinking I had a bit of a lack of it, since it was supposed to be my main shipment. That's probably what I get for focusing on everybody since I'm bad at that. But, yeah I will do that this chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Damn it... How did we tie in the grab ass contest?!" Levi asked.

"We both grabbed Naomi's ass at the same time. Of course weren't the only ones, but still." Ketsuo said.

"We should not have stopped for twinkies." Levi said. "Actually, twinkies are amazing so I take that back."

"Well, at least I disturbed Ryouchi enough." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh god... Yes, how much will this therapy session be Mr. Gray? An extra $200 for flight bills? You... Mind if I pay you in yen? I'm Japanese." Ryouchi said.

"Wooooow bro, what happened?" Levi asked.

"He walked in on my FaceTime with Seiko and saw things he didn't want to see." Ketsuo said.

"The titties couldn't fix things..." Ryouchi said softly.

"Of course, because you'd have to be on the other end of the FaceTime." Levi replied.

"Why?" Ryouchi asked.

"To grab them." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh. That's true." Ryouchi said.

"Well, now you know what I had to walk in on. Minus the tits." Satoshi stated.

"Damn, no tits? I feel for you bro." Ketsuo replied.

"Shut it, you're the one I was disturbed by!" Ryouchi interjected.

"In my defense the door was locked, why did you try to bust it down?" Ketsuo asked.

"I just wanted my laptop!" Ryouchi said.

"And I want a lap dance. We all can't get what we want." Levi responded.

"I hate to say this, but you can probably get that or anything else from any of the girls here just by asking." Satoshi said.

"Seriously? Why the fuck did I never think of that?!" Levi asked.

"... I don't know. To be honest, I'm starting to really wish the girls thought I was cute as you." Ketsuo said.

"We all do." Yoshiki said, walking in on the conversation.

"I don't." Ryouchi said.

"Shut up." Yoshiki said. "Seriously though! You get my girlfriend to hug you! Right after she and I did it!"

"I love the security cameras in the rooms." Levi said.

Everyone was silent.

"You heard me, you bastards. I broke into the security room and saw everything!" Levi stated.

"Did you at least catch a glimpse of Seiko and Naomi?" Ketsuo asked.

"You mean your best friend and the one who gave it up for you two? Yep." Levi replied.

"That's hot- Wait. How'd you know about that?!" Ketsuo asked, pissed off.

"Oh, people tell me everything." Levi replied. "That and I borrowed your tape for a half an hour to do something."

"You son of a bitch! That's where it went!" Ketsuo replied.

"Yep." Levi replied. "Though I don't think anyone would want to touch the desk in that room."

"Don't put that image in my head!" Ryouchi said.

"I'm starting to wish you were a girl." Yoshiki said.

"Really? I didn't when I was being suffocated by tits? A good kind of suffocating, don't get me wrong." Levi asked.

"Oh, please let me murder someone." Yoshiki said.

"Don't joke like that!" Satoshi said.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"It's complicated." Ketsuo replied.

"How would you know?" Satoshi asked.

"Ummm... Oh shit. I must protect identities! And titties!" Ketsuo replied.

"... Everyone agreed never to talk about it." Yoshiki said. "Who told you?"

"Nobody! Hey, would you look at the time?" Ketsuo said and ran.

"I want to get him and those two girls sooo drunk one night." Levi said.

"I bet you do." Satoshi replied.

* * *

Our own beach houses?!" I said in awe.

"One for everyone!" Ms. Yui said.

"This is like that time in Dangan Ronpa 2!" I said.

"Masaru, no!" Ryouchi said.

"I could get on that." Levi said. "And other things as well."

"I'm starting to think you're more perverted than Ketsuo himself." I said.

"Ketsuo just has raging hormones." Sumiko said. "Levi's much younger."

"HEY! I'm the same age as all of you! I'm just a midget in comparison." Levi said.

"Lucky bastard." Ketsuo said.

"That's why I love hugs!" Levi said.

"Why?" Sumiko asked.

"Why do you think?" I said.

"Titties." Levi replied.

"I love how Ms. Yui just is okay with us saying whatever we want." Ryouchi said.

"I know, right?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah! We can just talk about _, and some _ plus doing _ in the summertime with no _ in a toaster oven!" Levi said.

"... What. The fuck?" I asked while everyone else was staring at him.

"Brooo, I'm already with someone." Seiko said.

"I knew that by the tapes." Levi said.

"Tapes?" Naomi said.

"Say **nothing** and I'll give you some of my _'custom'_ playboys..." Ketsuo whispered.

"Yeah see?" Levi said and took out a roll of scotch tape.

"You are making no sense today." Sumiko replied.

"... Oh shit! DO NOT PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!" Ryouchi said, took his key from Ms. Yui and ran.

"..."

"I am as confused as fuck right now." Sumiko said.

"I like that one F word you said." Levi stated.

"I bet you do." I replied.

* * *

Yoshiki, Satoshi, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Levi, and I were all playing blackjack.

"I win again." I said.

"Same." Levi and Ryouchi said.

Ketsuo dealt more cards.

"Hit me." Yoshiki said.

"I'll also take a hit." Levi said.

"Hit." Ryouchi said.

"What do you guys got?" Ketsuo asked.

"20." I said.

"Bust." Ryouchi said.

"18." Levi said.

"20." Yoshiki said.

"17." Satoshi said.

"19." Ketsuo said.

"Damn it!" Levi said.

"Sweet, made out with 6000 yen!" I said.

"I lost 2000..." Levi said. "Doesn't matter, the girls will give some to me if I ask."

"Lost 1000. Damn it." Ryouchi said.

"I got 500." Yoshiki said.

"I lost 500." Satoshi saaid.

"And I lost 3000... Fuck." Ketsuo said.

"Yoshiki! You and I made money today!" I said and gave him a high five from across the table.

"I'll go buy myself a spot at the lollipop guild with this." Yoshiki said. (500 Yen is only $4.88 in the US.)

"Least you made money!" Levi said.

"He speaks the truth." Ryouchi said.

"Good game guys, I'm going home." Satoshi said and left.

"See you." Yoshiki said and walked out.

"Peace bros." Levi left.

"I'm just gonna look for women. Adios amigos." Ketsuo said and walked out.

"Good game Ryouchi." I said.

"For you maybe." Ryouchi replied.

"Well, you usually make rather than lose." I said.

"And you always make money." Ryouchi replied.

"I got my grandfather's blood in me." I said.  
"Well, I'm gonna get going. See you later."

"Peace." Ryouchi said.

I walked out and sat on the sand. We'd be staying here for a few days.  
The moonlight shone on the water, the sand was dark without the sunlight.

"I wonder if I'll ever see the old Ketsuo again." I said.  
"He really didn't deserve what happened to him."

"Does it matter?" The woman was a whore." Devil asked me.

"Kind of." I said.

"I would've been with her myself if you had no morals." Devil said.

"I know." I replied.

"It's despicable that he was so naïve." Devil replied.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"It gets lonely in your mind y'know. You can't talk to anyone else because you're stuck in such a hellhole." Devil replied.

"Well, nonetheless I kinda miss it. He was a good person back then." I said.

"Now he's a tortured soul. Something I love seeing." Devil said.

"Of course you do." I stated. "Still, I wonder if he'll ever go back to who he used to be. His old way of thinking."

"Hopefully not! He was boring as fuck!" Devil yelled.

"You... Insanity... Crime... Disorder... Everything why we were at that hellhole called a school. I'm glad we got out." I said.

"Had it not been for me, that fucking place wouldn't be in ruins today!" Devil said. "You're out of there!"

"... I'd like to thank you. But you were the reason I was in there in the first place." I said.

"Ryouchi is so boring you know." Devil said. "He's just a null, bland, dull shadow. Even when he committed all of those crimes before."

"..."

"You agree." Devil said.

"He committed those crimes, I don't know why. Though when he did it was because something was missing." I said.

"Could it be because of his sister's disappearance by any chance?" Devil playfully, triumphantly asked.

My eyes widened.

"How didn't you notice? You and her were close too. You know, I thought you were a good person." Devil said.

"I will never be a good person with you here." I said.

"You know Okuni and you were best friends." Devil said, taunting me with my new knowledge.

"..."

"It's a shame that you never noticed. You're not a good friend." Devil said.

"Don't taunt me." I said.

"Why? It's the only source of fun I can get these days." Devil said.

I was tapped on the shoulder, causing Devil to disappear from my view.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah. How come you aren't with Naomi?" I asked.

"Well, she's hanging out with Ayumi, Sumiko, Tohko, Mitsuki, Emi, and Mayu watching this stupid chick flick. Don't get me wrong, I like chick flicks but  
1\. This one is stupid. 2. It wouldn't feel like a date. And 3. I just wanted to go for a walk." Seiko replied.

"Is it that movie that recently hit #1 in Europe?" I asked.

"Yes! And it's sooo stupid!" Seiko replied.

"Aye. I can relatively agree since my mother made me watch soon after I got home. Not once, not twice, but three times." I said.

"Sounds like you had fun." Seiko sarcastically said.

"I'd rather get run over by a clown car three times." I stated.

Seiko sat down by me, but not next to me.

"You oka- Wait, I remember never to ask a woman that." I said.

"Naw, it's alright. I'm not the type that'll get pissed off and kill you over it. Unless if I clearly show signs of being angry." Seiko responded.  
"It's just that I wanted to hang out with Naomi in our room, but she wanted to see the movie."

"Oh, I've heard about those things a lot. Happened with my parents a lot." I said.

"You know, I heard your whole conversation and who were you talking to? A magic fairy or something?" Seiko asked.

"I know this'll sound crazy, but literally the voices in my head." I replied.

"Oh, like a split personality?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Aye, I only heard about those things in the movies." Seiko said.

"It's worse in real life." I replied.

"I bet. Everything is worse in real life! Except that one movie." Seiko replied.

"Let's not talk about that one." I said.

"How was Ketsuo different? And what happened to him?" Seiko asked.

"Well, he used to be nice. Dress like a sir and everything. Hell, he fucking did his hair with gel. Not even I do my hair with gel! That's for sirs!  
Anyways, he wasn't perverted or anything. Wasn't a prick, none of that. Hell, he used to pay for all the stuff at all of our parties! He used to be  
rich too. Until that cheating slut was killed." I said.

"Jeez, that's crazy! That's nothing like him at all!" Seiko said.

"I know. He used to have a girlfriend who would constantly cheat on him with other guys. Eventually his brother got sick of seeing Ketsuo do nothing about it then he ran that bitch over and broke her arm which made Ketsuo pissed off at him. Then his brother calls this guy for a thing kinda like Execute Order 66 to kill her. The guy asked her to come to his place, kills her, FaceTimes Ketsuo and shows him her fucking head." I replied.

"Jeez. I kinda feel bad for Ketsuo." Seiko said.

"Hey, I'm kinda proud of his brother for taking action when we didn't and for being a good brother. Of course, he went a bit too far  
but that bitch wouldn't break up with him." I stated.

"Yeah." Seiko said. "But then again it was for his own good."

"Hey Seiko!" Naomi said and walked over to her then sat down.

"Hey Naomi!" Seiko said and hugged Naomi. "How was the movie?"

"Good, but I decided to see you. You mean more than the movie." Naomi said.

It made me happy seeing them happy, it was strange.

"I'm glad to hear that." Seiko said.

"The fact that the movie was good or the fact that that I mean more to you?" Naomi asked.

"I wouldn't say fact, but both!" Seiko replied.

"Agree to disagree, I'm just glad to see you." Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said.

"Naw, it's okay I was on my way to the room. Naomi, you coming with me?" Seiko asked.

"That is what I left for." Naomi replied and left holding Seiko's hand.

"I've got a good feeling about those two." I said. I looked at the water.

I looked at the rooms and I saw Levi on his phone checking emails- I assumed- and Ketsuo talking.

"Damn, how'd you reel all of them in?!" Levi asked.

"Well I got Seiko into a deal if I don't get any in my inbox for a month and 3 days which she'll be lenient about she'll do it for me. She reeled Naomi in  
and I got everyone else drunk. That's about it." Ketsuo replied.

"Also, nice tape of the shower room!" Levi said.

"Eh, I've got my ways." Ketsuo said.

"I love how Naomi is actually okay with all of this stuff." I said to myself.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi were in their room laying on their bed.

"Sooo... How's the shower idea seeming?" Seiko asked.

"Seiko, I'm not doing that right now." Naomi said.

"Okay, what about the shot game?" Seiko said.

"You're not going to get me drunk and naked." Naomi replied.

"Okay then, what about swimming at the beach?" Seiko asked.

"Yes because I want you to 'accidentally' take off my bra strap." Naomi said.

"... Well, you come up with ideas!" Seiko said.

"At least try coming up with something where I'm not naked." Naomi said.

"Why do I have to come up with all of the ideas?!" Seiko asked.

"Because... You said you'll think of something that we'll do..." Naomi responded.

"Oh." Seiko said. "Ummm... Fine we'll just... Cuddle or something." Seiko cuddled in Naomi's arms after saying that.

"That sounds good.." Naomi said and hugged Seiko.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Do we answer it?" Naomi asked.

"No." Seiko replied.

"What if it's your friend Ketsuo?" Naomi asked.

"I need my alone time with you Naomi." Seiko replied.

"I'll get behind that idea. And make no perverted remarks about that statement!" Naomi said.

"Naw, I won't." Seiko said. "By the way, you make a good cushion."

"Is that because your head is on my chest?" Naomi said rhetorically.

"Actually no, but we can go along with that." Seiko responded.

"Well, I didn't see that coming actually." Naomi said.

"I'm not that bad!" Seiko said.

"I never said you were." Naomi replied, stroking Seiko's hair.

"Well you kinda w- you know what, we're cuddling, I'm feeling cuddly, I don't want to argue." Seiko said.

"I'll go along with that too." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko's cheek.

There was a knock on the door again.

"Go the fuck away!" Seiko yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Ms. Yui said.

"Oh shit. Let's never open this door again." Seiko said.

"Open this door right now!" Ms. Yui said.

"The number you have called is not available! Please leave a message at the tone!" Seiko yelled.

"Oh. Just a recording." Ms. Yui said and left.

_"Dumbass."_ Seiko stated.

"Jeez, how'd she get so dumb?" Naomi asked.

"... I don't know. Maybe Ketsuo did something with a brewing stand or make a potion. Or simply hit her in the head." Seiko replied.

"Was that a Minecraft reference?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, how come?" Seiko asked.

"I don't know." Naomi replied.

"Well, okay." Seiko responded and kissed Naomi for few long seconds.

There was another knock at the door.

"Ugh, damn it!" Seiko said. "Why can't I just have my time with you in peace?!"

"Pizza delivery!" A pizza guy said.

"Wrong house dumbass!" Seiko said, starting to get pissed off.

The pizza guy left.

"Jeez... So many people..." Naomi said and kissed Seiko's cheek.

Another person knocked on the door.

"If another fucking person knocks on the door, I'll fucking..." Seiko didn't finish her sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but Ketsuo is being a bitch and won't shut the fuck up. Mind if I stay here?" Ryouchi asked.

"Go to Satoshi's, he's single and won't have anything to do." Naomi said.

"Not a bad idea." Ryouchi said. "Sorry for interrupting you!" He said and left.

Ketsuo came up on the FaceTime.

"Fucking... I swear to god, not right now!" Seiko said.

The ringer stopped and it went to missed on her laptop.

"I know it's a bit late, but you wanna go beat the shit out of him?" Seiko asked.

"Well, I would but he'd probably think of something perverted and actually enjoy it." Naomi said. "We can just get Levi to do that."

"Good point." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Hey Seiko?" Naomi said.

"Yeah?" Seiko replied.

"Can you promise me something?" Naomi asked.

"What is it?" Seiko asked.

"Promise me that you'll always love me." Naomi said.

"Naomi, I did that when I first got to know you." Seiko said and kissed Naomi again.

"That... Means a lot to me." Naomi said and looked at Seiko.

"Well, you mean a lot to me so I guess it's a good thing." Seiko said.

Naomi smiled and held Seiko's hand.

"Thanks for caring about me." Naomi said.

"I love you, it's only natural that I care!" Seiko replied.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"Sooo... How's the shower idea looking?" Seiko asked.

"No, but you tried." Naomi said.

"Damn." Seiko said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Naomi said.

"Okay then." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Are you trying to unhook my bra?" Naomi asked.

"No." Seiko said, clearly lying.

"Are you, Seiko?" Naomi asked again, in a more serious tone.

"No, I'm just fixing your pillow." Seiko said, still lying.

Naomi put her hand on Seiko's arm and ran her hand down Seiko's arm.

"Clearly you're not." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just being nice!" Seiko said, and smiled.

"Alright, alright. I see where you're getting at though. So I'm watching you!" Naomi replied.

"Sheesh Naomi, you're my girlfriend. You shouldn't be like this." Seiko said in a sly tone and french kissed Naomi.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood. Though, I might be later tonight." Naomi said, ending her sentence in a taunting tone.

"Damn, how long do I have to wait then?" Seiko muttered.

"We haven't changed much at all." Naomi said and smiled.

"Besides the fact that I've tasted your tongue, not really. But I wouldn't want it to be any other way!" Seiko replied and smiled back at Naomi.

"You know Seiko..." Naomi said and held Seiko's hand. "I'll always love you."

Seiko looked at Naomi, lovestruck and smiled.

"I'll always love you too." Seiko replied. "I always have."

Naomi smiled and looked at Seiko.

"If you could have one thing in the world, and only one what would it be?" Naomi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's you. You're the one thing I've spent all my time working for and I love you. I always will." Seiko replied.  
"I don't need anything more."

Naomi looked at Seiko and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Seiko..." Naomi said, choked up. "That means so much to me..." Naomi said and cuddled up into Seiko's arms.

"Naomi... Don't cry. Even if they are happy tears." Seiko said, stroking Naomi's hair.

"... Am I selfish?" Naomi asked. "In our relationship?"

"No, you're not!" Seiko said.

"Well, I just feel like you've given all your time, and everything you've wanted up for me." Naomi replied.  
"I've given up nothing in comparison."

"I always spent all my time with you anyways so I haven't given that up, and everything I've wanted is you. And I'm sure as hell not giving you up!" Seiko said.  
"You gave up your love for Satoshi and, well... Something else."

"..."

"It doesn't matter who gives up more though, the only thing that matters is our love." Seiko said.

"You're right, and I love you with all of my heart." Naomi said.

"I love you with all of my heart too Naomi. I just want to see you happy." Seiko replied.

"Seiko..." Naomi said and looked at Seiko. "I don't know why you tried so hard for me... Went so far.. But I'm glad that you did."

"We're one and the same. And I'm in love with you. I have been since we met, and that's because you're who you are.  
If you want to be perfect then you shouldn't change anything." Seiko said.

"... Seiko... That day that I lost you... I didn't realize how much it'd hurt. I didn't realize how much I'd loved you until it happened." Naomi stated.

"Well... I'm glad you came back for me then. Because if not, you'd be so alone... And we wouldn't be here... Together... In love." Seiko replied.

"I didn't realize that I'd need you. But... Somewhere down the line, I guess karma favored us... Seiko, I can't be without you." Naomi said.

"I can't be without you." Seiko said and kissed Naomi. "I love you."

"I love you too Seiko. But seriously, your hands are on my-"

"I'm allowed to do it! I'm your girlfriend Naomi!" Seiko replied.

* * *

"So, Seiko what's your position with Naomi?" Ketsuo asked over the FaceTime.

"Lover." Seiko said.

"Oh."

"And missionary." Seiko added.

"_Oh, _that sounds nice. Wish I was there." Ketsuo replied.

"Of course you do, well I can't blame you. Naomi is pretty sexy, I must say." Seiko responded.

"Well, you too." Ketsuo added.

"Hey, flattery and compliments will get you nowhere. But thank you." Seiko said.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind having a missionary position again. And when I say 'I wouldn't mind,' I mean I'd like have to a missionary position again." Ketsuo stated.

"I know you want one. Those playboys are the closest thing you'll get." Seiko said.

"For now." Ketsuo added.

"Keep dreaming hot shot." Seiko said.

"You taunt me so much, you little devil." Ketsuo said.

"Keep trying and maybe you can get some from Levi." Seiko said and smirked.

"Levi isn't a girl!" Ketsuo said. "Not to mention if I convince you, it's like a buy one get one free deal.  
And I love those deals. Especially if it's for hot girls like you two."

"Well, suck it then because I've a hot girl." Seiko said and smirked even more.

"I really hate you sometimes." Ketsuo stated.

"Love you too, bro." Seiko said.

"Aiii... I need a girlfriend now, and everyone else is either taken, suffocating Levi with their breasts, or both." Ketsuo said.  
"Or frickin' men, and that? Hell no."

"Shame, you know you and I would've gotten along well." Seiko said.

"Oh, you reeeaaally love taunting me." Ketsuo said.

"It's kinda fun actually." Seiko replied.

"Damn it Seiko." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Woooo! Hey, who wants to go swimming with me?" Levi asked.

"I'll go!" Yuka said.

"No, I'll go!" Ayumi said.

"I will!" Mayu said and they all ran with him.

"Thank you all!" Levi said.

FIVE MINUTE LATER.

"Here you go Yoshiki." Levi said.  
"Morishige, these are for you."

"This is Ayumi's bikini..." Yoshiki said blushing.

"Eh, people never pay attention when they're arguing." Levi said.

"... I... Kinda want to keep these." Morishige said.

"I took them off of Mayu for you bro. I wanna leave a good impression. Now this is the perfect opportunity to swim.  
Now, while they aren't paying attention." Levi replied.

Levi stuffed Yuka's bikini in his cooler.

"I don't know about you guys, but your girlfriends are naked and wet." Levi said and Yoshiki and Morishige immediately got up and ran over to them.  
"That got your attention. Now I hope nobody minds if I have Yuka for 10 minutes." He said and ran over to the girls in the water.

"... It's really disturbing seeing a guy in a bikini." Ryouchi said.

"That's why I'm not looking." Ketsuo said and was staring at the girls.  
"Oh dude, look. Their faces are hilarious seeing that their bikinis are gone."

"That's good." Ryouchi said.

"Their chests are showing." Ketsuo said.

Ryouchi looked up from his magazine and looked at them.

"Everyone thinks **I'm** the perverted one..." Ketsuo said.

"This is something any guy would do at the beach, perverted or not." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah, except they're all taken." Ketsuo said.

"Well the other one isn't." Ryouchi said.

"You wanna be labeled a pedophile?" Ketsuo asked.

"She's only a year under all of us." Ryouchi said.

"Wait, seriously?" Ketsuo said. "Plot twist."

"Yeeeep." Ryouchi said. "I bet you watch anime for that."

"Huh?" Ketsuo said.

"The plot."

"Oh, yea. Definitely. And we all know what the plot is. Titties." Ketsuo said.

"Exactly my point." Ryouchi replied.

* * *

"So, Tohko you got any plans for today?" I asked.

"No, unless you wanna do something. Liiiike..." Tohko asked and lied back. "Any ideas?"

"I've got ideas, alright. But we're in public." I replied and laid my head on her chest and pawed at her cheek.

"I had the same ideas~" Tohko replied and kissed my cheek.

"Well, maybe later I guess?" I said.

"Sounds lovely Masaru." Tohko replied, and I kissed her.

* * *

"Ryouchi." Levi said.

"Yeah?" Ryouchi said.

"You might want this." Levi said.

"I don- is that?" Ryouchi asked, perplexed.

"I saw all the security footage." Levi said. "Mitsuki's bikini. You're welcome." Levi gave the bikini to Ryouchi.

"Stuff it under you so that nobody sees it." Levi replied and walked away.

"Oh, damn bro." Ketsuo said. "I wish Levi would bring **me **one."

"Of course you do." Ryouchi said.

"This is the fuckin' beach! With hot women with big breasts and fine asses!" Ketsuo said.  
"I'll take nothing less than that! Any beach without that is a beach without my support!"

"I bet." Ryouchi replied. "Let me guess, the position you want to be in is missionary."

"Only with the ladies." Ketsuo responded.

"I know." Ryouchi said.

* * *

"Sooo, Naomi... How is the sun?" Seiko asked. She was on the lounge chair next to Naomi.

"It's fine." Naomi replied. "What about for you?"

"It's great, I kinda like it." Seiko responded.

"That's good." Naomi said and smiled at Seiko.

Seiko smiled back and gave Naomi a little wink.

"You care to go in the water?" Seiko asked.

"Sure." Naomi said and got up. "You're going in too, right?"

"Of course I am silly!" Seiko replied and got up then they both ran over to the water.

They both swam for a while and everybody was enjoying themselves.

"Don't try it, small guy!" Seiko said.

"Damn it!" Levi said. "What about her?" He said and pointed to Naomi.

"Go right ahead." Seiko replied.

"I can hear you!" Naomi said as she grabbed Seiko's leg from behind.

"Aiii, better luck next time?" Levi said.

"Not funny." Naomi said.

"I dunno, I kinda thought it was." Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko..." Naomi said, but forced a smile anyways.

"I'll leave you two be." Levi said and swam towards everyone else.

"Well-"

"Aiiii! Don't slap me!" Levi yelled.

"Where's my bikini?!" Mitsuki said.

"Ask him! I don't have it!" Levi said.

"Do I look like I have anywhere to hide it?!" Satoshi said.

"I've gotta see this." Naomi said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Seiko replied and swam next to Naomi. She lightly put her hand on Naomi's shoulder.

Mitsuki was arguing with Levi and Satoshi and slapping them both.

"This is entertaining." Ketsuo said.

"Promise me you won't let her know that I have it." Ryouchi said.

"You gotta do me a solid." Ketsuo said.

"Fuuuuck." Ryouchi said.

"My solid is to go over to Mitsuki and grab her breasts." Ketsuo said.

"Right now?!" Ryouchi said.

"... Naw, I'll be nice. Anytime within the next 24 hours, **but **it has to be while she's topless." Ketsuo replied.

"Good, because if I do that now, I'll be screwed." Ryouchi stated.

"Wooow, so much slapping." Seiko said.

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "Is it wrong to enjoy this?"

"I reeeeaaaally don't care if it is or not." Seiko replied.

"Good point." Naomi replied.

* * *

"So, Ryouchi how long have we all been here anyway?" Ketsuo asked.

"Long enough to where everyone's on the beach and all the girls are covering their chests." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh yeah. I've been too busy **staring** at their chests." Ketsuo said.

"Wouldn't blame you." Ryouchi said.

"I heard from Sumiko what happened between you two. I'm proud of ya." Ketsuo said.

"Huh? What do you mean you two?!" Ryouchi asked while blushing.

"Oh why do you think I specified in my solid." Ketsuo replied.

"You dick, that was a one time stand!" Ryouchi said.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill Sumiko!"

"She didn't intentionally." Ketsuo added.

"Huh?" Ryouchi said.

"Interrogation." Ketsuo said. "She accidentally said it."

"Aiiiii..." Ryouchi replied. "She only came in once it was over though..."

"She heard the whole thing though." Ketsuo replied.

"Fuuuuuck." Ryouchi said.

"Weeeell, it could be worse. It could be anyone else we recently met. Except Seiko, because she wouldn't make a big deal out of it." Ketsuo stated.

"She'd still tell you." Ryouchi replied.

"True. True." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Emi asked.

"Why not." Sumiko said.

"Sure!" I said.

"Okay!" Tohko said.

"Fine..." Ryouchi said.

"Alriiiight!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah!" Seiko said.

"Ummm... Sure." Naomi said.

"Yeah!" Ayumi said.

"I have no reason not to. Though no reason to..." Yoshiki said.

"Okay." Satoshi said.

"I'll totally win!" Levi said.

"O-Okay!" Yuka said.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki said.

"Shige-nii! C'mon!" Mayu said.

"... Fine." Morishige replied to Mayu's begging.

"Who's up first?" Mitsuki asked.

"Okay. Satoshi! Truth or dare?" Emi asked.

"... Dare." Satoshi replied.

"Shocker. I dare you to... Jump off of this beach house into the water!" Emi said.

"O-Okay..." He said and climb the house. "It's only water..." He whispered and jumped in.  
"Ow my leg!"

"Oh... Oops, it's a bit shallow..." Emi said.

"Fuuuck!" He said and limped to the circle.

"Sumiko! We're going in order guys." Emi said.

"Hmm... Masaru."

"Dare." I replied.

I dare you to... Pour this chemical on your hand. It's nothing bad. Simply iron oxide, ferrous oxide, cold water, liquid silver, liquid aquamarine and the final ingredient liquid, and blended bar soap.. It's just a coolant. Kind of like vapor-rub." Sumiko said.

"With liquid silver, clearly..." I said sarcastically and poured it on my hand. "Oh, this feels good. My skin is so soft- OW IT HURTS!"

"I forgot the most important ingredient. Vanilla." Sumiko said.

"IS THIS STUFF EVEN ACCURATE?!" I yelled.

"I had 25 test subjects in a science lab. The most important ingredient is vanilla otherwise it will hurt like a motherfucking monster truck." Sumiko replied.

"I SEE THAT!" I yelled.

"Your turn Masaru." Sumiko said.

"Ketsuo."

"Dare!" Ketsuo shouted.

I-I ow.. Dare you to... Drive that Sanchez into that mud." I said.

"So you want me... To get the Sanchez dirty? Christ man... Whatever! I got this!" He yelled and hopped on the Sanchez.

"That's why I drive a sweet Double T Custom.." Ryouchi said and laid back.

He drove into the mud and sank.

"Ha! Ow. It's like, 6 feet under there!" I said.

He climbed out of the mud.

"You asshole!" He said and went into the water then came back.

"Tohko, your turn." I said.

"Um, Ryouchi truth or dare." She said.

"I'm always one to take a good dare." He said.

"I dare you to... Hug Sumiko." She said.

"What?!" She said. "I. Hate. Hugs."

"How could you? Is it because you're not beautiful like me?" Levi said.

"Beauty is a mere blinding aspect in the world. It is evil. I don't need it-" Ryouchi quickly hugged her.

"That was one of the most disturbing dares I've ever done." Ryouchi said.

"Even I'd be disturbed." Ketsuo added.

"Ayumi, truth or dare?" Ryouchi asked.

"Dare." She said.

He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Mayu." Ryouchi said.

"Oh duuuude." Levi said. "That's hot."

"W-What?!" Ayumi said.

"You don't wanna be out on the first round, do you?" Ryouchi said, laying back.

"You're a bigger bitch than Ketsuo is." I said.

"Oh, I know that." Ryouchi said.

"I'm sorry! This means nothing Mayu!" Ayumi said and quickly pecked Mayu's lips.

"That's lame." Ryouchi said.

"Ryouchi, truth or dare?" Ketsuo asked.

"Always a dare." Ryouchi said.

"Remember that solid I said you **had **to do before?" Ketsuo said.

"What solid?" Satoshi asked.

"It's simple. Any time within the next 24 hours he has to grab Mitsuki's breasts. Topless." Ketsuo said.

"W-What?!" She said.

"Not my choice, but I do what I gotta do." Ryouchi said.

"Oh **this **is hot." Levi said.

* * *

TWELVE ROUNDS LATER.

"Yuka, truth or dare?" Yoshiki asked.

"Umm... Truth please." Yuka said.

"Have you ever... done... That?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, that's disgusting!" Yuka said.

"Okay, Satoshi it's your turn." Yoshiki said.

"Okay. Seiko, truth or dare." Satoshi said.

"Let's go for a dare." Seiko said.

"I dare you... To tell everyone about the truth about your situation." Satoshi said.

Seiko was shocked for the moment and couldn't say anything.

"Bro, I think you went a bit extreme there..." I said.

"I'm waiting. If you don't say it I'll spell it out myself."

"Bro, that's NOT cool." Ryouchi said.

"This is boring me..." Satoshi said.

"Bro, just stop. That's not cool at all." Levi said.

"I just think my classmates deserve to know the truth." Satoshi said.

"The truth is your still single bra!" Levi said.

"Hey, you are too!" Satoshi said.

"I can get titties with the snap of my finger, bitch." Levi snapped back.

"It doesn't matter, I'm tired of waiting for ol' choky over there." Satoshi said.

"..."

"Alright fine. One final for you to tell them before I do." Satoshi said.

"..."

"This ain't right Satoshi." I said.

"Nothing? Alright fine. Seiko and Naomi are in an intimate relationship." Satoshi said, everyone looking at him, shocked. (Would've done more, buuut my mind fucked up.)

"..." Everyone was silent.

"Naomi?" Ayumi said. "Is this true?"

"That's sad, you two should be ashamed for hiding." Yoshiki said.

"We all promised to be honest." Mayu said.

"I never thought I'd see you with _her._" Morishige said.

"You two are..." Yuka said.

"..." Seiko was looking down.

"Hey, guys you ought to respect-"

"They lied to us! That's done now!" Yoshiki said.

"How did you know that they were scared that you wouldn't accept them?" I asked.

"Tough shit!" Ayumi said.

"Naomi... You were a role model for me, I thought you were honest..." Mayu said.

"To be honest I don't support it a bit." Morishige said.

"Exactly. Do you trust them?" Satoshi asked.

"Guys, can we just play the game?!" Emi asked.

"She's a lesbian!" Satoshi yelled and everyone grew silent.

"... Seiko?" Ryouchi said.

"Sniff..." She was crying.

"..."

"YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" Ketsuo yelled and punched Satoshi in the face.  
"YOU GO THROUGH EACH OTHERS DEATHS AND SORROWS ONLY TO STRIP ANOTHER OF THEIR LAST BIT OF SANITY YOURSELVES?!  
YOU AREN'T GOOD FRIENDS AT ALL!"

"..."

"THEY WERE AFRAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN AND THEY ARE CRYING!" Ketsuo yelled.  
"You... Are monsters. All of you." He got up and Levi, Ryouchi, himself, and I brought them to their room.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." I said and walked with my friends.

"... Seiko. Naomi. Don't cry." Ketsuo said. "Fuck them and what they think."

"..." They were still crying and wouldn't talk.

"... You guys..." Ketsuo said.

They opened their room and we sat them all in and locked the room.

"You guys okay?" Ketsuo asked.

"..." They still wouldn't speak.

"... I feel awful about this." Levi said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Ketsuo said.

"All that matters is each other." Ryouchi said.

Seiko picked her head up slightly and simply hugged Naomi.  
Naomi hugged back and the two sat there, crying.

There was a knock on the door and Ketsuo opened it.

"We wanted to apologize." Yoshiki said.

"Come on in." Ketsuo said, pissed off.

Yoshiki took a step in and Ketsuo literally slammed the door in his face, crushing his nose.

"Judgmental bitches." Ketsuo said.

"... Naomi..." Seiko said softly.

"..."

"Naomi..." Seiko said. "Talk to me..."

Naomi looked at Seiko.

"I love you..." Seiko said and kissed her.

We all smiled.

"... Seiko..." Naomi said.

"You guys, it doesn't matter what they think. You two love each other and it should stay that way.  
No matter what anyone thinks or says." Ketsuo said.

"... You're kind Ketsuo... Very kind..." Seiko said.

Ketsuo lifted his head up.

"... Yeah." He replied.

* * *

FIVE YEARS AGO.

"Go the hell away!" Ketsuo said to bullies.

"... You're kind Ketsuo... Very kind..." Asahime said.

* * *

"... I am..." He said.

"That's what.." I started.

"Asahime said to me." Ketsuo said and picked his head up.  
"Pick your heads up guys. Show them your pride. Don't give a fuck about what they think! C'mon you two! Your love is stronger than this am i right?"

"Yes..." Seiko said.

"Show it! Show everyone that! You two are in love, and there is _**nothing**_ wrong with it." Ketsuo said.

"... There is nothing wrong with it..." Seiko mumbled.

"... It's what's wrong with _them._" Naomi said.

"Exactly. But you shouldn't care about them or what they think." Ketsuo replied.

"... Satoshi set you guys up to fall, but you've got to show everyone that you'll only climb higher." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah. Embrace it!" I said.

"Fuck you guys, I can't come up with wise words!" Levi said.

Seiko looked up and smiled.

"C'mon, dry your tears you guys." Ketsuo said.

"I don't get it, frickin' Ketsuo has wise words?!" Levi said.

"I wasn't always this way." Ketsuo replied and looked at his necklace.  
"I know what it's like to love someone until death even if they spit in your face and say that they are cheating on you."

"... I see." Levi replied.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Seiko asked.

"Do we really have to stand outside with those pricks?" Levi asked.

"Yes." Ketsuo replied and dragged Levi out by his ponytails.

"Owwww!" He said.

"Useful shit bra." Ketsuo said.

"Naomi, look at me." Seiko said and Naomi looked at her.

"I love you." Seiko said and held her hand.

Naomi smiled at her and kissed her.

"This is just a test to see how strong our bond is, how far we can go." Seiko said.  
"Pick your head up and look at me damn it!"

Naomi looked up at Seiko with a devilish grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Seiko asked.

Naomi grabbed Seiko's breasts and leaped on her.

"Aiiiii!" Seiko squeaked.

"I think those two are doing good in there." Levi said.

"When you say 'doing good' do you mean doing good or doing each other?" Ketsuo asked.

"Doing good." Levi replied.

"Well, this is quite different..." Seiko said.

"So, how would you like your shower idea, my love?" Naomi asked.

"That sounds great." Seiko said.

"Fuuuck, I wish I had the key." Levi said.

"Hey Ketsuo, you wanna throw money at them again?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss." He responded with a perverted smile.

"So, you want to creepily throw money at them while they caress and fondle each other in the shower?" Sumiko said.

"Pretty much, and where'd you come from?" Ketsuo asked.

"I've been with you guys this whole time." Sumiko said.

"Well, speak up next time." Ketsuo said and patted her cheek lightly.

Sumiko grabbed his arm, twisted it and kicked him in the balls.

"Oh god, why?! It's not even karma this time!" He said and fell down.

"Brooo, that's so tempting." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was staring at the ocean which was lit by the moonlight.

"Ketsuo." Naomi said and was walking over to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"... Thanks for sticking up for us." Naomi said.

"No problem, you guys are my friends." Ketsuo replied.

"You're not much of a jackass as everyone sees you as. You just put on a good show." Naomi said and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just things changed in the past. Changes I don't want to talk about." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, you're not a bad guy." Naomi said.

"Thanks." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way." Naomi said and quickly pecked his lips.

He looked at her.

"I ain't." Ketsuo replied.

"Good." Naomi replied.

"Well, how was the shower?" Ketsuo asked.

"You really are a jackass." She said and smiled.

* * *

The sunshine lit the ocean. The ocean looked beautiful at every time of the day.

Seiko, Naomi, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Levi, and I were all walking on the beach.

"You guys are so cuuute together!" Levi said.

Seiko and Naomi smiled. They were holding hands while they were walking.

"Thanks." Seiko replied.

"By the way, next time leave a key under the mat." Levi said.

"Nope." Naomi said.

"Damn." Levi said.

Yoshiki walked up to us.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to have my girlfriend's back. I kinda deserved this broken nose, didn't I?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah. But, it's alright." Seiko replied.

"I didn't have a problem with you two together though, and Satoshi is a bit of an asshole for doing what he did." Yoshiki said.

"It just made us stronger." Naomi said.

".. You know, you two are like two kindred spirits. I wish you two luck in your relationship." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks." Seiko said.

"Also, Ayumi told me to tell she was sorry and that she was on her period." Yoshiki said.

"The one thing that makes all guys say: Oh fuck, run." Levi said.

"Ha, true. And cleaning." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, I gotta go back to Ayumi or she'll start yelling at me again. See you guys." Yoshiki said and walked away.

We all kept walking and saw Mayu and Morishige.

"Shige-nii, I just feel horrible for not having their backs..." Mayu said.

"Well, what happened happened." Morishige said.

"Hey Mayu." Naomi said.

"N-Naomi! Don't be upset with me please!" Mayu said.

Naomi hugged Mayu.

"It's alright, I'm not." Naomi said.

"Thank you... Because Shige-nii and I are really sorry!" Mayu said.

"We are?" Morishige said.

Mayu gave him a death glare.

"We are." Morishige said.

Mayu went back to her regular smiling face.

"You scare me sometimes..." Morishige said.

"Love you too Shige-nii~" Mayu said and blew him a kiss.

"Mayu, don't worry we aren't mad at ya!" Seiko said.

"That's good.. I don't want to lose you guys as my friends.." Mayu said.

"Anyone wanna come for a sandwich? There's a Quiznos nearby." Morishige said.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu angrily snapped.

"I'll go for a sandwich." Levi said.

"Levi!" Seiko yelled.

"Sorry, I'm hungry!" Levi said.

"That's what she said." Ketsuo said.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Levi said.

"Thanks for talking to me Naomi. Thank you too Seiko!" Mayu said and hugged them one last time.  
Then we all continued to walk until we saw Yuka.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Eep! Don't be angry at me... Please..." Yuka said.

"We're not Yuka!" Seiko said.

That makes me feel good..." Yuka said.

"It wasn't your fault." Naomi said and hugged Yuka.

"I'd appreciate the height you are." Levi said.

"Oh, yeah." Ketsuo said.

"Thank you guys.. I'm glad you can forgive me!" Yuka said.

"No problem Yuka!" Seiko said and we all started walking. Almost all of use.

"Sooo... You got any plans tomorrow?" Levi asked.

"Why?" Yuka asked.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

"How much would it take to get in your dress?" Levi asked.

"Damn it Levi, catch up or you'll miss Quiznos!" Ryouchi said.

"One second!" Levi said.

"Uhhh..." Yuka said, blushing.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." He said and kissed her then ran off.

"Hey, Ketsuo." Levi said.

"Yeah?" Ketsuo said.

"I am unrivaled when it comes to stealing women's bras and underwear." Levi said, holding Yuka's bra.

"I bet you are unrivaled." Ketsuo said.

* * *

So, this chapter was more of one about love and friendship.

Just wanted to say that.

**Okay bye!**

* * *

**Update!**

More Reviews!

Deltahalo241 (Chapter 1): Gotta say, the first chapter has turned me away from this story. I hate all of the OCs that have been introduced and I know that the story is going to focus on them, also why was there a gun? Aren't they on a train how does Seiko know how many rounds it has. And Ketso whoever sure got off light for smashing a bottle of vodka on Ms Yuis head

Yeah, I will admit I am doing a crappy job of focusing on everyone else compared to my OCs. (Except Seiko and Naomi.) And there was a gun?  
The only guns I remember are to nerd guns and super soakers, but I'll reread chapter one again. Yeah, the scene shifts to them being on a train and the reason Seiko knows how many rounds it has (I'm assume shots of alcohol.) because Ketsuo and her did experiments to test how many it'd take before she'd get drunk.  
Yeah, Ketsuo did get off pretty lightly for now. I'll make either a flashback about that or a scene about it entirely.

Guest (Chapter 4): .Story! I enjoyed the OC's, I wasn't sure about Keisuo, but when you gave him a background of his before life, my opinion changed! Also what really made me enjoy this was shipping NaomixSeiko together! Thaaaaaank you! Those two are my favorite ship! I don't see that many ships of NaomixSeiko in fan fictions but the ones I've read, this one has to be the best! Love Chapter 4! Once again, thank you for making this fanfiction

Thanks! I can tell my OCs are either a hit or miss and yeah, Ketsuo is pretty fucked up. For good reason with his backstory. My intention on making this  
story was NaomixSeiko, and I'm glad people like it. No problem bro, those two are my favorite ship too. Yeah, I'll say I'm kinda sad more people ship NaomixSatoshi here. I don't really understand why, but maybe that's because I skipped around the episodes and simply read the wiki. Personally, I felt chapter 4 was much better than my others. (And a bit more perverted as well. Despite my other chapters being pretty perverted.) Once again, no problem and keep reading. I'll work on it tomorrow morning because I'm gonna desperately need sleep, as I'm always staying up all night making this Fanfiction.

Thanks for reviewing you guys!


	5. Kaito's Return & The Obstacle Course!

Author's Note:

Thanks for everyone's reviews! I greatly appreciate it!  
Also, other responses to reviews were posted at the end of Chapter 4, so please see them if you didn't already.  
(If you care to.)

I want to keep doing this story so, my others are currently on standby. (This got 500 views and it's barely been a month! Maybe less!)

Also, I got a fact wrong. Yuka is 14, compared to Masaru's, Ketsuo's, Ryouchi's, and Satoshi's 17.  
I'm saying it because Ryouchi quoted:

"She's only a year under us." Sooo... Sorry about that.

Also, only the canon parts of BoS happened/are canon. Just wanted to clear that up.

Soo, REVIEW TIME!

* * *

Review &amp; Response! (I learned to do the copy &amp; paste in a different way. :3)

These two reviews were around 10-12 AM/PM-ish (Note that this note and the third review are being done at 12:30 AM the next morning.)

adventuretime21 chapter 4 . 6h ago

Loving this! The best parts have to be the friendship parts with those words of wisdom and encouragement scattered through out the whole story. I also LOVE SeikoxNaomi in this story!

Yeah, the friendship parts mean a lot to the plot (no, not titties as Ketsuo said. XD) and it is scattered through out where it's needed. I love the friendship parts too, especially when Ketsuo stands up for Naomi and Seiko. I love SeikoxNaomi, and I think I got it right (hopefully.) and I am going to mainly focus on the SeikoxNaomi when it comes to ships. I've seen more SatoshixNaomi Fanfictions on here, which I'm kinda confused why they like SatoshixNaomi more. (I prefer SeikoxNaomi and have skipped around the episodes quite a bit and simply read the wiki.) I think Seiko and Naomi make a cute couple and I definitely want to retain a certain amount of drama in their relationship, which is what Ketsuo and Satoshi do. I like having Ketsuo and Seiko's friendship in place and I definitely think they make great friends, even with both of them having a perverted side. Ultimately they are kind of like one another, they can be perverted, but they are nice and their intentions are for the right reasons, no matter what crazy things they do. I definitely love seeing Ketsuo taunted by Seiko, it's very funny in my opinion and he's quoted that he likes her half as a best friend and half more. Though he supports Seiko and Naomi's relationship and promotes it. To be honest, I having that aspect about him, because it shows he's a good friend as Seiko did with Naomi liking Satoshi in Corpse party. At the same time I want to keep their relationship peaceful and with a light and fun tone. This story was meant to have that light and fun tone when most other Corpse Party Fanfictions and most Fanfictions in general were usually more complicated and heavy. I wanted an ideal balance between those two, and I've attempted to do that with many stories that I've failed completely. However I think I got that right in this one, and I definitely love seeing SeikoxNaomi. I don't care what anybody else says.

adventuretime21 chapter 3 . 6h ago

Oh. By the way I do love the OCs. They add an extra 'something' to the story. I usually don't like OCs :) and dammit Satoshi, stop being a bitch!

I definitely think they add something to the story. They were made so that it would be less peaceful and so much more like a party, to embrace everyone's wild side with their own chaos! I like OCs in some stories, and they're a hit or miss experience. It's tough to actually make a gray area, but you can drastically change your opinion about them with one little thing. Like how in another review, they said they weren't sure about Ketsuo at first, but that changed when I explained his backstory. You either love or hate the OCs, that's my take. And mine probably have tons of mixed reception with my readers, I'll label Ketsuo since he's a nut case and people can see him as arrogant, but they can see him as fun. It's definitely how you take in his lines! Others like Sumiko you know so little about to where you can only make a vague opinion, and can't really do anything about, so it's more likely to be a miss. Also Satoshi is being a bitch because he's jealous because Naomi is with Seiko, and he wants to be with Naomi. He's presumed to have succumbed to darkening once. (But that was blood, remember it's night so they can barely see.) He legitimately doesn't like Seiko due to his jealousy. To be honest at first I didn't intend for Satoshi to be such a bitch, nor have such a role. Having to type in how he hit Seiko and ganged up on her hurt in the inside which I made up excuses and stuff to balance that. How Naomi thought he was darkened, how Ketsuo stood up for Seiko, and how they forgave everyone were excuses I used and I kinda hate seeing Seiko and Naomi hurt. To be honest before making this I didn't care much about Naomi besides SeikoxNaomi, and Seiko has always been one of my favorite characters. I've proven how Ketsuo really is a good person, because of how he stood up for Seiko and Naomi. He didn't stand up for them because they were his friends, he stood up for them because it was right. And having that definitely gave me peace and it made me feel justified to see him call everyone assholes. Satoshi isn't a bitch to anyone else, just to Seiko in this story. Though I do that to develop their relationship and I ultimately also developed the plot. Everyone knows and accepts that Seiko and Naomi are dating. (Besides Ms. Yui, god knows where the fuck she was during all of that. XD) Personally, I'll be the first to admit that Seiko and Naomi should always stand strong. (Ketsuo doesn't count for first!) Satoshi will be a bitch to Seiko a lot in this story, while being nice to everyone else. Though, I think he's made an enemy out of Ketsuo. And if you remember everything Ketsuo's done, you'll know he's a fucking nut case. But no matter what happens, I will always keep this SeikoxNaomi, no matter how much yen Satoshi offers me to change that. Three yen may be tempting and a great deal, but... Nope.

I'm definitely going to make many twists in the story, and have many things test their relationship. I've gone on a while so I'll end it like this:

Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone! If you like the story, want to give me constructive criticism, or simply want to share your opinion, leave a review!  
You could even leave your review as a guest if you like or don't have an account. I want to hear your opinion: the reader; you, about what I'm doing  
right or wrong, or if you like the story, any aspects you like or don't like or don't make sense, just please don't review about grammar mistakes, I'm up at 12AM-6AM making these. Except this chapter, so if I fuck up you can call me out on that. I love seeing and replying to your reviews and I'm glad to hear what you all have to say. If you'd like to even say about a funny moment, go right ahead I really don't care!

Especially review about Blood Drive if you've played it! Gris Gris won't allow videos of it and I want to see if everyone comes back! (Mainly Seiko, but sssshhh!)

Thanks for reading my rambling and bitching, and thanks to everyone who reviewed especially!

Back to the story, because I've rambled on too damn much! Okay, one more.

FlutterBunny13 chapter 4 . 1h ago

Please please please please continue! I love this story, i love the OC's and I love Naomi x Seiko! Also, I seriously love that fact that you made Satoshi a total prick, he's always been and always will be my least favourite character, he can be alone forever for all i care, a bit harsh, but its the truth. So please, continue as soon as possible! :3

I'm continuing! Do not worry! I definitely think this is the best story out of my bunch BY FAR. I definitely think the OCs are hit or miss, I'm not sharing my opinions on them (Though they are positive.) and I love NaomixSeiko too. It's my favorite shipment even with any others I'm making or will make. Satoshi is only a prick out of jealousy since he wants to be with Naomi. He has this new hatred for Seiko which I find to add something to the plot. I'll be the first to admit, I barely know any stuff about him besides what it says on the wiki and he's also one of my lesser favorite characters. I don't want to be total dick and make him constantly like this and alone, but if he will have a girlfriend he'll still be same: wanting Naomi and hating Seiko. I understand if it's harsh, almost as harsh as his hatred for Seiko in this story, but I understand where you're coming from. I would make him alone, but I don't want him to at the same time, so I might make him have a girlfriend (that he'd be just friendly with.) and pretty much nothing else will change. I'm continuing right now and all of my other stories will be put on standby because this story has more than my 2 original stories that I made many months ago in just less than a month.

But I'll be real. The main reason I'm continuing now is because I love this story and I especially love the NaomixSeiko. The only reason I put that 'Not telling ships' thing in the description was 1. I wanted people to actually read it to find out who. 2. I knew curiosity would get the best of readers and attract more views compared to simply saying what they are and spoiling it. Which leads to number three. 3. I didn't want to spoil it.

But this was an obvious NaomixSeiko from chapter 1, I love that and I want it to stay that way.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

* * *

I walked in to Ketsuo's beach house since it was open and he was hanging by his feet from the ceiling.

"The fuck happened to you?!" I asked.

"Remember how I smashed a bottle of vodka on Ms. Yui's head? Well, guess who got a detention!" Ketsuo said.

"You want to get you down?" I asked.

"Naw bra, dis feels goooood.." He said.

"Yeeeeaaah... I'll get you down." I replied.

* * *

"Breaking new, mass disappearances of people in Japan, 120 people have gone missing in the last month. There are rumors saying it is the work of this 17 year old male Kaito Shinsaki, though all rumors have a lack of evidence. Back to you Diane." A reporter said.

"Holy crap, Ketsuo you heard that right?" I said.

"No fucking duh, I'm right here." Ketsuo said.

"Let's go ask everyone about that." I said.

"I don't wanna gooo!" Ketsuo said.

"Get your ass up now." I said.

"Damn it." He said.

* * *

"Naomi! Seiko! Mayu!" I said running.

"Stop running damn it, they aren't going anywhere!" Ketsuo yelled at me, following me.

I stopped and he did too.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Kaito Shinsaki?" I asked.

They froze. Not in fear, but I guess in recognition. (Not sure if I used the right word.)

"Yeah, he helped us out a while back in Heavenly Host." Naomi said.

"Really?" I said. "What happened?"

"Well, this did."

* * *

"We're here." Satoshi said.

"I didn't wanna come back so soon." Yoshiki said.

"Do you think we'll get out Onii-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah." Satoshi said.

"Well, guys. I'll take it from here." Kaito said and walked in front of Sachiko's corpse.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"I hope! Because it'll be a pleasure killing you, when I couldn't before!" Sachiko said.

"Nice to see you too." Kaito said, smiling.

"Oh, I hope I can kill you all too!" Sachiko said.

"Brother?" A girl said.

"Ranmaru. Everyone, go now." Kaito said.

"You serious?!" Yoshiki said.

"GO!" Kaito said and everyone ran out. "I'd give anything to protect each and every one of those people. So, Shinozaki. How do you want to play this?"

* * *

"Then the school was open and we could get out." Naomi said.

"Hmm." I said.

"Soon enough, he walked out and climbed over the fence." Naomi said.

"Okay.." I said.

"The book of shadows didn't work, you know." Naomi said.

"Sumiko told me about that book." I said.

"Well, next thing you know our friends are running out and I'm hugging Seiko." Naomi said.

"That's when I regained consciousness as if I never died." Seiko said.

"Same here." Mayu added.

"And everybody's thanking him, and I'm all like 'What'd he do? Fill me in here!' so, you know.." Seiko said.

"I see." I said.

* * *

"My my, preventing their deaths? You want to give me yours now?" Sachiko said.

"No. I'm just getting a one on one conversation I couldn't have with you before. Shinozaki." Kaito said and held a pocket knife in his left hand.

"Conversation? I'd rather kill you now!" Sachiko said.

"Hear me out." Kaito said and held out a locket in his other hand.

"Why should I? I wanna kill you!" Sachiko said and stepped towards him with a pair of scissors.

Kaito dropped the locket in her hands.

"Huh?" She said and looked at it. It showed a picture of Yoshie, Sachiko, and her father and she started crying.  
"... I'll have you dead..."

"I returned to give that back." Kaito said and touched her shoulder.

She went to stab his hand quickly, annoyed with him. He took away his hand and grabbed her hand before she'd puncture her shoulder.

"Still, hear me out." Kaito said and she was angrily listening. "I admire your work. And I like what you've done with the place."

"Huh?" Sachiko said.

"I also came back to see you again. You know, what happened to you, happened. But all of this killing you're now doing... Looks so entertaining.  
So fun." Kaito said and smiled slightly. "All this blood on your hands... It looks so beautiful. Death is beautiful. You'd be the first one to know it, wouldn't you? This beautiful place... Has definitely opened my mind up."

"Can I just kill you, you're acting weird." Sachiko asked.

"I'm not finished Shinozaki. Everything you've done here. I wanna make a deal with you. Spare me, my friends, and bring their friends back, and I'll bring many people here. More than all of us that I mentioned. Try to kill me now, and I'll exorcise you. I don't want to do it. But I will." Kaito said.

"Heh, cocky? Do you know who you're talking to?" Sachiko asked.

"I know full well, Shinozaki." Kaito said. "Would you like to make a deal with me?"

"I don't know. I want to kill you." Sachiko said.

"I'll come back with many people. Kill them brutally. Kill them in front of my eyes! I want their blood on me!" Kaito yelled.

"Heh, you know. You amuse me. I might not kill you." Sachiko said.

"Don't try it." Kaito said and threw his knife behind him, killing a person. "Oops." He said and smiled, then went and grabbed his knife.

"You know, why do you want to amuse me? To be at my mercy?" Sachiko asked.

"Ha! Your mercy? You want to know why I want to amuse you? Because, I love you. I admire you. All this killing you've done, and you've lost your right hand man to suicide. Who's to say I can't be the new one?" Kaito asked. "I'll kill them myself too. I'll show them how much I love you. I'll kill for you. I'll them with my love for you."

"... You...?"

"My loyalty is to my friends first. But also to you." Kaito said. "I may be talking crazy, but that's what this place has done to me. And I love it. I've struggled with it. I tried telling myself I hated you, but I love you. I struggle with trying to do all these things so I can get your love. I love what this place has done to me."

"Maybe I will kill you.." Sachiko said sarcastically. "I'll make the deal with you."

"Good. I must go now." Kaito said.

"You're not going anywhere! We must talk still!" Sachiko said.

"Sorry, I must go." Kaito said.

"I said that you are not leaving! Don't leave..." Sachiko said.

"I'll be back my love." Kaito said. "But not alone." Kaito said and left with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

"And he survived? Doesn't that make you suspicious?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure, but... We're glad to be here." Naomi said, leaning on Seiko's shoulder. Seiko was stroking her hair.  
"You know, he did seem slightly... Messed up in the head."

"He did?" I said.

"Someone bumped into us, and well... He kinda threw them down to the first floor." Naomi replied.

"Jeez..." Ketsuo said.

"You know, he actually knew around that place pretty well..." Naomi said.

"Perhaps he could've been there once before." Ketsuo said.

"And he did mention wanting to see Sachiko." Naomi said.

"... Well, sounds like the two are great friends." I said.

"He did mention having to go back there. The rumors _could_ be true." Mayu said.

"Oh damn." I said.

"Oh damn is something you say when you see a hot girl in a bar." Ketsuo said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well, I suppose you could be using it in the correct context. We got three hot girls here, right?" Ketsuo said.

Mayu got up and slapped him then sat down.

"Love you too." He said, in order to piss her off.

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuka asked. She was sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'm fine Yuka." Satoshi said angrily.

"You don't seem like it." She said.

"I just... Need to blow off some steam." He replied, picked her up and put her on the bed next to him then got up.

"Wait, can I have a hug before you go Onii-chan?" Yuka asked.

"... Alright." Satoshi said and hugged her. She put a little card in his pocket.  
"I'm just gonna go now."

"Okay.." She said and watched him leave.

He walked to the beach and saw Ryouchi building a sort of wooden statue thing there were three identical lined up by it, each seven feet apart.

"Whatcha building?" Satoshi asked.

"A training dummy." Ryouchi said angrily, having not forgotten what happened the day before where he ganged up on Seiko and Naomi.

"Mind if I used one?" Satoshi asked.

"Not like I give a fuck. Just don't hit anyone actually." Ryouchi said and finished the fourth one. "Let's build a fifth one..." He mumbled.

Satoshi constantly punched it with all of his strength and energy. The build represented a person, kind of like a model of a human in a science class.

"Be careful, they actually bleed like a person and I made little organs out of silicone." Ryouchi said.

"Comforting, but glad to know." Satoshi said.

"There's also a sign over there saying it." Ryouchi said.

"Oh." Satoshi said. He punched it making a dent in it. He punched the same place again and red liquid came out.

"Jeez, is this real blood?" Satoshi asked.

"No. It's red kool-aid powder and water." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh. You had a pretty accurate representation." Satoshi replied.

"Yep." Ryouchi replied.

Satoshi punched it and made another dent in it. He punched that spot again and it bled. It stopped bleeding because it made a clot.

"I mixed it with sap so that it'd clot like blood and stop bleeding." Ryouchi said.

"Interesting." Satoshi replied. He thought about the time where he hit Seiko and punched the wood again and made it bleed heavily.  
"I hate her..." He thought.

"That's gonna take a few minutes to stop." Ryouch said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So... We can talk about this.." Ketsuo said.

Mayu had an angry, but cute look on her face.

"No!" She yelled and slapped him.

"Okay, I deserved that one, but still your tits are huge!" Ketsuo said and she slapped him again. His arms were tied behind his back.  
"I wish my arms weren't tied."

I walked into the room.

"Damn it Ketsuo, stop getting yourself tied up. We talked about this." I said.

"She's angry at me." He said.

"He grabbed my breasts!" Mayu said.

"Ketsuo, we talked about this! Only the single women." I said.

"As if I'd take your advice." Ketsuo said.

"Well, how'd not taking my advice work out for you?" I asked.

"... Shut up, it was still worth it!" Ketsuo said. Mayu kicked him in the balls and he fell on the floor.  
"Still worth it!" He squeaked.

"You know Mayu, if you'd like to do that again I have no problem with it." I said.

"Oh shut up!" He said.

I rolled him over and she stepped on him.

"Oww! That's enough pleeeeease!" Ketsuo said.

She picked him up and hugged him.

"Never do that again!" She said.

"Okay..." She replied.

"Good. I'm sorry!" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"As I said, worth it." Ketsuo said.

"Okay, now I'm not sorry." Mayu said.

"Love you too, Mayu." Ketsuo said.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your life." Mayu said.

"I'd prefer not to." Ketsuo said.

"It's a long-ish story." I stated.

"Well, in that case sit on the couch and go watch some cartoons!" Mayu yelled and with a nice voice.

"But I like hugging you!"

"Sit on the couch and watch cartoons." Mayu said in an angry, but low tone.

"But Maaaayu-"

"No buts! Go sit on the couch and watch cartoons!" She yelled.

"Waaaaah!" He yelled and jumped on the couch. "Oh yay! Adventure Time!"

"... Wait... You're his mother?" I said.

* * *

Seiko was cuddling Naomi and stroking her hair who had fallen asleep in her lover's arms.

"She's so cute like this... Though I am tempted to squeeze her breasts..." Seiko whispered to herself.

"..." Naomi was sleeping quietly.

"If you can hear me, I love you." Seiko whispered.

Naomi's lips puckered up for a second and Seiko kissed her.

"You're so cute Naomi..." Seiko whispered.

Naomi was still quietly sleeping and Seiko kissed her again.

"Why do you have to be such a good kisser, even when you're sleeping?" Seiko asked quietly.

"I love you Seiko..." Naomi whispered in her sleep.

Seiko smiled.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko whispered and kissed her a third time, this time french kissing her and wrapping her arms around Naomi's head.  
"... Thank you Kaito..."

"No problem." He said from the other side of the room.

"Eh?!" Seiko said. "How'd you?"

"I have my ways." Kaito said.

"... Whatever you did... Thank you." Seiko said and looked at Naomi. "I wouldn't be with her if it wasn't for you..."

"Well, I don't deserve this praise. I'm not a hero, I'm a killer." Kaito said.

"Oka- Wait, what?!" Seiko said.

"That was part of the deal. Why do you think people are disappearing? I have to go back there. With so many more victims." He said, almost risking a smile on his face and with a slight happy tone at the end of his sentence.

"..."

"Well, I have to go. She seems to be waking up." Kaito said. He stabbed himself with his pocket knife, turning him into the black darkening liquid which disappeared into the ground.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Seiko..." Naomi sleepily said.

"Hey Naomi, how was your beauty sleep?" Seiko asked, jokingly.

"I didn't have beauty sleep.." Naomi said.

"Well, I just called it that because don't beautiful girls have beauty sleep?" Seiko asked.

"... Oh." Naomi replied and smiled. "You're beautiful too Seiko."

"You're more beautiful." Seiko said.

"Liar~" Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"Agree to disagree." Seiko said.

"Alright then." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi?" Seiko said.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied.

"How come your skin is so soft?" Seiko asked.

"I'd like you to stop touching my butt now..." Naomi said in a low tone.

"But it's so soft!" Seiko said, having her little devious smile.

"How would you like it if I did this?" Naomi asked and grabbed Seiko's breasts.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko..." Naomi said.

"You know you love this~" Seiko said, annoying Naomi.

"Damn it Seiko!" Naomi snapped.

* * *

Ryouchi walked up to Satoshi &amp; Yuka's doorstep and saw a beaten Levi.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ryouchi asked.

"Well, I kissed her then I proceeded to undress her and weeeell, she kinda got a fucking iron baseball bat and beat the fuck out of me." Levi said.

"Could've been worse, she could've screamed-"

"She did. I don't hit girls so that's why I'm like this, and she isn't." Levi interrupted.

"Bro, sounds like you failed hard." Ryouchi said.

"Well, she did kiss me on the cheek before she kicked me out on the doorstep." Levi said.

"Still." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah. Kept frickin' going on about how she was sorry while beating me to a bloody pulp quite literally." Levi replied.

"Yeah you do look like you've gotten your ass kicked." Ryouchi added.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi responded.

"As Ketsuo said, all you needed to do was ask." Ryouchi said.

"... Man, fuck you." Levi said.

"I hope that's not literal." Ryouchi said.

"I'll make it literal if it'll piss you off." Levi said.

"... I've gotta go now.." Ryouchi said and slowly backed away.

"Good, now to just knock on the door." Levi said. He knocked on the door and Yuka opened a crack in it.

"I thought-"

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked, though he was lying.

"..."

"Let me in please." He said and reached out for her hand.

"... What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I wanna talk." He lied.

"..." She slowly opened the door for him.

He walked in and closed it. He followed her to her bedroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuka asked.

"Why you, my beauty." Levi replied and kissed her again.

She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Kissing you." Levi replied and held her hand.

"Do I have to beat you again?! I don't want to, but I will!" Yuka said.

"That's not necessary." He sat and sat on her bed.

She sat next to him and he held her hand.

"Do you have to try and beat me every time?" Levi asked.

"... Well... You tried to..." Yuka said.

"I'm sorry then." He said and looked at her.  
"We can if you want though."

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying!" Levi said.

"... Stop.." Yuka said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I still am beaten up." Levi said.

"That doesn't." Yuka said.

"Well, I'm sorry." Levi said and kissed her cheek.

"..." She looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." She said. "You tried to... You know."

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment!" Levi yelled.

"Well, I'm not like that!" Yuka yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry for actually trying to do something!" He yelled.

"Well. I'm sorry for not wanting to do that!" She yelled back and pulled on one of his ponytails.

"Well I'm sorry for loving you!" Levi yelled and kicked the night table.

"... You... Love me?" Yuka said softly after a pause.

"... Slipped..." He said.

"..."

"I'll go." He said and she pulled his ponytails to make him fall back on the bed.  
"Owww..." Levi said.

"Don't go.." Yuka said.

"I didn't mean that!" He said.

She hugged him and he looked out the window which was covered up with verticals.

"Actually, I'll go along with this..." Levi thought.

Yuka kissed his cheek.

"Well, if you want... We can still do that thing..." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was walking down the paths by the beach houses and saw Levi stumbling out of a house.

"The fuck happened to you?" Ketsuo asked.

"Guess who stole something from who." Levi replied.

"Bro, your hair is fucked up, your dress is all undone and- wait a minute... You? Holy crap dude!" Ketsuo said and gave Levi a high five.

"Well... We lasted quite a while..." He said, exhausted.

"Well, good for you!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hope- awww shit." Levi said upon seeing Satoshi.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Levi said. "See you later bro!" He said and ran.

"Why is he running?" Satoshi asked.

"And you think I know." Ketsuo sarcastically said.

Levi bumped into Ryouchi.

"The fuck happened to you?" Ryouchi asked.

"Did it really fail hard BITCH?!" Levi said.

"Oh god..." Ryouchi said.

"I'm just hoping Satoshi ain't chasing me." Levi said.

"Weeeeell, you DID do his sister. You better hope he doesn't know." Ryouchi replied.

"C'mon Ketsuo, please say you didn't tell him!" Levi prayed.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi walked by the houses and saw Levi beaten by his house.

"What happened?!" Seiko asked.

"Must I really say it?" Levi said, lying on the ground.

"Let's get you inside first." Naomi said, then picked him up, used his key to get in, closed the door after they got in and sat him on his bed.  
"What happened?"

"Damn it... Well, it all started when I swung by Yuka. I did something. She beat me up, kicked me out, I talked to Ryouchi about how I failed, I got her to let me back in, argued with her, accidentally said that I loved her when I didn't mean it, did her, showered with her, did her in the shower, left, talked to Ketsuo, saw Satoshi, ran away, bumped into Ryouchi, told him my success, ran away, got beaten up by Satoshi for doing his sister, got left on my porch, saw you guys, went in my house, sat on my bed, and explained this to you guys." Levi said.

"... You kinda had it coming. Not that I'm saying you should've, but you did." Seiko said.

"Yeah. Did his sister!" Levi yelled.

"Damn it Levi.." Naomi said.

"Worth it! Let's go for someone who ain't single next!" Levi said.

"We're just gonna let you sit on your porch next time." Seiko said.

"Yep." Naomi said.

"It's okay, it'd still be worth it. Go for the small fries first. I'm thinking I should go for that Mayu next." Levi said.

"Of course." Naomi said.

"Now if you could you know... Leave me alone? I kinda wanna get out of my dress now. Or you two could stay if you'd like!" Levi said.

"Pervert." Naomi said.

"See ya later Levi!" Seiko said and left with Naomi.

"... That Seiko is gonna be so rewarding to do." Levi said.

Ketsuo popped in out of thin air.

"Cause you know what they say! Crazy girls are better in bed!" Ketsuo said and disappeared.

"Exactly." Levi said. "I think Ketsuo should know how rewarding it is."

* * *

Ayumi and Yoshiki were shopping- let's face it, she dragged him out there.

"So I was thinking I could get this dress. Oh this one looks pretty too!" Ayumi said. "Oh, but this one is such a low price!"

"Oh kill me now..." Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki, how would this dress look on me?" Ayumi asked and held it up to her.

"Do you want me to say the truth or the honest truth first?" Yoshiki asked.

"Truth..?" Ayumi said.

"It looks great on you, now please pick one." He replied.

"You said that about all 27 other dresses when I asked you that!" Ayumi said.

"And now for the honest truth: I'd rather see you wearing nothing." Yoshiki said.

"That was one time!" She said.

"You were the one who wanted it!" Yoshiki said.

"Can you stop?!" Ayumi asked.

"Don't play victim now!" Yoshiki said.

"Don't yell at me..." She whispered.

"You're the one who started yelling at me." He replied.

"I just want to pick out a dress!" She said.

"Well, it's been 50 minutes and I want you to pick one out, so we could go. I want to have my alone time with you.." Yoshiki said and kissed her.

"Well... I don't know which one I should get..." Ayumi said.

"Get this one, it'll look the best on you." Yoshiki said and pointed at a ruby colored dress.  
"It'll bring out your eyes."

"... Okay." Ayumi said and went to pay for it. "I doubt he has fashion sense, but I love him sooo... I don't want to judge."

"I never realized it was that easy..." Yoshiki said.  
"Why the hell didn't I do that before?"

* * *

Seiko was sitting on the bed with Naomi.

"Naomi, I love having these peaceful moments with you." Seiko said.

"I do too. It makes me get to just sit by you and be able to kiss you without anyone having to interrupt." Naomi replied.

"Yeah..." Seiko said and looked at Naomi.  
"I love you."

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Seiko kissed Naomi and smiled.

"You know.. Thank you for giving me a chance." Seiko said.

"I'm glad I did Seiko." Naomi replied. "You're just... I can't even put the words for it. It means a lot that you were supportive. You were a great friend."

"Thanks Naomi. I loved you, that's why I supported you." Seiko responded.

Naomi smiled.

"Seiko... If... Satoshi ever does something to you, you better tell me." Naomi said.

"Okay.." Seiko said.

"I want to protect you, and he's been a threat and hurt you twice now." Naomi said. "I don't want to see you hurt Seiko."

"I don't want to see you hurt either." Seiko replied.

"Seiko, if anyone tries to hurt you- I don't care who it is, even if it's me family- I want to know.  
I want to protect you. At all costs. Even if it's from myself." Naomi said.

"You wouldn't hurt me Naomi." Seiko said.

Naomi looked at Seiko.

"I did Seiko. I have." Naomi said.

"It wasn't your fault." Seiko said.

"... I keep feeling like it was." Naomi replied.

"Well stop feeling guilty! I'm here now!" Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"... You know what, you're right. What happened, happened and today you're here with me." Naomi said. She stroked Seiko's hair and smiled.

"Exactly Naomi." Seiko said and wrapped her arms around Naomi.

"Seiko.. I'll always love you. I swear." Naomi said.

"I'll always love you too. And I love hearing that you love me. Because... Well, we're together and I love you." Seiko said.

"I love you too." Naomi said.

"Hearing you say it.. Makes me feel like you really do love me. That we aren't just friends." Seiko replied.

"We will never just be friends again. We'll always be something more." Naomi replied.

Seiko smiled and pressed her lips on Naomi's.

"Thanks Naomi..." Seiko said.

"I should be thanking you." Naomi replied.

"Naomi..." Seiko said.

"By the way Seiko, I know what you're doing with your hands." Naomi said.

"Umm..." Seiko said and moved her hands back down Naomi's back.

"I never said I wanted you to stop!" Naomi replied.

"Oh, um!" Seiko perked back up.

"Seiko.." Naomi said and hugged Seiko.

"Naomi, are you gonna do the same?" Seiko asked.

Naomi smiled at Seiko and took Seiko's shirt off.

"N-Naomi-" Naomi quickly kissed Seiko to shut her up.

"That was to shut you up." Naomi said and leaned back on her pillows.

"I guess I needed that." Seiko replied and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Ketsuo." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where'd Yuuya ever go?" I asked.

"Oh. Shit." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

"Mmmmph!" A tied up conductor Monokuma said.

"Guess where we're going!" Yuuya said and maniacally laughed.

Many bears got on the train including Monomi (Usami), Pedobear, a rainbow bear, Care Bears, Bark the Polar Bear, the Pick Up Line Panda, and Bear Grylls.

Yuuya took the rope of off Monokuma's mouth.

"So, how you feel?" Yuuya asked and laughed maniacally.

"NOOOOOO!" Monokuma yelled.

* * *

"Wasn't the train supposed to come now...?" I asked.

"No, it's 10:30 PM. It was supposed to come a half an hour ago!" Ketsuo replied.

"Weeeeell shit." I replied.

"Well, check." Ketsuo said.

"Damn Rook." I said and captured it with my bishop.

"Fuck." Ketsuo replied.

"And checkmate!" I said.

"And fuck you!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ketsuo went to FaceTime Seiko.

Seiko was ignoring it, simply because she was making out with Naomi. Let's be real here.

"Damn it Seiko, I thought we were gonna FaceTime at 11:30! You promised!

3 HOURS LATER.

Seiko FaceTimed Ketsuo.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ketsuo asked.

"I was making out with Naomi when you called me!" Seiko replied.

"Still-"

"With only our bras and underwear on, before you ask what we were wearing." Seiko interrupted.

"Okay, I completely understand everything. I wasn't gonna ask, but thanks for the info!" Ketsuo replied.

"That happened for an hour, then I was taking a shower with Naomi." Seiko said.

"You know, next time at least invite me over." Ketsuo said.

"Don't push your luck." Seiko said.

"Was she at least hot in the shower? Not meaning temperature." Ketsuo asked.

"The answer is as obvious as the fact that we breathe air. Yeeeees." Seiko replied.

"I bet you were too. And I'm not meaning temperature." Ketsuo replied.

"Don't think compliments will get you anywhere." Seiko said.

"Damn it.. Though I was telling the truth." Ketsuo said.

"Still not gonna get you any of this." Seiko said.

"Damn it." He said.

"Then she and I were having a tickle fight that I started." Seiko continued.  
"And we were naked."

"Why didn't you invite me over?!" Ketsuo asked.

"I wanted alone time with her! Tough shit Ketsy." Seiko replied.

"Never call me that again." He said.

"Oh, that's soooo sticking." Seiko replied.

"Fuck you." Ketsuo said.

"I bet you wish it was literal." Seiko responded.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ketsuo stated.

"Well Ketsy, you got it once. Take it and run." Seiko replied.

"Not just with you.."

"You better thank me and Naomi for that." Seiko responded.

"I thank you both for the whole experience." Ketsuo said.

"As I was saying, then I was cuddling with Naomi." Seiko continued.

"Naked." Ketsuo added.

"You got a problem with that?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah. You didn't even invite me." Ketsuo said.

"She's my girlfriend, fuck off." Seiko replied. (Best line ever.)

"... Can I at least have a quick pic?" Ketsuo asked.

"If so it'll be one saying how you can't get any." Seiko responded.

"Oh we'll see about that, sweetheart." Ketsuo challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Seiko said.

"Yeah. I've got one month to get one of you or both of you in bed with me." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, it's on." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko was on the bed cuddling Naomi. (So many times this chapter. XD)

"Seiko, can I talk to you about something?" Naomi asked. "It's just, I've had something on my mind."

"What... Is it?" Seiko asked nervously.

"Well.. In the future, I want children. What do we do about that?" Naomi asked.

"Well... Have children with a guy I guess.. But be dating me.." Seiko replied, in a confused tone.

"You're just... Going to support me on that?" Naomi said.

"That's what you do if you love someone." Seiko replied.

"Well... Thank you." Naomi said.

* * *

Yuka was sleeping in her bed. Dreaming about the time in Heavenly Host.

"Onii-Chan?" Yuka said.

"You seem lost." Sachiko said.

Yuka turned around and saw Sachiko then started backing away.

"What's wrong big sis?" Sachiko asked.

Yuka ran to the door behind her with Sachiko following.

"Don't run away from me big sis! Please!" Sachiko said.

The door wouldn't open and she turned to Sachiko.

"No... No.. No... ONII-CHAN!" Yuka screamed.

Sachiko hugged Yuka and looked at her.

"Stop big sis... Please." Sachiko said.  
"We're alone here. I don't wanna be alone."

Yuka was confused. Sachiko wasn't in the White Sachiko form, yet she acted normal in her Red Sachiko form.

"... Leave me alone...!" Yuka whispered, scared of Sachiko.

Sachiko looked Yuka in the eyes.

"Big sis... Stop.. Don't be scared. I am as much as you are..." Sachiko said and rested her head on Yuka's chest. Almost as if she was powerless in Heavenly Host.

A boy came in. A boy who had a deformed looking face.

"Big sis!" Sachiko said.

"Oh how it feels wonderful to see you again. To finally be able to kill you Sachiko! I'm the one in charge here! Your reign is over! I'm the new Sachiko around here!" The boy said and held out scissors to stab Sachiko.

"It's all over... Big sis..." Sachiko said.

Kaito walked in.

"Sorry to rain on your parade bitch." Kaito said then kicked the boy to the ground. The got up and ran to stab him, but Kaito grabbed the scissors and stabbed the new Sachiko in the neck. The boy fell to the ground, dead.

"You're welcome." Kaito said and left.

"Let's go then..." Yuka said.

"I can't go with you." Sachiko said.

"Huh?" Yuka said. "Why not?"

"Because... Now I have to be the Sachiko again... I won't remember any of this... I won't remember you big sis...  
I'll go back to how I was before... I'll try to kill you again big sis..." Sachiko said.

"... Sach-"

"Big sis..." Sachiko said and hugged Yuka.

"Sachiko?" Yuka said softly.

Sachiko looked at Yuka and paused for a minute, then kissed her.

"?!"

Sachiko pulled away and smiled a bit, then turned away from Yuka.

"... I love you big sis... Sisters forever..." Sachiko said and disappeared.

"..."

* * *

Yuka woke up after the dream. She was reliving what happened in the dream not too long before they were able to leave.

"... Sachiko..." Yuka softly said, feeling pity for her. "Sisters... Forever..." She looked down and wondered _if_ Sachiko _did remember_.  
"I wonder if Mr. Kaito will ever come back..."

"Well, coincidence?" Kaito said.

"Mr. Kaito!" Yuka said.

"I'm assuming you wish to see Sachiko again." Kaito said.

Yuka perked up.

"You never got to say goodbye. Come with me, we'll be back as if nothing ever happened." Kaito said. Yuka followed him a long way and saw people.  
"Are we ready to receive good fortune?"

"Yes." The people said. Everyone including Yuka and Kaito proceeded in doing the charm and they went to Heavenly Host.

* * *

One by one those people were killed. Even by Kaito himself.

"Why would you kill him?!" Yuka asked as Kaito was tearing the man's guts out.

"I do it for her." Kaito said.

"Huh?" Yuka said.

Kaito kept walking and Yuka followed. A pair of scissors flew at Yuka's face, but Kaito caught them before they could kill her.

"She's one of my friends. Don't attack her." Kaito said.

"Hehe, but that makes one less victim." Sachiko complained as she came into the light.

"Sis!" Yuka said then ran and hugged Sachiko.  
She started to question why she was doing this, why she came, and why she trusted Sachiko last time in the first place.

"Huh?" Sachiko said.

"This is Yuka." Kaito said. "You remember her, don't you?"

"... No." Sachiko said, making Yuka sad inside.

"You called her 'Big Sis' and you were with her when I killed the second Sachiko." Kaito said.

"... Big... Sis?" Sachiko said, starting to remember her. "Big sis?"

"Sachiko..." Yuka said.

"I'll be outside. I'll be back after I claim another victim." Kaito said and walked out.

"I missed you..." Yuka said. "I'm... Not sure why, but I do!"

"... I... Missed you too." Sachiko said and looked at Yuka.

"You remember me..." Yuka said. "You said you wouldn't..."

"Well... I never really understood or went through how this works." Sachiko replied. "Sorry for lying."

"It's okay sis!" Yuka said, eyeing Sachiko's lips, unsure of herself.

"I kinda do want to kill you though..." Sachiko mumbled.

"Wha?!" Yuka perked up.

"But, I won't. I know you and Kaito say I can't." Sachiko replied.

"Why... Why would you...?" Yuka asked.

"So that you and I can be here forever!" Sachiko replied. "But it's not what you want."

"... Sachiko... Sis..." Yuka said.

Sachiko looked in Yuka's eyes.

"I'm sorry big sis." Sachiko said.

"It's okay.. Just, don't scare me like that.. Please..." Yuka said.

"I'm sorry..." Sachiko rested her head on Yuka's chest and looked at her. "You're not mad at me big sis, are you?"

"No.." Yuka replied.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied and looked at Yuka with hungry eyes as if she still did want to kill her though.

"... Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuka asked.

Sachiko smiled.

"Because I missed you..." Sachiko said.

"... Sis..." Yuka said.

"Yes?" Sachiko said.

"..." Yuka didn't say anything and instead picked Sachiko's head up to have it be in front of her own.

"Big sis?" Sachiko said.

Yuka kissed Sachiko and pulled away after.

"... I'm sorry sis..." Yuka said.

"..." Sachiko didn't speak.

"I'm going to go..." Yuka said.

"... I love you big sis.." Sachiko said.

"I love you too sis... Sisters forever." Yuka said with a smile on her face.

Sachiko smiled back and Yuka left to the go to the fence at the outside of the school.

She left the school and soon ended up walking back to her door and opened it after using her key. She then went inside, closed the door, went to her room and laid on her bed.

"... Sis..." Yuka said and touched her lips. She was confused. She didn't know why, but she felt strange. Wanting to think about it later, she went to sleep.

* * *

Seiko woke up (In the morning) and Naomi was still asleep.

"Aiii, we forgot to put sleepwear on..." Seiko said and smiled. She laid her head on Naomi's chest and stroked her hair.  
"I don't know why, but I really, really want to shower with her right now..."

She was keeping away from dirtier stuff in case if Naomi was actually awake, but still she said that.

Seiko then kissed Naomi and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said.

Naomi slowly woke up and she kissed Seiko immediately.

"Naomi, do you mind if we take a shower?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah, we can.." Naomi replied in a tired tone and smiled at Seiko.

Seiko got up and walked over to the shower then turned it on.  
Naomi followed her in and closed the door.

"Naomi, do you remember the time we had that sleepover?" Seiko asked while her hair was getting wet.

"Yeah, we showered that time too." Naomi replied.

"Yeah, that was a good time.." Seiko said.

"You were playing with my breasts a lot.." Naomi stated.

"Who would resist Naomi? Think about it." Seiko said and started washing Naomi.

"Wha...?" Naomi was dumbfounded.

"Naomi, Naomi.." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Seiko..."

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said and hugged Naomi.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Seiko pushed Naomi against the wall gently and messily made out with her.

* * *

Okay guys, we will be having an obstacle course race, I'm your host Ryouchi Shinchito and you guys will be getting with your partners!" Ryouchi said.  
"Then I will explain what you will do here!"

Seiko nudged Naomi gently.

"I already did a few hours ago." Seiko whispered with a low, perverted tone.

"Seiko..." Naomi whispered back.

Ketsuo lined up next to Levi.

"You seem like an ideal ally because you'd probably get in small places easier." Ketsuo said.

"Like your mom's? BOOM!" Levi said and Ketsuo neck chopped him. "Owww..."

"Don't make jokes about my mom." Ketsuo said.

"Tohko?" I said.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Emi, Emi!" Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki calm down. Sure." Emi replied.

"Yaaaaaayy!" Mitsuki said.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said. "Can we be partners?"

"Sure Yuka." Satoshi said.

"Shige-nii, can we be partners?" Mayu asked.

"Sure Mayu." Morishige replied and smiled.

"Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

"Okay!" Ayumi said.

"Where's Sumiko?" I asked.

"..."

* * *

"It's not every day I can get back at this fucker." Sumiko said and started to delete Ketsuo's playboys.

* * *

"Doesn't matter. The first part will be a test of endurance and balance. You must run 5 miles through this mud I've put down. Then when you get there you must tell your partner that they can go. At that point I will start dumping fake snow and activate fog machines. Remember, it curves so you must see good enough. If you call your partner or they go before you are there or before you call them, you and your partner are disqualified!" Ryouchi said. "Two teams will be eliminated, leaving 5. Then you must complete this huge pirate ship obstacle course with your partner. The catch is: I will have a mini gun and will be shooting tennis balls at you. I hope you all like balls!"

"I don't like those kinds!" Levi said.

"Two more teams will be eliminated in that round! Then you must do a brewing competition! Not potions, but alcohol. You must brew me the best beer, vodka, and whiskey. One team will be eliminated!" Ryouchi continued. "And the final two teams will have all three of those combined PLUS you must then have a war with these nerf guns! First to five hits on that wins the whole competition!"

"Now... You have five minutes to warm up... THEN THE GAMES WILL BEGIN!" Ryouchi said.

* * *

Left you all with a cliffhanger! I'm such a jackass!

I'm not too pleased with this chapter to be honest with you guys, which is why I had so many Seiko and Naomi scenes and that obstacle course Ryouchi prepared. Also, I must thank you guys for 8 followers, 2 favorites, 6 reviews, and 584 views. That means a lot to me, though it may not seem like much.  
Also new OC cameos with Kaito! Another thing this chapter does not mean there will be any LevixYuka or SachikoxYuka. It's just something I threw in there for drama, also if you Kaito's parts you realize Heavenly Host definitely fucked him up in the head, hard to the point where yes. He's fallen in love with Sachiko. It's kind of crazy and I'm not sure if Kaito will actually join the group, but if he does I will be adding his sister Ranmaru who was vaguely mentioned and two other characters that were with the group that I never pointed out.

Also, I made up some of the storyline for Blood Drive in this story. Kinda strange, but it'll all make sense in time.

Also, another thing (what the fuck is with me constantly saying 'Also?') I'd like to point out that yes, there was a slight shower scene.  
Deal with it! Or fantasize about it. Or neither! It doesn't matter! Just deeeeeaaaal with it!

So this one, I've shifted away from my OCs quite a bit and this chapter mainly focused on Seiko, Naomi, Kaito (Who was an OC ironically.), and Yuka.  
I'd like to mention: Satoshi fucking hates Seiko. But you probably read about that in my responses to reviews.

Some of you might be disturbed by the Sachiko and Yuka thing with the whole sister thing. But if that disturbs you, the whole story altogether probably disturbed you. But then again, this is Corpse Party. Isn't it supposed to disturb you? But yeah, I saw the cover of Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse party and that's what inspired me to make it. Also Kaito Shinsaki is from this Corpse Party RP I've seen (Which I believe is discontinued.) and it takes place before the events of Blood Drive, but after Blood Covered: Repeated Fear. It kind of shows how he's been in Heavenly Host (Not at the moment since there's no response to it.) but you can tell he went crazy, however he did silently, not letting anybody know that he did over time. Even when the original group was there. Also, the four characters in Blood Drive that they put in there I didn't mention since I know nothing about them, and it'd be too complicated.

Also! I saw a video revealed a little screenshot. It shows a boy with a messed up looking face who could be the new Sachiko as the person said. I believe it was The Anime Guy, but I'm not entirely sure. So that's where I based my new Sachiko guy off of. Also, Kaito killed him you may be thinking: He's a spirit, he can't die. Well, people say there's a new Sachiko, I'm not sure how it works please leave a review telling me, but without that video as evidence I'd say there is no new Sachiko. It's less probable then everyone thinks. But I definitely think putting in Yuka's dream and the scene after that was heartwarming, though I made it go by way too fast. Personally, I didn't really like this chapter except for a few funny moments and good lines. Also no, I don't think the Yuka and Sachiko kiss was necessary, but I put it in to add a little heartwarming aspect in this chapter. The reason Sachiko was so nice this chapter was because 1. She was scared of the new Sachiko, because she became mortal in the dream. 2. Sachiko really wasn't except to Kaito and when Kaito says about the 'Big sister' thing which you see a lot of to the point where when she isn't is pretty nonexistent. My main influence for the kiss was (as I already said) Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party's cover. It shows Sachiko and Yuka making a little heart with their hands, and I wanted people to see a more humane side of Sachiko, because most people like myself didn't at first, but you've gotta know her backstory to really understand it. Kinda like Ketsuo.

I've gone on long enough, don't forget to review and keep reading! Let me know if you liked the Sachiko and Yuka sister thingy in the review if you want,  
review your opinion on the chapter, what you liked, what you want more of, and what you want less of. See my other review responses in chapter 4.  
I will respond to your review if you do so! So if you have any questions pm me, or if you are a guest and have a question review it.  
Thanks for reading guys!

Update:

Someone actually has gameplay of Blood Drive on their twitch channel, however there is no subs or commentary, leaving anyone who doesn't know Japanese in the dark.

DO NOT READ ON: SPOILERS FOR BLOOD DRIVE!

SERIOUSLY STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT BLOOD DRIVE SPOILED.

I'M SERIOUS. LAST WARNING!

So for anyone who saw Blood Drive's ending we know these things:

Ayumi and Kishinuma's existences are forgotten, and the old gang (Naomi, Satoshi, etc) won't know who they areThe dead (Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Ms. Yui) are remembered once again as their pictures are no longer blacked out, however they are NOT revivedThe spirit realm and the real world are beginning to "leak" into each other, as dark pillars are manifesting in the real world, causing chaosThe real world's damnation was inevitable when the Book of Shadows was created, but the Shinozaki family kept it safe to delay the real world's destruction as much as possible

With this being said, it's presumable that only the Heavenly Host saga (i.e: takes place in HH) has ended and now the game will take place in the real world (as confirmed in Dead Patient). We realize at the post-credits scene that Ayumi is alive and is suddenly visited by Kishinuma. There are some interesting things to note from this:

Satoshi and the rest of the gang won't know who Ayumi and Kishinuma are, HOWEVER, the group pictures where the dead are in are now visible, meaning they will remember who Seiko, Shige, Yui and Mayu are. If they remember who they are, but also realize they are dead, the question they'll be asking is "HOW did they die?" This serves as a possibility that the entire gang will reunite to end the curse that has now begun to affect the real world. It's also important to note that Ayumi still has possession of the Book of Shadows, which considers Ayumi its master, so although for the past three games Ayumi has been nothing but a trouble maker, she'll ultimately make things right.


	6. Behind The Fun! (And a Levi Filler)

This chapter kinda got screwed up, so I'll have to rewrite it. ._.

Carry on.

:3


	7. Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

1000+ Views! Thank you all so fucking much! Thank you!

Umm... Sorry. ._.

Maki chapter 1 . 8h ago

I like the fanfic but make sure that Ketsuo doesn't get too close to Seiko

Oh trust me, he won't get that close, like relationship-close. He gets denied many times.

Anyways, I might wrap up behind the fun this chapter or the next. Tell me if you like it!

Please review! I wanna reply to reviews this chapter!

Another thing, is it weird that when I play Whatsername by Green Day that I think of Seiko's feelings for Naomi? O_o  
Maybe that's just what I get for listening to a shitload of Green Day when making this story. I love Green day.

Anooother thing, why the hell do all the girls in Corpse party look so frickin' young and cute? (Besides the adults obviously.)  
Not saying I have a problem with that. Not at all. Yuka, Seiko, Mitsuki, Tohko. I'm looking at you four. I can put Ayumi and Mayu  
On the list, but those are the four who look the cutest!

I need help. Badly. But for Mr. Gray's services it's $200 a visit... I need help!

Also I've still got no clue who to ship Yuka with. I wanna ship her with Levi, but I just... Can't.  
I need herlp!

That's all I got. ._. Damn it. To le story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Besides my pants. You'll never take my pants from me!  
And Masaru, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Sumiko, Levi, Kaito, Ranmaru, Kuchito, and any other OCs!  
But mainly my pants! Mah furhkin' pants! They're all miiiiine!

Damn. That was one long ass list.

To story!

* * *

"Now you all. How would you like to hear some more Justin Bieber in your headphones?" Yuuya said to torture them.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Monokuma said.

"This is my train now Fozzy Bear! And if you have a problem with it, you better-" Yuuya's mouth was tied with a strap then his hands and legs.

"Dadadadaaaaa! Satsuki to the rescue!" Satsuki said.  
"Now how to you work a train?"

"Make it stop! My ears are dying!" Monokuma yelled.

"Uwuwuwuwu..." Usami said.

"Uhhh... What do I do?!" Satsuki asked.

"OH FUUUUUUCK!" Monokuma said.

* * *

TWO SECONDS LATER:

"My plan on getting Seiko and Naomi separated is complete." Satoshi marveled while holding a paper that was the plans. "Now to just-"

The train busted through the house running him onto the hood and destroying his paper. On the bright side the train stopped.

"NOOOO! THAT TOOK ME ALL FUCKING NIGHT, DAMN IT!" Satoshi yelled. (I always use Damn it, not Dammit. Hmm.)

"I did it!" Satsuki said. (YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! XD)

* * *

"Please make Yuka forget I said that! I never meant it!" Levi said.

"Of course! Yukalina will neva remember!" Satsuki said.

"Yukalina?!" Levi almost laughed his ass off. "More island lime please!"

"Hey, lemme tell ya I know how to work her!" Satsuki said.

"I like you already." Levi said.

"I'm not like that." Satsuki stated.

"Aaaand, it's gone." Levi said." You... Do know I am a boy, right?"

"A boy dressed as a girl?! Ohmygoshthat'ssofrickinadorablecomehere!" Satsuki said and tackle hugged Levi.

"Crossdressing really works!" Levi said. "Maybe Ketsuo should try it. He'd actually get somewhere."

"Yeeeep..." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

I was sitting on his couch talking to Seiko was was in his chair to the right of the couch. I was also drinking tea. Tea is delicious.

"So, anything new with Naomi?" I asked.

"She gave me this amazing necklace! I only got her a bracelet.." Seiko said.

"I saw Naomi today, the bracelet looks nice." I said.

Ryouchi walked over to Seiko with her cup of coffee.

"I've got a bad feeling about you drinking coffee." Ryouchi said then started drinking his.

"It's fine." Seiko said and took a sip. "CoffeeCoffeeCoffee! Love coffee!" She said.

"I just realized something." Ryouchi said.

"What?" I asked.

"**_Why the fuck are we speaking English if we are in__ Japan?_**" Ryouchi asked.

":O"

"COFFEE!" Seiko yelled.

":O"

"..."

"Mind. Blown." I said.

"More blown than your mom?" Seiko said.

"Hey, shut up! ;n;" I said.

"IneedsomemoremotherfuckingcoffeeRyouchimyslavegogetmesomemoredamncoffeedamnitIjustwantcoffeeeeee~" Seiko yelled.

"... I told you I had a bad feeling." Ryouchi said.

* * *

Satsuki was laying on Yuka's bed.

"Aiiii, Yuka~" Satsuki said. "Why the hell did you guys leave me at the academy?

"Ummm... I don't know..." Yuka said. "But Levi loves me-"

"Yukalina, he doesn't. He told me he slipped up.

"But he told me-"

"Clean your ears Yuka!" Satsuki said and stuck her fingers in Yuka's ears.

"Hey! Stop that~!" Yuka said.

"Alright! Ya big baby, you." Satsuki said and took her fingers out. "Wanna taste?"

"Ewww!" Yuka said while Satsuki laughed.

"I'm kidding! I didn't actually want you to lick my fingers! I know that's gross, I just needed a laugh!" Satsuki said.

"Onii-Chan..." Yuka said.

"Where's your sense of humor, ya big ol' dummy!" Satsuki asked and bopped Yuka on the cheek, then smiled.

"Satsuki... Sorry.." Yuka said.

"Don't apologize, and don't have that sad tone!" Satsuki said. "Will this cheer you up?" She hugged Yuka and smiled at her.

"Maybe." Yuka said and smiled.

"That's my lil' Yukalina!" Satsuki said.

"Can you hear that?" Yuka asked and looked out the window.

"Well at least I can fucking hold a girl, and I don't even like girls!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Who said I liked holding on to girl Mitshitti?!" Ryouchi yelled.

"The only thing I can see you holding on to is a dick!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I don't hold on to those, that's your job!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Check yourself again, because obviously someone pulled the c** over your eyes and it wasn't a girl!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Really? Says the one who can't tell when they're being used!" Ryouchi yelled.

"At least my mouth isn't full of dicks!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Really?! That's not my prerogative, Mits piggy!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Learn some fucking manners and treat women with respect!" Mitsuki yelled and stormed away.

"Fine! Just get 'love shit' out of your head first Mitsbitchi!" Ryouchi yelled and stormed away.

"Woah!" Satsuki said. "Hey Yuka, shut up!"

"Hey... Satskuki!" Yuka said.

Satsuki pushed her playfully.

"Satsuki..."

Satsuki pushed her off of her bed.

"Ow! Stop it Onii-Chan!" Yuka yelled.

"Jeez, I was just messin' around." Satsuki said and helped Yuka up.

"How come you're so mean to me?" Yuka asked.

"Mean?" Satsuki was confused. "I'm just messing around!"

"Well, it hurts!" Yuka said.

"Aye, diva." Satsuki said.

"You're a total meanie!" Yuka yelled in Satsuki's face and ran away.

"Yuka! Hang on!" Satsuki chased.

"No! I'm tired of you being so mean to me! Do me a favor, if you're just going to be a meanie, don't be my friend!" Yuka said.

"... Yuka... That was... Never my intention." Satsuki said.

"Go away!" Yuka yelled.

"... Yuka..." Satsuki said. Not wanting to be seen crying in front of Yuka, she ran out.

Satsuki ran to an empty beach house that nobody claimed. There was a key on the mat and a note that said "This beach house is yours after you notify your instructor." Ignoring it, Satsuki took the key then ran inside to the bed and started crying in her pillow.

"You alright?" Levi asked.

Satsuki looked up from the pillow. "How'd you get in here?!" She asked.

"Weeeeell this used to be like a little secret base to me. I dug a tunnel to it." Levi said and pointed to the bookshelf. The was a tunnel in front of it.

"Okay.." Satsuki said and sank into her pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Yuka yelled at me... She said I was being mean to her..." Satsuki paused to catch her breath between tears. "I'm not sure if she wants to be my friend anymore... But I got her to forget what you said."

"Tell ya what, I'll help you. I'm in your debt anyways. My name's Levi." Levi said.

"Thanks..." Satsuki said, he already knew her name.

"Leave it to me, I can make all of the girls her- besides a few- do anything I want. Convince them that anything is true." Levi replied.

Satsuki smiled between tears.

"Buuut, I want one more thing." Levi said.

"What?" She asked.

"A kiss. And I don't mean a cheap peck-" Satsuki had locked her lips onto Levi's when he said that and pulled away a few long seconds later.  
"I'm on it!" Levi said and walked out the door. "Leave it to Levi!"

* * *

"CoffeeCoffeeCoffeeCoffee~!" Seiko yelled as she ran in circles around Naomi.

"I probably should've told you that she's not allowed to have coffee." Naomi said.

"Ehhh... That's my fault." Ryouchi said. "Sorry."

"Well it could be worse." I said and as I said it Mitsuki kicked Ryouchi in the balls. "Weeeeell... That was better actually."

"Well just remember not to give her coffee." Naomi said, as Seiko was still running around Naomi.

"Well, think of it this way. She won't fall asleep when you guys are doing it." I said.

"Coffee and sex?! YAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Seiko said.

"Maybe later when you aren't as hyper..." Naomi said.

"Yaaaaaaayyy!" Seiko said.

"Again... Sorry..." Ryouchi gasped and fell on the ground.

"... Sooo... How are you guys?" I asked.

* * *

"Interesting photos..." Ketsuo said.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Morishige said.

"Disturbingly beautiful." Ketsuo replied.

"Death is a beautiful thing. Now you must tell NOBODY about these." Morishige said sternly.

"I won't. I've had to deal with death in my life. I know." Ketsuo replied.

"Getting a second chance... It's strange. I love it, but... Realizing how that was Mayu... I realized I loved her and needed her." Morishige said.

"Yeah- wait, what?" Ketsuo said looking up.

"Ehhh..."

"... WHO ELSE IS THERE?!" Ketsuo yelled.

"... Mitsuki." Morishige said.

"... What the hell have I gotten myself into...?" Ketsuo asked.

* * *

Levi knocked on Yuka's door.

"Who is it?" Yuka asked.

"It's meee~" Levi said and Yuka opened the door.

"Hi!" Yuka said.

"Herro :3" Levi said and walked in to the Mochidas' beach house.  
"Look, Satsuki didn't mean it-"

"Get out." Yuka said. "I don't want to hear about her-"

"You better _fucking_ hear me out." Levi said. Yuka was listening so he continued.  
"She didn't mean any of the stuff she did and she was crying. She wants your forgiveness."

"... Onii-Chan... Cried? Alright, I'll go see her!" Yuka said and left.

"Thanks for the script Ketsuo!" Levi said over the headset.

"No problem bro!" Ketsuo replied.

"Heh. As if I could ever come up with any wise words." Levi said and walked over to Satsuki's house, stood up on a trash can and peered through the window.

Yuka knocked on Satsuki's door. Satsuki went to answer it. Yuka followed Satsuki in and the two sat on the bed.

"Yuka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean!" Satsuki said.

"It's alright you little crybaby!" Yuka said and hugged Satsuki.

"Yeah... Wait- He told you I was crying...? I should've told him not to tell ya that..." Satsuki said.

"That's what got me! You never admit to crying!" Yuka said.

"Yuka... I-"

"Yuka!" Satoshi said.

"Yes?" Yuka said.

"Dinner's ready!" Satoshi said and Yuka ran to her house.

"..."

Levi popped in through a tunnel he made in the back of the house.

"Satsuki?" Levi said.

"H-Huh?!" She said, getting out of her thoughts.

"Do you... Like Yuka?" Levi asked.

"No! How... Come?" Satsuki replied.

"I heard you say: 'Yuka, I' and then you were interrupted." Levi said.

"..."

"It's alright if you are, I don't judge." Levi said. "If it makes you feel better I've had a history with both guys and girls."

"..."

"If you do, I won't tell anyone." Levi said.

"Well... I'm not sure." Satsuki said.

"How come?" Levi asked.

"Well, I have actually for a very, very, very long time, but she never showed any feelings for me, so I don't know..." Satsuki replied. "There was also one boy that I found kinda cute... But I liked Yuka... It confused me."

"Even if she doesn't show feelings for you, ask! It won't do any harm! Even if she doesn't she'll be your friend! ... I think." Levi said.

"... Maybe... But I don't know..." Satsuki said.

"Well, you got a while ahead of ya to make up your mind." Levi said.

"Maybe." Satsuki said.

"Maybe? Get a hold of yourself! If you like her, then ask her out!" Levi said.

"... I should... But I don't know..." Satsuki said.

"Damn it Satsuki, don't be a little bitch. I didn't tell her that you cried for nothing." Levi said.

"You told her that I cried?! Ugggghhh! Alright..." Satsuki said and walked out.

"Your aid helps me very much Ketsuo." Levi said via the headset.

"Well, you can always count on Ketsuo!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

I was sitting on the hot sand watching the sun set.

"Aye.." I mumbled and drank a shot of Island Lime. I wasn't drunk, but still.

"Hey, Masaru-chan?" Yuka said walking up to me.

I hid the bottle under my shirt and put the shot glass in my pocket.

"Yeah?" I said.

Yuka sat next to me.

"Umm... Well..." Yuka said.  
"What do you do if you like someone...?" Yuka asked.

"Well, you should tell them that you like them. It's always worth a try even if they don't like you back." I replied.

"Thanks for the advice Masaru-chan!" Yuka said and ran back to her house.

"Why Satoshi though?" I asked myself. I took the bottle and shot glass out then drank another shot.

* * *

Yuka bumped into Satsuki on the way home.

"Hey Satsuki!" Yuka said.

"Hey Yuka!" Satsuki said.

The two girls looked down for a few seconds.

"Hey, I really like you, but if you don't like me that's okay!" They both said and looked up at each other.

"Satsuki..?" Yuka said.

"Yuka..?" Satsuki replied.

The two looked at each other for a second.

"Come back to my house?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure." Yuka replied and she held her friend's hand. They both walked into Satsuki's house and sat on the bed.

"Satsuki, even if you're meanie sometimes I feel as if you're always here for me." Yuka said and hugged Satsuki.

"Yuka, I'm sorry for being mean." Satsuki said.

"It's alright Onii-Chan." Yuka replied.

"Yuka, I've liked you for a very, very long time now, but I didn't think you liked me so I just... Kinda let it go for a while.  
But Levi talked to me and said I should tell you." Satsuki said.

"Masaru said the same thing to me. I just feel like you really care like that! All my brother cares about now is trying to separate Seiko and Naomi...  
I never liked Naomi that much since my brother liked her, but she and Seiko don't deserve that..." Yuka said.

"Psssssh! With his 'luck' and 'skill' he won't get very far. The only thing he has is will, but I think theirs is stronger!" Satsuki replied.

"Yeah." Yuka said.

"You know.. I talked to Naomi today about her and Seiko, and I want to be like them!" Satsuki said and looked at Yuka.  
"I really like you Yuka." Satsuki said again and locked her lips onto Yuka's. Yuka kissed back and it was a while before the two pulled away from each other, despite having their arms wrapped around the other's head in a loving way. Satsuki and Yuka could see the saliva in between their lips that came from their tongues that touched. The two smiled at each other and just looked into each others eyes.

"Well... Yuka... Does that mean we're say... A couple now?" Satsuki asked happily, with a smile on her face.

"I-If you'd like! I'd want that!" Yuka replied.

The two made out again, tasting the other girl's tongue and constantly pressing their lips on the other's. They stroked the other's hair and looked into the other's eyes. They pulled away and they knew the passion between them.

"Yuka... I love you." Satsuki said.

"I love you too Onii-Chan." Yuka replied.

Satsuki smiled and kissed Yuka's cheek. Yuka smiled back and kissed Satsuki's cheek.

"Onii-Chan, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Yuka said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Okay!" Satsuki replied and Yuka walked out of the room.

"Bravo, bravo." Levi said.

"Y-You were watching us?!" Satsuki said.

"As if I could miss that hot girl on girl action? Not to mention, I deserve it. Without me, or Masaru this wouldn't have happened." Levi said.

"I suppose so..." Satsuki said.

"Hey, someday, somehow I'll find a way to do both of you..." Levi thought. "You know, this tunnel kinda connects to Yuka's room...  
Guess who was expanding earlier?" Levi asked.

"Weeell... What?" Satsuki asked.

"Go get Yuka to sleep with you! She's your girlfriend now, and not to mention you don't like sleeping alone, do you?" Levi said.

"Well, no." Satsuki stated.

"Go get her and sleep with her in this bed!" Levi said. "I won't watch you, I'm just gonna go get drunk with my buddies."

"Alright!" Satsuki said.

* * *

"And cheers... To Satsuki and Yuka!" Levi said and we all raised our champagne glasses.

"Cheers!" I said.

"Cheers." Ryouchi said.

"Cheers.." Morishige said.

"Cheers." Yoshiki said.

"Cheers... Whatever..." Yuuya said.

"Cheers!" Ketsuo said.

"For my next goal! To reenact Ketsuo's thing!" Levi said.

"Heh, yep! It'll keep you up all night!" Ketsuo said.

"Just like your mom?" Yuuya said.

"Go fuck yourself man!" Ketsuo said.

"Make me." Yuuya said.

"Don't make me shove JB up your ass!" Ketsuo yelled.

Yuuya put his hands up.  
Satoshi walked downstairs.

"What's all the commotion?" He asked.

"Take a champagne glass!" Levi said and handed one to Satoshi.  
"Cheers to me, for helping hook up Satsuki and Yuka!"

"Cheers!" Everyone, but Satoshi, and Yuuya said. And Morishige barely said it.

"Wait, what?" Satoshi said.

"Yeah!"

"You hooked my sister up with another girl?! As if I wanted a duplicate situation of Seiko and Naomi!" Satoshi yelled and smashed a vodka bottle on Levi's head.

"Mommy~" Levi said and fell on the floor.

"The hell, man?!" I said.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this! Satsuki with my sister?! Satsuki?!" Satoshi said.

"Dude, relax. Satsuki never did anything to Yuka." Yoshiki said.

"Satsuki is a total fucking BITCH!" Satoshi yelled.

"Satsuki isn't a bitch! I've seen her with Yuka, it was friendly messing around!" Ketsuo said.

"Pleeeeaaaaase don't make this last call yet..." I said and poured myself another drink.

"Who invited this cockblock anyways?" Morishige asked.

Yuuya half shrugged as if he didn't give a damn.

Ketsuo picked up and empty bottle and snuck up behind Satoshi.

"Surprise motherfucker." Ketsuo said and smashed the bottle on the back of Satoshi's head.

He picked up another empty bottle and smashed it on Satoshi's head.

* * *

Two Days Later After They Get Out Of The Infirmary

"Well..." Levi said.

"Dun worry, Levi. I got him." Ketsuo said.

"Yep." Levi said.

"Sooo... When are you gonna do Yuka and Satsuki?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well Yuka told me Satoshi yelled at them about that, sooo... Today. On his bed." Levi said.

* * *

Levi was beaten on the doorstep.

"Just walk past him." Naomi said.

"I did them both... Damn it Satoshi, I was having a good time!" He deliriously said.

"Reminds me of the time we all did it!" Seiko said.

"Not doing that again..." Naomi said.

The two walked past him and went into their own home. Naomi was taking off her uniform when Seiko tackled her while she was undressed (Not completely, bra and panties were on. Sorry perverts. :3 Talking to Ketsuo.) and squeezing her breasts.

"Seiko... Stop that..." Naomi said. Seiko was undressed too, she could undress really quickly.

"Aww, come on Naomi. Don't say ya don't like that!" Seiko said, making Naomi blush more.

"Stop it!" Naomi said.

"But they're so big and squishy! They make good pillows too!" Seiko said.

"Aiiiii... What ever will I do with you?" Naomi asked.

"You will hug me, kiss me, and love me." Seiko replied.

"I guess so." Naomi stated.

"You know what I think? I think we should cuddle!" Seiko said.

"Sounds alright." Naomi replied.

"Naked!"

"Damn it Seiko!" Naomi said.

* * *

Satsuki and Yuka were cuddling in Satsuki's bed.

"Yuka, I love you~" Satsuki said and kissed Yuka's cheek.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied. She had her arms wrapped around Satsuki and rested her lips on Satsuki's. Not like a kiss. Just resting.

"You know Yukalina..." Satsuki said.

Yuka stuck her tongue out and Satsuki licked Yuka's tongue.

"Heeeeeeyyy!" Yuka said.

"I tricked ya!" Satsuki said and locked lips with Yuka.

"Satsuki, what if you and I lasted forever?" Yuka asked.

"Don't say 'if', we will." Satsuki replied.

Yuka smiled and kissed Satsuki's nose.

"Yuka, I love you." Satsuki said.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied.

* * *

I introduced Satsuki in this chapter! In the end, I've shipped Yuka with her, if you all have a problem with this couple then stop reading and leave.  
But I'm keeping my pants. As I was saying, yes this is my second yuri couple, but I'm happy about that. If you don't like that, leave.  
If you don't like Satoshi, stay a while and listen. And if you don't like SeikoxNaomi and would rather see SatoshixNaomi, please leave. But you all have stuck around so long my awesome readers, that I think you all prefer SeikoxNaomi! Probably most of you.

Sooo, not as much SeikoxNaomi last few chapters... I apologize. I don't like the scarcity either.

Also, I apologize for not having Behind the Fun. I wanna upload this now, it's 2 AM and I'm tired as fuck.  
I'll update it eventually, give me 1-3 days.

But anyways, thank fors readings and goodbyes!

And sorry it's so short of a chapter, it'll be adequate size when I add the Behind The Fun.

Edit 9/2/14: More Reviews!

FluffyTwinkies chapter 7 . 15h ago

I'm just wondering if you got the SatsukixYuka ship from the author of Never Without You? Anyways I like your story. Normally I don't like OCs but you made me like your characters. You give them an interesting background story and I like it. Keep up the good work :D

Honestly, I meant to put that I was inspired by them to do that ship, I had it in my mind to do it, but I was too damn tired. So, yes I did actually. I never really knew much about Satsuki before reading that story, not even her name so, yep. I dunno, I just couldn't ship her with Levi and didn't want to ship her with Satoshi because he's her brother. Thanks for liking the story, to be honest there are a few stories where I don't like OCs, but others are good. Sumiko doesn't really have much of a background and I plan to work on that sometime soon. Thanks, and I will keep it up!

CommonSwiftchapter 7 . 15h ago

Takes out gasoline an matches, does that mean I can set this Satoshi on fire too?  
*maniac laugh*

Go right ahead my good sir, in fact burn SatoshixNaomi too, because SeikoxNaomi will always be better. Sorry if I offended any of the fan base,  
but it's just my opinion. Just like Sumiko is with emotions, I have no clue why people like them as a couple.

Though it's just my opinion. MORE INFIRMARY SCENES! I had one in mind as well!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 7 . 8h ago

Wait, Naomi x Seiko AND Satsuki x Yuka?! That's it! You are now my favourite author on this site! (Sorry everyone but, 2 of my fav ships here) love the story, hope you continue soon :3

Yep! I will admit I was inspired by the author of Never Without You. (Which is an amazing story, go check it out.) Favorite author?  
That means a lot actually, thank you. I will say I love the story, but I need to put this back on the fraternity track  
Fun, chaos, alcohol, SeikoxNaomi! I need more of all that! I'll work on it tonight! I'll stay up until I fall again!  
So don't worry!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Now for:

**Chapter 7.2!**

Behind the Fun! PART TWO!

Also, as I was saying before about Seiko's feelings for Naomi and Whatsername, I might do a story about that describing what would happens  
if events in Corpse Party: Reform were different.

Chapter One would be if it were different as if Naomi had rejected Seiko. Not my favorite subject and it'd be sad, but I want to see bloopers!  
Well... I wouldn't call it bloopers, but still.

Back to: Behind the Fun! PART TWO!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR!

"So, Masaru. Chapter Four." Pyro said.

"I forgot about it. Go to the live preview. XD" Masaru said.

A Pair Of Socks Later

"Oh yes, that one. Well, I love the beach houses." Masaru stated.

"Any highlights?" Pyro asked.

"When Ketsuo called Satoshi an asshole. He really was, I wish Seiko and Naomi the best of luck.  
I hope next chapter's highlight is Seiko kicking him in the balls." Masaru said.

"Great point!" Pyro said.

"You stole my line damn it!" Ketsuo yelled from the other room.

":D"

* * *

"So, Ketsuo. What about Ch.4?" Star asked.

"I dunno~ What about it?" Ketsuo asked while stepping on Satoshi.

"Stop stepping on my balls! That hurts!" Satoshi said.

"Okay. Levi!" Ketsuo said.

Levi ran in, Ketsuo took off his foot, and Levi stepped on his balls instead.

"Oh god! He's got high heels on!" Satoshi said.

"I dun wanna be a midget right now!" Levi said.

"... I like this actually." Star said.

"Same." Pyro said.

* * *

"Ryouchi. Ch. 4." Pyro said. "Ryouchi?"

"No I don't have a gun~"

"... We'll be back." Pyro said.

* * *

"So Sumiko-" Star was interrupted by Nirvana playing in the other room. "How was chapter four?" He said louder.

"Fine to be honest. Nothing major for me." Sumiko said.

"Well that's good." Star said.

"Any info on the next chapter?" Sumiko asked.

"It'll be in the note afterwards." Star replied.

* * *

"Seiko! How was chapter 4?" Pyro asked.

"It was good! Except that one thing." Seiko replied.

"Masaru and Ketsuo said that they hope the highlight for the next chapter is you kicking Satoshi in the balls.  
I agreed." Pyro stated.

"Well, maybe. I might." Seiko replied.

"You're too passive for a crazy girl! ~" Pyro said.

Seiko kicked him in the balls, kicked him hard, but not because she was angry. Just to prove a point.

"Oh mommy!" Pyro squealed and fell over.

"I'm not _that_ passive." Seiko said.

"Yes you are.." Pyro squealed.

* * *

"Alright Naomi. Chapter 4." Star said.

"It wasn't that bad." Naomi replied.

"How come? And make it quick! I got a date in five!" Star replied.

"Finally!" Pyro shouted from the other room. "It's been years!"

"Uhhh, ignore my brother. He's simply jealous me being single and free." Star said.

"Shut up!" Pyro said from the other room.

"Well... My bond with Seiko strengthened." Naomi said.

"Okay." Star replied.

"And-"

"See ya, I gotta go!" Star said and left.

"... Well." Naomi said to herself.

* * *

"Satoshi, see I would go on with Chapter 4, but nothing really bad happened to you, so I'm not gonna do behind the fun with you!" Pyro said.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Because the fan base that is reading this mainly doesn't like you that much. Would you like to see the reviews?" Pyro asked.

"Fine." Satoshi said. "More SeikoxNaomi... More SeikoxNaomi... Love the SeikoxNaomi... How am I being a bitch? Please tell me, I'd like to know."

"Well for one thing you... How do I say this in a nice way? Fucked up a cute couple's feelings and made them cry, because you're such a motherfucking, cold hearted, mean spirited, limp dick fucking bitch." Pyro replied.

"And that was nice?" Satoshi said.

"It wasn't supposed to be. Not to mention you beat up a cute girl for no reason!  
And before you say she was with your girl, you never had a shot with Naomi." Pyro said.

"Of course I did-"

"Seiko saw her naked- and I would say before you did, buuut we all doubt that'll happen any time soon." Pyro stated.  
"Not to mention I had a feeling Seiko would do her before you did. I didn't expect Ketsuo too, buuut even frickin' Sumiko had more of a chance with Naomi than you. And Sumiko and Naomi would be incompatible. Literally. So you're the bottom of the fuckin' barrel buddy." Pyro said.

"... I'll... Just go back to reviews." Satoshi said. "Least favorite character? What gives?! Why not Seiko?!"

"Dude she's a cute chick, big bust, slightly perverted,- which everyone likes that one slightly perverted chick in every anime besides Dangan Ronpa- she is cute with Naomi, and is probably the reason why over 60% of the Corpse Party fan base is sad about all of the endings in the Corpse Party games.  
Getting Xpyro into Blood Drive's ending ain't a good idea, he fuckin' raged more than you did at Seiko when you're on your period." Pyro said.

"Seriously- wait, I don't have periods!" Satoshi said.

"Then why are you yelling at me? :3" Pyro asked.

"Shut the fuck up, and lets get back to reviews!" Satoshi said.

"Not to mention it's hot when she's playing with Naomi's boobs." Pyro added.

"What?!" Satoshi said.

"Hey, we all know it is! Even the straight girls agree!" Pyro said.

"That is a good point." Ayumi said.

"Yeah- wait what? Did anyone see that?!" Satoshi said.

"What?" Pyro asked.

"Damn it, lets just get back to reviews." Satoshi insisted. "Oh so more people pair me and Naomi, why can't I be in that Nexus?"

"Because in this one nobody likes you. And Yuka's over you. Naomi is. Ayumi is.  
Don't know why they liked you in the first place, but then again I'm just a guy who's all about den tittehs." Pyro said.

"Hey, you're speaking my language." Ketsuo said.

"Reviews!" Satoshi said.

"Right." Pyro said.

"What's Never Without You?" Satoshi asked.

"A great SeikoxNaomi story, you should check it out." Pyro said.

"I fucking hate you. Anyways- wait SET ME ON FIRE?!" Satoshi said.

Pyro: Hides matches behind back. XD

"Naomi x Seiko and Satsuki x Yuka, no that's horrible. Why do people like this stuff?!" Satoshi asked.

"You oughta be asking why people like this!" Pyro said.

"Huh?" Satoshi said and noticed gasoline around him.

"For the SeikoxNaomi fan base! They shall praise me for this!" Pyro said. he threw the match at Satoshi lighting him on fire.

"GYYYAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Well, gotta check up on another patient." Doctor Pancake said and walked away.

"It said Ayame Ito, who's that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Dunno." Ryouchi said.

"Is it just me or does Satoshi look the slightest bit like Hajime Hinata from SDR2?" I asked.

"Masaru, no." Ketsuo said.

"What happened to you Levi?" I asked.

"It's a loooong story." Levi said.

* * *

"Hey busty~ Wanna grab a drink?" Levi said to Sumiko.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sumiko replied and kicked him in the nuts.

* * *

"I've got one of my balls stuck in my stomach which they're gonna put back." Levi said.

"Ouch." Ketsuo said.

"That's why I told you not to go for her." Ryouchi said.

"I would say it's worth a shot, but... I should've listened..." Levi said.

* * *

Chapter 7.2 is done! Also, have you ever listened to Drunk On A Plane by Dierks Bentley?  
If not do so, but next chapter is Drunk On A Beach! Everyone (except a few people) go into drinking matches 1v1 on who can drink the most!  
You know what this means! Chapter 1! My old roots:  
Fun! Chaos! Alcohol! SeikoxNaomi!

Basically 96% of why people like this story. All 96% is the SeikoxNaomi part. Let's be real here.

Thanks for reading guys! -Xpyro125


	8. Drunk On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

Will put the dates on edits and everything else to avoid confusion. All this is 9/2/14 except when mentioned.

1000+ Views! 10 reviews! I appreciate it all!  
Also, I did more BtF in an update to chapter 7, (Aka Chapter 7.2) a few more scenes, and three replies to reviews.

Also, I'd like to point out the current shipments, their statuses, and how much attention I'll give them. ʕoᴥoʔ I think that icon is pedobear. Though I'm not sure.

SeikoxNaomi (Best as it could be) [Most Attention out of all]  
SatsukixYuka (Great!) [A lot of attention]  
MayuxMorishige (Good) [Little Attention] EDIT 9/3/14: [A lot, since I read the Ask Mayushige Blog. It's frickin' adorable.]  
AyumixYoshiki (Good) [Little Attention]  
MasaruxTohko (Great!) [Little Attention]  
RyouchixMitsuki- Fuck that, it's gone. XD They hate each other!  
KetsuoxSei- No, they'll only be friends, and she'll torture him with that. XD  
Slight LevixYuka from time to time, but nothing serious will ever happen!  
EDIT 9/3/14: Possible LevixMiki?! (Miki is Yoshiki's younger sister for those who don't know. I know nothing else about her due to having no wiki entry.)

* * *

Ketsuo walked out with a wagon full of alcohol to everyone.

"WHO WANTS TO HAVING A DRINKING COMPETITION?!" Ketsuo yelled so everyone could hear him. (Almost) Everyone raised their hands and went over to him."Here are the rules! No shots! Straight from the bottle! And you can only do one 1v1 match because everyone will already be drunk off their asses. When you say you're stopping or you stop drinking for more than 15 seconds, you can't drink any more!  
And also glad to know Sumiko doesn't want to, because she'd be banned for knowing how not to get drunk."

"Okay if there's gonna be anyone drunk doing it, I want in." Levi said.

"First match! Ayumi vs Mayu!" Ketsuo said. "Sumiko! What type of alcohol! Spin the wheel!"

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Maerzen/Oktoberfest Beer!" Sumiko said and Ketsuo took out 20 bottles.

"Well Ayumi, little did everyone know I got reeeeeeaaalll drunk at that party!" Mayu said.

"Why am I never at these things?! I was too busy watching sex tapes damn it!" Levi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and the two girls started drinking and obviously had problems. Mayu was halfway done with the bottle and Ayumi was near half.

"Oh damn, please say one of them get drunk enough, because I need to get laid tonight." Levi said. "Anyone! Not just those two!"

"Hey! They got the bottle down!" I said.

"Oh damn, Ayumi ya gotta drink faster!" Emi said.

"Hey! Mayu's finished with her second bottle!" Ryouchi said.

"I feel wobbly!" Mayu said.

"It's everyone else that's wobbly, don't worry! Keep drinking!" Morishige said to encourage her.

"Ayumi's done!" Ketsuo said.

"Oh god, my head..." Ayumi said and started chugging another bottle of the beer.

"Mayu's halfway on the third!" Ketsuo said and Ayumi started drinking faster.

"Nothing better than seeing two girls get drunk, who wants to see a yuri scene with these two?" Levi asked and Yoshiki and Morishige gave him a death glare.  
"Hey it'd be hot. Though with them most likely gonna be getting drunk I think you two are getting laaaaiiid."

"I ain't got a problem with that." Yoshiki said.

"Hey! They're done with the third!" I said.

"I honestly didn't think they'd get that far." Ryouchi said.

"Oh they are gonna be so drunk." Levi said.

"Mayu and Ayumi are neck and neck!" Ketsuo said.

"They're halfway!" Ryouchi said.

"This is fuckin' awesome!" Levi said.

"They can drink.." Mitsuki said.

"I can't drink any more..." Ayumi said.

Mayu went on to drink her fifth beer.

"You finished four. Count me impressed." Ryouchi said.

"Mayu keeps on drinking!" I said.

"Ayumi's done! You can stop!" Ketsuo said.

"You really want her to stop? Morishige has gotta get laid man, don't ya know that?" Levi said.

"True." Ketsuo said.

"Halfway!" Emi said.

"How much is she gonna drink...?" Yoshiki asked.

"I dunno, but she's gonna be reeeeaaaally drunk." I said.

"And she's done with her fifth!" Ketsuo said.

"Wooooo~ Shige-nii I did it!" Mayu said as she wobbled over to her boyfriend and fell in his arms.

"Good job!" Morishige said.

Mayu kissed him and tried to stick her hand in his pants, but he grabbed it.

"She's drunk." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah!" Levi said.

"Match two! Levi vs Emi!" Ketsuo said. "Sumiko, spin the wheel!"

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Icariine Liquor!" Sumiko said.

"I kept a few drinks in a cooler. These are some of them." Ketsuo said and took out 20 bottles of the beverage.

"I researched all this alcohol for a long time when I left middle school." Emi said.

"And I drank it all when Aikov left. Icariine Liquor is actually one of my two favorites. My other is Island Lime. Though cake vodka, marshmallow vodka, chocolate vodka, and pink moscato." Levi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said.

They both started drinking.

"Damn this burns!" Emi said.

"Oh DAMN! Levi's done already!" I said.

"This is easy!" Levi said.

Emi continued to drink, as well as Levi.

"Wow, she's half done and he's got two bottles!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm just gonna stop here." Emi said.

"That's no fun." Ryouchi said.

"Done!" Levi said.

"Alright you can stop!" Ketsuo said.

"Hell no man, I'ma keep drinking!" Levi said.

"Take the bottles over there and drink your heart out then." Ketsuo said.

Levi walked over.

"Alright! Yuka vs Morishige!" Ketsuo said.

"I don't drink." Morishige said.

"Same!" Yuka said.

"Shiiige-niiii~ Do it!" Mayu said.

"Ya got this Yuka!" Satsuki said.

Satoshi glared at her, but nobody noticed.

The two reluctantly went by the glasses.

"One of my personal favorites. Absinthe! Here's how you do it! It'll be sweet and sugary!" Ketsuo said and demonstrated.  
He poured a bit of absinthe in the glass then put a sugar cube on the slotted spoon, then poured water over the sugar cube to dissolve it into the absinthe.  
"I'll prepare them for you guys!"

Ketsuo made their absinthes.

"This is more educating than Ms. Yui." Satoshi said.

"XD Wooooow!" I replied.

"The taste isn't that strong, so it's a great beginner drink!" Ketsuo stated.

They both drank a sip and put it down.

"..."

"..."

"... Sorry to spoil the mood, but I'm sooooo horny~!" Levi said, drunk since he drank all of the bottles.

"... Disturbing." Ryouchi said.

"We finally agree on something." Mitsuki replied.

"Hey, you gonna hate on a little girl boy thing liek me? Fluff you!" The drunk Levi said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I needs hugs!" Levi said. "To be suffocated like that is a wonderful feeling!"

"Levi, ya might wanna stop-"

"Stop? That's for quitters woman!" Levi interjected.

"I'm not a woman." I said.

"Stop calling meh a woman you slut!" Levi said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I said.

"Security!" Levi said.

"Okay then." I replied.

"MATCH FOUR! Mitsuki vs Yuuya!" Ketsuo said.

"You're going down." Yuuya said.

"It's a shame, I rarely drink." Mitsuki said.

"Sumiko! Wheel of Alcohol!" Ketsuo said.

"Metaxa! The first liquor consumed in space!" Sumiko said.

"That's interesting actually." Morishige said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said. "Hey- holy shit! Is she done with that bottle already?!"

Mitsuki grabbed another one and drank it in two seconds.

"... Fuck that." Yuuya said, not even taking a sip.

"Okay take the bottles, go over there, put them down there, you can drink there, and- all of them are empty..." Ketsuo said.

"As I was saying. As I was saying. I rarely drink. Rarely. But I when I do. When I do, I get drunk as fuck. Drunk, drunk as fuck. As fuck. As fuck. Fuck it." The drunken Mitsuki said.

"... Damn!" Ryouchi said.

"Round Five!" Ketsuo said. "Ryouchi vs Masaru!"

"If it's whiskey, you're screwed!" I said.

"And if it's tequila, you're screwed. The burn will kill you. The burn is my friend." Ryouchi said.

"Tequila! Made from the blue agave plant in Mexico!" Sumiko said.

"I fucking hate you Ryouchi." I said.

"If you're gonna have salt there's a platter of limes and salt." Ketsuo said.

"The salt is for pussies! I want all of the burn!" Ryouchi stated.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and they both started drinking.

"Damn!" I said and kept drinking.

"Ryouchi's got a bottle down!" Ketsuo said.

"Weeeee~" Mitsuki said.

"I looooove rainbowz!" Levi said.

"Shige-nii do you think my boobs look big?" Mayu asked.

"Mayu, y-yeah..." Morishige replied.

We kept drinking and I stopped because of the burn, but continued to drink anyways.

"You got nothin' Masaru!" Ryouchi said who had drank 5 bottles compared to my 3 and a half.

The burn was too much and I took a bunch of salt and put it in my mouth. Bad idea.

"That's more than 15 seconds without drinking! Ryouchi wins!" Ketsuo said.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Alright! Me vs Satoshi!" Ketsuo said. "Spin the wheel Sumiko!"

Sumiko spun the wheel of alcohol.

"Palm wine! Made from palm leaves and is commonly drank in Asia and Africa!" Sumiko said.

"You ready bro?" Ketsuo asked.

"Shige-nii, when we get home, when we get home. Can I have. Can I have. A bananana?" Mayu asked.

"Sure Mayu." Morishge said.

"Who's gonna. Who's gonna suck the big one?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't. I dunno.." Levi said. "Me, me."

The two started drinking quickly and Satoshi eventually fell behind at 3.

"I'm done, I'm done." Satoshi said.

"That's all folks-"

"I challenge Ryouchi, I challenge Ryouchi to a drinking match!" Mitsuki said.

"Bring it, bring it on!" Ryouchi replied, half drunken.

"Spin the wheel Sumiko!" Ketsuo said.

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Sahti! A Finnish beer that has a distinct banana flavor!" Sumiko said.

"Alright.." Ryouchi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and the two drank pretty quickly.

They both grabbed the last two bottles and drank them.

Ketsuo put out one last bottle and they both grabbed it.

"My bottle sweetheart." Ryouchi said.

Mitsuki pulled it away then smashed his balls with it.

"Sorry, but it's mine. Sweetheart." Mitsuki said and drank it.

"That's all folks! Now to sleep! Either get hung over or laid or both!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

And if you were wondering where Seiko and Naomi were, they were asleep in each other's arms. Cuddling.  
DO NOT WORRY! There will be a SeikoxNaomi scene! I just think I made the romance a bit too fast, and I can't really do anything.  
Also, from this point on it's 9/3/14 that I'm making this.

* * *

Naomi was waking up slowly.

"Why the hell am I with you?!" Mitsuki asked.

"I wanna know the same fucking thing!" Ryouchi yelled back.  
"I feel hungover! Oh fuck."

"... Did they...?"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KETSUO!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Well..." Naomi said and saw Seiko was still sleeping, her head on Naomi's chest.

"Hey! We can talk about- oh fuck!" Ketsuo yelled and all Naomi could hear were noises of someone getting beaten up.

"Come here you bastard!" Mitsuki said and started beating Ketsuo with a chair.

Two Hours Later

"So... They beat you with a chair..." Seiko said to Ketsuo who was on the hospital bed.

"Yes... My dick is the only vital organ that didn't get damaged thankfully..." Ketsuo said.

"You... Sure you don't need an aspirin?" Naomi asked.

"I need a lot more than an aspirin." Ketsuo said.  
"Well, it could be worse."

"... Do you guys hear kissing in the other room?" Naomi asked.

Seiko took a peek and saw Ryouchi and Mitsuki making out in the bathroom.

"It's official, they're back together." Seiko said.

"I fucking hate my life." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"You think he'll be okay Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Of course! He'll be better than how pretty you are! And.. That's kinda hard to be better than." Seiko replied.

Naomi smiled at her girlfriend's compliment.

"Thanks for the compliment Seiko." Naomi said.

"No problem Naomi! I love you!" Seiko replied and hugged Naomi.

"... I feel like I haven't given her enough. She deserves more, she waited so long..." Naomi thought. "Seiko... Supported that I liked Satoshi...  
I really don't get her... She's a strong girl."

"Naomi, I'm gonna take a walk." Seiko said.

"Okay Seiko." Naomi replied.

"I'll be back soon!" Seiko said and walked out the door.

* * *

Seiko was walking in the jungle by the beach. It went for a long distance and to a mountainous, inactive volcano.  
There was a path and signs leading back to the beach. As she kept walking she stopped for a second and saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi, how come you're here?" Seiko asked.

"..."

Seiko backed away.

"I needed time to think." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, I'm sorry about Naomi. It's not like I meant to take her from you Satoshi. You're my friend and to see you hurt like this, it hurts me too.  
It hurts all of us. Sure, you can be quite mean to me sometimes, but you're still my friend!" Seiko said.

"..." He couldn't respond.

"Satoshi if I've hurt you in any way, I'm sorry." Seiko said and stood by him.

"... Thanks." Satoshi said.

"I want you to forgive me if I did anything wrong." Seiko said.

"It's fine." Satoshi smiled. "You treat her much better than I ever could've. And if she love you, then I'll go with it.  
She deserves the best, and I wasn't the one."

"Satoshi, what's come over you?" Seiko smiled.

"I've just been thinking. About if you've deserved anything I've done to you. If anything, I should be asking you to forgive me." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, we've been friends for a while. I understood that you were just kinda jealous and how Heavenly Host kinda scarred you. It scarred us all.  
But it made us stronger, and it made us all closer." Seiko replied.

"Hmm... When you see Naomi, tell her that I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

"I will Satoshi, trust me." Seiko smiled and hugged him.

Satoshi lowered his head. He wasn't sure why Seiko forgave him for everything. He even tried to kill her.  
He ridiculed her and Naomi. He beat her. And why did she forgive him for all of that, and then on top of it want _his forgiveness for anything SHE did wrong._

"Thank you Seiko." Satoshi replied.

Seiko stood up yet again.

"I gotta get you a girlfriend sometime, I think that you've gone through a lot, and just need to relax." Seiko said.

"Yep. I have been through a lot. Though Naomi's been through the most. She's been through what I did." Satoshi said.

"You were just angry and jealous. I understand. To be honest, I used to be kinda jealous that you got all of Naomi's love back then." Seiko said.

"I guess it was for the best that I didn't make a move." Satoshi said.

"I guess so." Seiko replied.

"Seiko. I want you to treat Naomi right. I'm not asking you, because I already know that you will." Satoshi said.

"I will." Seiko said.

Satoshi smiled, then got hit by a cloaked person with a lead pipe, knocking him out.

"What the?!" Seiko said. "Satoshi!"

The cloaked person hit Seiko causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Okay, Satoshi was originally supposed to stab Seiko and take her, to be the antagonist of this scene. But I've been in a strangely, good happy mood, probably from the Ask Mayushige Blog which you should all check out btw. I decided to finally let Satoshi loose and break him out of the main antagonist role.  
Not breaking him out entirely, just the main antagonist role. So for everybody who doesn't like Satoshi, I've got a little plan in place which will flip EVERYTHING you've known about this story! BESIDES THE SEIKOXNAOMI, IT WILL ALWAYS STAY!

But everything you've known will suddenly be gone and twisted with this! Getting into some real plot!

"More titties?!" Ketsuo exclaimed.

No Ketsuo, get out of here! Though that would be pretty cool. :3  
Get ready for everything to change!

* * *

"It's been two hours since Seiko left. Should we be worried?" I asked Naomi.

"Masaru... She said she'd be back soon. We gotta look for her! I bet Satoshi did something to her!" Naomi said.

"She's a strong girl, she can handle him." Ketsuo said, repeating Naomi's words.

"Let's go guys!" I said and the three of us left to the jungle.

We walked in, the new moon shedding no moonlight made it harder for us to see didn't help.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled.

"Seiko!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Seiko!" I yelled.

"Not that I care, but I was spying on Seiko talking to Satoshi when the both of them were knocked out by this hooded guy." Yuuya said.

"What?!" Ketsuo said.

"Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Satoshi, ain't your problem." Yuuya said.

"Oh, so we've got 99 problems and that bitch ain't one, great!" Ketsuo said.

"Ketsuo, stop using Jay-Z lines." I said.

"Fine." Ketsuo said.

"Stop arguing and let's go! Which way did they go?!" Naomi asked.

"That way." Yuuya said.

"Thank you!" Naomi said and the three ran east.

* * *

"Who are you?" Seiko asked.

"No need to know. Just call me Koroshiya or The Killer." Koroshiya said.

"Let us go you stupid bitch!" Satoshi said.

Koroshiya walked up to him, through the bars that imprisoned them and stabbed Satoshi in the chest with a knife.

"SATOSHI!" Seiko yelled and rushed to his side.

"Argh..." He said quietly.

"Please, don't hurt him..." Seiko said.

"... Very well. Consider that a warning." Koroshiya said and walked out through the bars.

It was a shallow stab and it didn't hit any vital organs.

"You're okay, right?" Seiko asked her friend.

"I'm fine..." Satoshi replied.

"Good..." Seiko said. She walked up to the bars. "Why are you keeping us here?" She asked.

Koroshiya said nothing and smiled through their mask, though they couldn't see it, they knew The Killer was smiling evilly.

"It's a passion of mine to kill and imprison. To torture people to the soul. And I've figured you out Shinohara." Koroshiya replied.  
They stepped to the to reveal Miki Kishinuma.

"Wait..."

Koroshiya took out the same knife and stabbed Miki in the leg, making her scream.

"Stop!" Seiko said.

Koroshiya took out the knife, rotated it and stabbed below the other bleeding wound.

"STOP!" Seiko yelled. "Please! Don't hurt anyone else, hurt me instead!"

"Shinohara, you have someone to protect." Satoshi said. "Hey! Asshole!"

Koroshiya turned to Satoshi.

"Guys run! The bars are fake!" Satoshi said and passed his hand through them.

Seiko ran, grabbed Miki and looked back at Satoshi who was on the ground, tackled by Koroshiya.

"Satoshi!" Seiko said.

"GO!" He yelled.

Seiko ran away with Miki in her arms. "Satoshi..." She said softly and started crying.

* * *

"No luck..." I said.

"Damn it!" Ketsuo said.

"... Seiko..." Naomi said.

Seiko ran up to them exhausted.

"Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Naomi! You've gotta take Miki back to the beach!" Seiko said and they noticed the bleeding from the stabs.

"Seiko?! What happened?!" Ketsuo asked.

"Satoshi's back there!" Seiko said.

"I say we ditch him-"

"No! He and I talked and he's probably still alive back there! He's not as bad as you think!" Seiko said.

"Really? Give me one reason!" Ketsuo said.

"He... Acted as a decoy for me to get away." Seiko said.

"... Satoshi?" Naomi said. "I guess."

"I got Miki." Yuuya said.

"Alright, I say we go with Seiko." I said.

"Let's go then!" Naomi said and the four of us ran to the building where Koroshiya kept them.  
We ran inside to find Satoshi lying, bleeding in the cell.

"Satoshi..." Seiko said. "Don't be..." She picked him up and he coughed blood.

"Fucker... Thought I was dead..." Satoshi said.

"Let's go now while we have the chance." I said and we all ran out of the building. It was strange because Koroshiya wasn't back there.

We stopped at the beach and Seiko put Satoshi down.

"Thanks for going back for me.." Satoshi said.

"Not like I wanted to." Ketsuo said and looked away.

"I... Didn't at first Satoshi. But you're our friend, right?" Naomi said.

"I'm a crappy one, I'll tell you that." Satoshi said.

"Let's get inside." Ketsuo said. We all went inside.

"... I wonder what that was all about." Sumiko said at the entrance to the jungle.

* * *

Seiko laid Satoshi in the bathtub (though it wasn't full of water and he was still clothed.)

"Are we just supposed to forgive you?" Naomi asked.

"You shouldn't. But I wish that you can, or at least understand why I did what I did in the past." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi isn't as bad as he's come off to be. He was just angry and jealous. Naomi, I can understand it." Seiko said.  
"I know what it's like to be jealous, I used to be jealous that you loved Satoshi."

"Seiko, I love you now. And I don't care what he wants." Naomi said.

"Naomi, Seiko treats you way better than I ever could've and you deserve that. It's for the best, and if you two want to be together, I'll support you and be your friend. I was just angry that you didn't love me anymore, but I went to that jungle to think and I realized how wrong I was. You deserve to be happy Naomi, and Seiko makes you happy. You don't have to forgive me, and I don't expect you to. You moved on, and now it's my turn I guess." Satoshi said.

"..." Naomi turned away from him.

"I've done a lot of things to you and Seiko that I regret. That you guys didn't deserve. I was ready to kill Seiko that night on the train, but it would hurt you again. We got lucky getting our friends back and... I was just ready to do it. I'm not wishing for you to love me Naomi, I'm just wishing that you can forgive me for being a bad friend. I beat Seiko, I brought you and her down, and I nearly killed her. And if you can't forgive me, I understand. How Seiko can forgive me, I have no clue. And if you can... I'd do anything to repay you guys for all the scars I've reaped." Satoshi continued.

"..." Naomi was still silent.

"I wasn't the one for you. I believe Seiko is. She loves you with an open heart, unselfishly and all she wants is you. That's something I could never do. Seiko needs you and I respect her for everything she does for you. I respect her for being so selfless and having everything she could give that I couldn't." Satoshi said. "You deserved someone more than me. And that's Seiko."

"... I don't deserve Seiko..." Naomi said.

"Of course you deserve me! I don't deserve you!" Seiko interjected.

"Seiko-"

"You two deserve each other! I believe you two were made for each other." Satoshi said.

"... You're right." Naomi said. "I'm gonna lay down."

"I'll be there in a minute Naomi." Seiko said and Naomi walked out.

Satoshi smiled at Seiko. Seiko smiled back and he faintly gestured for her to come over.

"Yeah?" Seiko said. Satoshi kissed her for a second, then fell back from stress on his back.  
"Satoshi..."

"You keep things right with Naomi." Satoshi said.

"Okay." Seiko replied.

* * *

"They'll never know my identity." The unmasked Koroshiya said. They were in their usual outfit. "As long as you don't tell them."

"... Fine." Morishige said. "You won't hurt Mayu, as we had on our agreement."

"Of course. You're my loyal right hand." Koroshiya said.

"... Koroshiya." Morishige said.

"Yes?" Koroshiya said.

"I just... I'm not sure if you should hurt our friends. It'd hurt Mayu as well." Morishige said.

"Well then. I thought I killed _him._ But he was being carried by Seiko afterwards. You're lucky about that." Koroshiya replied.

"... If you're so famous as a serial killer, how come you haven't been found?" Morishige asked.

"Because, I'm professional. I never leave the same mark on my victims." Koroshiya responded.

"Interesting..." Morishige said.

"Besides... I have a demonstration for you." Koroshiya said and pointed to the Kisaragi Academy's Gym teacher tied up to a chair.  
"You see, I've been inspired by Jigsaw. In the end the message isn't death. It's about justice and choices, for what people have done. Their poor morality causes them to die. But for them to see the light for what they've done." Koroshiya took a saw and held it on his neck.

"Don't!" Tsubota said.

"You know, you shouldn't yell at kids. It's kids like them." Koroshiya said and sawed a bit, for his neck to bleed. "Who ultimately."  
Koroshiya sawed a bit more. "Make your final." Koroshiya sawed where it was finally bone. "Judgement." Koroshiya sawed a bit further then let go of the saw and watched him bleed. Though before he could bleed out Koroshiya tied string around his neck, into the wound after taking the saw out. Koroshiya tugged on the string and eventually just struck Tsubota in the head with the saw, killing him.

"..."

"Isn't death beautiful Morishige? You understand that. That's why I picked you out to be my right hand." Koroshiya said.

"... Maybe... But..." He started.

"It doesn't matter. One by one everyone will pay for their sins. Including myself." Koroshiya said.

"... Don't. Ever. Hurt. Mayu." Morishige said.

* * *

I'm stopping here because it's 1 AM here, so thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and fyi, Satoshi was messing with everyone so that Naomi would like him more. He's still a bitch, don't worry guys.

Thanks for le readz!


	9. Nightmare In Tittieland!

**Author's Note:**

50K+ Words, 10+ Reviews, and nearly 1500 views! Thanks guys, don't forget to review!  
EDIT 9/8/14: 1500+ VIEWS! YEEEAAAA!

Speaking of reviews... :3

FlutterBunny13 chapter 8 . 3h ago

Sooo, Satoshi is still a bitch who is messing with everyone to win Naomi's affections? Cool! Wait, is he gonna try to kill Seiko again?! 0-0

He's a bitch in disguise! :D And I wouldn't say he's messing with EVERYONE... Not yet at least. So pretty much, yes. Though I've got a few aces in holes to switch up chapters!

"Ha!" Ketsuo said.

Get out of here Ketsuo! Damn! But yeah, it is pretty cool. Well, fortunately he will not try to kill her again! Though he will work behind the scenes  
to manipulate everyone. You see, what i haven't told in the story is that Satoshi and Koroshiya are allies, as well as Morishige, which I described.  
Morishige is having second thoughts about it all and Satoshi's lust for having Naomi as his girlfriend and his hatred for Seiko (Which he harbors much less now.)  
made him wish to ally him with Koroshiya. Yayyyy! This'll be fun!

EDIT 9/8/14: Sorry for the delay! Complications! Yep. And another review!

Seikoxnaomi fanD chapter 7 . Sep 7

PRAISE THE ALL MIGHTY XPYRO FOR SETTING SATOSHI ON FIRE!

Well, tbh I got the idea from CommonSwift, as it is in the reviews. (Don't worry CommonSwift, you were there with Pyro setting Satoshi on fire.  
Also, your story perplexed me. In a rather good way. I do appreciate that you set him on fire in your story though.) So praise CommonSwift for the idea!  
If you are reading this CommonSwift, thank you. And I sent pancakes via PM. It should get there eventually. Just give it 1-9000 centuries. :/

But without further ado~ TEH FUCKIN STOREH!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this laptop.

Otherwise this story wouldn't be here.

* * *

Ryouchi was sitting in his room, waiting for no good reason.

"I wonder... What happened to my sister..." He mumbled.

* * *

"Okuni, what happened?" Masaru asked her and held her as she ran into his arms.

"... Brother hit me again!" Okuni said as she cried in his arms.

"Okuni... It's okay. I'll talk to him." Masaru said.

"Thank you..." Okuni said.

* * *

"Masaru... Loved her, and I hate it." Ryouchi muttered, and looked at Mitsuki who was sleeping on the other side of his bed, naked.  
Ryouchi put his jeans, and a T-Shirt on and walked out of his beach house. He looked around and saw Seiko sitting on the sand.  
He walked up to her and sat down. "Hey." He said.

"Hey Ryouchi..." Seiko replied.

"What's got ya down?" Ryouchi asked.

"Naomi keeps saying how she doesn't do enough for me, and how she doesn't deserve me." Seiko said.  
"And it's not true. I keep telling her that and she keeps arguing her point."

"Tell her to stop feeling guilty." Ryouchi said and threw a stone viciously in the water.

"Are you angry?" Seiko asked.

"I was just thinking." Ryouchi replied.

"What about?" Seiko asked.

"My sister. She went missing a while back." He smiled. "Not that I have a problem with that."

"How can you say that? She's your family!" Seiko said.

"She was expendable to me. Masaru and her liked each other in the past, and I hated that.  
It was always about him. She was two years younger than him!" Ryouchi explained.

"Expendable?!" Seiko said disgusted.

"She wasted her talent. She was a great gymnast frankly, but she quit." Ryouchi said.

"... Something doesn't seem right, how did she just go missing?" Seiko asked.

Ryouchi smiled.

"You never miss a trick, do you? I'm not one to tell a lie. She and I were taking a walk. I led her into the Blind Cave. The one nobody escapes.  
It was my domain. As we were walked we came to a dead end. I stabbed her there. She was alive, though she could've starved to death, or bled out." Ryouchi said, scaring and disgusting Seiko. "Her stomach, bleeding so much. Her blood was viscous, and it tasted so much better than it looked... She didn't know what had happened until I left. I blocked it off with some plywood I left in there. Call it murder of the first degree. Because you can probably find a body in there."

Seiko couldn't speak, disturbed by what she heard. "You... Killed her..."

"Only the strong survive in this world. She was weak because of him. The four of us went to that school, each of us for a reason. Go ahead, get them to try me for murder. That's exactly what happened. Masaru for an alter ego and several crimes, Ketsuo for his past, and Sumiko for... Well... I don't know." Ryouchi said. "I went in there for several crimes I had committed. Robberies, Assault, but most seriously. The blackmails I did to drive women to suicide. It was glorious. Wouldn't you agree Seiko?"

"No! No I wouldn't!" Seiko replied.

"... Well Seiko, I don't do that stuff anymore. I guess you have me all figured out." Ryouchi replied and walked away.

* * *

9/5/14 at this point on. Just pointing it out.

* * *

She coughed and looked down. It was strange lying on sand, legs deep in cave water. This wasn't where she died.

"Ugh... Where... Am I?" She asked.

"Okuni. Wouldn't you like to get revenge for what your brother did to you?" Koroshiya asked.

Okuni got up and touched her black twintails.

"Who are you?" Okuni asked.

"Your savior. I saved your life, so be thankful." Koroshiya said.

"I recognize you, I don't know how." Okuni said.

Koroshiya cringed in shock. The Killer didn't want their identity to be known.

"Something about the mask... I've seen it. At my friend's house. You have his mask." Okuni said.

"Hmph. Be thankful and just speak no more." Koroshiya said

"... Brother." Okuni said.

* * *

Okuni turned to face her brother.

"It's a dead en-" She was interrupted by him stabbing her with a tanto that he concealed.  
She fell to the cavern floor against a wall.

"Why did- Stop! Don't leave me to die! I don't wanna die!" Okuni screamed as her brother boarded up the crime scene, and as she was bleeding out.  
Her chest was bleeding, making her shirt and skirt crimson. "Brother! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed, and started to cry. "I don't wanna die!"

Ryouchi boarded up the last piece, leaving her alone.

* * *

"... Why?" Okuni said out loud and left the room in the cave she was in. She walked out and looked out at Koroshiya.  
"Why did you save my life?"

"It's about people paying for the evil deeds they've done, Okuni." Koroshiya replied.

"Well... Thank you." Okuni said to Koroshiya.

"I didn't save you because it's the right thing. I saved you so that you can do justice." Koroshiya replied and handed Okuni her brother's tanto.

* * *

"It's over! I just... I'm scared of you!" Tohko yelled and ran away.

"Tohko!" I said. I stopped and was thinking. "What did I do wrong?" I asked myself, I was just waking up this morning, I smiled at her and her smile just went away. Then she left me. I'm not like Yuuya, I'm different. I don't want her to be scared of me. "Tohko... Why did you leave me?" I muttered. I hung my head and sighed, when I heard a scream. "The hell?!" I said and ran to it.

A person with a _red_ hood and the same black mask had stabbed Ryouchi with a tanto.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran at the person.

They sheathed the tanto and I side-stepped to avoid a blow. But they never attacked.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"..." They didn't say anything and I stood over, with half a head in considerable height. (Horrible Wording guys.)

"I asked you a _fucking_ question." I said.

"..." They shook their head and looked at me.

"I said-" I was interrupted by the sound of an unsheathing and the person being stabbed.

"Ngh!" It sounded like a girl's voice and they fell.

"Nobody stabs me." Ryouchi said.

"Hang on!" I said and grabbed the blade from his hand.

"The hell?!" Ryouchi said.

"Who are you?" I asked holding the blade over their head.

"It doesn't matter... He's won." They said.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Brother..." They said and collapsed.

"... Wait... Okuni? No, no no..." I said and took off the mask and hood in fear, but it was her.

"Okuni..." I said and was backing away. "What's going on?" I was in fear.

"So I've won." Ryouchi mumbled and was stabbed in the shoulders by Koroshiya.

"You'd do your best to be more cautious when killing a person." Koroshiya said and injected a needle in Okuni.

"What's that needle...?" I asked.

"Stem pack." Koroshiya said.

"What?" I said.

"Never mind." Koroshiya said and Okuni opened her eyes. "Be thankful." Koroshiya said and walked away.  
"Also, after what's been done, I have no more affiliation with you Okuni."

"Why?" Okuni asked.

"It's too risky." Koroshiya said and walked away.

"... Okuni... What's happened, why did, what's going on?" I couldn't speak.

"... Go inside and we'll talk." Okuni said and we walked inside.

"... Bastard. I'll kill you next time." Ryouchi muttered.

* * *

I closed the door behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well... Two years ago, Ryouchi took me to 'The Blind Cave.' It was there we got to a dead end and he... Stabbed me. I thought I was going to die.  
I was scared. I faltered." Okuni said. "I... Didn't want you to be hurt..." She added.

"When you say 'didn't want me to be hurt' you mean-"

"I told my brother to make sure you forgot about me." Okuni said. "As he was leaving."

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel the pain of losing me." Okuni said.

"..."

"Even if we were only friends." Okuni added.

"Okuni, I loved you." I said.

"Well... Do you still?" She asked.

"I have always... But I literally just got dumped. You think you can give me a day or two?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Okuni replied and hugged me.

"Why were you with that person?" I asked. "And who are they?"

"Well, they I guess, found me in the cave and took me out, and nursed me to health. Though I was in a two year coma." Okuni said. "And the only thing I know about them is that their name is Koroshiya, and I think they're scared of their identity being revealed. I was close to knowing it I guess."

"Hmm." I said.

"I think it's someone we know." Okuni said.

"What do you mean 'know?' Like our friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." Okuni replied.

"Well, crap. We've got many here." I said.

"No! I mean one of our childhood friends. I'm saying someone we used to know. That mask is Sumiko's brother's and the tanto is Ryouchi's. I think that hoodie is Ketsuo's." Okuni said.

"They got desperate." I said.

"Yeah, right?" Okuni smiled. "And they also have your sylveon shirt."

"WHAT?! NOT MY PRECIOUS SYLVEON SHIRT!" I said.

"Yeeep." Okuni said. "I also saw someone else in the shadows. I only caught a glimpse when they were turning off a phone of some sort."

"... Oh god. Why can't we have fun without consequence?" I asked.

"I don't know.. And how's Ketsuo? Has Asahime broken up with him yet? Or he?" Okuni asked.

"Well... Ketsuo's brother... Hired a guy... She was killed." I said.

"I would be surprised, but that's probably a good thing since Ketsuo doesn't have to deal with her!" Okuni said, trying to be positive.

"Well, should I wake up Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Ketsuo needs help." I said. "He's broken, perverted, a complete nut job, and alcoholic in the extremes."

"... Well... So much for being optimistic..." Okuni said.

"You were always the optimist." I smiled.

"Of course." Okuni replied.

"And to be optimistic and completely honest, the whole alcoholic thing isn't too bad. We all get drinks too!" I said, slapping myself for saying that.

"You drank?!" Okuni said.

"Relax, I don't get drunk." I said. "I stop at two or three drinks."

"..."

"Aw, come on. Smile! I like your smile!" I said.

"..."

"Okuni... C'mon..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... I wanted to one time, because I felt like something was missing. Then I drank at parties and special occasions. That's it!" I said.

"..."

"If you want me to stop drinking altogether, I will." I said.

Okuni sighed.

"It's fine I guess..." She said.

"Okuni, smile for me." I said and kissed her cheek. She blushed, since it had been such a long time.

"... Fine..." She smiled.

I smiled back and hugged her.

"It's just great to see you again." I said. "To just... Forget you like that... I don't know why I did."

"Brother brainwashed you. And Ketsuo." Okuni said. "I told him to make you forget about me."

"You sound grown up. I guess Ryouchi's gotta be an amateur, because I remember the times, and everything now." I replied.

* * *

"Okay Masaru... You are thinking about your favorite pokemon..." Ryouchi said.

"SYLVEON!" Masaru said.

"Okay. Replacus... Fuck it. I quit." Ryouchi said.

* * *

"You are getting forgetful of Okuni..." Ryouchi said.

"Wait- what?" Ketsuo said.

"Now you are thinking of titties..." Ryouchi said.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Ketsuo jumped from the chair.

* * *

"It's kinda funny, hearing Ketsuo's brainwashing in my head actually..." I said.  
"Be prepared."

"Why?" Okuni asked.

"You have a D cup." I said.

"Yeeeeaaah?" She replied.

"We have two perverts here." I said.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened.

"Hey! Masaru! I heard something about a D cup- Woah, hey!" Levi said.

"Wait... You're a girl..." Okuni said.

"This is Levi, he's a crossdresser." I interjected.

"Levi Vriden! Bra and pantie extraordinaire!" Levi said.

"Comforting..." Okuni said.

"And I don't stop at single women!" Levi added.

"Touch me and die." Okuni said.

"Woah, I never said I would!" Levi said. "That's not something I get a lot, to quite honest."

"Shocking." Okuni replied.

"It's better than everyone calling you cute all the time." Levi said. "Believe me, I know."

"Here, here." Okuni said.

"Guys say that to me too." Levi said.

"Girls say that to me too." Okuni said.

"Well, can't blame 'em." Levi replied.

"Go away!" Okuni said. "I don't like being mean..." She muttered.

"Weeeeell... I'ma look for titties elsewhere." Levi replied and walked away.

"... That... Was comforting to hear..." I said.

"Yeeeeaaaah..." Okuni replied.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting in his room. He looked at his wound. Koroshiya put quite a dent in him for just putting on a show.  
Satoshi guessed it was supposed to be realistic. He looked outside. He wondered if he what to do. He was at an impasse.  
He got up and walked out the door, though he couldn't feel safe anymore. However to win Naomi, the only way was for Seiko to die, or for  
something to happen. He needed to work that. Seiko was his friend and didn't want her dead again, so there was option two. The hard way.  
Of course, he didn't want her dead because it'd hurt Naomi. It'd ruin his chances.

"I need to think here." Satoshi said. He noticed a shade run through the hall. He followed it and it led to a wall.  
Without thinking, he reached his hand out and made it if he grabbed something. When he shook his head, he realized he was holding Koroshiya's mask.

But why?

He then noticed his door shut, so he went to it. It was as if someone exited his house.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, complications go on every other weekend so I will always delay two days.  
Now 9/8/14.

* * *

"Miki, how did you get here?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well... I... I dunno! I was leaving and POW! I was hit by something! I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in this cell.  
Then this person came in and she was sharpening a blade. Eventually Satoshi and Seiko were dropped in there and Satoshi eventually pointed out that the bars were fake and Seiko took me and ran!" Miki replied.

"What?! Who did this?!" Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know..." Miki said. "But I did see two ponytails. That was the only reason I thought it was a girl."

* * *

Levi was strolling down the beach side.

"Is there nothing good to do today?" Levi asked.

"You son of a bitch!" Yoshiki yelled storming towards him.

"Woah! What's going on, what'd I do? I swear, I didn't do your sister!" Levi said.

"You nearly fucking killed her and my friend!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Ketsuo asked and went between them.

"This pervert is that guy who took my sister!" Yoshiki replied.

"No I didn't! I didn't even know you had a sister!" Levi said.

"None of us know you! Say it wasn't you, who could it be? We all know each other!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Hey, let's not make accusations yet. We need more proof. Get your sister then." Ketsuo said.

Yoshiki walked back to his house.

"Thanks." Levi said.

"Don't think I did it to save your ass." Ketsuo harshly replied.

Miki and Yoshiki walked back out.

"No, it was more of a cream color." Miki said.

"Sumiko..." Ketsuo mumbled. "She's the only one it can be."

"How did you not know about this?!" Levi asked, however he felt sleepy and shut his eyes.

"Well, to be completely honest Masaru and I didn't know who the killer was, but Ryouchi said he knew who they were. He wouldn't tell us though." Ketsuo replied. "I don't know why."

"Could it be that I was conspiring with Koroshiya?" Ryouchi asked, implying the answer was yes. "Do you even know the slightest bit about Sumiko?  
That ain't her name. And killing is her family business. I know all about it." He was sitting on the nearest beach house's roof- which was Ayumi's.

"Ryouchi?!" Ketsuo said. "Why would you keep that stuff from us?!" He asked.

"Because. You guys were my only friends. Everyone else who used to be knew who I was. Blackmailing them into suicide? Those girls were scared of me killing them and they went insane. Most suicide. The rest: Our school that we used to go to." Ryouchi replied.

"..."

"That's fucked up!" Levi said.

"Well, now that you know." Ryouchi said and took out a sniper. "Koroshiya Miyasawa wouldn't be happy. So you have to die. By the way, I really am a murderer."

"Run!" Yoshiki yelled and Ryouchi took first crack as they all ran in different directions.

"I'm gonna have fun with this." Ryouchi replied. He jumped down and ran after Yoshiki and Miki with a knife. He slashed at them, cutting Miki's arm and the two separated. He chased after Yoshiki with the blade in hand. "Come closer!" He lunged at Yoshiki and stabbed him in the throat.

"Ketsuo... Miki... Levi... That's all who remains." Ryouchi said.

* * *

Miki bumped into someone and got scared and screamed quietly.

"It's just me." Levi said.

"... I don't wanna die..." Miki said.

"I got ya." Levi said.

The two ran to the jungle.

"Koroshya has a base in here, there could be weapons." Miki said.

"Let's get some." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was running and went into his house then locked it. There was a knock on the door and it was Masaru.

"Well... Not now..." Ketsuo said and opened in then saw Masaru's lifeless corpse fall to the ground.

"Goodbye Ketsuo." Koroshiya said.

"Fuck!" He yelled, then turned to run. But it was too late. The tanto had pierced his heart and he bled out as he fell on the ground.

"Well, Ryouchi. I've got Ketsuo. We just need those _brats_." Koroshiya said and licked the blood off of her knife.

* * *

The two left the building, tantos in hand, and pistols in pocket.

"I say we got that way. Towards the other side of the island!" Levi said and Miki followed him.

"Do you think my brother is okay?" Miki asked.

"I'm not sure. But all we can do is hope for now." Levi replied, trying not to point out that he knew in his heart that Yoshiki was killed.  
Miki hugged him when the two were just walking to catch their breath.

"Umm..." Levi didn't finish his sentence.

"Sorry." She replied and let go.

"No, it's just... I ain't used to simple hugs." Levi replied.

"Oh." Miki said.

"None like that anyways." Levi added. He felt some spark that he didn't feel before. Except with Aikov.  
He was nervous.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said denying anything, and everything.

* * *

Ryouchi snuck around the corner. Mitsuki was walking by and he quickly leaped out and stabbed her.

"?!" She was too shocked to say anything.

"The sad thing is, you thought you had me figured out. Besides, I never loved you." Ryouchi said and took out his knife. He then slammed her on the ground and stepped on her skull, crushing it, making it bleed, and breaking it.

Naomi and Seiko were startled by the scene they witnessed and were too shocked to move.

"Hi ladies, wann have some REAL FUN?!" He yelled and charged at them.

They ran away as death charged straight at them and the three stopped at the ocean.

"Now... TIME TO DIE!" Ryouchi yelled and threw the knife straight into Naomi's throat.

"NAOMI!" Seiko yelled and hugged her girlfriend.

"S-Seiko..." Naomi whispered. "Run.. Run!"

Seiko held still.

"What are you doing?! Live for me!" Naomi said.

Seiko picked Naomi up.

"You have to come with m-" She was interrupted by Koroshiya sticking the tanto through the back of her head, by her neck.

"Sorry, but you took too long. NOW THE BOTH OF YOU CAN SUFFER IN HELL!" Koroshiya yelled in a demonic tone.

Seiko and Naomi looked at Ayumi, who was crucified. Knives in her hands, feet, and her throat as she was gasping for air. But the blood kept rushing out,  
expelling the little air she could get.

Seiko and Naomi weakly kissed one last time before they died, thinking about each other.

* * *

Levi and Miki were sitting in an abandoned house on the north end of the island. (Though they're usually on the south end.) Not sure how that works yet. The train goes on a boat actually.)

"Levi?" Miki asked, after they introduced themselves.

"Yeah?" Levi replied.

"Umm... I kinda..." Miki kissed him instead and he kissed back, no longer denying what he wanted.

"Sorry.." She said.

"Aye, no problem." Levi replied.

* * *

Koroshiya entered Satoshi's house.

"Aren't you supposed to have your mask on?" Satoshi asked.

Koroshiya kept going closer.

"Wait... Don't you... No! What are you?!" He asked as Koroshiya stabbed him in the balls.  
"Oh god!" Satoshi yelled.

"Ironic. You work with the best, you die by the best." Koroshiya said and kissed him.

"?!"

Koroshiya then repeatedly stabbed him in the heart, as she kissed him. She released and walked out.

* * *

"Miki... I think... They're dying..." Levi said. He had built a raft, but didn't go in it.

"We should get the survivors, right?" Miki asked.

"Yeah." Levi replied. "Let's go." He said and kissed her as he walked out.

* * *

Ryouchi came in through the tunnel Levi had built.

"Aww, look? Why not let death and blood have a foursome?!" He yelled and shot Yuka in the lung.

"Stop! YUKA!" Satsuki yelled and they both climbed off the bed.

"Satsuki..." Yuka said. She grew dizzy from the blood loss and kissed Satsuki.  
"This is the end..."

"You're damn fucking straight it is." Ryouchi said as he shot the both in the head with one bullet.

* * *

Koroshiya entered the house of Yuuya, and Emi was in there.

"AYE! GET OUT!" Yuuya yelled, as the two were covered by the sheets.

"My turn." Koroshiya said and killed them both.

* * *

Levi and Miki were running in the jungle. They would get out soon.

* * *

"You said..." Morishige said backing up with Mayu.

"I lied." Koroshiya said. "It's funny because I kinda liked you a little bit." She took out a pistol and shot Mayu in the heart. Again. And again.  
And again. Repeatedly.

"MAYU!" He yelled.

"Now Morishige. Your turn." Koroshiya said.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and charged at her with a candlestick. But she stabbed him in the throat first.

"I'll have fun with you." She said and took her shirt off.

* * *

Levi and Miki were in the clearing, but twenty minutes later.

"Too late." Ryouchi said, shotgun in hand, Koroshiya at his side with another shotgun.  
"Prepare to-" Okuni stabbed him in the throat.

"FOR-" Koroshiya had shot Okuni dead after.

"It's only us three." Koroshiya said.

"MIKI, RUN!" Levi yelled.

"I can't leave you!" She said.

"I love you, but you need to- ACK!" Levi saw the blood gushing from his heart. He had died to protect Miki.

"No!" Miki yelled.

"Run..." He could manage and collapsed.

* * *

"FUCK!" Levi yelled in the infirmary's bed.

"Jeez, ya passed out man!" Ketsuo said. "I couldn't even say who I thought Koroshiya was. I forgot by now."

"Well, you seem freaked out." Yoshiki said.

"You... Alive?" Levi couldn't think straight. He saw everyone, he saw Miki who he had protected in his dream. More like a nightmare.

"It's over now. Let's get ya out of here. :3" Doctor Pancake said and unhooked Levi.

Everyone had left.

"So. You've finally figured everything out." Ryouchi said.

"..."

"I've put that behind me. Don't worry." Ryouchi replied. "And so has Sumiko. Promise to tell nobody?"

"... Yeah." Levi said.

"Thanks." Ryouchi said and left.

Levi's nightmare was over, but he couldn't figure out why he loved Miki in the dream.  
He barely knew her. But he was glad everyone is alive.

"Well, I guess I don't think all about titties." Levi said, and smiled at the thought of them.

* * *

Yeeeeaaaa! Levi had a nightmare, hence the name of this chapter. Don't worry! Seiko and Naomi are alive! SeikoxNaomi forever bros!  
Also yes, this foreshadows LevixMiki! Also, yes. Everything about Sumiko you've known has been a lie this whole time. Even the emotion thing!  
Yes, Sumiko AKA Koroshiya Miyasawa has a slight crush on Morishige. (And a slight on Satoshi and Ryouchi, but mainly Shige-nii.)

Speaking of Shige-nii! Go check out the adorable Ask Mayushige blog! It truly is adorable, featuring our favorite pervert Seiko occasionally! And our favorite alive delinquent Yoshiki in others! There's also a blog for Seiko and Naomi gossiping which I haven't checked out yet, and a Ayushiki blog which I also have yet to check out, but keep on reading guys! Check those out! Keep on reviewing as well! Thanks guys! But before we go! A tribute to CommonSwift!

*sets Satoshi on fire*

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Goodbye everybody!


	10. Show Shige Dem Tittehs!

**Author's Note:**

50K+ Words, 15+ Reviews, and 1750+ views! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!

Speaking of reviews... :3

Seikoxnaomi fanD chapter 9 . Sep 8

OMG this is the best day ever one of the stories im reading got updated i finish reading that chapter and boom yours is updated :D thanks for updating I love this story it's hilarious but can be serious at the same  
time.

Huh, funny. Same here with a few of the stories I've followed. Yeah I'm glad this story is hilarious though honestly, it was never supposed to be the  
slightest bit serious. Damn it. ._. Whatever! Everyone loves plot! Levi, Ketsuo not that kind of plot.

"But they all do love that kind of plot! Girls too, just ask Seiko about Naomi!" Levi said.

"That's different, she's my girlfriend!" Seiko said.

"Stick to the script... I am paying you..." Levi muttered.

Go away! I'm not finished damn it! Oh wait, I kinda am actually...

Guest chapter 9 . 10h ago

NOOOO MY LIFE IS ENDING! SATOSHI IS TO FAB TO BE A BITCH! 2Fab4U. SATOSHI IS LOVE SATOSHI IS LIFE. yeah. I'll leave now. Good writing though... :P

Umm... Was this supposed to be a rage comment? To be completely honest I'm kinda confused as fuck, but I'll reply the best I can!  
Yeah, I'm kinda letting him loose in that aspect besides some behind the scenes manipulations, but yeah he still is. To Seiko at least, it's not that he's a bitch in general and he's actually kind to everyone else. Still, he still kinda hates Seiko even after the experience with Koroshiya; mainly because it was supposed to play out differently and Koroshiya was supposed to either kill her, or let Satoshi do it. However feeling pity, because of what Satoshi previously did Koroshiya  
improvised. Satoshi eventually felt half sorry, and let Seiko run, and went to go behind the scenes. 2Fab4Me? ;~; Ouch, that hurts... It's okay though!  
Wait if Satoshi is love, and Satoshi is life then... Wouldn't Naomi be with him...? Hang on a sec... Naomi + Satoshi + Seiko equals a love triangle... Triangles have three sides... HALF LIFE 3 IS CONFIRMED GUYS! HALF LIFE 3 IS CONFIRMED! XD And thanks for the compliment, and don't forget to read on!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 9 . 8h ago

Hey, could you have a few more chapters based around Naomi x Seiko? They are my favourite :3 anyway, awesome nightmare! Continue soon

DAMN IIIIIIITTT! I want to sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo frickin' bad to do that, but I don't know what more to put since I feel as if I've made the  
relationship go a bit too fast. I need your guys' advice! AND NO LEMONS, I'm trying to avoid that!

"Whyyyy?!" Levi stomped.

"I agree, we need SeikoxNaomi lemons!" Ketsuo yelled.

Tough shit. I would honestly too, but notice the rating. It's T and I want it to stay that way. Not to mention they're banning M stories, which in that case they should just frickin' remove M altogether, buuuuut... I dunno. I just don't. Anyways, yes. Seiko and Naomi are my favorite too and I want to make a fluffy chapter for them that means a lot, but I've honestly got nothing. I'd have more ideas if I wasn't single! ;~; Oh well though. Yeah Levi's nightmare is supposed to develop him as a person. I will continue, and this is 9/9/14, but however I'm currently doing something in Minecraft, and it'll take 1-3 hours unfortunately, sooo... Sorry for the wait.

"WE NEED LEMONS DAMN IT!" Levi yelled.

"I'ma make this a bar right now!" Ketsuo said.

Why?

"Because ya can't have a bar that doesn't have lemons!" Ketsuo replied.

Oh. Tough shit, I make this story. I can say there won't be a bar.

"MY BAR IS ON FIRE! WHY?! WHY DID I USE WOOD PLANKS?!" Ketsuo yelled.  
"Oh hey look, Satoshi's on fire. :3" He calmed down.

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"Hang on, can we at least have limes?" Levi asked.

... Maybe.

"YESH!" Levi said.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Ketsuo said.

"GYAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hey Levi, ya want popcorn?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure." Levi replied.

Review: 9/10/14- CommonSwift chapter 9 . 1h ago

*cooks marshmallows over Satoshi's burning body*

want one? :)

I love the smell of burnt Satoshi in the mornin'! And marshmallows!

"I love marshmallows!" Levi said. "They're creamy and white like something else..."

I'm not gonna touch up on that.

"Whatever, at least I can get women anyways." Levi replied.

;~; Anyways, yes I want a marshmallow. AND EVERYONE EXCEPT LEVI CAN HAVE ONE!  
Though Satoshi can have one because I'm feeling nice.

"NOOOO!" Levi yelled. "PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!"

That's what she said.

"I ONLY WANNA MARSHMALLOW!" Levi yelled.

Fien. Get out of here.

"Thnx youz." Levi replied.

Anyways, a few things real quick.

This is 9/9/14 for easier notice, because I will most likely have edits.  
Sorry for being so late, didn't actually expect to wait this long, I only expected 2 days break, or was that last chapter? I forget!

* * *

Naomi was washing her hair in the shower. Seiko was still asleep and Naomi was going out for a walk.  
Though later she'd take a shower with Seiko.

"I wonder if Seiko thinks I'm good enough..." Naomi said quietly to herself.  
"Everything she's done..."

She continued to wash herself in the hot water.

"I can never compare to it." She finished her sentence.  
"She always loved me, and I kicked her under the rug for such a long time..."

She rinsed her hair.

"And she acts as if it doesn't matter. As if I deserve her..." Naomi mumbled.  
"She deserves so much more than me..." She turned off the shower.

* * *

9/10/14

* * *

Naomi was walking to the jungle. She sat on a log and was thinking.

"What's got you bummed?" Okuni asked and jumped from the top of the tree.

"... I feel like Seiko deserves more than me..." Naomi replied.

"Think of it this way. She doesn't care about what she deserves, she cares about you. Instead of worrying about her deserving more, worry more about her trying to grab your breasts." Okuni smiled.

"True." Naomi said. "I keep pushing it out of my mind, but I can't help it."

"Well, I didn't want to ask this question." Okuni said.  
"Did you give her cheap sex, or did it actually mean something?"

"U-Umm... W-What kind of question is that?!" Naomi asked.

"Just answer the question." Okuni said.

"Well, it did kinda mean something... I guess that's why she stayed around."

"Wrong! She'd stay around either way. Cheap sex, meaning, or none at all! Even if you didn't kiss her! She stayed with you and kept trying to get you to love her for a reason!" Okuni replied. "She'd do everything for you, and she never considers anything more than getting your love.  
So stop worrying about that! She loves you Naomi! I know you love her back, but if you really don't want to falter then stop worrying about that!  
She wants your full amount of love! She doesn't want you to worry, and she's trying to get rid of that. So do that."

"... I guess you're right." Naomi replied.

"It all comes down to what matters to you most, Naomi." Okuni said.

"Thanks." Naomi replied.

* * *

9/15/14- 2:07 AM

HOLY SHIT. Sorry for not updating! Also, I'm putting the times now.  
I looked up Fanfiction terms and I know them now. I apologize if anything I've put that I like offends anyone BESIDES SEIKOXNAOMI!  
Because that's the whole reason I made this story.

Anyways!

* * *

"Sumiko was put in there for... What should I say... Homicidal tendencies..." Ryouchi said. "I'm sure she kinda misses it."

"Is she gonna kill any of us?!" Levi asked.

"Well, frankly I don't know." Ryouchi replied.

"Don't you think you ought to ask or something?" Levi asked.

"That would mean I'd likely be the next victim, because I know." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh." Levi said.

* * *

9/21/14- 10:56 PM

HOLY SHIT.

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
Other things I've been doing:  
Beating Act I of Monaco,  
Playing Pixelmon,  
Talking to a bunch of friends,  
Hanging out with friends,  
School; fuck my life,  
Drawing; don't judge,  
Lots of videos games,  
Other shit that I can't remember,  
Forgetting things,  
Trying to remember,  
Wishing I could remember,  
And adding tidbits to this story.

Yeah, I haven't really gotten the drive lately. I've been uninspired, but then I was like:

"Bitch, you better fucking update. This is the only place where people appreciate you."

And then I think:

"True... ;~;"

But hey! Now ain't the time to feel sorry for myself like a little pussy, so back to this hell of a story!

* * *

Satoshi and Levi were sitting on Satoshi's bed.

"All the girls- including my sister, give or take Seiko and Mayu- used to like me and now they don't." Satoshi said.

"Ouch. I feel bad for you. Have you ever considered going homosexual?" Levi asked. (I would put gay, but I have a gut feeling a ton of people would make a fuss over it.)

"What- No!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah, good point. Guys wouldn't want ya either." Levi replied.

"Except Forever Alone. That's the only shot I got. You know, I've started taking painkillers." Satoshi said.

"You just haven't found the one yet. Maybe they'll turn up eventually." Levi replied.  
"Also, my buddy Ketsuo kinda wants some, so can you drop by to give him some?"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one with this problem..." Satoshi said.

"Come back right after." Levi said and Satoshi closed the door behind him.

"I feel bad for that guy. He's not as bad as they think." Levi said.  
"Or as bland or dull either."

* * *

Ketsuo was drinking Absinthe that he had prepared.  
Satoshi knocked on the door to give him the painkillers.

"Damn it, I was about to fucking drink..." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, Levi said you wanted some." Satoshi said and put eight of the pills in his hand.

"... Thanks. Tell him I said so as well." Ketsuo replied and closed the door. He finished the rest of his drink and put the glass in the sink.  
"Asahime... I don't care if you were a whore... I needed you..." He said, sat on his bed, and put a pill in his mouth then swallowed it.

He got up and walked outside.

"I needed you damn it..." He muttered. "I-" He was interrupted as he looked in front of him, then saw a light and blacked out.

* * *

"The hell...?" Ketsuo mumbled- or at least tried to, but the salt water of the ocean got into his mouth. He spat into the water and swam up immediately. He had to be 10 yards from the beach away at most. (9.144 meters in everywhere else in the world since America uses frickin' customary. America, screws up on so many things, but I shouldn't complain, I still love this country.)

He swam to the shore and realized his head was bleeding as he tasted he blood that dripped into his mouth.

"The hell happened to me...?" Ketsuo coughed. He was in bad condition and recalled what happened.  
He was too lost in thought to hear the motorcycle coming at him. He looked down at his torso and saw heavy bleeding. He was struggling to walk and realized it was more of an attempted murder. He shook it off though, but that made him even more dizzy.

"Damn..." He muttered and limped to his house, and looked through the window to see someone in his house.

Robbing it.

Taking everything he had.

Ketsuo silently opened the door, took his wooden baseball bat, snuck up on the robber and bashed their head in with it. He didn't kill them,  
but they were bleeding pretty heavily now.

A black haired girl coughed and looked up.

"Who are you?" Ketsuo asked. "And why the fuck are you in my house?"

"Put your hands up." A blonde girl said at the door with a gun pointed at him.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Ketsuo said.

"Nope. And this is where it ends." A hooded guy said.

"Misito... You bastard..." Ketsuo said.

"Magari. Keep it aimed at him." Misito said.

"Will-"

She was hit in the head by Ryouchi who was holding a lead pipe and he proceeded to beat her with it, the threw it at Misito, fracturing his skull.  
Ryouchi picked up the gun and pointed it at Misito who was on the ground, the whole right side of his face bleeding.

"Don't come near my friend you bastard." Ryouchi said.  
He fire the gun at Aiko's shoulder who was about to attack Ketsuo.

"Thanks.." Ketsuo said.

"I had to make it up, my friend. Our- former- classmates, robbing us since we escaped that place. Paulownia- that fucking prison.  
I won't be forced to worship some fucking spirits." Ryouchi replied. Ryouchi was a Shintoist- it being the most popular in Japan. He didn't go into the organized religion of Shinto though, and he often acted like he didn't care, though he opposed anything that tried to make him believe in any other religion besides Shinto.

"Look. Get them out." Ketsuo said.

"Check them first." Ryouchi sternly and looked at Magari.

Ketsuo checked Misito. Misito had a picture of Asahime- Ketsuo's late ex girlfriend. He also had Ketsuo's statue of Hachiman that was his dead father's.  
Ketsuo checked Aiko. She had a picture of Ketsuo, his mother, and their cat Shiko. Shiko was a silver cat with ginger stripes all over her. She had sky blue eyes.

"I miss Shiko." Ketsuo said and put his stuff back.

"Magari had nothing." Ryouchi said. "I say we send them a message."

"What's that?" Ketsuo asked.

"I say we put them in Koroshiya's prison. Then we put the bars to solid." Ryouchi replied.

"How did Ryouchi know about that? He wasn't with them when Seiko was kidnapped. And how did he know the bars went solid?  
Nobody else knew that? Still, Koroshiya was bleach... Something right? It couldn't be him." Ketsuo thought. "Right." Ketsuo said and they did that.

"Let's get Masaru and Sumiko." Ryouchi said. "Tell them we're going on a field trip. I made a truck, and it's got a hell of a storage. Fuck loads of dynamite and matches. Kerasine. Cake. Plus, it's got 'cursed dolls.' I love how the students believed those fucking things were cursed!" Ryouchi smiled.

"I'm on it." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey! What about me?! You know I was in that hell for a year until I got out! Yeah, I got out that quick!" Levi said.

"The more the merrier." Ryouchi grinned.

Ketsuo got Sumiko and I and we drove off to Paulownia.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting at his bed playing TF2 with Yoshiki and Ayumi who were talking to him through his headset.

"Damn it! Ayumi killed me again." Yoshiki said.

"Bro, she's kicking your ass! 11-2 man! Bro, that's why BLU is winning man!" Satoshi replied.

The score was 15-6, Satoshi and Yoshiki being on RED and losing.

"You guys really suck!" Ayumi said, she was right next to Yoshiki with her own laptop.

Yoshiki muted himself on the headset.

"Not as much as you last night." He came back, unmated his headset, and was punched in the shoulder by Ayumi, who smiled at him.

"I wish I didn't hear that through Ayumi's headset." Satoshi said.

"Whoops." Yoshiki said.

"You guys have had this game for... How long?" Ayumi asked.

"Three years." Satoshi said.

"And we're getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter by a girl who's playing for the first time." Yoshiki continued.

"I love my life." Ayumi said and double killed Yoshiki and Satoshi as the demo man.

"Well... This is comforting." Yoshiki said.

"Yeeeeaaaaa..." Satoshi said.

"Hang on Morishige is calling through the headset." Yoshiki said and out him on the chat.

"And I killed Ayumi for you guys." Morishige said.

"Damn it!" Ayumi said. "I had a seven kill streak! Six of which were you Yoshiki!"

"I got ya Shige-Nii!" They could hear from Morishige's headset. Mayu then called them and Yoshiki put her on the chat.

"Is this girls versus guys?" Satoshi asked.

"Who's dominating who now?" Ayumi said.

"A bit too sexual for my liking Ayumi." Morishige said.

"Have you and Mayu still not done it yet?" Yoshiki asked as Ayumi killed him again.

"I tried twice." Mayu said.

"It failed." Satoshi said.

"Exactly." Mayu replied.

"Oh, is that why you insisted that you wanted to get changed with me to go swimming?" Morishige asked.

"That's a horrible question Morishige." Ayumi said.

"It's obviously yes." Yoshiki said.

"Tell ya what Shige-Nii, since I'm feeling flirty tonight, afterwards we do another match and if Ayumi and I win, we get laid. If not, you guys get to make us kiss." Mayu said.

"I've never seen this side of you Mayu, that's definitely a deal." Yoshiki replied.

"I want Yoshiki to do me either way." Ayumi said.

"Gladly." He replied.

"Hey! What about me?!" Satoshi said.

"I'll get you a blow-up doll after the match." Mayu said.

"XD"

"We better win then... I don't want to get sexual in our relationship yet." Morishige replied.

"You with any guys or something Shige-Nii?" Mayu asked.

"No! I'm just not the type who wants to have sex." Morishige said.

"Same here, but occasionally it's different! Haven't you felt that before Shige-Nii?" Mayu asked.

"... No." Morishige replied.

"It's hopeless..." She sighed.

"Think of it this way Mayu, at least you have someone." Satoshi said.

"Completely true." Morishige replied.

"What happened to Yoshiki and Ayumi?" Mayu asked.

"I can faintly hear them making out." Satoshi said.

"Let's kill her, quick!" Morishige said.

"Shit! Mayu got me!" Satoshi said.

"Seriously? I've got no clue how to shoot. Who am I again? Who's the enemy?!" Mayu said.

"I feel like total shit right now." Satoshi said.

* * *

9/23/14- 12:43 AM

Okay. This part had to be retyped twice. Just saying. Because of that, I'll just sum up the first two sections of this.

URGENT MESSAGE DO NOT SKIP THIS SECTION!

I have a lot more knowledge about Blood Drive and I'll tell you guys a little bit.  
My source. Copy and paste it for short and simple summaries of the chapters.  
Also I replace the names of people who "die" and die for real. I don't distinguish between because I don't fucking get it.  
Also if I reveal a name I won't tell if they die.

post/92935992146/corpse-party-chapter-1-spoilers-obviously

1\. ANOTHER GIRL LIKES SATOSHI. It's not that bad, right? Wrong.

IT'S THEIR FUCKING TEACHER.

Let me tell you everyone who I've remembered that actually likes Satoshi.  
Naomi, Ayumi, Yuka, Miyu, and now Kuon. That's all who I remembered.

2\. This game isn't the last chapter like every source says it is. It leads to Dead Patient Chapter 2.  
Yep. The game that sucked and that nobody gave a fuck about. Not only that, but this.  
We won't get a happy ending to this series. You want to know why?  
Because "Everyone who died in Heavenly Host can not come back and will keep suffering a worse and worse death in there."  
(From BloodCovered.)

So, people could be revived if they died outside of it.  
But what does this all mean?

It means that GrisGris is milking this franchise of every penny/yen it can get. I'd look at EA, but at least their games have happy endings.  
So basically it will never be that they will say that it's impossible for them to be revived and that's done.  
But they'll never revive them. Video games are a business. They want to keep making money, so they have to keep going.

That phrase proves it. It's the sad truth.

Or is it?

Something bigger can happen. They can make it so that they can have them revived in something bigger.  
To be honest, I don't know how to explain it. But if it's all gotten this far, then I say that it is entirely possible.  
The only thing standing in the way is not the phrase's solidity, but rather what GrisGris will decide.  
They are playing god.  
In disguise, they have you with false hope. Just like the characters in this game.  
So we have to keep hoping GrisGris doesn't be a dick about this like EVERYTHING ELSE.  
But I'll stop busting their balls. This is an amazing franchise.

And now for me to start truly hating.  
Misito. The hooded guy. I fucking hate that guy more than everyone I know combined. That include video game characters, ones in books, movies, animes, real life, etc. More than that one annoying guy in class that everyone finds funny that just needs to shut the fuck up.  
You wanna know just why I hate Misito so much? Because he is a child abusing, lying, manipulating, evil, scumbag asshole.  
Lemme break it down. I'll save the worst for last. Note I won't add why he's lying or evil since it'd spoil more than I'd like.  
Okay sure he manipulated Ayumi, big deal. EVERYONE does that. Let's face it, that's true.  
Now, yes. he's a child abuser. Remember my source? Lemme put it in there. Note the person who "dies"/dies is replaced with -. I don't understand if they're still dead at the end of the game or what not, but still.

"Yuka and - have a day off from school. Misuto appears and tells Yuka her brother is at Heavenly Host (Misuto I hate you, go die already- source's words, but I completely agree). - refuses to let Yuka go alone with Misuto and warns Misuto that if he does something to Yuka, she will bite him to death. (Chapter 5)

Misuto is waiting for Ayumi to complete her search for the crystals. The glass ball he gave her as a "protective charm" in chapter 1 is in fact a surveillance camera. - still doesn't trust Misuto and for a moment he thinks about kicking her into a deep hole in the gym (curse you, Misuto you deserve the most gruesome death possible). He then offers Yuka a bottle of water which - drinks. After that she needs to go to the toilet (I can already see where this is going). Yuka, who's waiting outside the toilet hears her brother's voice and Misuto urges her to follow the voice. They leave - behind. When - gets out, she hears Yuka's voice and wants to chase after her but trips over an obstacle that Misuto placed there. - falls to her death. Misuto takes a snapshot of her. He later lies to Yuka and says the pulp on the ground is her dead brother. To make things worse, he also shows her the snapshot of -. Yuka cries (I'm sorry, Yuka, but you simply shouldn't have left -, you know how dangerous this place is and Misuto is just a stranger) and emits very strong spiritual power which Misuto wants to use for his own (unknown) purposes. He knocks her unconscious. (Chapter 6)

Oh. He's a child KILLER too. Now you see why I hate that bastard? That motherfucker deserves/deserved a painful, gruesome, slow death. I think you all know who - is, but if not I'm not saying anything since I've spoiled too much already. If you want to know more, copy and paste my source and put it in the url bar.

post/92935992146/corpse-party-chapter-1-spoilers-obviously

Well. I'm finally done retyping for the third time. FINALLY BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY! YEEEEEAAAAAAH!

EDIT 9/25/14- 7:02 PM: Sorry guys! I've been playing a looooooot of Pixelmon lately, and if I hadn't actually gone to sleep for these last two nights, this would probably be updated by now. I want to do some... Well, it's not foreshadowing, nor will it apply to any of my stories, but kind of like a vague future sight(?)  
You'll understand it more or less right... Now.

Also, the whole url won't be saved, so sorry guys. Just try finding it.

* * *

She was the child of love and hate.

"Chikari, is your room made?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom!" She said.

She was but 17, and yet she still retained all of her innocence.

"Are you dressed for your first day of school?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom!" Chikari replied happily and skipped out of her room.

She was wearing the Kisaragi uniform.

"Have a good day at school!" Chikari's mother said.

"Thanks mom!" Chikari replied.

Chikari ran out the door and to school- which was barely two blocks away.

* * *

Satoshi was patting Mayu on the shoulder.

"How did you guys lose? Yoshiki even threw the game too!" Satoshi said.

"Morishige just... Doesn't want to do it..." Mayu said.

"Weeeeell-"

"Don't even think about asking." Mayu said.

"I was just gonna ask if I could still have that blow up doll." Satoshi asked.

"Oh. Of course!" She smiled.

"The closest I'll ever get..." Satoshi muttered.

"Don't doubt yourself! Just be you." Mayu said.

"It gets a bit boring sometimes." Satoshi said.

"Hmm."

* * *

9/26/14 12:02 AM

Sorry, but I doubt I'll be able to update any time soon. Lately I (Surprisingly) want to catch some sleep.  
Not to mention my when my fan goes on when my laptop gets too hot occasionally it'll spew a tiny bit of white powder that I assume is powder glass  
and I am quite worried about it, and I'm actually kinda scared that I fucked up my fan, or worse.  
I'm hoping none of this is the case and that this will subside, but I'm not sure.

Sorry about this.

10/12/14 10:37 PM

I'm so sorry! I can't fuckin' think of anything! ARGH!

Anyways, the fan issue is gone, don't know how or why it happened, but it's cool.  
Debating on making a TD story. (As in TDI and TDRI, but don't judge.)  
Eating McDonalds like a boss and shoving all the fries in my face and feeling bloated afterwards. Like a boss.  
Listening to the Music and Lyrics soundtrack, cause why not? It was a great movie.  
Wishing I could watch romantic comedies to get ideas for SeikoxNaomi, but I'm too fuckin' lazy. ._. I guess I could watch Music and Lyrics again...

But I dun want this to turn into Frozen. ~uO

But I think I've got ideas... (I don't but fuck it. I'm Xpyro, fuck it! I do imrpov liek a boss!)  
And using Ikea's wifi. XD Not really, but it's a reference to a story I really like, but I forgot which one it was.  
Mayu paid me to try to bribe Morishige into doing her. Is that considered prostitution? Doesn't matter, it failed AND I get free cash! Only $147 away from replacing my 3DS! XD No, I'm actually probably $60-$50. I keep lunch money for profit... ._.  
Installed a gentleman's club at the resort. No, not an actual gentleman gentleman's club! A strip club!

Nobody is a gentleman anymore ya silly cake pop!

Anyways, to the story!

* * *

"Hey Mayu." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Mayu said.

"I've noticed you're... Sexually frustrated." Ketsuo said with a frown. "If you'd like I could bet Morishige and he'd have to do you if he loses."

"Naaah we bet for that when we played TF2 and he beat us despite losing hardcore at first..." Mayu said.

"Show him your tits!" Ketsuo said. "Or me!"

"W-What?!" She replied.

"Him!" Ketsuo said.

"That's... Oh fuck it." Mayu said. "It's not a _bad _idea. But it's not a good one."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Sooo... You're drinking to forget that she showed you her tits out of nowhere..." Levi said.

"Yeeep." Morishige said with beer on the counter.

Levi knocked it off the counter.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?! You could've done her then and there! I would've!" Levi said.

"We've been going out for such a long time, but the truth is I just don't think I'll ever get to that point. And with her getting so impatient, I might end it because I don't want her to miss out on it her whole life..." Morishige said. "It's just my mother said I was never good enough for her and that she said that my children would be fuckin' idiots cause of me..."

"Jeez man.. That's rough." Levi said. "Even rougher than when my parents kicked me out for being bi."

"Yeah..." Morishige said.

"Well hasn't she ever been wrong?" Levi asked.

"... Well, yes." Morishige said.

"What makes you think she's right about this?" Levi asked.

"...!"

"Tell ya what man, you've got a good head on your shoulders and I doubt what your mother said. Mayu ain't going anywhere and you know what?"

"... What?" Morishige said.

"Lotta people got it much worse than you do." Levi said.

"... Huh... Never thought about it this way. My mother could've been wrong... Then again, what happens if I get Mayu p-"

"Ya won't man! Not to mention with protection you've got a much lower risk!" Levi said and patted him on the shoulder. "Go have a good time man!  
You've got a hot chick who wants a piece of you! Go get her man! Stop drinking to forget, thank to remember!"

Morishige got up.

"You're right. I'm gonna go to Mayu and have-"

"Go do it, I don't want details until after it's happened." Levi said.

* * *

Everyone (Except Satoshi cause he's lonely and just sitting in the corner drinking to forget his sorrows.) put their drinks up.

"To Mayu and Morishige!" Levi said.

"And to you man. You gave me that pep talk to make me feel secure." Morishige said.

They all clinked their glasses and drank up. Once again, except Satoshi.

"So, care to explain what happened?" Levi asked.

"Ha ha, no." Morishige said. "As much as I thank you, no."

"Ah well. I just get to know that my babe is waiting in Bermuda and that I should catch a jet." Levi said.

"What's Bermuda?" Seiko asked.

"Oh come on, you've never heard of it?! It's frickin' 2065!" Levi said.

"2065? It's 19... Umm... Shit." Ketsuo said.

"... What the fuck is going on...?" Levi said and bursted out of Yoshiki's house.

"... I knew that he'd open his fuckin' trap sometime..." Ryouchi thought. "As the Virus of Distortion... I must keep my eye on him.  
If he knows too much then they'll know who I am... With the other Viruses... Gale... Graves..."

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Masaru." Ryouchi replied.

"If anyone finds out then I'm done. My creator knows that he's a threat." Ryouchi thought.

* * *

"Levi is a warrior of the Crimson Dragons in 2065 after the leader was killed. Dating the leader's best friend's daughter, he had high position on the team.  
With good reason of course. Because the leader's best friend remained alive for such a long time. I am the Virus of Distortion.  
I distort this time and space so that the threats to my creator will be seized to a different time. Levi escaped from Paulownia in 2063 and flew to America, to Kurson Village. The village of peace and acceptance. Us viruses are created and then selected into a corpse as they're being born. Me as Okuni's brother. Graves as Lynn's brother. And Gale as the leader's alternate personality. We mustn't betray our creator. He created us to cause disarray and to cause chaos. Though he gave me a choice of a regular life and one of the virus. I've stuck to the middle. We viruses are all brothers in a way, and can trust no one but each other.  
We are to serve our creator. If we didn't, we'd have no purpose in life. Or no life. Since he'd take it back away. So if Levi finds out I'm one of the viruses... It means that everyone's cover would be blown. It's simple. I saw Levi has a communicator to his team on his ear (or in.) at all times, and can't take it out.  
It is a codec caller. And he can speak to his team. It's troubling. Gale and Graves' cover have already been blown, Gale's new vessel- the current leader of the Crimson Dragons- is too strong willed for Gale to do anything but wait. Graves is restrained since he is but in a 12 year old's body. I'm the only one who can do anything. But I can't because they'll know and I will die. I've got other plans so I can only wait. Damn." Ryouchi explained in his mind.

* * *

Seiko hugged Naomi.

"You know, it seems crazy but I think you're getting prettier by the day." Seiko said.

"I could say so about you too Seiko." Naomi replied smiling.

Seiko rested her head- you guessed it. On Naomi's chest of course. Where else? XD

"Seiko... Oh fuck it." Naomi said and kissed Seiko's head.

"I'm just hugging you Naomi, I'm not gonna do anything right now. Besides! I haven't had my nighttime coffee!" Seiko said.

"Oh jeez... Like you of all people need coffee." Naomi smirked.

"Hey, being a like a mother to your brothers is very tiring. I dare you to try it." Seiko said.

"I suppose that's true." Naomi said.

"You know, we'll be together for a while." Seiko said and smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither." Naomi replied then lifted Seiko's head up and kissed her.

* * *

"Yeah Silver. Call me crazy, but I'm in the 1900's. No lie." Levi said.

"Well.. Just remember to be aware of your surroundings." Silver said.

"Yeah... How's Syra?" Levi asked.

"She's good. She misses you though." Silver said.

"I miss her too. It's tough keeping up the facade that I'm single. I'm kinda surprised she allows me to act like that." Levi said.

"Well, she acts like that too. You forgot what she told you?" Silver replied.

"No. But I'm just surprised. I kinda thought she'd be the opposite actually. I thought she wouldn't want me anything close to that since you know...  
She just wanted someone who cared about her. Sure, I want bitches, but... I'm not gonna cheat. I just can't. Maybe it's because I'm a good boyfriend to her... I think... But I owe her. She comforted me when Aikov left. And when he moved on when I met him again." Levi said.

"I'd hope you are. That's my daughter we're talking about." Silver said.

"It's kinda sad. Cyan should've cared about her. But I know Syra deserves better. Yet she scraped the bottom of the barrel for some reason." Levi said.

"You aren't the bottom of the barrel. And if it is a barrel, it's a reeeaaally fucked up barrel." Silver said.

"Heh, I suppose so." Levi smiled. "You know something? I miss everyone. Taeko... Akeami... Brian... Even though he hates me. And especially Syra."

"No Cyan?" Silver asked.

"I do, but I've lost a lot of respect for her. Syra's an amazing person and Cyan just manipulated her in a sense. Making her happy, giving her sex, then just arguing with her because of it.. Syra loved her, and I guess I don't have respect for _that _Cyan. Sure, she had amnesia since the incident and her whole personality changed, but you'd think that she'd get kind some time." Levi said.

"Yeah... I wish Cyan would've been a better half sister to Syra than that... But she was before. The Cyan now is different than the Cyan before." Silver said.

"Could it be a virus we didn't find?" Levi asked.

"... I'd hope not. It's my responsibility to take care of her, for Blade and Reine... Blade affected by Gale... It led to his death, he wasn't strong enough." Silver sighed.

"In the end..."

"Franz had to do it. And look at him now. He's our leader now. He could trust Franz because he had the best sense of justice. And with my sense of it, I don't think I would've become the new leader anytime soon... I mean, I killed his wife. Sure, he didn't seem to ever care about her and she was with me on the holidays, but that was Gale in control. Blade truly cared about her. I had to tell my daughter and Blade's that I killed their mother... When they were five...! Could you do that?" Silver asked.

"... I'm too scared to even be a father Saderyn." Levi said.

"... What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"... If I have a child, I don't want them to be scared of me. I don't want to just ditch Syra... I'm at an impasse. Sure, I've got a long life ahead of me, but I don't even know if I'll ever have children. I'm a bisexual crossdresser for God's sake! I don't want my child to be scared of their father. Either I'll just have to ditch Syra or I just can't have children... And personally, I want to be a father... I'll just have to clean myself up in due time... I'll miss the comfort of women's clothing I guess. Sheesh... It's like getting over a drug addiction... It'll be tough, but... I think that's what I'll do." Levi said.

"I hope, cause I want grandchildren you bastard." Siver chuckled.

"Well, I'll need some Oxy Clean, Febreeze, Red's Bull, and some Axe." Levi smiled.

"Weeell Syra's got an axe. Seriously that weapon is fuckin' scary. Come on, the- noncircular- diameter of the head of that chopper is bigger than her rack!... Aww shit... Don't tell anyone I said that..." Silver said.

"She does have a nice rack." Levi smiled.

"Well you just remember it's not about sex appeal. Or I'll have to get out my shotgun." Silver replied.

"I'll remember! Not because of the shotgun, but because it's her and what she's done for me." Levi replied.  
"On a different topic, how's Akeami?"

"Did you pick her because you like her ass?" Silver asked.

"Course!" Levi grinned.

"Well, she's timid as ever." Silver said. "You can't blindside the original perv-ladies man guy."

"Well, with 43 exes I can't imagine why." Levi said.

"Don't remind me how many were killed or killed themselves." Silver said.

"I won't." Levi replied. "Though I will say, I'm impressed." Levi said.

"Because I did all three of my cousins before they were killed by Reine along with my whole family besides my brother and an insane cousin being killed." Silver said.

"Just the first part." Levi said.

"Yeah.. There was Rose who was with my older brother, Belief who loved Reine and vice versa but Reine wouldn't cheat on Blade sooo... And..." Silver said.

"Devin." Levi finished.

"Yeah. I loved her. She was everything to me." Silver replied. "Technology's crazy these days."

"Yeah." Levi said.

"Anyways, Syra and Cyan are arguing over the last popsicle so I'll check on you tomorrow." Silver said.

"You too. I'll call Syra when that's done. Tell her to call me." Levi said.

"Alright. Just don't blow your money on a stripper, alright?" Silver said.

"I surprisingly haven't. You'd be surprised. It's really easy. All I have to do is ask and they'll take their top off." Levi replied.

"Oh I miss the days when I could do that... Reminds me of how I did John's ex before they were dating." Silver said.

"Really? Never heard that one." Levi said.

"Ah, she's probably somewhere. I kinda miss the good days. Just Blade, John, her, her friends, our friends, and I. It was kinda like a frat minus the fact that they were mature at times and Blade and I were never." Silver said.

"Hmm, sounds like you guys had fun." Levi replied.

"Of course, though when she and John got drunk a few times, you know what it'd lead to." Silver said. "Y'know, I kinda wish John and Raven were alive. Raven wasn't his ex to let you know."

"Yeah I know, Raven wasn't crazy like that, or so I heard... How's Brian and Flareia?" Levi asked.

"Fine. Brian's still sadistic and sociopathical to enemies, but always breaking up Syra and Cyan's arguments yelling at them both to go the hell to sleep and Flareia is still the sane one somehow. She's extremely sane." Silver said.

"She's got nice guns though." Levi said.

"Hey, bigger than her mother's. To be honest, I have no clue where she gets it from. Maybe her grandmother. I never got to meet her grandmother." Silver said.  
"Though seriously, her and Brian's parents are dead. John and Raven are dead."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, Flareia's got a bigger bust than all these girls, I think it's a D, except slightly bigger. Not big enough to be double D though." Levi said.

"Yeah, probably. Well, I'm feeling really messed up, I'm gonna go." Silver said.

"Hang on." Levi said.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Tell Taeko that I said she's got nice tits." Levi said and smiled.

"You know she'll kill you when you get back." Silver said.

"I annoy her all the time. Trust me, I'm not dead now, she won't kill me." Levi said.

"Yeah. You know, her and Brian recently had their second date." Silver said.

"Oooh. Is she still a-"

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"You know what happens on third dates right?" Levi asked.

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who'd like to be-"

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"... Should we let her find out herself?" Levi asked.

"Yeeeep... Because they always kill the messenger." Silver said.

"... You gonna go?" Levi asked.

"Yeao. Good bye." Silver said and hung up.

"... I miss Syra." Levi said.

* * *

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAA MOTTTHHHAAAA FUCCCKKAAAA!

I FUCKIN' DID IT!  
I FIANALLY COMPLETED THIS DAMNED CHAPTER!

AND WITH A PLOT TWIST! Thankfully plot was not twisted- in anime plot terms...

Sooo yep. Ryouchi distorted time and space for Levi to be in this time period.

I'm a FUCKING GENIUS! Now it can finally be canon to my timeline.

Oh timeline? It's nothing. *insertevilgrinjakeseriouslyjakedoitnow*

Anyways, please review! Once again I'm so sorry for being so DAMN late!

Byanara bitches!

EDIT: Right after I uploaded.

BTW Look back at the TF2 section, that 'blow-up doll' thing is fucking hilarious.  
Mayu got one for him anyways though since she's nice.

Also sorry! Forgot to put the scene where she and Ayumi had to make out.

Cause lets face it, we all would've loved to see that. Damn I've had so many references to that. Is that even a shipment?!

Anyways, I'll do it next chapter somehow. And this time I'll say it for real:

Byanara bitches!


	11. Officer Satsuki! C Cup!

**Author's Note:**

**Author's Note:**

Hollo. I is Xpyro125, the guy who complains about ze correct grammatical usage, but doesn't use it in this story myself.  
I use it in real life, but still. We gotta get wild up in here! Ya know what I saying? That's why I'm glad about the new classmates!  
Let's roooooooooll! Weeeeeeaaaaaaaoooooo! (Coffee, Red Bull, Monster, and lots of Tortilla Chips make you very hyper. Maybe not the last one, but they're tasty.)

But first, I miss the reviews. I know I may be a whiny bitch about it, but it's your guys' critiques which make it all the better. If not, then I have little to work with. Many great writers need feedback from the people who read their books. But very little people in my school read books on their own anymore, even myself included due to my increased laziness. But when I read, I enjoy it. Also, video game creators need beta testers! We need beta readers here occasionally. I may not have one, but that's alright though I think I use too many commas. But they save lives, so why not!

Anyways! To le storeh ma great bros and broettes! Adding the e after the o makes it look fancy. But it'd be Brottes without it anyways. Sounds like a rejected FE general. XD

EDIT 10/24/14 6:18 PM

Finally another review! Let's see it!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 13 . secs ago

Ahh! Why all the new OC's? So confusing! DX but still, awesome story! More Seiko x Naomi and Yuka x Satsuki please (still favourites :3)

Weeell they're late birthday presents! :3 But I have great ideas for them and Axel The Moon and I are doing great at making ideas for this! No doubt the story will be a lot better now! Yeah, if it wasn't awesome before 2-3x the action, 1.25-1.5x the... Slight M... And to repay my low amount of it, 1.5-2x the SeikoxNaomi when I get ideas in this chapter! YukaxSatsuki, I'll do probably next chapter. I've been focusing on them a looot, and my favorite ship SeikoxNaomi has been left on the road. Not happy about it, but my mind is blank except for what Ketsuo likes. Plot. Sex. And M. Enough said. I might have to go back to slight M again... Damn, oh well. It's SeikoxNaomi! And I will admit I haven't fully grasped all of the OCs yet, but I got them 90%. Nonetheless, I feel this is a change for the better! Though I will admit there are a lot of OCs, but then again, you haven't seen my FE:A roster. Let's just say, I loved the bonus box and I have at least 60 characters. Yeeep... Thanks for reviewing though!

2 lazy 2 log in chapter 11 . 17h ago

So thaaaaths what Satauki keeps in her potato chips bag. I always thought it was gonna be actual potato chips or just air. But dayum, shes almost as badass as Yoshiki.

Yep, surprise. Anyways, chapters 14-18 aren't as good, so either bear with them or just skip them... Just so you don't stop reading.

Axel The Moon chapter 23 . Apr 10

Hey, you guys should check the story that he published "Corpse Party Reform: War on Musume."

Yesh! The War of Musume! However, most of the good guys aren't in this story/are in the crappier chapters 14-18. Though I am willing to say either that one, or this is my best story. Disregard the slow start, and it isn't explanation/sciency all the time like in chapter 1. Thank you.

2 lazy 2 log in chapter 8 . Apr 9

Well, I don't have time to read anymore, so I'm just gonna say that im happy that Satoshi is still a bitch!

Yeah... I need to find a way to keep that up.

* * *

"Monokuma, why is this jet only going 40 MPH?" Xpyro asked.

"I want you to make sure you got the right guy for this. We don't want another Satoshi, Naegi, or Hinata!" Monokuma replied.

"As in a job interview? What if he doesn't make it- not saying he won't?" Xpyro asked.

"W-What?!" Axel said.

"We dump him in the ocean!" Monokuma said.

"Woah, he'll die!" Xpyro said. "I'm no murderer! I only make other kids murder each other in a high school that's locked up!"

"Well, I did do it. And well... I like seeing kids die. I told my therapist about it, took medication, and even went to a church. Nothing worked. And I got my ass kicked by priests." Monokuma said. (Before anyone starts hating, I'm religious myself. Don't take offense. Just making sure.)

"Well... I guess he might need an airbag anyways." Xpyro said. (Speaking of which Axel suggested an idea and being that they're on the jet it's perfect! And it involves an airbag. "Airbag? It'll probably be something dirty knowing you Xpyro!" Wow, you guys know me well! XD)

"H-Hey!" Axel said. "I'm not content on dying!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you! I will say, there's a sliiight possibility you could get injured in the process, but that's what we have Maru and Sophia for!" Xpyro said.

"Sophia's not much of a talker." Star said.

"How's Pyro...?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry about it. Our medics are the best of the best of the best." Star replied.

"That's a lot of bests." Axel said.

"Precisely my point. They have medical knowledge beyond what people think of reality." Star said.

"S'up guys!" Pyro said, walking out fine.

"How-"

"Staves." Star said. "Magic, quite literally."

"Interview! Neither of you interrupt!" Xpyro said.

"Okay..." Axel said.

"Alright first, what's your opinion on SeikoxNaomi?" Xpyro asked.

"For it." Axel said.

"Good! You got the job, but I think the flight might be a bit longer, so I've got a few more questions." Xpyro said.

"Alright, if it passes the time I'm for it!" Axel said.

"You've read Corpse Party: Reform, right?" Xpyro asked.

"Yep. It's great." Axel replied.

"Alright, I might even give you a paycheck! Well, you might need to convert it to be quite honest." Xpyro stated.

"Probably." Axel said.

"Okay... Fuck, I've got nothing..." Xpyro said.

"You got Wi-Fi on this jet?" Axel asked.

"Of course, I'm rich. And I stole this from Bill Gates, cause why not?" Xpyro replied.

"Wait, you stole this?" Axel said.

"Of course! If I paid for this myself I wouldn't be so rich then, would I?" Xpyro said.

"Fair enough." Axel responded. He took out his laptop and entered the Wi-Fi. There wasn't a password.

"Don't you have to pay for Wi-Fi?" Axel asked.

"I made Pyro fear for his life. He pays for it now!" Xpyro replied.

"He threatened... To take away... My Severa doll! I got this when I was three! I have two variants I got. Red hair, and limited edition Blonde." Pyro stated.

"... Okay then..." Axel said.

"He's sad." Star said.

"You have a Marisa doll!" Pyro said.

"That's different! I'm single! And rather lonely." Star replied.

"I thought you went on a date." Axel said.

"Well, my date kinda killed someone and nearly got arrested." Star said.

"... Oh." Axel replied. "Am I in any danger of dying when I get there?"

"..." Nobody spoke.

"Oh crap. What chance?" Axel asked.

"With the mathe- fuck it, I'll explain it simplistically. You have a 6.25% chance of dying if you get involved." Star responded.

"6.25?!" Axel said.

"It's quite high actually. Though the boss'll make sure that doesn't happen. He has total control over_everything._" Star said.

"... Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Axel asked.

"Only the last part, though it is all factual." Star responded.

"Ohhh... I'm starting to regret this..." Axel said.

"WE'RE HERE!" Xpyro said and jumped up, accidentally pushing Axel off the jet. "OH FUCK!" Xpyro yelled.

"O-O Oh shit!" Pyro said.

"0_o He's gonna make it... Make that risk 97.85%." Star said.

"SHIT!" Xpyro said. They all looked on the monitor.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Axel screamed and landed on something that broke his fall. "Mmmmmph..."

"Owww... This hurts!" Seiko said.

Axel's eyes widened realizing his face was on her breast. Not that he was complaining.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled.

* * *

"HE LIVED! NO INJURIES! I'M NOT GOING TO PRISON!" Xpyro yelled dancing around the plane and accidentally fell out. "OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!"

He landed on the sand.

"Mpppphhh..." Xpyro said.

"Xpyro?" Axel asked and poked him.

"I liek cake... And SeikoxNaomi..." Xpyro said.

Axel felt an angry tap on the shoulder, and turned around to an angry Naomi.

"Awww fuck." Axel said.

"Hey... I have an idea... Who wants to... Play scrabble...?" Xpyro said, delirious.

"Sorry Xpyro!" Axel said and tried to pick him up as a human shield.

"... You're kidding, right?" Naomi asked.

"... I don't wanna die! It was an accident, I swear!" Axel said.

"... Oh dear..." Seiko said.

* * *

"Students! Ladies!" A man said. "I am your co-teacher, since Ms. Yui is on vacation with her boyfriend. My name is Denka Amatoya, I know who you all are. Now I know a few people who will be your classmates, making this class even larger. Now here's everyone- Zenka?"

"This isn't awkward at all." Satoshi said.

"You just shut your fuckin' mouth." Denka said, making Satoshi (and everyone else) cringe. "I know what you did."

"My past is catching up to me now..." Satoshi said.

"Sorry to make you all nervous." Denka said. "This is Senjun Sarutobi."

Senjun shrugged.

"I gotta say... Nice tits." Ketsuo said.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Not what I expected, I must say... I could get somewhere..." Ketsuo said.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

"I'll be back." Satoshi said and walked to the beach.

Denka glared at him.

"..."

"You know any single women?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well, all of my friends are." Senjun said.

"Sounds great to me." Ketsuo replied.

"Doesn't mean you can go do them. Especially two at once." Senjun said.

Seiko and Naomi blushed. (Refer to Ch.1)

"Heh... Yeeaaaahh... Huh- What?" Ketsuo said. "Awww... Damn. That'd be cool."

"Be my guest, they're mostly guys." Senjun said.

"Can I have the ones that aren't guys?" Ketsuo asked.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

Satoshi was walking on the beach.

"Did they all read this story or something?" Satoshi asked. "This really sucks..." He tripped on something.  
"Augh! Ow... Fuck."

He got up and looked at an unconscious girl.

"Well... Can't just leave her here..." Satoshi said. He tried lifting her. "Can't carry her either..."

"Are you saying I'm overweight?!" She said making him spring up, embarrassed.

"N-No! I um... Damn it... Uhh..." He couldn't finish. "I have no arm strength."

"I'm just messin' with ya!" She said. "I love making people feel scared and embarrassed, it's quite fun!"

"Please don't do that... You gave me a heart attack..." Satoshi said.

"C'mon! This way!" She said and dragged him by his wrist.

* * *

"Sorry Mr. Amatoya, I passed out!" The girl said.

"Keybi! Come on now, I know you've got more energy than that." Denka said.

"I dunno, I don't remember, but it's alright!" Keybi replied.

"Well, now that she's here... This is Keybi Namikage." Denka said.

"Hi!" She jumped up, making use of jiggle physics.

All the guys jaws hit the ground.

"It's finally real... The physics we all dreamed of... Came to life... It's so beautiful...!" Ketsuo said and fell on the sand.

"Oy! Come on! Not three seconds in! Course, I understand what you're saying exactly, don't get me wrong I understand why." Denka said.

"I want those titties..." Ketsuo said, muffled in the sand.

"Really?" Senjun said.

"Yes..." He said.

"You can always ask for mine-" She thought and pushed it out of her head. "I'd say that to a girl rather to be quite honest." She chuckled to herself.

"This is Senjun's brother Senjin. Notice my emphasis on the u and i in their names." Denka said.

"Whole bunch of pretty- but all taken- ladies..." He mumbled. "With big tits. Just how I like!"

"You're telling me..." Satoshi said.

"This is Tenjin Hashirama." Denka said.

"I thought Yuuya looked like a douchebag." Ketsuo muttered.

"Fuck off." Tenjin said.

"Bite me." Ketsuo said.

"Come over here then." Tenjin said.

"Why don't you come over here, dickless?" Ketsuo snapped.

"Damn, I like this guy! No homo though." Senjin said.

"Fuck off, dipshit." Tenjin said.

"Says the guy who can't fuck off, if you catch my drift." Ketsuo said.

"Why don't you go suck a dick?" Tenjin asked.

"Just like your mother?" Ketsuo said.

Tenjin went to hit him, but Denka and Senjun restrained him.

"He's cool." Senjin said.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my way around this place." Axel said.

"You're considerably late. You missed all the great insults." Denka said.

"Oh no, I heard them. Don't worry." Axel said.

"Mayu, I think we got more drama than the club could handle." Morishige said.

"Yeeeeep." Mayu replied.

"This is Axel." Denka said.

"Hey." Axel said.

"Hey." Yoshiki said.

"Ayumi, this is no time for hugs..." Mayu mumbled.

"Is anyone noticing this?!" Masaru asked. (I'm officially shifting out of his perspective.)

"But Mayu... I wan' hugs..." Ayumi softly whispered, sleepily.

"Is anyone?! ANYONE?!" Masaru asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaah..." Axel said. "I'm kinda glad I feel normal now..."

"You should. We're all fucked up in one way or another." Ketsuo said. "Now, do you know any single women I can hook up with for a night or two?"

"Nope." Axel replied.

"Where's Zenka...?" Denka asked.

* * *

Zenka kicked Misito onto the metal of the top of the train. Misito got up and took out a Double Guan Dao while Zenka took out a gold spear. (I know his name is Misuto, but for some reason I prefer Misito.) They both swung their blades at each other using tremendous strength and technique.

"You were always weak! Paulownia's greatest warrior, my ass!" Misito said.

"I hope your death agonizes you!" Zenka said and leaped over him, then they both struck each other in the leg, prompting them both to fall and not being able to get their weapon. A handgun fell out of Misito's pocket and they both grabbed one end.

"I've got the trigger. You're dead you stupid fuck!" Misito said.

"No. You are!" Zenka said, then grabbed a dagger and stabbed Misito's hand with it.

"AaAaRrGhHh!" Misito roared in pain.

Zenka turned the gun and shot at Misito's head. But Misito had used a smoke bomb to escape before Zenka could execute him.

"Fuck..." Zenka said. He got up and picked up his spear. He sheathed it on his back then sheathed his dagger. "He and I are closely matched. But I'm better."

* * *

"Well Zenka better get here before the train does..." Denka said.

"That'd be great, to be honest." Axel said.

Zenka dropped from a tree.

"Your leg is-"

"Don't worry about it Denk', I'll patch it up later." Zenka said.

"You..." Masaru said.

"This is Zenka Namikage." Denka said.

"He better not get the ladies, that's my thing!" Levi said.

"I already got someone on my eye, you need not worry." Zenka said.

"Course, if it's me I wouldn't mind." Levi said.

"Nope." Zenka said.

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about telling him I'm a guy." Levi said.

"It was clear to me when I first saw you." Zenka said.

"Really? Holy shit, finally!" Levi said.

"Then why do you cross dress?" Zenka asked.

"It's a lot more comfortable." Levi replied.

"True." Senjun said.

"I'm not gonna comment." Masaru said.

"Good." Ryouchi said.

The train stopped and everyone was getting in.

* * *

Masaru knocked on Zenka's door.

"Zenka, it's me." Masaru said.

Zenka opened it up.

"Do I know you?" Zenka asked.

"You might know this." Masaru said and took out the first discovered emerald. "I'm sure you remember our heist. You, Franz, and I. You have the sapphire."

"Oh... It's you Masaru." Zenka said and took out the sapphire.

"Naturally." Masaru grinned. "Mind if I come in?"

"Fine." Zenka responded.

Masaru took out an axe and polished it. He then proceeded to sharpen it.

"I miss the only times of thievery. It was quite fun." Masaru said.

"To be quite honest it was. I dunno, I might miss it. It was actually a challenge." Zenka replied and took out his spear.

"If only Franz was here." Masaru said.

"Heh, I suppose that's true. You know how he's doing?" Zenka asked.

"No. He vanished off the face of the Earth after our final heist. No traces." Masaru said.

"So he's just a memory." Zenka said.

"Course." Masaru said.

"I see. Times have changed though. I doubt I'll be going back to my old ways. When you love someone, things change. Even if they don't love you." Zenka said.

Masaru shook his head slowly and had Devil's grim tone.

"Boooring." Devil said.

"Hmph. Say what you like. But we had the Heist of '96 in our belts. I'll miss it, but it's far late now." Zenka said.

"It's never late for crime. Never late to be you again." Devil said, took his axe and walked out.

"You'll never understand the man I am Devil." Zenka said to himself. "That I know."

* * *

"Am I the only mentally sane one here?" Axel asked.

"No, but you're not the only single one here either." Satoshi replied.

"That's great to know." Axel said.

"Yeeep... This is coming from a guy who every girl used to like. Except Seiko and Mayu, but otherwise, yep." Satoshi stated.

"Lucky bastard." Axel said.

"I was such a little bitch I missed my opportunity." Satoshi said.

"And Naomi started going out with Seiko after she concocted a plan to have sex with Naomi. And Ketsuo." Axel finished.

"How did you know?" Satoshi asked.

"When you watch a lot a of hentai and read a lot of fanfictions, you just know." Axel replied.

"That explains a lot." Satoshi said. "I only do the first part though."

"And then Yuka, Satsuki, Naomi, and Seiko all somehow find a way to go through your browsing history." Axel said.

"I'm not sure if Xpyro mentioned this, but they all somehow found a way to do it on my bed." Satoshi said.  
"I was fine with watching Seiko and Naomi, but I'm not desperate to watch my sister."

"You liar!" Ketsuo yelled from outside.

"... I was imagining it was Eri Kitamura..." Satoshi said.

"... That's your sister's VA person." Axel informed.

"Seriously...? I can not catch a break..." Satoshi replied.

"Nope." Axel said.

"Hey Satoshi!" Keybi said and skipped, making jiggle physics a reality.

"H-Hey..." Satoshi replied as she skipped away. "I like your tits..."

"Eh, I'd hit 'em." Axel said.

"You and me both..." Satoshi replied.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Axel suggested.

"Fuck that, you know how much I wanna get laid?" Satoshi asked.

"And for a minute I thought you were normal like me." Axel said.

"I am. I'm just extremely desperate." Satoshi replied.

"Aren't we all?!" Ketsuo yelled from outside the room.

"Eh... I guess that's kinda true." Axel said. "Some of us more than others."

"True." Satoshi replied. "I still say I get to do her."

"I'm sorry, but good luck." Axel said.

"I'll need it..." Satoshi pessimistically said.

* * *

Zenka walked out of his room into the hallway.

"You know..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Zenka said.

"Your sister's got nice tits." Ketsuo finished and ran.

* * *

"Ayyy..." Ketsuo said, laying on Seiko and Naomi's bed all bandaged up.

"Never say to someone that their sister has nice tits. That always gets you fucked up." Seiko said.

"Not like it's the first time..." Ketsuo replied.

"Jeez, are you THAT desperate?" Naomi asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Though I was just complimenting her." Ketsuo said.

Seiko and Naomi both facepalmed.

"Yeeeaaa... If you don't mind... I kiiinda wanna-"

"Don't finish that sentence Seiko." Naomi snapped.

"Have sex with Naomi." Seiko finished.

"That's cool." Ketsuo said.

"I need you to leave." Seiko said.

"Can't walk. Guess I'll have to stay here." Ketsuo said.

"Oh you don't have to walk!" Seiko said. She picked him up and threw him out, then closed and locked the door.

"Guys? No seriously, I CAN'T WALK! NURSE! NUUUUURSSEEE!" Ketsuo yelled. (XD)

"He'll be fine." Seiko said.

"Y u no liek me Seiko?! Suis je pas bon assez?!" Ketsuo asked. (Am I not good enough?)  
"C'mon, you know it was great last time, just let me in! Come on! Please!"

"Nope." Seiko replied.

";~;" Ketsuo thought.

"Need some help?" Senjun asked.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind actually!" Ketsuo said.

Senjun knocked on the door.

"Room service!" Senjun said, making her voice sound like a waiter.

"I'll get it..." Naomi said and opened the door. "You're not room service."

"Oh really?" Senjun replied and took out some vodka.

"Oh I like where this is going." Ketsuo whispered.

"Shut it or you're staying outside." Senjun muttered.

"Okay!" Ketsuo whispereded. "One question though. Am I going to be watching or participating?"

"If you don't shut up, neither." Senjun muttered and dragged Ketsuo inside and took out shot glasses for each of them.

"Fuck it. I like this stuff!" Seiko said and drank hers as Senjun was pouring the shots.

"Seiko, don't-" Naomi said and Senjun poured the shot glass in her mouth, forcing her to drink it. "Ehh... Why not?"

Senjun and Ketsuo both smiled. The two girls started drinking their shots, getting drunk before they could stop themselves.

"Hang on, I got ya." Senjun said and snapped Ketsuo's legs back into place.

"OW! Hey... That actually feels better now... And I don't numb... I can walk! Yeeeaaa!" Ketsuo said.

Senjun patted his shoulder.

"Wait, are you making this a foursome?" Ketsuo asked.

"That might have been my plan all along..." Senjun replied.

"Oh, I like you." Ketsuo said.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Senjun responded then grabbed Ketsuo and pulled him close to her, causing him to have his face in her chest.

Ketsuo's eyes widened. Not because he was complaining. Mainly out of surprise.

"You know... You could always do this while you have your clothes off... Not that I'm complaining!" Ketsuo implied.

"I could... But you better enjoy this first." Senjun said.

"I never said I wasn't." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, now on to them I guess." Senjun said and picked his head up.

"Oh come on, I wasn't done!" Ketsuo said.

"I know that." Senjun said and let him go.

"Awww... Come on... Eh, I like watching this stuff anyways." Ketsuo stated.

Senjun started to undress the girls.

"Eh. I'll do it too." Ketsuo said to himself and undressed as well.  
"You guys started without me?!"

"Sorry." Senjun said, in the middle of kissing Seiko and fondling Naomi's breasts. I mean seriously, they have a history of being fondled! Seiko, Satoshi, Sayaka... Who's next, Denka? Eh. You never know.

"Care to join us?" Naomi asked, still drunk.

"Why the fuck would I say no?" Ketsuo asked and kissed Naomi.

* * *

"I wish there was a window..." Satoshi said.

"You realize Ketsuo's there, right?" Levi asked.

"... That is true... But three girls. THREE! Ketsuo, you are on lucky bastard!" Satoshi said.

Keybi was skipping around and accidentally knocked over Satoshi by hitting him in the back of her head with her boob.

"Ow!" He said and saw her skipping around. "Hey! Stop laughing Levi!"

Levi was laughing very hard.

"I'm gonna die..! This is so fucking hilarious!" Levi said in between laughs.

"Grrr..." Satoshi said and saw a spearhead to his neck. "I didn't touch her!"

Zenka was standing over him with the spear to Satoshi.

"Woah... Umm... I'm just gonna walk away..." Levi said.

"You bastard!" Satoshi said.

* * *

"Why are we just watching Seiko and Naomi making out?" Ketsuo asked.

"Because.." Senjun stated and kissed his cheek. "It's hot."

"Not gonna argue that point, I will say." Ketsuo responded.

Seiko pushed Naomi on the bed and put her mouth on Naomi's breast.

"Okay, THAT'S hot." Ketsuo said.

"See why?" Senjun asked.

"Yeah... But when am I going to actually get in that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Just wait until they're really worn out." Senjun replied.

"Why?" Ketsuo asked.

"Why not?" Senjun responded.

"Fuck it." Ketsuo said.

* * *

Naomi woke up and saw the vodka bottle.

"What happened...?" She asked and rubbed her head. She realized she had no clothes on.

Seiko woke up as well.

"Naomi... What time is it...?" Seiko asked.

"It's time to figure out what the hell happened last night..." Naomi replied, still sleepy.

Seiko looked at the bottle.

"It's kinda obvious to me." Seiko replied. "Someone brought that in and did us!"

"W-What?!" Naomi said in shock.

"Hang on." Seiko said and french kissed Naomi. "... From the taste of it... Ketsuo and Senjun..."

"How do you know this stuff?!" Naomi asked.

"Eh. You have two brothers and a sister, you have to figure out which one spit in your mouth when you were trying to sleep quite a bit." Seiko responded.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Naomi said.

"Actually, Ketsuo's taste was much fainter, suggesting that he either just did less and/or it wasn't his idea." Seiko replied.

"You're kinda freaking me out Seiko..." Naomi said.

Seiko pushed Naomi onto the bed and kissed her.

"It's alright, it's not like we reluctantly accepted the drinks." Seiko replied.

"... Seiko, are you still drunk?" Naomi asked.

"Nope! I'm not!" Seiko replied and was fondling Naomi's breasts.

"I'm just glad the door is locked..." Naomi said.

"True." Seiko replied and cuddled up to Naomi. "Want to wake everyone up?"

"No!" Naomi replied, seeing the perverted grin on Seiko's face.

"I'm just messin' with you!" Seiko replied and cuddled up to Naomi.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Seiko. She noticed Seiko was shaking a bit.

"Seiko what's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing." Seiko replied.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Seiko replied and kissed Naomi's cheek.

* * *

Ryouchi walked into the last train car and saw Zenka.

"So you found my meditation spot." Zenka said.

"Huh. Guess we think alike." Ryouchi replied.

"Not entirely." Zenka corrected.

"What do you mean?" Ryouchi asked and sat across from him.

"I know who you are. You are a virus with the ability to distort space, time, and even people's own dreams." Zenka replied.

"... You know me well." Ryouchi said, angry that Zenka knew.

"I have no intention of saying anything. About anyone." Zenka replied.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ryouchi asked.

"... I have no intention of saying anything. And I'm sticking with that." Zenka answered.

"Suit yourself." Ryouchi said and started walking away.

"..."

Zenka looked at a medallion on the floor showing Masaru and Okuni.

"Hmph. Little do they know of each other's dark secrets... I wonder if that'll tear them apart." Zenka responded.

Okuni walked in the last car.

"So you know where I am as well?" Zenka said.

"No, I just saw my brother leave." Okuni said. "Or at least the person I thought was my brother."

"After he left you to die." Zenka said.

"... Yes." Okuni said.

"How long are you going to keep it a secret from Masaru that I saved your life?" Zenka asked.

"..."

"And that you helped Koroshiya as well?" Zenka added.

"... I can't... I don't want him to hate me." Okuni replied.

"You all hold so many secrets." Zenka said. He got up.  
"I wonder what would happen if you all knew the truth."

"You aren't going to tell them...?" Okuni asked.

"I have no intention of telling anyone." Zenka replied. He walked to the door.  
"You all are so focused on your ideals that you've left the truth behind. And I will tell you my secret. I was one of the thieves in the heist of 96'."

"Y-You?!" Okuni said.

"I am. The Black Thief. I am Kuro." Zenka said. "Well, I was. But I've looked towards the truth and with you all coming to Kisaragi you've brought the secrets with you. And keeping secrets is like an infectious disease. Now the others have it. The ones who hide the truth are the ones to blame. The only truths in this world are the ones toughest to tell."

"... I want to come clean to Masaru, but I don't want him to just hate me. I love him. I don't want to lose him." Okuni said.

"Don't think you're the only one keeping secrets. We all are." Zenka said. "And this is what it boils down to. Which path will you take? The path to truth? Or the path to ideals? Only you can decide. And the sooner you do it, the easier the decision will be." He walked out the door leaving Okuni alone, scared if Masaru would leave her. She realized what she should do, but couldn't.

* * *

Seiko was cuddled up to Naomi.

"You know, any time that is boring, becomes amazing with you." Seiko said.

"Yeah. I feel the same." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko's cheek.

"You know, I don't care what the future holds, I love you and I'll always stay with you." Seiko said.

"That's makes me happy." Naomi replied. She felt Seiko shaking when she brought it up.  
"Why are you shaking all of the sudden? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko looked at the love of her life backing away from her.

"I can't be with you..." Naomi said.

"Why not?!" Seiko asked. "Please, I know you love Satoshi but give me a chance! Please!"

"No... I can't... This changes_everything_Seiko!" Naomi replied.

"Everything is the same!" Seiko said.

The two were back in Heavenly Host.

"I want you to be happy Naomi. And if you don't want to be with me I understand." Seiko gave up.

"No... I can't even talk to you anymore!" Naomi replied and started walking away.

"Naomi, don't please!" Seiko said and stopped short when she saw Naomi stabbed in the back of the neck. "NAOMI!" She ran to her aid and saw Satoshi standing over her with a bloody knife. "Why...? Why would you do this?!"

"For you..." He said in a trance.

Seiko welled up with tears.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled then took the knife and stabbed Satoshi repeatedly in the chest, until she could control herself.  
They both were dead and she was alone. "Naomi... Don't..." She looked at Naomi's corpse.

Seiko looked at the knife, covered in Satoshi's blood. She kissed the corpse on the lips to see what it felt like to finally kiss the love of her life- or even someone.

"Naomi... Why...? WHY?!" Seiko screamed. She stabbed herself with the knife until she couldn't pick up her arm. She was one stab away from dying, but she couldn't muster the strength. Then, she woke up.

* * *

"Just... A nightmare, that's all." Seiko said.

"You're alright. You're okay with me." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko.

"Promise that you aren't going anywhere." Seiko said.

"I promised that when I accepted you and went out with you. And I don't regret it." Naomi replied.

"Good." Seiko said.

"I love you." Naomi said.

"I love you too." Seiko replied.

* * *

Zenka knew everyone's secrets.

Masaru was a thief in the heist of 96'.  
Ketsuo was... Surprisngly honest.  
Ryouchi was the Virus of Distortion.  
Sumiko was Koroshiya, the serial killer.  
Denka watched hentai. A lot.  
Senjun conspired the foursome. But you all knew that.  
Senjin was in Paulownia due to supposed murder charges. Supposed.  
Keybi was taken advantage of by Misito while in a coma.  
Tenjin is afraid of fuckin' everything.  
Axel watches hentai, but that's not really a secret. He's kinda average actually. Got no dirt on him.  
Okuni helped Koroshiya commit many murders.

Zenka knew everyone would have to tell their own secrets in order for the truth to surface. Otherwise they would be stuck on the path of ideals forever.  
He knew that if you wanted to reach your ideals, truth was the only way.


	12. Birthday Bash Part One! (Only The End)

10/14/14 6:06 PM

Two days 'til my birthday! BIRTHDAY CHAPTER WILL COME!

**Author's Note:**

70K+ Words, 20 Reviews, and over 2,000 views! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!  
You all get cake for that!

"C'mon, ya sure I can't get some _cake_?" Ketsuo asked.

Get lost.

"... Damn it." Ketsuo said.

Anyway, I think it's easier for meto do the 'slight M' thing with Yuka and Satsuki, because I don't have to get too graphic into it, and it'd make sense that it wouldn't be really graphic. That's probably good... I think?

Anyways...

Reviews people!

Ninja2018120 chapter 11 . 6h ago

Satsuki and yoshiki ARE SO BADASSS MAAN

Yes they were. Yoshiki turned everything around and Satsuki is the law. Though I must say, I wonder how she kept that pistol hidden this whole time.  
I mean there's gotta be security, right?

"Zzzz... Zzzz..." The monochrome bear was sleeping.

Monokuma, wake up.

"I don't have a gun!" Monokuma yelled. "Oh it's just you Xpyro."

Yep. How's the kids?

"Good." Monokuma replied. "Killing each other as always. Quite literally! They can't bear it anymore!"

Aaaaaanyyyyywwaaaaaays... Yes, they are. I always want to make everyone have their good moments, bad moments, and badass moments.  
Yoshiki and Satsuki were badass that day. And they've definitely got it down that chapter. But what will this one hold?  
Yoshiki kicked ass though and Satsuki reeeeeaaaally made Misito and Magari feel like shit. Yep! They're badasses.

EDIT: 10/15/14 5:49 PM

Blarhgis blarhg chapter 11 . 16h ago

#ketsuois1337

I'll let you respond Ketsuo, since I'm nice.

"I'm pretty glad I have a decent fanbase." Ketsuo said.  
"Now I have my own hashtag, now if only I could get my own girlfriend."  
He scratched his head. "I'm reeeeaaaally wondered if that Nari was telling the truth back there."

Sorry Ketsuo, but she was kiiiinda lying... Though I think she wished that was real.

"Xpyro, help me get how women work..." Ketsuo said.

Don't ask me, I'm not expert. And don't try what Seiko does, it's cute when she does it. If you do it you will get your ass thrown in jail.

"Didn't need that advice, it happened to a friend of mine. Almost happened to me, buuut I kiiiiinda tranked her before she could finish." Ketsuo said.  
"Anyways, thanks for giving me my own hashtag. Take that Ryouchi! In your face! Anyways, is there ANY possibility I could get a girlfriend?"

Only when your attempts to get one start to get boring.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo replied.

And now... Le epic story continurs.

* * *

Satoshi looked around in the jungle. It was almost time to leave the resort which this was their last day.  
He wanted to find something. Something that would keep him sane. Because he had changed. He knew where he stood. He just didn't know how to get higher.  
He looked around and found an abandoned train on tracks. He knew what'd he do. Take Seiko to make Naomi sad. He lost his edge.  
He needed to get it back. He no longer had the same faith in his classmates as he did in Heavenly Host. He felt more distant than ever.

He felt like he wanted to leave it all behind.

He inspected the inside. It could still run perfectly fine. It had many little prison cells. It was obviously used long ago for either prisoners or for enemies in war.  
He looked at the front. The controls read exactly what everything was and he could get the grip of it really easily.  
He left the train and stepped out into the jungle. He felt somber. He felt alone. He wanted to leave everyone behind because they had all forgotten about him.  
They vanished. They didn't care anymore when they should've more than ever.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked.

"Nope." Mayu said.

"I dunno, I kinda feel bad for him lately. He seems depressed." Yoshki said.

"Hmm... I think he's just at his blue period." Mayu replied.

"His... What?" Yoshiki asked.

"Depression." Mayu said.

"... I kinda... Just explained that..." Yoshiki replied.

"Oh. I didn't hear that part." Mayu said.

* * *

"Hey Naomi, I'm gonna go take a walk." Seiko said.

"Alright Seiko. I'm gonna go with you." Naomi said.

"Okay!" Seiko said.

The two girls got up and walked out then walked to the jungle.

They stopped for a minute to talk.

"You know Naomi, I wonder how Satoshi is holding up these days." Seiko said.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"You know, how he's doing." Seiko replied.

"I'm sure he's fine." Naomi said, simply brushing the subject off.

"You seem like you don't really care about him anymore." Seiko said.

"Of course, I love you now." Naomi said.

"I mean as a friend." Seiko corrected.

"I care about him still, as a friend." Naomi replied.

"... Are you really so sure? You haven't spoken to him in ages." Seiko questioned.

"I am sure. How come you care so much all of the sudden?" Naomi rashly asked back.

"Well, he seems kinda depressed and alone like he needs a friend right now. Someone who can comfort him when he's feeling down." Seiko said.

"Ketsuo's doing that." Naomi replied and walked ahead to end the conversation.

"What's happened to all of us? I feel like we're not as close as we used to be!" Seiko said and caught up with her.

"..." Naomi didn't respond.

"... What's with us all?" Seiko asked. "You won't even look him in the eye as if he did something wrong."

"He did! He hurt you! He tried making everyone hate us! He did many things wrong!" Naomi yelled.

"Sometimes you've gotta forgive. But never forget." Seiko said.

"No Seiko. I can't forgive that he hurt you. Much less attempted to KILL YOU." Naomi replied.

"I can forgive him, why can't you?" Seiko asked.

"Because you're the most important thing to me! You wouldn't forgive him if he hurt me." Naomi responded.

"I would... Eventually." Seiko said. "Maybe I am too forgiving, but I'm glad I am."

"..." Naomi kept walking. "You're defending him after all he did to you."

"I want us all to be great friends again! I want to get to the point we were at Naomi! Sure some of us may be dating now, but even then we should all otherwise be the best of friends! After everything that happened especially." Seiko said. "I know you might not be able to forgive as easily as me, but try."

"I can't!" Naomi yelled. "He doesn't matter to me anymore and I just hate what he did to you!"

"This is what I'm talking about! We all are drifting away from each other!" Seiko said. " I hate THAT Naomi! That's what I hate! I can't deal with you hating him, and him being mean, or us all not talking to each other anymore!"

"We can't do anything about that!" Naomi yelled and stopped.

"Yes we can damn it!" Seiko yelled back, now angry. "I'm sick of you hating him, him trying to break us up, all this fighting, I just can't fucking deal with it! I just want to be happy with you and have all of our friends at our side!"

"You can't always get what you want! Things don't last forever! We all won't be friends forever Seiko!" Naomi said.

"... Yeah. Things don't last forever." Seiko said. "Just go home. I want to be alone."

"I thought you wanted all of our friends-"

"NOT AT THIS FUCKING MOMENT!" Seiko yelled and punched a tree, leaving a dent in it and making her knuckle bleed.  
"If what you say is true, then clearly you'll just throw me out like him too."

"I'll never throw you out! I love you!" Naomi said.

"But you loved him." Seiko said.

"Yes, but you and I are together. And we always will be." Naomi said.

"I want to believe it, but I can't." Seiko said. "I wanted to believe you'd be happy with him and I wanted to believe I was ready to move on all the time.  
But now, I don't know what to believe. And I want to cherish our time together, but now I feel as if there's less time than I thought."

"S-Seiko... I'm never going to leave you." Naomi said.

"... I don't know if I should trust you. I've trusted everyone too much. I don't know what to believe. We don't even go to class or hear from Ms. Yui anymore.  
I want to believe you'll never leave me, but I feel as if I part of me is saying you will. I don't want to believe that eventually you will. You loved me out of basically thin air, because I was sincere. If it's that easy then I'm scared. I just need time to think. I just want to walk." Seiko said.

"Seiko... Don't be mad at me..." Naomi said.

"I'm not." Seiko replied. "I'm just mad because everyone's not as close as we used to be. I'm not mad at anyone in general and I know you're mad at Satoshi, but I think you should forgive him. He wanted to be with you and did anything to be with you."

"You wouldn't have tried to do those things." Naomi said.

"I tried to get you drunk to have sex with me!" Seiko snapped and sighed. "And you forgave me. To be honest, Satoshi cared about you and I said he didn't. I did it so that you'd say that you'd go out with me. Because I wanted to be with you. I wasn't honest with what I said."

"I love you. What happened, happened. I can't forgive him for hurting you." Naomi replied.

"Naomi, we all need to forgive everything wrong that we've done. Like when we argued. I forgave you, not even because I loved you, but because you were my friend and I didn't want to lose that. I wasn't even honest with you when I asked you out, because I didn't think I had a chance. I wanted you to be able to forget your feelings about Satoshi and it was wrong. Now he's the one without a chance and it's my fault. I wanted us both to be happy and together so much to where I forgot about everyone else. I'm still not sure if I have a chance. I want it to last but... I hate that I lied! It's tough to deal with! You don't even see him as a friend now and it's MY FAULT." Seiko said.

"It's his! He's the one who hurt you! He beat you and... I can't forgive him!" Naomi said.

"Why? You forgave all I've done when it's so much worse." Seiko said.

"It's not! You just value everyone else above yourself! I'm glad you focused on your own happiness! I went out with you, because after you died I realized I couldn't live without you! I felt split between loving him and you! I realized that you needed me, that I was the only one you could be with! I know Satoshi... He'll move on eventually... And I hope he does. Because it just wasn't meant to be. But he changed." Naomi replied.

"No. He didn't change as a person. He's still who he used to be. He's still himself! What if he died instead of me?" Seiko asked.

"... I'd be alright..." Naomi said.

"Would you have been? I was only lucky with my timing. If he asked you out before me then everything would be different. You wouldn't have lost a friend.  
All of this is because of my actions. I struck down his chance at being happy and now look at him! He wanted me gone, but you know what? When Koroshiya had him and I prisoner he told me to run and got hurt for me, because he knew that you should be happy. He realized that what he did was wrong and he wanted to leave that behind. The least you could do is be his friend. He could've died, or worse for you, I could've been dead. But he wanted you to be happy. I think he did move on. But he just had nobody to move on to. I would've had nobody to move on to either. And maybe I'd have lost sense of who I was too. I just want you to forgive him and just be his friend."

Naomi kept walking alongside Seiko. Satoshi who overheard the whole conversation was angry, but sad in a happy sense because he knew it was all true. Maybe not that Naomi would leave Seiko, but everything else was true.

"I don't think of him as an honest person anymore." Naomi said.

"He wasn't after you went out with me, but he fixed himself. I wasn't an honest person and you think of me as one. You may have a grudge against him, but I would've done the same thing. Why can't you just forgive him?! WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST BE FRIENDS AGAIN?!" She said, yelling the last part.

"I can't forgive him because of what he did to you!" Naomi said.

"... I would've done the same thing Naomi. He and I had the same goal. There's no difference. You're holding a grudge just to hold a grudge. He's the same Satoshi we knew and you know it." Seiko replied.

"..."

Satoshi looked at them through the bush. He couldn't go through with the plan, because Seiko was absolutely right. Naomi knew it too as much as she wanted to deny it.

"I just wanted to protect you..." Naomi said. "I need to be on watch all the time."

"No Naomi, I need to protect you. It doesn't matter what happens to me. And even if you wanted to be on guard, you can do that even after forgiving him.  
As I said you were just holding a grudge to hold a grudge." Seiko replied.

"... It does matter what happens to you. I love you, I need you. I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Naomi said.

"And you're not. I'm not going anywhere." Seiko responded. "Now go forgive Satoshi. We all need to be how we used to be."

Naomi left to go to Satoshi's house and Seiko sat on a log.

"I'm sorry for ruining your chances and I hope you find someone." Seiko said.

* * *

On the other side of the resort, to the northwest (rather than the jungle to the east.) was an abandoned house.  
And the two children (couldn't think of a better word. ._.) walked in there for the thrill of it, and it was actually suggested by Yuka.

"You know Satsuki, I kinda wanna see this place." Yuka said.

"Yeah!" Satsuki said, looking all around the room.

The couple went into the living room and the door silently shut behind them, and locked.

"It looks reeeaaaally old." Satsuki said.

"Yeah.." Yuka replied.

They looked at an old, destroyed purple and black couch with blood stains on it.

"Now I know why it's abandoned. Yeeeeesh." Satsuki said.

She looked in the fireplace and saw what looked like a bone with decomposed muscle on it.

"Y-Yuka!" She screamed, freaked out by what she saw.

"What?" Yuka said and rushed over.

"There's... The bone of an arm in there..." Satsuki said.

"... L-Let's just go to the dining room..." Yuka replied and held Satsuki's hand.

The two walked over to the dining room. The light bulbs were quite literally broken, and the metal was rusted.  
The tablecloth was blood stained as well and the table's leg was broken. The chairs were clean except one that had bones of someone with a knife in them.

"... S-Sat... Suki...?" Yuka said, fearing a lot now.

"It's... Alright Yuka.. Don't worry, nothing's gonna kill us. This place is abandoned!" Satsuki reassured her girlfriend, but with little belief in her voice.

They walked to the kitchen and saw many bloody knifes, many broken and all the rest with slash marks.

"S-S-S..." Yuka could barely speak from fear.

"I-It's alright Yuka! I'm here with you!" Satsuki said.

Yuka screamed and ran ahead.

"YUKA!" Satsuki screamed and ran after Yuka and found her in the closet in the hallway.

* * *

QUICK NOTE: THERE WILL BE SLIGHT M STUFF! SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER NOTE LIKE THIS ONE.

* * *

"... S-Satsuki... I wanna leave..." Yuka whimpered.

"... It's alright Yuka." Satsuki said. "Don't be scared, I'm right here." She sat beside her girlfriend who was freaking out.

"..."

Satsuki closed the door and gently had Yuka leaning against the close wall as she kissed the scared girl.

"It's alright." Satsuki said.

"... Satsuki...?" Yuka said.

"Yes Yuka?" Satsuki replied.

"I know now may not be a good time, but... Can we... You know..." Yuka said.

"... Yeah. Alright Yuka, sure." Satsuki replied and leaned over the scared girl who held Satsuki's head as Satsuki cuddled up to her.

"No... I mean..." Yuka corrected.

"I know what you meant, I'm getting to that." Satsuki replied and got back up. She sat Yuka in her lap and kissed her cheek, causing Yuka to blush.

"S-Satsuki..." Yuka said slightly embarrassed about her blushing.

"I love you Yuka. I want you to be happy." Satsuki said and rubbed Yuka's stomach after she put her hand in Yuka's smock.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied and put her hand on Satsuki's.

Satsuki then put her other hand in the smock and put them on Yuka's breasts. Yuka blushed further and Satsuki put her hands in Yuka's bra, on Yuka's breasts.

"S-Satsuki... Would you allow Yuka to do the same to you...?" Yuka asked.

Satsuki took her hands out and smiled at Yuka.

"Go right ahead Yuka, I can't have _all _the fun!" Satsuki replied.

Yuka lifted Satsuki's smock up and decided to take it off and strip her. She then took off Satsuki's bra and put her hands on her girlfriend's chest.

"Umm... If you're okay with it... Can Yuka possibly just..." She was too nervous to finish and she just wrapped her arms around Satsuki.

"Do anything you want Yuka, I just want you to be happy." Satsuki replied.

Yuka rested her head on Satsuki's chest.

"Umm... Are you gonna fall asleep?" Satsuki asked.

"No." Yuka said. "I'm just nervous to... Umm..."

"Weeell... Why don't you just do it?" Satsuki asked.

Yuka picked her head up and put her lips on Satsuki's breast.

"Y-Yuka..." Satsuki said, wrapping her arms around Yuka's head and pulling her closer. "It... Feels so good..."

Yuka continued to suck on her girlfriend's breast.

"Yuka... Tell me, did you go through Satoshi's browser history too?" Satsuki asked.

Yuka slightly nodded, since she couldn't nod much without stopping the pleasure Satsuki was getting.

"Yuka..." Satsuki said and kissed Yuka's head. "It feels so good... Keep doing that... Please..."

Yuka picked her head up and kissed Satsuki.

"I think I'm better now... Let's get moving..." Yuka said as she dressed Satsuki.

"Awww... But we were just getting started!" Satsuki replied.

* * *

NOTE: THE M PART IS OVER FOR NOW.

10/16/14 11:02 PM

Ish ma birthday! Yeeaaaa!  
I will make a birthday segment, but I got an NES skinned 3DS and SSB4.  
It's a great game with a fucking shitty-ass roster. Yeeeep. And that's in nice terms.

10/18/14 12:50 AM

Okay, I've been doing a loot of birthday stuff, unwrapping gifts, eating tons of cake, etc. As well as school getting in my schedule.  
But I plan to finish this chapter! Remember how I said I didn't have to get too graphic with Satsuki and Yuka?  
Achievement Unlocked: I'm A Fuckin' Liar

Yeeeeep... Damn it... Ish.

What? They're a cute couple!  
Also to clarify, Nana and Nari ARE NOT going out. The two insinuated they were when Nari kissed Nana. Good job Nari! Those two were so close! XD  
Though in this, Nari likes Nana. Nana returns... Friendly feelings. That's it.

XD Satoshi's browser history. Yep. We all know what that is. Just... Great job man, next time save them as bookmarks and clear your history dude!  
Lots of people have seen his browser history. Yuka, Satsuki, Mayu, (Yeeeep.) and even Levi. What? When he was with Yuka before Satsuki was introduced, he went on the browser history. Great job Satoshi.

EDIT: 10/18/14 12:02 PM

Sorry guys, going to my father's house over the weekend so I am not going to update this until monday or tuesday.  
Thank you.

10/18/14 12:50 AM

Back to the story.

* * *

Naomi had just left to apologize to Satoshi. However he was witnessing their conversation. He left to talk to Seiko, who was sitting on a log.

"Seiko." He said.

She turned around.

"Satoshi?" Seiko said.

"I heard your conversation." He started.

"Satoshi.. Why?" Seiko asked.

"Because you guys walked out here when I was already out here. Did you want me to leave?" He asked in reply.

"Well... No, but..." Seiko said.

"Seiko, everything that was said was the truth that I know of. You forgave me when I hurt you. I didn't know why, it agitated me.. But I understand." Satoshi replied.

"Have you moved on?" Seiko asked.

He sighed.

"I won't get any farther than before." Satoshi replied.

"Huh?" Seiko said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I kinda liked you since you forgave me, I hated myself for hurting you and not being myself." Satoshi said.

"Woah, wait what?" She said, slightly angry but she was hiding it.

"I know I'm never gonna get anywhere like this, but can I get one kiss?" Satoshi asked.

"W-What?!" Seiko replied.

"... Nothing." He said.

"You... Just** one**." Seiko said.

He turned to her.

"You just want me to be happy." Satoshi replied.

"I want us _all_ to be happy." Seiko replied.

"I won't tell Naomi." Satoshi said.

"Good." Seiko responded.

Satoshi kissed her and she pulled away after one second.

"You better go to your house now. Naomi could even be back soon." Seiko said.

Satoshi ran back to his house.

* * *

"Where's Satsuki?" Levi asked.

"You like her or something?" Ketsuo asked.

"Lemme tell ya a secret. I have a girlfriend back home. She says I can act single, and do this stuff with the consent that she can too. Best girlfriend ever.  
Best thing is she has huge tits." Levi replied.

"Really?" Ketsuo said.

Levi showed him a pic on his phone and Ketsuo's jaw dropped on the table.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn!" Ketsuo said.

"Her cousin's tits are bigger." Levi replied.

"Daaaaaaaaamn... Is her cousin single?" Ketsuo asked.

"Weeell... Ish. She and her friend Slaten are in love, but not going out. But they basically are. I think they slept together once." Levi replied.

"Damn it." Ketsuo said.

"Speaking of sleeping together, you know any single girls?" Levi asked. "Or guys...?" He muttered.

"Umm... My cousin already left, so that's out of the question... I think two of the Byakudan girls are single... I don't know about guys though... Besides Satoshi, but he's not homosexual." Ketsuo replied. (As I said a while before, if I put the word 'gay' many people are gonna keep complaining and I'll never hear the end of it. Thank you for not saying anything rude. Unless if it's about Satoshi. ;3)

* * *

10/19/14 5:38 PM- BIRTHDAY BASH

"Where are we?" Satoshi asked.

"I dunno." Satsuki said.

"LOOKS LIKE A PARTY!" Seiko said.

"Oh we love our parties..." Masaru said.

"Don't even fucking think about it."

"Who are you?" Yoshiki asked.

"The name's Xpyro. I run this biz." Xpyro responded.

"You're the one who-"

"Did the SeikoxNaomi? Yes Ketsuo." Xpyro said.

"Thaaaaank you..." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, I like doing this stuff. Don't thank me." Xpyro said.

"He's chill." Mayu said.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Xpyro replied.

"Heeeey, boss... Were they supposed to get presents?" Pyro asked.

"No Pyro, I'll summon them in myself." Xpyro replied.

"They didn't know brother. The likelihood of them having some is slimmer than slim to none." Star said.

"Hey fuck off." Pyro said.

"Both of you, stop fucking ruining my party." Xpyro said and raised wooden pillars from the ground which hit them both in the groin.

"OH GOD!" They both said and fell over.

"By the way Satoshi, no hard feelings but this is for the viewers." Xpyro said.

"Oh god no-" A pillar hit him in the groin. "OH WHY?! WHY?!" He yelled and fell on the ground.

"I love this job. And that's without my paycheck." Xpyro said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Of course. It's not every day you're playing god and can make straight girls make out. Ayumi not talking about you, because none of us are certain about you." Xpyro said.

Ayumi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Comforting." Morishige said.

"I think she kinda likes Mayu. Can you script that in?" Ketsuo asked.

"I would, but I like the 'Ayushiki' fan base. I'll drop in non ship, but making out moments when I feel like it though." Xpyro said and patted his hair.

"H-Hey! I'm not like that!" Mayu said.

"Oh please make her like that!" Levi said.

"Sorry bro, 'Mayushige' is where I'm at as well. As I said, making out moments whenever this pimp feels like." Xpyro said.

"You're not a pimp." Ryouchi said.

"Really?" Xpyro said with a bunch of hot chicks in bikinis surrounding him, causing Levi and Ketsuo's noses to bleed.

"Can I borrow one?" Ketsuo asked.

"Custom playboys Ketsuo." Xpyro said.

"... I like to have the real thing." Ketsuo said.

"I'm glad I created you. I like your style." Xpyro said. "You got one behind you, but for now stay for the cake."

"Oh yeah!" Ketsuo said.

"Why does he get a hot chick and I don't?!" Satoshi asked.

"Because I'm not bored with you yet. Besides, who said she was permanent?" Xpyro asked.

"W-What?!" Ketsuo said and saw his hot chick was gone. "Naomi, you're lucky. Yours is permanent!"

"Awww, thanks Ketsy!" Seiko said.

"Morishige's is too." Ayumi said.

"IS ANYONE HEARING THIS?!" I asked.

* * *

YEEEEEEAAAAAA!

Birthday Bash PART ONE DONE!

Sooo... Seiko, Naomi, and Satoshi. It's kinda coming to a close for Satoshi being and antagonist.  
Or is it?

Anyways, I kinda like having the idea of Xpyro (Meh) being so chill. It's a complete contrast to me at school!  
Haha, NO.

Aaaaanyways, yes. We ALL question Ayumi. It's quite hilarious and I like how it's going.  
Despite the whole thing we ARE NOT going to have AyumixMayu. NOPE.  
What? I've got quite a lot of yuri here already and weeeeell... No guys are getting anywhere. Seriously. Masaru, Yoshiki, Ryouchi and Morishige. That's it.

Weeeeell, there are absolutely NO GUYS IN KISARAGI anyways.. Not sure whether that is good, or bad.  
Even then: SeikoxNaomi. I'd be able to adapt to a different ship for Yuka BESIDES YUKAXKIZAMI, but not for Seiko or Naomi.  
I'd go as far to say I'd rather see SatoshixYoshiki. Sure, yaoi isn't exactly my thing so this miiiight say quite a bit. Not saying that I dislike it, it's just not something I do and if I do, I don't do it well. Enough said there, before people start hating. Now my schedule for this story is probably gonna be more limited since I want to make an FE:A story since I've got back into the game since I got a new 3DS. I might do my SSB story again, but probably not aaaaaanyyyyy time soon. This is the best story of them all, 2000 views or 2 views.

Well, that's all folks. Byanara from Xpyro!


	13. New Classmates? (Thanks To A Cool Bro!)

**Author's Note:**

Well, I've got a bit of news for you guys! But first I've lodged a form of complaint. I miss all the reviews!  
That's kinda all of my complaints...

This chapter was too long to be a Pocket Update, but it doesn't have any of the actual story in it. Sorry!

First and foremost, I have made a Fire Emblem Awakening story. A few of you may remember my other FE story, but that was before this when I was a total n00b at making stories. Anyways, it's called Fire Emblem Awakening: The Carnage. Go check it out, if you like the yuri you see here and/or FE:A, go check it out!

I was going to do a second chapter of it to be honest, but a cool guy sent me a PM for this story that got me shifting back to this so thanks to you man!

Now for the PM!

Axel The Moon is the bro who sent me this PM, it's a birthday present for some new classmates you'll see on here and from all I've seen, they're pretty badass.

**OC for you.**

3h ago Happy late birthday(Lol)I'm hre to say if to all right to sent you my OC and maybe myselft as a birthday present?If so here the info of me and my six brave(and stupid)OC:(They have a reference from DW series)

1-Zenka Namikage  
Age:Age older than Nari.  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Black hair and black eyes, have a nice scar and his left cheeks. Love to wear a black hooded jacket that reach to his leg and wield a long spear.  
Personality:Lazy and doesn't give a hell to himselft, plus he alway say "Screw the law of physic" and fly of in style, he can make thing go as wierd as it get... and he hate Misito.  
History:His sister was missing and to a wood, stumbled upon a death woman and buring and swear that he will find and tell to her family and become Black Thief or Kuro for short. He never get caught and alway have a escape plan. End up in heavenly host with four other and escape from it, become a transfer student at Kisaragi with the other. He the Zhou Yun of the groups.  
Rival:Misuto  
Crush:Nari(When he find out about her crush on Nana, he support her even if it hurt his heart)

2-Denka Amatoya  
Age:36  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He look like Nari with his hair in spiky. Wear a green shirt and black pant, sometime wear a ninja outfit with a giant shuriken.  
Personality: He is like morishige, except that he like to read a lot of hentai Magazine that is so dirty and have a lot of hentai video that is so dirty, that it will make you get a major nose and it pant screw up. When he see the real deal, he get a nosebleed and fainted almost death.  
History:Nari's father, end up in heavenly host and escape, he the...Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi of the group.  
Rival:Satoshi(He wack him for trying to separate Seiko and Naomi)  
Crush:He is married.

3-Senjun Sarutobi  
Age:16  
Gender:Girl  
Bust size:Have you heard of the CC cup?  
Appearance: She got blue hair and ocean blue eyes, she maybe a girl but she is a cross dresser wearing some random suit with some random weapon...without panties.  
Personality:Combination of both Tetsuo and Seiko...and a Yuri.  
History:Once she is cold to other and often bully to people and alway date with many bad boy, until she get a most fuck up combo:She almost got kill by a hit man if her older brother didn't get there in time, her mother disappear and her father died in a car crash. She end up in heavenly host and try to commit suicide... in naked... but fail when Zenka burst in and accidentally grope her chest which cause her to change like what she is. She is the all the girl of the group.  
Rival:Seiko(She and her do the...boob battle)  
Crush:Both Seiko,Tetsuo and Naomi(have you ever have a threesome?)

4-Senjin Sarutobi  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He like like his little sister, except that he wear his favorite blue jacket and black shirt with blue pant along with a katana.  
Personality: He act like a child despite his age, along with a perverted mind, but he get serious and badass when it come to fighting or if it threatened him or his sister.  
History:Do you really need to know... he escape not only in heavenly host but also from Paulowan. He the Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai of the group.  
Rival:Hinoe and Misuto(They have a epic battle of the centuries)  
Crush:Azusa and Ran(Threesome?)

5-Keybi Namikage  
Age:15  
Gender:Female  
Bust Size:D cup 2X  
Appearance:She got a long black hair in ponytail and a dark grey eyes. She wear like her brother wear except that her is white. Wield a spear.  
Personality: She is the oposite of Zenka, she is talked, sociade and love to embarrassed people.  
History:She got kidnap by Misito and was in coma after she escape in the wood... half naked. She was found by the group there and was reunite with Zenka. She is the Sun Shang Xiang of the group.  
Rival:Magali  
Crush:Satoshi(So he can be fucking happy)

6-Tenjin Hashirama  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Red hair and crimsom eyes, alway wear red jacket. Wield a both scyte,cross spike and Great sword.  
Personality:He is a evil rude dude who alway beat people up including girl,but when he get a jumpscare, no matter how harmless it is, he scream like a little girl and shit his pant.  
History:He is a true sociopath, murdering people, raping women and even took over a school, until Senjin came and not only beat the crap out of him, but he also torture him by showing a video of how babies are born but also a lot of thing that scar his life for good, he end up in heavenly host and got scare so good, that he was frozen beyong fear and was reek of shit. He is the Lu Bu of the Group.  
Rival:Senjin and Magali  
Crush:No one.

7-Axel(Me)  
Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:Have a black short hair and dark brown eyes, alway wear my favorite black hooded jacket with zipper on. I have a black katana.  
Personality:I am alway a average boy, reading, playing and watching hentai stuff, but never show a sight of it. I do a lot of fighting stuff.  
History:Do what ever you want with me bro. But I never had sex before okay?  
Rival:Misito(Didn't you know in Blood Drive, he was kill by Satsuki?)  
Crush:What ever you do to me, as long as it was not with a dude.

And there you have it, I also have another present for you:

A light turn on and Misuto was tie up in chair.  
Misuto:W-what the!?  
Then a justin bieber song play over his head along with the most torture he has ever hear.  
Misuto:Noooooooooo!

There you go.*Give Xpyro the detonation that will blow Misuto up*

Let's go to the first part of this message. The unnumbered, not 1. just so I don't confuse you all, or myself for that matter.

Happy late birthday(Lol)I'm hre to say if to all right to sent you my OC and maybe myselft as a birthday present?If so here the info of me and my six brave(and stupid)OC:(They have a reference from DW series)

Thanks for the happy late birthday, I appreciate it actually! It's cool, I love having new classmates!

"Y u no stick to the four?!" Masaru asked.

Because I make the rules. Now shut up. Brave and stupid? Kinda like Ketsuo.

"True." Ketsuo said.

Damn it, I'd like to do these replies by myself! To be honest, I wasn't sure at first what you meant by DW, since I'm a bit of an idiot. So I did a tiny bit of searching up and understood immediately. I've been told by at least four of my IRL friends to watch it on Netflix, and I don't have Netflix. And I'm super lazy, but let's forget about that since it's the main reason! Next part!

1-Zenka Namikage  
Age:Age older than Nari.  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Black hair and black eyes, have a nice scar and his left cheeks. Love to wear a black hooded jacket that reach to his leg and wield a long spear.  
Personality:Lazy and doesn't give a hell to himselft, plus he alway say "Screw the law of physic" and fly of in style, he can make thing go as wierd as it get... and he hate Misito.  
History:His sister was missing and to a wood, stumbled upon a death woman and buring and swear that he will find and tell to her family and become Black Thief or Kuro for short. He never get caught and alway have a escape plan. End up in heavenly host with four other and escape from it, become a transfer student at Kisaragi with the other. He the Zhou Yun of the groups.  
Rival:Misuto  
Crush:Nari(When he find out about her crush on Nana, he support her even if it hurt his heart)

He seems pretty interesting, and I definitely like the idea! Defying the law of physics and metabolism is my thing though! I have 4-6 bags of popcorn almost every day at school at lunch! What? I love my popcorn. Anyways, let's get back to what we all are actually interested in, including myself. Make things as weird as it can get? Oh I love the sound of that. I hate Misito as well. At first I wasn't quite sure what the stuff in the history meant and even now I kinda don't, but I understand it enough to where it makes sense. I have a feeling the whole 'thief' thing can link up to a history with Masaru if you remember chapter 3 with him stealing the emerald. I have a great feeling that I can do something with the whole Nari thing. You all remember the love triangle don't you! Well now, I'm going to make this very, very interesting. Zenka likes Nari, Nari likes Nana, and Nana likes Zenka. Oh yes, I'm so evil. :D Anyways!

2-Denka Amatoya  
Age:36  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He look like Nari with his hair in spiky. Wear a green shirt and black pant, sometime wear a ninja outfit with a giant shuriken.  
Personality: He is like morishige, except that he like to read a lot of hentai Magazine that is so dirty and have a lot of hentai video that is so dirty, that it will make you get a major nose and it pant screw up. When he see the real deal, he get a nosebleed and fainted almost death.  
History:Nari's father, end up in heavenly host and escape, he the...Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi of the group.  
Rival:Satoshi(He wack him for trying to separate Seiko and Naomi)  
Crush:He is married.

Denka seems pretty cool, and slightly messed up which will make him great in this story! I haven't thought up how, or a plot for him yet, but I'll talk to Axel The Moon about that!

"So it's not just me that reads Hentai?" Ketsuo said.

"No, me too." Ayumi replied.

"Is anybody hearing this?!" I asked.

SILENCE!

"Shit." Ketsuo said.

AHEM! Anyways, he saw the real deal? Huh..

"Lucky!" Ketsuo said.

I said shut the fuck up! Bitch... Anwyas... (Anyways...) The whole thing how he's like Morishige is quite cool. Because in the end, on the surface Morishige is easy to overlook, but he's got quite a bit of depth to him in actuality. The fact that he's Nari's father will definitely have an effect on the story. His rival is Satoshi? Excellent! We can go back to torturing him!

"What? No!" Satoshi said and was struck by lightning. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

:3 Anyways, I've got that all done.. Now if any other OCs or characters talk in my reply, they'll end up like Satoshi, but struck 3 times!

"Screw that." Zenka said, floating around.

:O He defied me! How dare he! *Zaps him with lightning, but it all gets reflected* GAAAAAAAAH!

3-Senjun Sarutobi  
Age:16  
Gender:Girl  
Bust size:Have you heard of the CC cup?  
Appearance: She got blue hair and ocean blue eyes, she maybe a girl but she is a cross dresser wearing some random suit with some random weapon...without panties.  
Personality:Combination of both Tetsuo and Seiko...and a Yuri.  
History:Once she is cold to other and often bully to people and alway date with many bad boy, until she get a most fuck up combo:She almost got kill by a hit man if her older brother didn't get there in time, her mother disappear and her father died in a car crash. She end up in heavenly host and try to commit suicide... in naked... but fail when Zenka burst in and accidentally grope her chest which cause her to change like what she is. She is the all the girl of the group.  
Rival:Seiko(She and her do the...boob battle)  
Crush:Both Seiko,Tetsuo and Naomi(have you ever have a threesome?)

She seems badass. I'll just put it out there. I will admit I have not heard of the CC cup, but I did do my research. No, I didn't go into any depth to it, check my internet history if you'd like. And if you can actually... Huh... Oh well. Anyways, I like where her personality is going, as well as the history, and I feel as if I can do a lot with this thankfully! And with a mix of Ketsuo AND Seiko I feel as if EVERYTHING is bound to go wrong... I love it! Now, I'm not really sure what the 'boob battle' is, but I like the sound of it. I'm not sure if it's like this one part in the Death Battle of Ivy VS Orchid where they aren't fighting for a second, but I remotely hope it is. Seiko, Ketsuo, AND Naomi? Damn. That is gonna do so much to the plot. And no, not the good plot, the story kind of plot! Have I ever... Nope. Though I can ask Ketsuo what it's like!

Ketsuo shook his head.

You can speak.

"It's amazing." Ketsuo said.

Hmm.

"Have you ever even had sex?" Ketsuo asked.

... Shut up. *Zaps him with lightning 5 times and hears screaming* Say hi to Toasty Satoshi for me!

4-Senjin Sarutobi  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He like like his little sister, except that he wear his favorite blue jacket and black shirt with blue pant along with a katana.  
Personality: He act like a child despite his age, along with a perverted mind, but he get serious and badass when it come to fighting or if it threatened him or his sister.  
History:Do you really need to know... he escape not only in heavenly host but also from Paulowan. He the Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai of the group.  
Rival:Hinoe and Misuto(They have a epic battle of the centuries)  
Crush:Azusa and Ran(Threesome?)

Yays! More trouble! Bring ze double! Tho we cant ze triple! *cough* I really suck at this. Aaaaaanyways Paulowan, I can assume to be Paulownia. That place is fucking hard to spell! Anyways, Azusa and Ran huh? This'll be fun! Epic battle of the centuries? This can only mean one thing...

IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTLLLLEEEEEEE!

5-Keybi Namikage  
Age:15  
Gender:Female  
Bust Size:D cup 2X  
Appearance:She got a long black hair in ponytail and a dark grey eyes. She wear like her brother wear except that her is white. Wield a spear.  
Personality: She is the oposite of Zenka, she is talked, sociade and love to embarrassed people.  
History:She got kidnap by Misito and was in coma after she escape in the wood... half naked. She was found by the group there and was reunite with Zenka. She is the Sun Shang Xiang of the group.  
Rival:Magali  
Crush:Satoshi(So he can be fucking happy)

She loves to embarrass people? Oh, this'll be fun. DD? Daaaaaaaamn...! Weeeeeell at first I was like shit, she likes Satoshi, because I was really thinking about pairing him with Nana for a bit, because of the whole bar thing, but then I thought of the idea with Zenka, so I think I might actually pair Keybi with Satoshi.

"FINALLY!" Satoshi said and he was zapped with lightning three more times.

YEEEEEEAAAAAA! I strike twice BITCH! :D Anyways, we're close to done!

6-Tenjin Hashirama  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Red hair and crimsom eyes, alway wear red jacket. Wield a both scyte,cross spike and Great sword.  
Personality:He is a evil rude dude who alway beat people up including girl,but when he get a jumpscare, no matter how harmless it is, he scream like a little girl and shit his pant.  
History:He is a true sociopath, murdering people, raping women and even took over a school, until Senjin came and not only beat the crap out of him, but he also torture him by showing a video of how babies are born but also a lot of thing that scar his life for good, he end up in heavenly host and got scare so good, that he was frozen beyong fear and was reek of shit. He is the Lu Bu of the Group.  
Rival:Senjin and Magali  
Crush:No one.

Koroshiya! Your assistant is calling! Oh yes, I've figured this out already... *insertevillaughplz* Oh wait... I thought of one better. Care to add to the rival list and have a real Death Battle? Koroshiya! Your rival is calling! All crime for ze next Death Battle is legal!

7-Axel(Me)  
Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:Have a black short hair and dark brown eyes, alway wear my favorite black hooded jacket with zipper on. I have a black katana.  
Personality:I am alway a average boy, reading, playing and watching hentai stuff, but never show a sight of it. I do a lot of fighting stuff.  
History:Do what ever you want with me bro. But I never had sex before okay?  
Rival:Misito(Didn't you know in Blood Drive, he was kill by Satsuki?)  
Crush:What ever you do to me, as long as it was not with a dude.

No problemo! Sounds easy enough. Agreed, damn Misito. Satsuki is fucking awesome! It's hilarious that he actually thought she died. She's fucking Satsuki, tripping her and having her fall down a flight of stairs doesn't kill her! None of us should mess with her... At all. As for the crush thing, sounds good. I will heed your request. And thanks for the OCs and yourself as well. Don't worry you can trust me. I think. *psycho eye twitch*

And there you have it, I also have another present for you:

A light turn on and Misuto was tie up in chair.  
Misuto:W-what the!?  
Then a justin bieber song play over his head along with the most torture he has ever hear.  
Misuto:Noooooooooo!

There you go.*Give Xpyro the detonation that will blow Misuto up*

Now I wooooouuuuld press the detonation... But I wanna torture him for a while...

"STOP! PLZ!" Misito said.

For Satsuki. And the SeikoxNaomi fanbase. Because I feel like supporting it! In the meanwhile... I has a special scene for you Axel... *Insert evil laugh plz*

* * *

Axel was in his house, reading a fan fiction called Corpse Party: Reform, when a jet flew over his house. No not the American Airlines kind, but a private jet that could stop that was really fancy. A VTOL I totz didn't get from Saints Row The Third! (Okay... I did.)  
He was home alone to be exact. The jet picked up his roof and moved it a biiit to the side. Then it picked him up with le tractor beam! Then we moved back the roof cause we didn't wanna get sued.

"Hollo. Do you know who I am?" Xpyro asked.

"No.. Why am I in a jet? And why is it so fancy?" Axel asked.

"Well, I like this jet. And it's fancy because I'm rich, here's $20. Though you won't be needing it." Xpyro replied.

"Why won't I be needing it?" Axel asked suspicious.

"I hope you like Japan!" Xpyro replied. "I am the one and only, Xpyro125 the boss and author of Corpse Party: Reform! But first, you might wanna pack a bit of stuff. You will want it, because you are going to become epic."

"Well, that's cool with me!" Axel said and opened the door.

"Wait, don't jump we haven't opened the roof!- Oooh... That's gonna hurt..." Xpyro said. "Pyro, Star... Make sure he's alright... I'll go make him a margarita."

"But we're not sure what the drinking age is here." Pyro said.

"It was raised from 18 to 21 due to it having losses in federal funds." Star replied.

"Where we're going it doesn't matter. Besides, everyone in Reform kinda broke that law anyways." Xpyro said.

"Yes, as the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 anyways." Star said.

"Stop correcting us, I'm intelligent too!" Pyro said.

"I do my research. Not to mention I'm more brains than brawn. You are more brawn than brains, but you clearly possess a higher than average intelligence.  
That's why I use magic, since I have no physical strength." Star replied.

"JUST GO CHECK ON HIM DAMN IT!" Xpyro yelled and Pyro jumped. "No get- a parachute..."

"I'm starting to take back what I said about him having higher than average intelligence..." Star said and jumped, with a parachute.

"Oy... What am I gonna do with these people...?" Xpyro asked. "Pilot?"

"Yeah?" Monokuma said.

"Get me a margarita. I don't care if I'm too young to drink." Xpyro replied.

Monokuma handed Xpyro a margarita. Star gave the signal to pick them up with the tractor beam. Xpyro pressed the button, but kiiinda took the roof with them, crushing Pyro in the process.

"Shiiiiit..." Xpyro said.

Star and Axel got in the jet and Monokuma moved the roof a bit.

"Take a parachute this time bro." Xpyro said and handed him one.

"Weeell, shit happens." Axel replied.

"You're telling me. You know what happened?" Xpyro asked. He showed the video of Ayumi and Mayu having to make out since they lost the bet from TF2 last chapter. Or was it the chapter before? Meh. "Also, Satoshi has a blow-up doll."

"Not surprising." Axel said.

"Heh... I know right." Xpyro responded.

"You bastards!" Pyro yelled from the roof.

"What's he saying?" Xpyro asked.

"I dunno." Star replied.

Axel jumped to his room, but used the parachute to have a soft landing. He packed his stuff and gave the signal for the tractor beam and Xpyro used it, picking up Axel and the roof, and crushing Pyro in the process.

"This jet is amazing." Xpyro said. He turned off the beam. "Are we forgetting something?"

"Pyro's on the roof." Star said.

"Oh yeah! We have to move the roof back!" Xpyro said and picked up the roof, crushing Pyro AGAIN and put it back into place.

"My brother?" Star said.

"Oh yeah! My bad." Xpyro said and picked up Pyro with the tractor beam then closed the latch below them.

"I hate you." Pyro said.

"Anyways... Axel, you're going to be epic! You are going to meet all the people you know and love from the epic fan fiction Corpse Party: Reform!" Xpyro said.  
"Don't worry, we have the SeikoxNaomi!"

"Awesome! When do I start?" Axel asked.

"As soon as my pilot wakes up..." Xpyro said and looked at the sleeping Monokuma.

"Damn... It..." Pyro said.

"Let's get you to the paramedics... Hashirama!" Xpyro said.

"I'm not your damn slave." Tenjin said.

"Fine, no paycheck for you. Maru!" Xpyro said.

"WAIT! I wanna paycheck!" Tenjin said.

"Okay!" Maru said and picked up Pyro, then put him in the infirmary.

"No, wait! I just want my paycheck!" Tenjin said.

"Now... I would say godspeed... But since I'm feeling especially amazing..." Xpyro said.

Monokuma was awake.

"Put on your seat belts..." Xpyro said and evilly grinned, a gleam in his eyes.

"Why...?" Axel asked and put on his seatbelt.

"LUDICROUS SPEED! GOOOOO!" Xpyro yelled and the jet sped off to Japan.

* * *

Anyways, here's the last part of it where I directly replied to the PM.

Thanks bro! I like the OCs and you, and I will gladly accept them! I put my reply to the PM in Corpse Party: Reform's new chapter. It was supposed to be a Pocket Update, but it was quite long. But that just means everyone can review, and I can move straight onto the next chapter without having to add reviews after the fact. I put in how Axel joined everyone thanks to Xpyro and his very fancy jet. It's quite fancy actually. But I think this will definitely help propel the plot, and I was kinda running out of ideas as well. I think your OCs will definitely keep things rather interesting! Also, thanks for the last present. I appreciate that as well! I mean seriously, he's the one guy in CP I dislike more than Yuuya. But, thanks for the OCs and I hope to keep in touch with you about this story for decisions about your OCs. Think of it as an investment, like on the TV show Shark Tank. That's kinda how I can describe it. Not exactly like a business partnership with money and stuff, but rather diplomacies about the story with your OCs. In fact, I'll consider that you kinda Co-Own CP:R in a way. So pleasure doing fanfictions with you bro! I appreciate it!

-Xpyro125

So yes, in a sense I consider him a co-writer for the plot. I will be directly writing the story, and I will discuss what will happen with the OCs. While this may make chapters a bit longer in between uploads, you'll get a much better story with this! I think this is a great turn for the story. Keep reading everyone!  
Don't forget to review! Review what you think of the story,and let me know if you like what I've done with the story in this new, and unexpected, but amazing turn of events! Thanks for reading!


	14. Former Chapters 14-17 Edited

**Author's Note:**

Hollo. I is Xpyro125, the guy who complains about ze correct grammatical usage, but doesn't use it in this story myself.  
I use it in real life, but still. We gotta get wild up in here! Ya know what I saying? That's why I'm glad about the new classmates!  
Let's roooooooooll! Weeeeeeaaaaaaaoooooo! (Coffee, Red Bull, Monster, and lots of Tortilla Chips make you very hyper. Maybe not the last one, but they're tasty.)

But first, I miss the reviews. I know I may be a whiny bitch about it, but it's your guys' critiques which make it all the better. If not, then I have little to work with. Many great writers need feedback from the people who read their books. But very little people in my school read books on their own anymore, even myself included due to my increased laziness. But when I read, I enjoy it. Also, video game creators need beta testers! We need beta readers here occasionally. I may not have one, but that's alright though I think I use too many commas. But they save lives, so why not!

Anyways! To le storeh ma great bros and broettes! Adding the e after the o makes it look fancy. But it'd be Brottes without it anyways. Sounds like a rejected FE general. XD

EDIT 10/24/14 6:18 PM

Finally another review! Let's see it!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 13 . secs ago

Ahh! Why all the new OC's? So confusing! DX but still, awesome story! More Seiko x Naomi and Yuka x Satsuki please (still favourites :3)

Weeell they're late birthday presents! :3 But I have great ideas for them and Axel The Wolf and I are doing great at making ideas for this! No doubt the story will be a lot better now! Yeah, if it wasn't awesome before 2-3x the action, 1.25-1.5x the... Slight M... And to repay my low amount of it, 1.5-2x the SeikoxNaomi when I get ideas in this chapter! YukaxSatsuki, I'll do probably next chapter. I've been focusing on them a looot, and my favorite ship SeikoxNaomi has been left on the road. Not happy about it, but my mind is blank except for what Ketsuo likes. Plot. Sex. And M. Enough said. I might have to go back to slight M again... Damn, oh well. It's SeikoxNaomi! And I will admit I haven't fully grasped all of the OCs yet, but I got them 90%. Nonetheless, I feel this is a change for the better! Though I will admit there are a lot of OCs, but then again, you haven't seen my FE:A roster. Let's just say, I loved the bonus box and I have at least 60 characters. Yeeep... Thanks for reviewing though!

* * *

"Monokuma, why is this jet only going 40 MPH?" Xpyro asked.

"I want you to make sure you got the right guy for this. We don't want another Satoshi, Naegi, or Hinata!" Monokuma replied.

"As in a job interview? What if he doesn't make it- not saying he won't?" Xpyro asked.

"W-What?!" Axel said.

"We dump him in the ocean!" Monokuma said.

"Woah, he'll die!" Xpyro said. "I'm no murderer! I only make other kids murder each other in a high school that's locked up!"

"Well, I did do it. And well... I like seeing kids die. I told my therapist about it, took medication, and even went to a church. Nothing worked. And I got my ass kicked by priests." Monokuma said. (Before anyone starts hating, I'm religious myself. Don't take offense. Just making sure.)

"Well... I guess he might need an airbag anyways." Xpyro said. (Speaking of which Axel suggested an idea and being that they're on the jet it's perfect! And it involves an airbag. "Airbag? It'll probably be something dirty knowing you Xpyro!" Wow, you guys know me well! XD)

"H-Hey!" Axel said. "I'm not content on dying!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you! I will say, there's a sliiight possibility you could get injured in the process, but that's what we have Maru and Sophia for!" Xpyro said.

"Sophia's not much of a talker." Star said.

"How's Pyro...?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry about it. Our medics are the best of the best of the best." Star replied.

"That's a lot of bests." Axel said.

"Precisely my point. They have medical knowledge beyond what people think of reality." Star said.

"S'up guys!" Pyro said, walking out fine.

"How-"

"Staves." Star said. "Magic, quite literally."

"Interview! Neither of you interrupt!" Xpyro said.

"Okay..." Axel said.

"Alright first, what's your opinion on SeikoxNaomi?" Xpyro asked.

"For it." Axel said.

"Good! You got the job, but I think the flight might be a bit longer, so I've got a few more questions." Xpyro said.

"Alright, if it passes the time I'm for it!" Axel said.

"You've read Corpse Party: Reform, right?" Xpyro asked.

"Yep. It's great." Axel replied.

"Alright, I might even give you a paycheck! Well, you might need to convert it to be quite honest." Xpyro stated.

"Probably." Axel said.

"Okay... Fuck, I've got nothing..." Xpyro said.

"You got Wi-Fi on this jet?" Axel asked.

"Of course, I'm rich. And I stole this from Bill Gates, cause why not?" Xpyro replied.

"Wait, you stole this?" Axel said.

"Of course! If I paid for this myself I wouldn't be so rich then, would I?" Xpyro said.

"Fair enough." Axel responded. He took out his laptop and entered the Wi-Fi. There wasn't a password.

"Don't you have to pay for Wi-Fi?" Axel asked.

"I made Pyro fear for his life. He pays for it now!" Xpyro replied.

"He threatened... To take away... My Severa doll! I got this when I was three! I have two variants I got. Red hair, and limited edition Blonde." Pyro stated.

"... Okay then..." Axel said.

"He's sad." Star said.

"You have a Marisa doll!" Pyro said.

"That's different! I'm single! And rather lonely." Star replied.

"I thought you went on a date." Axel said.

"Well, my date kinda killed someone and nearly got arrested." Star said.

"... Oh." Axel replied. "Am I in any danger of dying when I get there?"

"..." Nobody spoke.

"Oh crap. What chance?" Axel asked.

"With the mathe- fuck it, I'll explain it simplistically. You have a 6.25% chance of dying if you get involved." Star responded.

"6.25?!" Axel said.

"It's quite high actually. Though the boss'll make sure that doesn't happen. He has total control over _everything._" Star said.

"... Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Axel asked.

"Only the last part, though it is all factual." Star responded.

"Ohhh... I'm starting to regret this..." Axel said.

"WE'RE HERE!" Xpyro said and jumped up, accidentally pushing Axel off the jet. "OH FUCK!" Xpyro yelled.

"O-O Oh shit!" Pyro said.

"0_o He's gonna make it... Make that risk 97.85%." Star said.

"SHIT!" Xpyro said. They all looked on the monitor.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Axel screamed and landed on something that broke his fall. "Mmmmmph..."

"Owww... This hurts!" Seiko said.

Axel's eyes widened realizing his face was on her breast. Not that he was complaining.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled.

* * *

"HE LIVED! NO INJURIES! I'M NOT GOING TO PRISON!" Xpyro yelled dancing around the plane and accidentally fell out. "OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!"

He landed on the sand.

"Mpppphhh..." Xpyro said.

"Xpyro?" Axel asked and poked him.

"I liek cake... And SeikoxNaomi..." Xpyro said.

Axel felt an angry tap on the shoulder, and turned around to an angry Naomi.

"Awww fuck." Axel said.

"Hey... I have an idea... Who wants to... Play scrabble...?" Xpyro said, delirious.

"Sorry Xpyro!" Axel said and tried to pick him up as a human shield.

"... You're kidding, right?" Naomi asked.

"... I don't wanna die! It was an accident, I swear!" Axel said.

"... Oh dear..." Seiko said.

* * *

"Students! Ladies!" A man said. "I am your co-teacher, since Ms. Yui is on vacation with her boyfriend. My name is Denka Amatoya, I know who you all are. Now I know a few people who will be your classmates, making this class even larger. Now here's everyone- Zenka?"

"This isn't awkward at all." Satoshi said.

"You just shut your fuckin' mouth." Denka said, making Satoshi (and everyone else) cringe. "I know what you did."

"My past is catching up to me now..." Satoshi said.

"Sorry to make you all nervous." Denka said. "This is Senjun Sarutobi."

Senjun shrugged.

"I gotta say... Nice tits." Ketsuo said.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Not what I expected, I must say... I could get somewhere..." Ketsuo said.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

"I'll be back." Satoshi said and walked to the beach.

Denka glared at him.

"..."

"You know any single women?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well, all of my friends are." Senjun said.

"Sounds great to me." Ketsuo replied.

"Doesn't mean you can go do them. Especially two at once." Senjun said.

Seiko and Naomi blushed. (Refer to Ch.1)

"Heh... Yeeaaaahh... Huh- What?" Ketsuo said. "Awww... Damn. That'd be cool."

"Be my guest, they're mostly guys." Senjun said.

"Can I have the ones that aren't guys?" Ketsuo asked.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

Satoshi was walking on the beach.

"Did they all read this story or something?" Satoshi asked. "This really sucks..." He tripped on something.  
"Augh! Ow... Fuck."

He got up and looked at an unconscious girl.

"Well... Can't just leave her here..." Satoshi said. He tried lifting her. "Can't carry her either..."

"Are you saying I'm overweight?!" She said making him spring up, embarrassed.

"N-No! I um... Damn it... Uhh..." He couldn't finish. "I have no arm strength."

"I'm just messin' with ya!" She said. "I love making people feel scared and embarrassed, it's quite fun!"

"Please don't do that... You gave me a heart attack..." Satoshi said.

"C'mon! This way!" She said and dragged him by his wrist.

* * *

"Sorry Mr. Amatoya, I passed out!" The girl said.

"Keybi! Come on now, I know you've got more energy than that." Denka said.

"I dunno, I don't remember, but it's alright!" Keybi replied.

"Well, now that she's here... This is Keybi Namikage." Denka said.

"Hi!" She jumped up, making use of jiggle physics.

All the guys jaws hit the ground.

"It's finally real... The physics we all dreamed of... Came to life... It's so beautiful...!" Ketsuo said and fell on the sand.

"Oy! Come on! Not three seconds in! Course, I understand what you're saying exactly, don't get me wrong I understand why." Denka said.

"I want those titties..." Ketsuo said, muffled in the sand.

"Really?" Senjun said.

"Yes..." He said.

"You can always ask for mine-" She thought and pushed it out of her head. "I'd say that to a girl rather to be quite honest." She chuckled to herself.

"This is Senjun's brother Senjin. Notice my emphasis on the u and i in their names." Denka said.

"Whole bunch of pretty- but all taken- ladies..." He mumbled. "With big tits. Just how I like!"

"You're telling me..." Satoshi said.

"This is Tenjin Hashirama." Denka said.

"I thought Yuuya looked like a douchebag." Ketsuo muttered.

"Fuck off." Tenjin said.

"Bite me." Ketsuo said.

"Come over here then." Tenjin said.

"Why don't you come over here, dickless?" Ketsuo snapped.

"Damn, I like this guy! No homo though." Senjin said.

"Fuck off, dipshit." Tenjin said.

"Says the guy who can't fuck off, if you catch my drift." Ketsuo said.

"Why don't you go suck a dick?" Tenjin asked.

"Just like your mother?" Ketsuo said.

Tenjin went to hit him, but Denka and Senjun restrained him.

"He's cool." Senjin said.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my way around this place." Axel said.

"You're considerably late. You missed all the great insults." Denka said.

"Oh no, I heard them. Don't worry." Axel said.

"Mayu, I think we got more drama than the club could handle." Morishige said.

"Yeeeeep." Mayu replied.

"This is Axel." Denka said.

"Hey." Axel said.

"Hey." Yoshiki said.

"Ayumi, this is no time for hugs..." Mayu mumbled.

"Is anyone noticing this?!" Masaru asked. (I'm officially shifting out of his perspective.)

"But Mayu... I wan' hugs..." Ayumi softly whispered, sleepily.

"Is anyone?! ANYONE?!" Masaru asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaah..." Axel said. "I'm kinda glad I feel normal now..."

"You should. We're all fucked up in one way or another." Ketsuo said. "Now, do you know any single women I can hook up with for a night or two?"

"Nope." Axel replied.

"Where's Zenka...?" Denka asked. "Well, he better get here before the train does..."

"That'd be great, to be honest." Axel said.

Zenka dropped from a tree.

"Your leg is-"

"Don't worry about it Denk', I'll patch it up later." Zenka said.

"You..." Masaru said.

"This is Zenka Namikage." Denka said.

"He better not get the ladies, that's my thing!" Levi said.

"I already got someone on my eye, you need not worry." Zenka said.

"Course, if it's me I wouldn't mind." Levi said.

"Nope." Zenka said.

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about telling him I'm a guy." Levi said.

"It was clear to me when I first saw you." Zenka said.

"Really? Holy shit, finally!" Levi said.

"Then why do you cross dress?" Zenka asked.

"It's a lot more comfortable." Levi replied.

"True." Senjun said.

"I'm not gonna comment." Masaru said.

"Good." Ryouchi said.

The train stopped and everyone was getting in.

* * *

"Am I the only mentally sane one here?" Axel asked.

"No, but you're not the only single one here either." Satoshi replied.

"That's great to know." Axel said.

"Yeeep... This is coming from a guy who every girl used to like. Except Seiko and Mayu, but otherwise, yep." Satoshi stated.

"Lucky bastard." Axel said.

"I was such a little bitch I missed my opportunity." Satoshi said.

"And Naomi started going out with Seiko after she concocted a plan to have sex with Naomi. And Ketsuo." Axel finished.

"How did you know?" Satoshi asked.

"When you watch a lot a of hentai and read a lot of fanfictions, you just know." Axel replied.

"That explains a lot." Satoshi said. "I only do the first part though."

"And then Yuka, Satsuki, Naomi, and Seiko all somehow find a way to go through your browsing history." Axel said.

"I'm not sure if Xpyro mentioned this, but they all somehow found a way to do it on my bed." Satoshi said.  
"I was fine with watching Seiko and Naomi, but I'm not desperate to watch my sister."

"You liar!" Ketsuo yelled from outside.

"... I was imagining it was Eri Kitamura..." Satoshi said.

"... That's your sister's VA person." Axel informed.

"Seriously...? I can not catch a break..." Satoshi replied.

"Nope." Axel said.

"Hey Satoshi!" Keybi said and skipped, making jiggle physics a reality.

"H-Hey..." Satoshi replied as she skipped away. "I like your tits..."

"Eh, I'd hit 'em." Axel said.

"You and me both..." Satoshi replied.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Axel suggested.

"Fuck that, you know how much I wanna get laid?" Satoshi asked.

"And for a minute I thought you were normal like me." Axel said.

"I am. I'm just extremely desperate." Satoshi replied.

"Aren't we all?!" Ketsuo yelled from outside the room.

"Eh... I guess that's kinda true." Axel said. "Some of us more than others."

"True." Satoshi replied. "I still say I get to do her."

"I'm sorry, but good luck." Axel said.

"I'll need it..." Satoshi pessimistically said.

* * *

Zenka walked out of his room into the hallway.

"You know..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Zenka said.

"Your sister's got nice tits." Ketsuo finished and ran.

* * *

"Ayyy..." Ketsuo said, laying on Seiko and Naomi's bed all bandaged up.

"Never say to someone that their sister has nice tits. That always gets you fucked up." Seiko said.

"Not like it's the first time..." Ketsuo replied.

"Jeez, are you THAT desperate?" Naomi asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Though I was just complimenting her." Ketsuo said.

Seiko and Naomi both facepalmed.

"Yeeeaaa... If you don't mind... I kiiinda wanna-"

"Don't finish that sentence Seiko." Naomi snapped.

"Have sex with Naomi." Seiko finished.

"That's cool." Ketsuo said.

"I need you to leave." Seiko said.

"Can't walk. Guess I'll have to stay here." Ketsuo said.

"Oh you don't have to walk!" Seiko said. She picked him up and threw him out, then closed and locked the door.

"Guys? No seriously, I CAN'T WALK! NURSE! NUUUUURSSEEE!" Ketsuo yelled. (XD)

"He'll be fine." Seiko said.

"Y u no liek me Seiko?! Suis je pas bon assez?!" Ketsuo asked. (Am I not good enough?)  
"C'mon, you know it was great last time, just let me in! Come on! Please!"

"Nope." Seiko replied.

";~;" Ketsuo thought.

"Need some help?" Senjun asked.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind actually!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ryouchi walked into the last train car and saw Zenka.

"So you found my meditation spot." Zenka said.

"Huh. Guess we think alike." Ryouchi replied.

"Not entirely." Zenka corrected.

"Suit yourself." Ryouchi said and started walking away.

Okuni walked in the last car.

"So you know where I am as well?" Zenka said.

"No, I just saw my brother leave." Okuni said. "Or at least the person I thought was my brother."

"After he left you to die." Zenka said.

"... Yes." Okuni said.

"How long are you going to keep it a secret from Masaru that I saved your life?" Zenka asked.

"..."

"And that you helped Koroshiya as well?" Zenka added.

"... I can't... I don't want him to hate me." Okuni replied.

"You all hold so many secrets." Zenka said. He got up.  
"I wonder what would happen if you all knew the truth."

"You aren't going to tell them...?" Okuni asked.

"I have no intention of telling anyone." Zenka replied. He walked to the door.

Seiko was cuddled up to Naomi.

"You know, any time that is boring, becomes amazing with you." Seiko said.

"Yeah. I feel the same." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko's cheek.

"You know, I don't care what the future holds, I love you and I'll always stay with you." Seiko said.

"That's makes me happy." Naomi replied. She felt Seiko shaking when she brought it up.  
"Why are you shaking all of the sudden? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko looked at the love of her life backing away from her.

"I can't be with you..." Naomi said.

"Why not?!" Seiko asked. "Please, I know you love Satoshi but give me a chance! Please!"

"No... I can't... This changes _everything_ Seiko!" Naomi replied.

"Everything is the same!" Seiko said.

The two were back in Heavenly Host.

"I want you to be happy Naomi. And if you don't want to be with me I understand." Seiko gave up.

"No... I can't even talk to you anymore!" Naomi replied and started walking away.

"Naomi, don't please!" Seiko said and stopped short when she saw Naomi stabbed in the back of the neck. "NAOMI!" She ran to her aid and saw Satoshi standing over her with a bloody knife. "Why...? Why would you do this?!"

"For you..." He said in a trance.

Seiko welled up with tears.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled then took the knife and stabbed Satoshi repeatedly in the chest, until she could control herself.  
They both were dead and she was alone. "Naomi... Don't..." She looked at Naomi's corpse.

Seiko looked at the knife, covered in Satoshi's blood. She kissed the corpse on the lips to see what it felt like to finally kiss the love of her life- or even someone.

"Naomi... Why...? WHY?!" Seiko screamed. She stabbed herself with the knife until she couldn't pick up her arm. She was one stab away from dying, but she couldn't muster the strength. Then, she woke up.

* * *

"Just... A nightmare, that's all." Seiko said.

"You're alright. You're okay with me." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko.

"Promise that you aren't going anywhere." Seiko said.

"I promised that when I accepted you and went out with you. And I don't regret it." Naomi replied.

"Good." Seiko said.

"I love you." Naomi said.

"I love you too." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi were walking to Satoshi's room thinking little of it.  
Despite the peace, there'd always be something wild.

No! Satoshi doesn't have anyone over! Unless if you count the blow-up doll Mayu bought him. Ah well!

The two walked in the train car smiling at each other.

"You know Seiko, I'm glad we went on that date." Naomi said.

"Same!" Seiko replied.

As the two walked they felt something coming from behind them.

"Umm... Am I supposed to be feeling this?" Naomi asked.

Seiko had already turned around and saw the hammer coming straight at Naomi.

"NAOMI!" Seiko yelled and pushed Naomi out of the way as it was about to hit her.

Misito was aiming straight at Naomi. Angered that he missed, he was glad with what he had instead.

"Seiko!" Naomi said and picked Seiko up into her arms. Her head was bleeding immensely and she was unconscious.

Satoshi ran outside, he had seen it all happen right in front of his eyes.

"Seiko!" He said and ran to Naomi. "Holy shit, we need the paramedics fast!"

The two ran to the infirmary right away and the nurses and doctors got her situated immediately.

"What's gonna happen to her...?" Naomi asked, fearing her girlfriend would die.

"She's gonna make it, but she'll be comatose for a number of days." The doctor said.

"Not to stray off topic, but your name is Doctor Pancake?" Satoshi said.

"Why yes, I'm the best of the best therapists in the world." Doctor Pancake boasted.

"What about medical sciences?!" Naomi asked frantically.

"Not to worry, I was valedictorian." Doctor Pancake replied.

"Aaaand, are you certified?" Naomi asked.

"Yep! Two days ago!" Doctor Pancake responded.

"That doesn't scare me at all..." Naomi mumbled.

* * *

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Seiko asked. She looked around. The place looked familiar and ruined.

"Hehehe... Hi Seiko..." A voice said.

Seiko turned around to find a white haired girl.

"Who... Are you...?" Seiko asked, scared of the girl with nowhere to go as there were no doors.

"I've been trapped inside of you. Don't you remember?" The voice asked.

* * *

Seiko looked around the school, hoping to find Naomi.

"Naomi!" Seiko said and bumped into a spirit then gasped. "Sorry!"

"No need." The spirit said.

"What's your name?" Seiko asked.

"Machi. Yours?" Machi replied.

"Seiko." Seiko answered.

Machi walked up to Seiko and tapped her head, then Seiko felt a flash as if possessed.  
She was with Naomi now and the girl led Seiko to the bathrooms and hung her.

* * *

"...! Why are you here?" Seiko asked.

"I got tired of being a spirit. Besides, your body is perfect for it." Machi said.

Machi went up to Seiko and grabbed her neck, choking her.

"S-St...! Stop!" Seiko yelled, trying to kick her but felt her feet going through Machi.

"I want control!" Machi said.

Seiko passed out, leaving Machi in control of her mind.

* * *

"Huh? She's waking up already- this isn't natural! SHE'S DEFYING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!" Doctor Pancake said.

"Hey! That's my job." Zenka said and was floating.

"HE IS TOO!" Doctor Pancake yelled and fainted.

"Seiko!" Naomi said and hugged her.

Seiko- no, Machi grinned. Satoshi saw the grin and felt as if fear was a knife that struck him in the heart.

"Naomi..." Seiko-Machi said. "I 'missed' you."

"I missed you too Seiko... C'mon, let's go home." Naomi said and Machi got up, then walked out. Machi went to follow then grabbed her arm.

"What... Was that grin?" Satoshi asked. He looked to Zenka, but he was gone.

"Oh... _That_ grin?" Seiko-Machi replied. "You'll wish you didn't ask."

She took a scalpel and stabbed Satoshi in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ngh! Seiko, what's going on with you?!" Satoshi asked.

"My name isn't Seiko. It's Machi." Seiko-Machi replied. She held a knife in her hand and walked Satoshi out.  
"Say one thing out of step and I'll kill you."

Satoshi fearing for his own life, said nothing.

"Seiko, I'll meet you back home!" Naomi said and skipped to her home.

Satoshi rapidly shook his head then Machi stabbed him in the hip, and covered his mouth.

"Move." Seiko-Machi said and led him to the door of the train.

"Don't please..." Satoshi said and Machi pushed him out of the train, hitting his bare face on the tracks.

Machi turned around and saw Senjin looking at her in horror.

"What did...?" He could barely speak.

"Awww, remember me?" Seiko-Machi asked.

"You!" He said.

"I didn't want to dispose of you, you're actually cute." Seiko-Machi said.

"Machi... What did you do?!" Senjin asked.

"Anyone who suspects me must be disposed of. Simple." Seiko-Machi replied. She walked over to Senjin.

"Machi, stop please." Senjin said. "I know you died, but... Don't take it out on us all!"

"Why? He let me die, Naomi killed me, and YOU did too. I helped you escape from that DAMNED PLACE!" Seiko-Machi said.  
"You let me die. You let me die, then Naomi kills me."

"Machi..." Senjin said.

"Didn't you ever take a clue?" Seiko-Machi asked. "It hurts that Denka didn't mention me to everyone. Or did he forget like the others?"

"Machi..." Senjin said.

"You have no right to say my name. How many clues did I give you? I was your friend, we go to that place and-"

"I tried saving you!" Senjin said.

* * *

Senjin and Machi walked in the hallway of the school.

"There's a bathroom. You could go there." Senjin said.

"Oh thank god..." Machi said.

Senjin waited outside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAGGGHHH!" Machi screamed, but her screams were turned silent.

"Machi!" Senjin said and ran inside. He opened the shower curtain and saw Machi's mouth and nose being burned by blood.  
"Machi!" He yelled and went to pull her out of the shower, but the blood burned the skin of her hand.

"SENJIN!" She yelled and collapsed onto the ground, dying. "I... AAAUUGH! I... AARGH! Lov- AAAAAAAAAUGGHHHH!"

"No, Machi! MACHI!" He yelled, and tried to get her out again, burning his hand more. He pulled her out anyways, and saw his skin with patches that had the skin pulled up a bit, with holes into his muscle and bone. (Like Kabal's skin from MK) "Machi... Machi... No..." He saw his classmate, dead. He wondered how her brother would react... Only to find his corpse later.

* * *

"... Maybe that is true... But you'll tell everyone about me." Seiko-Machi said.

"I won't Machi. Just... What about Satoshi?" Senjin asked.

"Leave him. _He's dead_." Seiko-Machi replied and smiled.

"No... You can't just..." Senjin said.

"I have no consequences! I can get out of this body and go into another whenever this one is in danger!" Seiko-Machi said.  
"_She'll_ get the rat for killing him, and I will sit pretty. So tell nobody Senjin, if you value her life."

"... Machi... This isn't who you are..." Senjin said. "You were so kind..."

"I missed living in a body. I missed living on the edge." Seiko-Machi said.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you... I wish I had the strength to do it before you died..." Senjin said and took his glove off, showing her his hand. The wound didn't heal besides a faint layer of skin over the previously exposed blood stream and his skin being slightly lower than when it was raised by the acidic-like blood.

"Lemme tell you a secret Senjin. I always liked you." Seiko-Machi said.

"M-Machi..." Senjin said.

Machi kissed him and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I wish I could've kissed you in my own body, but this'll have to suffice." Seiko-Machi said.

"Machi..." He said blushing. He too had never kissed anyone before.

"I'll leave you be. But tell nobody." Seiko-Machi said and left.

"Damn! Would've liked Azusa or Ran, but I... Won't complain... Wait, does this mean I just kissed someone's girlfriend?! Oh crap!" Senjin said.

"Oh bro, you are so dead." Senjun said.

"U-Umm... Sis! Uhhh..." Senjin said.

"Cut the crap, I saw and heard the whole thing!" Senjun replied.

"Shit." Senjin said. "Say nothing."

"Alright, fine... By the way, you are one lucky bastard." Senjun said.

"Because I kissed a girl...? You've already kissed guys many times..." Senjin replied.

"Oh, you're such an idiot when it comes to this stuff." Senjun said.

"... I still don't get it." Senjin replied.

"By the way! Azusa and Ran are on the train! They're new classmates as well!" Denka yelled.

"AWW YES!" Senjin said.

"Hey, I want them first." Senjun said.

"Wait, wut? o-o" Senjin said.

Ran chased Azusa trying to grab her butt and the two ran by.

"Gotta go!" Senjin said then ran and bumped into something.  
"I caught up to them already?" He said, dazed. He squeezed the girl's butt and looked up realizing he was grabbing Senjun's- his sister's- breast.

* * *

Ketsuo was just chilling in his room for once.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Senjin screamed and fainted from outside.

"Aww, damn it." Ketsuo said.

* * *

Senjun was... Very freaked out by what happened and turned around to Doctor Pancake.

"So how much do you charge?" Senjun asked.

"Eh, 2841 yen for five sessions." Doctor Pancake said. ($5 per session. Cheap. $25 in total.)

"What if it's for two people?" Senjun asked.

"5682 yen for five sessions for both of you." Doctor Pancake said. (Still $5 per session, making $50. Now it's getting expensive.)

"Great, I'll take it. And he will too." Senjun said.

"Thank you." Doctor Pancake said.

"In the meanwhile." Senjun said and walked away.

"Hey Senjun!" Mayu said.

"It's kinda silent..." Doctor Pancake thought.

"D-Did you just k-kiss me?!" Mayu asked, blushing.

"See you around." Senjun said and walked away.

"Jeez... Not trying to get with my sister... Who'd do that?" Senjin asked.

"Actually, one anime character did. And he had a wife." Doctor Pancake said.

"Sheesh, sicko." Senjin said. "Not you, the character."

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS DAMN TRAIN." Mayu said. "DON'T RIP ON KIRITO." (Note that I actually have not watched SAO, my friend did and shoved that anime down my throat. If any of my details are wrong, then it's not my fault. I just didn't know.)

"Okay! Okay!" Senjin whimpered.

* * *

"Seiko, you alright? You wanted to talk to me in person?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeeep." Seiko-Machi said.

"Alright..." Ketsuo said and closed his room's door.

"Lock it." Seiko-Machi said.

"Uhh... Alright?" Ketsuo replied and locked it. "You got a secret or somethin'?"

He sat on the bed by Seiko (Machi) and looked at her.

"One that you're gonna have to keep." Seiko-Machi replied and kissed him and she practically jumped on him, startling him.

"Bulbasaur!" He said. (Yes, S-Deezy reference. What? It's fuckin' hilarious!)

"...?"

"Oh thank god, that usually ends badly." Ketsuo said. He remembered the G-Spot and all the 'bitches' who were shot.  
"Wait, why did you just kiss me Seiko?"

"Let me tell you something. A secret. I'm not Seiko." Seiko-Machi replied.

"Are we roleplaying or something?" He asked.

"No. My name is Machi." Seiko-Machi said.

"... Uhh..." Ketsuo said.

Machi put her hands on his shirt and looked in his eyes.

"Let's do it." Seiko-Machi said.

"Woah, woah. You may be hot, but you have a girlfriend. I'm not having sex with you! Alone that is. And no matter how much I want to." Ketsuo said.

"I don't think you heard me." She said sternly and grabbed his arm, digging her nails into it.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that Seiko! Seriously!" Ketsuo said and took her arm off, tearing off skin.

"I AM NOT SEIKO!" Seiko-Machi yelled in his ear. "I'm possessing her damn it! Now just do me!"

"No! It's just wrong!" Ketsuo said and pushed her off of him.

"I didn't want to go this far." Seiko-Machi said and took out the scalpel she stabbed Satoshi with. "You better do me right now."

He stared at the scalpel, scared of what she'd do, but also scared that Naomi would find out.

"Seiko... You can stop fucking around now... Ha ha...?" Ketsuo said.

She looked at him, getting fed up.

"... Holy shit, you're not kidding. Woah. Woah." He said. He got up to run, but Machi pulled him by his hair.

"Look. I'll ask you one more time, then I'll go to the... Drastic measures." Seiko-Machi said.

"Stab me all you want, I'm not doing this." Ketsuo said.

"No. I'm not talking about that." Seiko-Machi said and took her pants off.

"You're starting to freak me out now..." Ketsuo said.

"Good." Seiko-Machi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Seiko! C'mon, we got a date! Remember?" Naomi asked.

Machi pulled up her pants and put the scalpel in her pocket.

"Alright!" Seiko-Machi said. "You got lucky..." She muttered. She walked out, looking happy. She skipped to the food court.

Naomi saw the distress on his face and the paleness.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"... That's _NOT_ Seiko..." He said.

"Huh?" Naomi asked.

"She said that she wasn't Seiko and that her name was Machi then told me to have sex with her. DON'T discuss it with her." Ketsuo said.

"W-What?! You're not.. Joking are you?" Naomi asked.

"This isn't Seiko. It's not her fault, and I'm not joking around. She took her pants off and held a bloody scalpel. If you don't believe me, check her pants for the scalpel." Ketsuo said.

"... I believe you... I hope you're being serious with me... Because if not, you and I are gonna have a problem." Naomi replied.

"I am being serious!" Ketsuo said. "Look, if she pulls any shit on you come here."

"Alright?" Naomi replied.

* * *

Denka walked to the bathroom and opened the door to see Keybi in the shower.

"Eep!" She whimpered and covered her breasts.

His eyes were wide.

"Woooaaa..." He said and fainted on de floor.

Zenka, Senjin, Tenjin, and Senjun looked at him.

"Damn, Denka-Sensei got here at the wrong time." A strange girl said.

"Natsura, what are you doing here?" Senjin said.

"Cousin Senjin-chan!" Natsura say as she hug him.

"Aww, crap. She speaks fuckin' weeaboo." Tenjin said.

"Piss off." Natsura said.

"Is there such thing as a DDD?" Ketsuo asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's quite close to E and F." Levi said.

"No shit." Tenjin said.

"No, I mean REALLY close. Not alphabet close." Levi replied.

"How do you know this shit? Are you a lesbian too?" Tenjin asked and punched his shoulder.

"I'M A GUY." Levi said.

"O-O Seriously? Ya had me fooled." Tenjin said.

"Damn it, do I have to have my dick out everywhere I go?" Levi asked.

"You could be a tr-"

"WOAH! People will get offended if you finish that Senjin. Very offended." Xpyro said.

"ònó"

"Well, I'll be a second." Senjun said. She went in the bathroom, closed the door, squeezed Keybi's breasts and walked out.

"Damn. I gotta do her." Levi said then saw Senjin and Natsura standing over him. "I'm a midget! You can't beat me up! Seriously though, I'm not barely up to your guys' necks. Speaking of which I've GOTTA try this." Levi hugged Natsura, putting his head in between her breasts.

"Reminds me of Syra..." He said, muffled. "It feels so amazing..."

"Are you looking to die today?" Natsura asked.

"I'd shake my head no, but you'd mistake it for a motorboat." Levi said.

"Try me. I fucking dare you." Natsura sarcastically said.

"I actually don't like motorboating. Not sure why the person came up with it." Levi said, still muffled.

"Am I the only one with a real problem with this?" Senjin asked.

"No." Tenjin said.

"Shut up, you have a problem with everything." Senjin said.

"Fuck it." Levi said and took off Natsura's shirt.

"HENTAI!" She yelled.

* * *

Ryouchi was sitting on his bed when Levi burst through the wall.

"Hiii~" Levi said, blood flowing from his head.

"What the fuck...?" Ryouchi asked.

"I took a girl's shirt off and she punched me through the wall... Think I got a broken rib or two... It's worth it. She's got DDD, and I saw her nips." Levi said.

"I somewhat envy you." Ryouchi said. "But only somewhat."

"You have a girlfriend." Levi said.

"So do you." Ryouchi responded.

"That's different, she said I can check out whoever I want! With the fact that she can check out whoever she wants." Levi said.

"So basically you can get another girl laid, and she'll be alright with it?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yep. She'd probably want to be in on it though." Levi said.

"Now I really do envy you." Ryouchi said.

"And she's got DD's..." Levi said. "And she wears very little..."

"Charmander!" Ketsuo said from outside.

"Damn it Ketsuo, he just DESCRIBING his girlfriend!" Ryouchi said.

"I... Have premature problems..." Ketsuo said.

"I'll help with that." Levi said.

"YEAH, NO THANKS!" Ketsuo said.

"Worth a try." Levi said.

"Tell me, is your girlfriend bi too?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yep. Bro, she did her two cousins and her sister! That... I really respect." Levi said.

"You lucky bastard!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeeeaaa... Her cousin's got even bigger breasts..." Levi replied.

"Whatever, mine's got E's" A guy said.

"Who's this guy?" Ryouchi asked.

"Eh, a good friend of mine. And who says nice guys finish last? Seriously, he's a priest so he's gotta be hella nice. His girlfriend's got E size tits and one amazing ass." Xpyro said.

"Dragonite!" Ketsuo said.

"Damn it Ketsuo!" Ryouchi said.

"Is she a s-" Levi was interrupted.

"If you mean like super soaker, then yep." Xpyro said.

"Now I'M jealous." Levi said.

"Too late in the timeline. You'd be at least 50 by then." Xpyro said.

"DAMN IT!" Levi said.

"Okay Elia-Bro, I sending you home now. I just wanted you to brag. Besides, you'll do horrible at instigating drama. We'll need Waifu war drama, not mormon level drama." Xpyro said.

"That was really offensive actually." Ryouchi said.

"Fuck off. This is MY STORY!" Xpyro said.

* * *

Seiko-Machi hugged Naomi.

"You know Naomi... You mind if I have a kiss?" Seiko-Machi asked.

"Go right ahead Seiko." Naomi said, and remembered what Ketsuo said.

Machi kissed Naomi and grabbed her butt.

"S-Seiko..."

"We do it. Here. Now." Seiko-Machi said and sat the bed.

"You're getting feisty..." Naomi said.

"HENTAI!" Natsura shouted.

Ketsuo busted through the wall and hit Seiko-Machi on the head.

"Ugghh... What happened to me...? How come I'm not in the infirmary?" Seiko asked.

"Seiko... You're back to normal!" Naomi said and hugged her.

"Good to know Machi ain't in control right now." Ketsuo said and hugged them both.

"Piss off, she's mine." Naomi said.

"I could have accepted her offer, just remember." Ketsuo snapped.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Seiko asked.

"It's a long story." Ketsuo said.

"I have a... Special announcement." Denka said through the intercom. "We have another. Yes another. New classmate."

"Well, can't get much crazier than this." Seiko said.

"Yuu Shinohara will be joining us!" Denka said.

"W-W-Wh... What?" Seiko was perplexed.

"It just got crazier." Naomi said.

"If you guys wanna threesome, I'll roll with that." Ketsuo said.

"Nobody instigated that." Naomi said.

"Damn it... Kinda miss the times." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, and another one who we'll meet in Kisaragi." Denka said.

"FUCK YOU XPYRO!" Masaru yelled.

"Masaru no!" Ketsuo said. "No yelling at him, he's the one who set SeikoxNaomi into effect.  
Wait, what happened to Yuka and Satsuki?"

* * *

"Yuka... Yuka... Hand me that bottle of wine..." Satsuki said, drunk from a looooot of everyone's drinks.

"I think... I think I can go for another, but first... First... Walk in a straight line..." Yuka said, drunk as well.

Satsuki got off the bed and fell over.

"You be safe ma'am..." Yuka said and bumped into the wall, and fell over.

* * *

"Meh, I'm sure they're fine." Ketsuo said.

"Yep." Seiko said, fondling Naomi's breasts.

"I envy you Naomi." Ketsuo said.

"I bet you do." Naomi replied.

* * *

Alright, get out of the train. One by one!" Denka said.  
"Where's Satoshi?"

Everyone looked around.

"His blow-up sex doll is right here." Levi said.

"Well... Great to know I'm not the only one with one of those..." Denka thought. (XD)

"Machi..." Senjin mumbled and remembered when she pushed Satoshi off the train.

It was nine days after the fact.

"I'm over here." Satoshi said and jumped off the train, face down towards the ground.

"Well, you gave us a heart attack." Yoshiki said.

"He and Ayumi were just having sex at the time actually." Morishige said.

"Fuck off, I'm trying to be a good friend." Yoshiki said.

"How the hell did you catch up?" Ayumi asked.

"I ran. A lot. Train moves slow. On the eight day I finally caught up to it. Now does somebody have a bed, I haven't slept at all." Satoshi said.

"Ya might need a hospital first." Satsuki said.

"Eh. I've lived through it for nine days, I'm fine." Satoshi said.

"Why did you make a headband from random black leather?" Yuu asked.

"I got in character." Satoshi said.

"Why are we playing 50 fuckin' questions?" Tenjin asked.

"Go suck a dick, that's why." Satoshi said. "Let's just get back."

Everyone walked back to Kisaragi and Seiko walked up to him.

"Are you... Are you alright?" Seiko asked.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Seiko asked.

"Nothing. It's not your fault." Satoshi said.

"Huh? W-What happened?!" Seiko asked.

"..."

"Tell me..." Seiko said.

"Nothing." Satoshi said and walked ahead.

* * *

Yuu walked up to Seiko.

"So, anything new going on lately?" Yuu asked.

"Eh, nothing much." Seiko replied.

"Alright." Yuu said.

"How's home? Kei and Aya?" Seiko asked.

"Good, except Aya is a bit snappy. Nothing major though!" Yuu said.

"That's good." Seiko said.

"Can I talk to Seiko for a second?" Zenka asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Seiko asked.

"... I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... I know what happened to your mother." Zenka said.

"What happened?!" Seiko perked up.

"... I'm not sure how to put it." Zenka said.

Machi appeared in a physical form.

"But I am." Machi said.

"You.." Seiko said.

"Basically, I looove scalpels and knives so much. The tip of the blade goes stab stab stab~ stab stab stab~ the tip of the blade goes stab stab stab~ Until she's deeeeaaaad!" Machi said.

Seiko covered her mouth. Yuu was ready to burst into tears.

"She wasn't ready to die. That was the best part! Then Zenka found her after Misito the necrophiliac did his thing! If ya know what I'm saying! Then his tip went stab stab stab! If only I could've killed more people! But the cops got me and put me in Paulownia! Then I met the necrophiliac, Zenka, the crapper, and the cutie again!" Machi said.

Yuu kept his tear in, but Seiko couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"And now I'm a part of your mind! And by the way! I like pushing people off trains! Especially Satoshi!" Machi said.

Seiko looked up.

"The way the blood got on the tracks! The split second I could see it, it was beautiful!" Machi said.

"Why...? Why are you doing this to me...? Please... Stop..." Seiko said.

"I miss living on the edge! And now that I can do that in your body I feel no consequences!" Machi said.

"Machi, stop." Senjin said.

"But I was just getting started!" Machi said.

"I thought you used to be so nice." Senjin said.

"I always gotta impress you, ya fuckin' cutie!" Machi said and hugged him.

"Get off of me! You lied to me this whole time! I'm glad I was oblivious to your feelings!" Senjin said and walked away.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck just happened?" Tenjin asked.

* * *

Yuu sat down by Levi who was thinking.

"You alright bro?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how much I miss Syra.." Levi said with a somber tone.

"Who's that?" Yuu asked.

"My girlfriend back in the time I'm from." Levi replied.

"Huh?" Yuu said, confused.

"I'm from the year 2065. Something brought me here. I don't know what. I don't know why." Levi said.

"Hmm, have you looked into it?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. I didn't get any results. And where I'm from they have no time machines. Not even in Bermuda." Levi responded.

"Bermuda?" Yuu asked.

"The more common name for it. It's called the Sacred Land, and is located in the Bermuda Triangle. You can only find it if you're not power seeking or greedy." Levi said. "Only the pure of heart go find it. That's why it's sacred. It's the secret of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Can you find it in Google Earth or something?" Yuu asked.

"Nope." Levi said.

"Figures. Google IS quite greedy." Yuu said.

Levi smiled.

"You're pretty cool." Levi said.

"Thanks." Yuu replied.

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone. You're not nearly as timid as her, but you definitely are alike." Levi said.  
"She's from Kyoto XE."

"Where's that?" Yuu asked.

"It's the whole peninsula Wakayama used to be on." Levi said.

"Used to?" Yuu said.

"Call me crazy for saying this, but a long time ago there was a zombie apocalypse caused by the failure of a cure for cancer.  
NASA and many other nations' space programs took citizens to space until every zombie died out. However, one man: Altair and a few allies; his love Alyssa, his best friends Kiro and Kobalt were denied the trip to space due to a personal grudge a man Altair used to work with had against them." Levi said.

"What happened to them?" Yuu asked.

"They made a village. Kurson Village. They took people who could not pay for it in. They not only survived, but thrived and kept old traditions alive. Christmas is different than it used to be. Your family members unwrap your presents- alone. When they left, you unwrapped theirs and left. Then you all looked at your presents together. It's pretty retarded. I'm glad Kurson kept the old tradition. Eventually the IPF was founded after everyone's return. The International Peace Federation. That didn't stop factions from causing mayhem so Altair's 14 year old son Blade- more commonly known as X, Kiro's older daughter Reine- known as Gold, Kobalt's son John- known as Red, and the younger son of the rich Lyxnor family Saderyn- Stryker, more commonly known as Silver all founded the Crimson Dragons to maintain peace. Syra is Silver's daughter." Levi said.

"Huh. What about her mother?" Yuu asked.

"X's girlfriend Reine had two daughters. One with Silver- Syra, and one with X- Cyan. Unfortunately X was gradually more and more possessed by a virus- Gale, and his mind became corrupt forcing one of his soldiers- Franz to have to kill him. Elected by X, Franz is our current leader of the Crimson Dragons. Gale's possession is not like it's usually depicted. It's quite complicated." Levi said.

"You got that true, alright." Yuu said.

"A sub-faction known as the Cyan Dragons- obviously led by Cyan was formed. Cyan was quite troubled by her parents' deaths at the young age of five. Silver took care of her and the two were treated as sisters. Silver treated Cyan like his own daughter. I'm of the Cyan Dragons. Cyan is X and Gold's daughter, Syra is Silver and Gold's daughter, Radokez and Flareia- brother and sister- are Red and Gold's younger sister Raven's children. Syra helped me out through tough times in my childhood. Early childhood. She was quite troubled too. After Cyan caught amnesia when she was four, Syra was really angry. A robber hit Cyan over the head with some sort of lead pipe, causing the amnesia." Levi said.

"Damn." Yuu said.

"Syra put up a sort of front, angry about losing her mother she 'took her anger out on Cyan' to hide something." Levi said.

"What?" Yuu asked.

"..."

"...?"

"The fact that she was in love with Cyan." Levi said.

"Woah." Yuu said.

"Was. Cyan would go on and off loving her, to arguing. Radokez told them to- and I quote- 'Stop fucking arguing and go to bed.' because they'd argued for an hour. Every night. Eventually Syra found out that Cyan was actually in love with Cursed. The leader of a sub-faction of their rival faction. He was the leader of the faction's son. Eventually Syra got over Cyan- with me! And it's pretty awesome because we both can go out with whoever we want while we're with each other!" Levi said.

"Seriously?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, she came up with the idea." Levi said.

"How come?" Yuu asked.

"Eh, we were both bisexual, wanted to have cheap threesomes before we actually had the committed thing. Our relationship was committed, but... It's complicated. But then again, EVERYTHING is complicated to me." Levi said.

"Well, it's all greek to me." Yuu said.

"It was much more simple when she explained it. Either that or we just dove into sex before she finished. Either way, I'm cool with it." Levi said.

"Of course." Yuu said.

"Hey, I love her. It's not ALL about the sex. Or her tits. Or the big fucking golden axe she has that could murder me in an instant." Levi said.

"An axe?" Yuu said.

"SHE'S FUCKING SCARY MAN." Levi said.

"Okay..." Yuu said.

"Seriously, she'd kill a bitch." Levi said. "But anyways, the Cyan Dragons are made up of a few members. Cyan, Syra, Radokez- his real name is Brian Gray though, Flareia- though her real name is Lacey Gray, Taeko- from Kyoto XE, Akeami- also from Kyoto XE, Slaten, Frey, and me!"

"Why is Kyoto XE so significant anyways?" Yuu asked.

"A few years before when we were all six, the Kyoto XE Massacre happened. Our rival faction had been killing everyone in Kyoto XE. Only a few made it out alive. They swam for two years all the way to Alaska- which was in Canada after the apocalypse- then hiked for three to Seattle. Every survivor relied on some form of cannibalism." Levi said. "They had little food."

"Jeez..." Yuu said.

"Taeko- barely eight at the time had to eat her friend to survive. Akeami- in a different group- had cut out a piece of her leg and ate it in order to survive. Taeko's brother was with Akeami, but our rival faction picked off stragglers. Taeko had four brothers and three sisters. She was the oldest, and the only one to survive. Taeko's second oldest brother who was eight was with her. She protected him until her group members killed him for food." Levi said.

"Jeez..." Yuu said.

"She killed all of them- except one who had nothing to do with it." Levi said. "Her brother was in love with her, and he did anything to protect her- originally SHE was supposed to be the one to die. He denied them access to her tent- which the innocent guy was in- and she woke up to his screams."

"..."

"She told me herself that she enjoyed killing and eating his murderers." Levi said.

"..."

"Her family was the one thing that mattered to her." Levi said.

"She reminds me of my sister." Yuu said.

"... Yeah. I see that too." Levi said. "After Taeko killed all of them she held him in her arms. He died in her arms, but not before telling her how he felt."

"I'd want to the person I loved how I'd felt too." Yuu said.

"Taeko told me to keep it a secret, but I doubt she'll know I said this, but she said she kissed her brother." Levi said.

"That's it?" Yuu asked.

"Tongue and all." Levi said.

"Oh." Yuu said. "Never mind."

"She said she didn't feel the same about him, but she wanted him to be happy in his final moments." Levi said.

"She seems like a nice person." Yuu said.

"She's tough. She witnessed her whole family die. When we received a distress call we went to it. Ironically, it wasn't needed. She even was skilled as Franz himself at the blade. That's when we met her." Levi said.

"Your leader is very skilled I assume?" Yuu said.

"That's quite the understatement. He went through a lot. He was actually mute y'know." Levi said.

"Seriously?" Yuu asked.

"Until he had his jaw cut off in battle, yep. When Silver repaired it he noticed the slash that went into Franz's neck had enabled him to speak faintly. Over time, he got it." Levi said.

"Damn." Yuu said.

"He also got his eye cut out. Now he has a metal one, and the yellow strikes fear into even Syra's heart. But not Taeko. She's probably the only one." Levi said.

"Jeez. I can imagine so." Yuu said.

"But Taeko's got perfect tits like you wouldn't believe." Levi said.

"How perfect?" Yuu asked.

"Flareia, the straightest and sanest girl I know even rubs up to them. It's funny because she openly admits she's jealous of Taeko for having perfect breasts, despite the fact the she herself has pretty huge breasts. I'm talking Double the D my friend. DD." Levi said.

"Daaaamn. Holy shit, I should not be this perverted." Yuu said.

"That's my line." Xpyro said and teleported out. (True story, I mainly say it in my art class. And it's FULL of girls. Gotta love it. XD)

"Eh, it's good to lighten up once in a while." Levi said.

"True." Yuu said.

"And Akeami. She's got an ass like you wouldn't believe. I dunno what makes it so perfect, but hey. I don't care if I've got a girlfriend I'd LOVE to hit it." Levi said.

"Good thing Syra made that agreement." Yuu said.

"Aw, hell yea. Except Redokez'll beat the shit out of me. He's kinda like her bodyguard ever since he saved her life.  
Oh wait he is. No kinda about it. Even subtract him from the equation, she's so damn timid. You would NOT believe it. You know Tsumiki from SDR2? More timid than that." Levi said.

"Damn." Yuu said.

"And Radokez is dating Taeko. Kinda convenient since Akeami and Taeko have been best friends their whole lives. I swear, if she gets a threesome I will have respect like you wouldn't believe. Almost as much as I do for Silver." Levi said.

"How much for him?" Yuu asked.

"Oh he did all three of his cousins. All of them at once." Levi said.

"Damn." Yuu said.

"One was his ex, one was his girlfriend, and the other one was his brother's girlfriend." Levi said.

"He did his brother's girlfriend?! Woah!" Yuu said.

"Lemme tell you, he said it wasn't the first time." Levi said. "I wish I could be him. Actually not really, because his whole family besides his brother was killed by Reine a few months later."

"Oh..." Yuu said.

"And you know how I said one was his ex?" Levi asked.

"Yeah." Yuu responded.

"Both of them are religious, straight- and then. In love with each other. It's confusing to me." Levi said.

"Both girls?" Yuu said.

"Yeah, Gold accidentally killed her. Don't carry around a bucket of acid!" Levi said.

Yuu's jaw hung open.

"Gold wanted to die from all the guilt and worked with Red and Silver to do so. Red held up X, and Silver killed her. Simple as that." Levi said.

"How many people are going to die?! This story isn't even supposed to be dark!" Yuu said.

"... I dunno." Levi said. "But wait there's more! When Radokez and Flareia were 12, Raven and Red died of illness."

"Jeez... Everyone's dying!" Yuu said.

"Well. Silver's alive." Levi said.

"With a death count of more than this whole damn franchise." Yuu said.

"Yep." Levi said. "Almost."

* * *

Yuu pulled the covers over himself to turn in for the night.  
He was close to falling asleep when he saw a sliver of light that quickly went away as if his door quickly and silently opened and closed.  
He disregarded it and went to sleep.

"Well. I overheard your conversation. How would you like to meet Taeko and the others?" Ryouchi asked. He held a little crystal in his hand and threw it on Yuu's head to shatter it. It dissipated and it looked like nothing happened.

"I'll watch him." Koroshiya (Sumiko) said. She crouched right in front of him and brushed his hair up. "He's cute when he sleeps... If only he could sleep eternally..." She took out a knife.

"No. I need to see if I can send people back forward in time. Levi is learning about the viruses." Ryouchi said.

"Why can't I kill him?" Koroshiya asked, still stroking Yuu's hair.

"Because if you do, an important ally of the viruses won't exist. And if he doesn't exist, we'll all have been wiped out." Ryouchi said.

"You're no fun. I can't kill anyone." Koroshiya said and kissed Yuu's forehead. "However... I _have_ taken a liking to him." She said, referring to Yuu.

"I'll leave you alone. My job is done. I can see what happens from in my own mind." Ryouchi said and left.

Koroshiya stroked his hair.

"He's no fun you know.. You're lucky you're cute. I'd love to kill you right now." Koroshiya said. She picked his head up. "So silent. So... Peaceful." She said, with an angry tone upon saying the last word.

"Seiko, stop grabbing my boob, I'm trying to sleep." Naomi said from the other room.

"That's not me actually.." Seiko said.

"Hey, Aya c'mon I'm trying to sleep.." Naomi said.

"Sorry Naomi!" Aya said and nestled in between them.

Koroshiya kissed Yuu's lips gently.

"You're _very _lucky you're cute. Very. Lucky." Koroshiya said.

She got up and left.

* * *

Yuu looked over at Masaru at the lunch table.

"Hey Masaru, your friend Sumiko constantly stares at me. Is that normal?" Yuu asked.

"She's probably studying you. She does that a lot." Masaru said.

"No, it's just me." Yuu said.

"I doubt it's anything much." Masaru said. "She's not into anything personal at all."

"Well, good... I'm kinda young for her anyways." Yuu remarked.

Masaru grinned slightly.

"You're cool bro." Masaru said.

* * *

Yuu entered the library for his language arts class when Sumiko tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Sumiko?" Yuu said.

"Perhaps you would consider being my tes- I mean, assistant for a few tests?" Sumiko asked.

"What kind of tests?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing major. Simply trying to prove social skills are determined by the environment a person is put in." Sumiko replied.

"Umm... Sure." Yuu said, to be nice even though he was quite nervous.

Sumiko sat in a chair. Yuu looked at her book with interest.

"What're you reading?" Yuu asked.

"The Modern Art of the Black Magic and Alchemy." Sumiko said.

"Hmm. Black Magic?" Yuu said.

"Yes. It's costly if you perform it wrong." Sumiko replied.

"That's... Remotely comforting." He said, with obvious sarcasm. He didn't have a sarcastic tone since he didn't want to seem rude.

"I can tell you're sarcastic. I would go into detail, but I wish to keep reading. Come over to my house tonight." Sumiko said.

* * *

"Ms. Nakashima, is it alright if I go out for a bit?" Yuu asked.

"Okay, but be back in four hours!" Natsumi replied.

Yuu got on his bike and rode over to her house. It took a good ten minutes, and he knocked on the door.  
Sumiko opened the door and let him in.

"It's kinda dark... And your parents let you stay alone?" Yuu said.

"... I'd prefer not to talk about that." Sumiko sharply responded, raising suspicion in him.

He saw skeletons that looked surpassingly real. As he inspected them further, he found out that they _were_ real.

"Why... Do you have... Corpses here...?" Yuu asked, nervous.

"I want to be a forensic examiner when I grow up." She bluffed.

Since he was so young, his credulity made him believe her. He was still nervous though.

"You certainly have the... Place to do that in." Yuu replied.

"Oh yes. In the name of science of course. It's a career that is highly unappreciated. People are _very_ unprofessional in this stuff. Like when  
a nurse concluded it was hanging when it was actually strangling. Wait, she did that on purpose actually." Sumiko said.

"So.. When are we doing the experiment?" Yuu asked.

"We have to go to the lab first." Sumiko said.

"Do we need a lab?" Yuu asked, hoping he wasn't being rude.

"Well, no. But I have a bit of OCD otherwise." Sumiko bluffed, once again being successful.

Yuu looked at a newspaper on the wall.

"Who's Koroshiya?" Yuu asked.

"My sister. I have her locked up. Keep reading if you like." Sumiko lied.

"She's... A serial killer?" Yuu nervously said.

"That's why I have her locked up. I don't want her going to prison. She's never been caught." Sumiko said.

Yuu wondered if Sumiko was really telling the truth.

They went down a flight of stairs and made a right in the hallway to the lab.

"Stay here, I have to get my sister the food." Sumiko said. She walked out.

Yuu, overly nervous walked out and went to Sumko's room. It was surprisingly lightly colored in contrast to the rest of the room. A blue, regular shade colored the walls. The floor was purple, also regularly shaded. He looked in her diary, or what he assumed to be it.

Koroshiya's Diary, Do Not Read.

He flipped a few pages to the most recent entry.

'R and I went to the Nakashima residence recently.'

He didn't remember seeing them. Knowing that Koroshiya was locked up, it didn't make sense. Perhaps Sumiko was convinced Koroshiya was locked up?

'As he threw the crystal on the sleeping boy's head we knew that when he'd sleep two nights later he'd be under the time control R wanted him to be in.  
As R left me with him, I noticed something. Yuu... That boy was so peaceful, and I have yet to find out why. It angers me. However, he's cute. This could pose a problem, because even with R's potential consent to kill him I can't. I can't bring myself to. And being curious to know what it was like I kissed him. This is problematic. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Despite R telling me not to, I have to kill him. I made preparations. But I have a few "Deviant" things I want to do to him beforehand.'

"She's going to kill me?!" Yuu mumbled and heard a girl's scream.

* * *

"I can't be in love like this..." Sumiko said. As she put on the mask who she wore as Koroshiya she screamed as if she was being killed.

* * *

"Crap!" He mumbled and hid in the closet. "Come out of the closet..." He thought and hit himself in the face.

Koroshiya (Sumiko), went in the lab and looked for Yuu.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Koroshiya said.

Yuu cringed in fear.

Koroshiya went into her room and looked at the diary.

"I know your scent. You can't hide." Koroshiya said and opened the closet.

Yuu's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to kill you _yet_." Koroshiya said.

"You lied..." Yuu said.

"Of course. I can't stand being so weak. Especially to _you_." Koroshiya said.

"Don't kill me... Please. It doesn't have to be this way..." Yuu said.

"You make me weak." Koroshiya said then slumped his body over his shoulder like a corpse.

She walked out of the room, which was left in the hallway. She took a left in that hallway, and went down more stairs.

"What's going on?!" Yuu asked.

"You'll find out." Koroshiya replied with a devilish grin.

She took out a key and unlocked the door. She opened it and went in, then closed the door.  
Koroshiya locked the door and slipped the key in her pocket.

"I don't wanna die..." He mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, you won't. Yet." Koroshiya replied.

"Sumiko, stop!" Yuu said, scared of her.

"That's not my name." Koroshiya said. "My name is Koroshiya. Sumiko is the name my damned parents gave me!" She yelled and threw him down on the cold, hard tile floor.

"What really happened to parents?" Yuu asked.

"They abused me, molested me, lit me on fire..." Koroshiya said and took off her shirt revealing many burns and cuts to him.  
"I didn't want them to hurt me any longer. So I butchered them."

"Sumiko..." Yuu said and got up. "You don't have to make that hurt you. You don't have to kill any more people."

"I need to. I stop killing when I drop my weapons, or drop dead." Koroshiya replied. "It's the only truth I know."

Yuu grasped her hand.

"That's the past, don't you want to live a normal life?" Yuu asked, hoping to calm her.

"I never can!" Koroshiya yelled. She grabbed her head. "STOP TAUNTING ME!"

Yuu hugged her.

"Sumiko-"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!" She yelled, and pushed him down.

He hit his head on the tile, causing him to curse under his breath. He got up.

"Koroshiya, don't let it bring you down." Yuu said and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him curiously.

"... Why do you care...?" Koroshiya asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Yuu replied.

"Nobody cares." Koroshiya said and kissed him.

His eyes widened and shuttered as she pulled away.

"Y-You do know that I'm only ten... Right?" Yuu asked. (I know he's nine in the game, but whatever his birthday wasn't too long ago in the story.)

"Life's too short. Especially for my victims." Koroshiya replied.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled.

"I won't kill you. But you must tell nobody. Or else I will kill you, and anyone you told." Koroshiya said.

"Thank you." Yuu replied.

He hugged her and walked up the stairs.

"Ack!" He yelled as he tripped, causing him to bleed all on the floor in the hallway as he hit his head.

There was wire that he carelessly tripped on, causing his head to bleed.

* * *

"Argh..." He mumbled as he got up on the battlefield.

Yuu looked around and looked at himself.

"Dang... I feel a lot taller." Yuu said.

Hearing the screams of people, he looked around and saw soldiers falling down to a group of people.

He held up his left hand and saw a dinosaur-like head. He clenched his fist and accidentally shot a soldier.

"Shit!" Yuu said.

"Hey!" A girl said.

"Huh?" Yuu turned around.

"You with them?" She asked.

"No, what's going on?" Yuu asked.

"C'mon, you gotta be kidding me... Just take out the soldiers!" She said.

"I-I have to kill them?!" Yuu said.

"You want them hunting you first?" She asked as she cut down another soldier.

"No..." He said. He picked up his right hand where he saw a sort of green laser broadsword.

Yuu looked up and saw a soldier about to cut him down, but he shot him with his arm cannon, however the soldier had made but a shallow cut on his arm.

"Am I really killing people right now?" He asked himself.

Yuu slashed a soldier in the chest, who fell down.

"That's all of them!" Another girl said. "Nice job everyone!"

Yuu walked up to her.

"Umm... Excuse me, but may I know your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know her name? You a spy?" The first girl asked as she held an axe over his head.

"Wait! No! I don't even know how I got here!" Yuu said.

"Bullshit!" She yelled and swung at him, landing her axe in the ground.

Remembering his conversation from the day before he looked at her.

"Are you by any chance Syra?" Yuu asked.

"... How do you know who I am?" Syra asked angrily.

"I know Levi, I'm from the past. I'm not sure how I got here... But I know him!" Yuu replied. He saw his hair flowing in the wind. "It wasn't this long in the past, why is it long now?" He wondered.

"... You know Levi...? WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO HIM?!" She yelled.

"Hold on Syra, let's not jump to conclusions." A guy said.

"Easy for you to say Brian!" Syra said. "You're always the peacemaker!"

"Brian? Radokez, correct? He told me." Yuu said.

"That's me." Brian said.

Another girl came running over.

"Brother! Don't leave me behind like that!" She said.

"You must be Lacey." Yuu said.

"W-What the?! How...?!" Lacey said, perplexed.

"Sorry, I'm from the past. Levi told me. My name is Shinohara Yuu." Yuu said.

"Shinohara?" Another girl said.

"Yes." Yuu replied.

"Aye. I remember someone named Shinohara. I'm glad he moved before the Massacre." The girl said.

"Taeko?" He said.

"That is my name." Taeko said.

"I heard about it from Levi." Yuu said.

"H-He t-told you...?" Another piped up quietly from the crowd.

"Don't be so shy Akeami. He's not gonna hurt. And if he even tries to I will have his fucking skull on my night table." Taeko said and looked at him.

"I had no intention!" Yuu said.

"Well Cyan, care to show him Bermuda? Then we'll know his intentions if we can't find it." Brian suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Cyan said. "Get in the jet."

Everyone got in the jet.

As they flew towards the Bermuda Triangle, Yuu got nervous that they wouldn't get to Bermuda.

"Aye you'll be alright. Unless our suspicions are right of course. Then you're kinda dead." Brian said.

"That's comforting." Yuu replied.

"No worries, say you do live up to what you say we got a very, VERY luxury room in Bermuda. We're richer than the Swiss, China, Qatar, and Japan combined!" Brian said.

"Wow, that's... Quite rich." Yuu said.

"Well being that we're the one people who conserved old money, it is considered EXTREMELY valuable. One dollar is worth 4.2 thousand Farians. That's the world currency. Switzerland being the richest has only 86 billion. We've got AT LEAST 500 billion. Money doesn't buy happiness, but it buys a whole bunch of fancy shit." Brian said. "I envy the Swiss though. They haven't been in wars much EVER. We are constantly in war. It sucks not having much free time." Brian replied.

"How come?" Yuu asked.

"Damn Blood Flares are always doing SOMETHING to cause mayhem where none is needed. Mainly in places with many innocent civilians. And every once in a while they bust open a prison." Brian replied.

"Why don't you just destroy their main base and eradicate them?" Yuu asked.

"It's against the rules of the International Peace Federation. If you disobey those rules, almost EVERY country will go after you." Brian said.

"Oh. Never mind." Yuu said.

"Even their main base counts. It's bullshit, but if it's for us not to be bad guys, then that's what we gotta do." Brian said.

"I suppose so." Yuu responded.

"I see Bermuda." Cyan said.

"Hmm. Is Levi alright Shinohara?" Syra asked.

"Yeah, he's doing good. Besides the fact that he misses you, everything's good." Yuu replied. "And just call me Yuu."

"He said that? Damn, he must really miss me if he's saying that." Syra said and smiled.

"How come?" Yuu asked.

"I doubt he'd be open about it. Or did he mention anything perverted?" Syra asked.

"Eventually he did." Yuu responded.

Syra smiled.

"Good, I'm glad the bastard hasn't changed." Syra said.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"Heh, nothing. If he's talking good about me, usually it's something sexual. Not that I don't because I do, I'll admit it." Syra said.

"Okay then.." Yuu said.

"Is he still sporting the dress?" Syra asked.

"Yes." Yuu said. "All the time."

"He really hasn't changed." Syra said. "Good, because that makes him all the kinkier."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Yuu said.

"Aw, come on I didn't mean it like that! Actually, I kinda did." Syra said.

"I hate National Grab-Ass Day." Lacey said.

"Considering there are more women here, I understand completely. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. Swear on my life." Yuu said.

"At least we have at least ONE respectful guy here BROTHER." Lacey said.

"You may be my sister, but you're still fair game. Just like Syra and Cyan. They may be my cousins, but they're also fair game." Brian replied.

"Just be lucky I haven't neutered you." Syra said.

"Oh, you know you like it." Brian said.

"... You're right, I'll give you that one." Syra said.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yuu asked.

"AHEM. I'm right here. You're lucky I don't chop your dick off right now." Taeko said.

"Love you too babe." Brian replied and smiled at her.

Taeko sighed and laid back.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Yuu asked Akeami.

"M-Me? No..." Akeami replied.

"How come? You've got a beautiful voice." Yuu asked.

"Umm..." She replied blushing.

"Don't flirt with her." Taeko said.

"I wasn't!" Yuu said.

"I-It's alright Taeko." Akeami said and smiled at Taeko.

"Alright then. She's just a bit shy, don't bring up anything crazy or sexual with her." Taeko said.

"Good to know. Not that I was going to." Yuu said.

"Well, my dad always yelled at me, and all the boys would laugh at me and look up my skirt when I'd fall down. Not that it happened often! But often enough..." Akeami replied.

"Well that's just wrong!" Yuu said.

"Thank you..." Akeami said and smiled.

"Well, you're certainly more respectful than I am. And I'm actually pretty respectful on ordinary occasions." Brian replied.

"That's actually true." Taeko said.

"Akeami, you have a cut on your arm." Brian said.

"I-It's nothing! You have more cuts than I do!" Akeami replied.

"It's just a few kitten scratches. Nothing major." Brian replied.

"Oh yeah, Levi said you're kinda her bodyguard." Yuu said.

"In a sense, yes." Akeami said.

"He saved your life." Yuu said.

"Yes... A Blood Flare was about to push me off an edge into lava at one of their bases. But he shot the guy in the head and hand. I owe him my life." Akeami said.

"You don't owe me anything Akeami." Brian said.

"No, I do. You saved my life!" Akeami replied.

"Just stay happy. That's all I need." Brian said.

Taeko smiled.

"Always be nice to the girl you like's best friend. It makes it easier. Don't be too nice though or else she'll suspect you're cheating." Brian whispered.

"Let's get out." Cyan said.

They all walked out.

"We got a room on floor 42 for you. It's got an amazing ocean view. Course we're smart enough to use indestructible glass. Those three days when one of the girl's are pissed is bad. That's why." Brian said as the two got in the elevator. "Except Akeami. She's never pissed."

"What was it like to have to be the peacemaker all the time?" Yuu asked.

"Huh?" Brian responded.

"With Syra and Cyan." Yuu added.

"It sucked. I listened to it for a fuckin' hour, then I got up and told them to stop fuckin' arguing and go to bed." Brian replied.

"That's exactly how Levi described it." Yuu said.

"It's not like Syra and Levi instantly dated once he got there." Brian replied. "And lemme tell you, he has his three days too."

"Huh." Yuu said.

"You know, you're one of the most respectful guys I've met." Brian said.

"Thanks." Yuu said.

"Recently, something sent our future children to this time period. Don't know what. We assumed it was the same thing as Levi, now you're here... It's gotten bad." Brian said.

"I read someone's diary on how it happens. It happens when they and a person noted as R shatter some sort of time crystal or something on you that dissipates while you're sleeping. Two nights later it takes place whenever you sleep." Yuu said.

"Thanks! I'll tell everyone else." Brian replied.

"No problem." Yuu said. "How old do I look?"

"About... 17." Brian said.

"Funny, I'm only ten in my time." Yuu said.

"Well, Silver created this drug that allows you to be eternally young, like in your early 20's young. He distributed it to the public and it was free to everyone. He ain't greedy, and I find that admirable." Brian said. "It also allows you to live for almost 700 years or something. It was perfected in the 1300's by Japan, but was destroyed immediately due to consumer demand being too much. They only had it tested. Silver picked up on that. He's a major mad scientist guy. He knows quite a bit about medical science, but his main field is chemistry. He's an avid chemical user."

"Huh." Yuu said. "How come?"

"Well, a long time ago when Gold killed his family she used acid. Turns out he had an acidic resistance to the point where it'd actually heal him. If your weapon heals you, that never hurts." Brian said.

"Interesting." Yuu said.

"He's a frickin' genius. Though Syra picks up on his sexual drive. He's got one like you wouldn't believe." Brian said.

"Levi said he did all three of his cousins when he was six." Yuu said.

"The Lyxnor family are early bloomers sexually. Don't ask me, I'm no genetics expert." Brian said.

"What's Syra got?" Yuu asked.

"Well she did Cyan, Flareia- once, but only out of pity-, me, Levi, and tried to do Taeko. Tried. Gotta say though, she's got all the reason. Taeko's fuckin' hot." Brian said.

"Don't tell her I said this, but I agree with you." Yuu said.

Brian smiled.

"Even your sister rubbed up to her I heard." Yuu said.

"Yep. Nothing sexual or anything- okay that's a lie, she envied Taeko's tits, and maybe did touchy-feely. Weirdest boner I ever got." Brian replied.

"Thanks..." Yuu said.

"Hey, I got my limits." Brian said.

"Where's Slaten and Frey?" Yuu asked.

"They're doing Spy OPs." Brian said. "We needed intel, so we sent them. I doubt they'd have sex on the job."

"I'd hope not." Yuu said.

"Me too, especially considering they're brother and sister." Brian replied.

"I really hope not." Yuu said and heard the elevator ding. "Thanks for coming with me."

"We'll get you room service in five minutes after you go in." Brian said.

Yuu stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to his room. He entered and took off his armor. Luckily he had normal clothes in the drawers and he saw that there was lot of casual clothes in the drawers. And lots of sleepwear. He put on some pajamas and looked at the bedroom. There was a bed that was larger than a king size mattress. He looked at the kitchen which had appliances run on self-generating plasma. There was a bathtub fit for four in the bathroom, a luxury toilet (What?), a luxury sink, and a whole bunch of sprays, deodorants, shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and more. There was a deluxe dining room table. You know the Penthouse? At least 50x better than that.

"Damn... This is the life." Yuu said and laid down on the mattress.

"Room service." A familiar voice said.

He sat up.

"You..?" He said.

The maid looked at him.

"Yuu Shinohara." She said.

"... Koroshiya...?" Yuu said.

"... You remembered me." Koroshiya said.

"... Yeah." He said.

"Your words changed my mind. Thank you." She said and put some bags down.

"Is the door locked?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, how come?" Koroshiya asked.

Yuu got up and hugged her.

"I don't know why, but I'm really glad to see you out of anyone." Yuu said.

Koroshiya smiled.

"Come sit with me." Yuu said.

"I have to do my job." Koroshiya said.

"Screw that. Besides, I'm sure they'll understand that you're seeing an old friend." Yuu said and sat on the bed.

"Okay." Koroshiya said and sat on the bed next to him. "Please, call me Sumiko."

"Of course Sumiko." He said. "How've you been holding up?"

"Better since I stopped killing. I found something that'd make me just as happy." Sumiko said.

"What?" Yuu asked.

"You." She whispered.

Yuu smiled and Sumiko nuzzled him.

"I love you." She said.

"Sumiko..." Yuu said.

"In fact..." She said. She sat up. "I want you to do me. Right now."

"S-Sumiko, I can't just do that..." Yuu said.

"Your body is reflecting the opposite." Sumiko said.

Yuu blushed.

"Sumiko, even if my body says yes, I know that I just... Can't say yes." Yuu said.

"Why not?" Sumiko asked.

"Because... We're just friends." Yuu said.

"Well, ask me out." Sumiko said.

"Just to have sex?" Yuu asked.

"No, I mean for a relationship. I love you Shinohara." Sumiko said.

"Yeah... I just have to get some stuff for a mission. I'll see you later?" Yuu asked.

"..." She said nothing, knowing she was getting rejected.

He walked out, feeling guilty, but knew he did what he wanted to. What he had to. No way could he love her after she attacked him.

* * *

Yuu got up seeing the blood from his own head.

"Are you okay?!" Koroshiya asked.

"I've had worse.. I'm fine!" Yuu said. He looked at the cut on his arm.  
So it really was true.

"Koroshiya.. Did you cut me on the arm?" He asked.

"No." Koroshiya responded. "That's a wound from when you were unconscious, in the future."

"How did you know about that?!" Yuu asked.

"The memories you get from the future are saved in this world. Don't you know I'm there too? Your bodies co-exist. And they are nearly identical.  
All your wounds and memories from the future are present in the past latter's body."

"Then does that mean..?"

"That hurt. You just left." She said and hugged him. "But... I understand."

Yuu smiled back and hugged her. He knew he made the right choice.

"Shit! I have to be home in 20 minutes!" Yuu said.

"Wait, take this." Koroshiya said.

It was a trinket in the shape of an extremely dark purple-nearly black heart.

"Thanks Sumiko." Yuu smiled.

Koroshiya smiled back and he ran out and got on his bike then rode back to his house. He got there ten minutes early, like his usual.  
He never was late, or even on time. Always early.

* * *

"You screwed up once, don't kill yourself over it."

His sister's words rang in his head and it forced him to smile.

"Come on Naomi, everyone else is sleeping." Seiko whispered.

Yuu thought he was the only one awake, but hearing that from the other room proved he was wrong. He got up stealthily and peeked out to see Seiko and Naomi both leaving from the house. Yuu put on his white and silver jacket and silently followed them.

He had forgotten that Seiko and Naomi were dating and thought they were just friends.

"Seiko, do you think mom'll find out?" Naomi asked.

"Naaah, I doubt it. Besides everyone's going to the party." Seiko said.

Yuu hid behind the corner of the wall.

The two girls kept moving, went downstairs and opened the door with Yuu following suit.  
It was tough to be silent going down the stairs, but he did.

"Shut the door Seiko." Naomi whispered.

"Shit.." Yuu thought and hid under the coffee table.

Seiko closed the door behind her. Knowing that they'd hear the door open, he went around the back. He opened it quietly and closed it just like he did all the time. Slowly and quietly. He went around the back and saw the two girls running across the street. Knowing that it was impossible to hide in the street, he'd have to tiptoe across the street and lie down in the grass. The grass was extremely long, and there was little possibility that he'd be found. He came out of the backyard and slowly crossed the street. To his relief he was unnoticed. He lied down in the grass and crawled to follow them.

"Naomi, do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Seiko asked.

"All the time with you around." Naomi said and smiled. Yuu saw her smile and was immediately confused. He brushed it off and kept crawling.

"Aw well, it was smart for Yoshiki to host the party, since there's no adults at his apartment.

He thought of the stealth like one of his games. For this was Metal Gear Shinohara! It wasn't the best name, but he got in the zone.  
He kept crawling behind them and looked at the crosswalk. Shit! There was no grass or anywhere to hide on the other side! He just had to hope they wouldn't turn around. He silently followed them as they crossed.

"This is gonna be such a crazy party!" Seiko said.

"Ketsuo's getting drinks." Naomi said.

"Great!" Seiko said.

Yuu saw Ketsuo in his class. Ketsuo was pretty perverted, but he was a cool guy otherwise.

Yuu had an idea. The fence they were walking by had a ton of grass and bushes. Sure they'd hear the fall, but they wouldn't see him.  
He climbed the fence and let go at the top and fell in the bushes. The two girls turned around.

"What was that?" Naomi asked.

"... Probably a branch fell or something." Seiko said and they kept walking.

Yuu realized that was a bad idea as he really did fall on a branch that had stabbed into his skin. He was bleeding, but not too badly. It hurt a lot more than it bled though. Nonetheless he kept following and realized he'd have to climb back out. He scanned the backyard and saw an exit on the other side. He went there and he waited for them to pass. They passed by and he slowly walked out. The girls made a left and he took the turn as well. There was the apartment.  
They'd take the elevator, but he'd take the stairs. The girls went in and pushed the button to the third floor. He couldn't get a good view, but knew Yoshiki's apartment was 3H. Yuu went up the stairs making as little noise as possible. He avoiding going into the hallway from the stairs until the two passed.  
They passed and he followed and they stopped. But why?

"Yuu, I know you're there." Seiko said.

How did she notice him?! She turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry for... Not inviting you." Seiko said and patted his head.

"Dang sis... I thought I had it for sure." Yuu said and smiled.

"Well, I know my brother!" Seiko said and smiled.

"Want to join us?" Naomi asked

"Well being that it's a while back to home, sure!" Yuu said and Naomi knocked on his door.

Yoshiki opened the door.

"Glad you guys could make it! Hey, is he allowed to have drinks..?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's a risky night, why not?" Seiko replied.

"Seriously sis? Thanks!" Yuu said and smiled. He always secretly wanted a sip of wine. But just a sip.

The three went in and the apartment was surprisingly big.

"I did some 'renovation' with a sledgehammer." Yoshiki said.

"Sounds fun." Yuu said.

"Yeah, especially pegging people you don't like with the pieces." Yoshiki said.

* * *

Misito walked down the sidewalk nothing major, when a piece of drywall hit him on the head.

"Ow!" He said and looked up.

"Stupid motherfucker!" Yoshiki said and threw a CD case on his head.

"Ow! One Direction...?" Misito said.

"It's my girlfriend's. Keep it." Yoshiki said.

"I don't want it!" Misito said.

"Thanks!" Satoshi said and took it.

"The fuck?" Misito said.

"He's gonna tie it to a string and lure girls in with it." Yoshiki said.

"Seriously?" Misito said. "What a loser."

"He used a 5 Seconds Of Summer album last time. The girl was smart and cut the string off though." Yoshiki said.

"Lol- hey ow!" Misito said as he was hit with another piece of drywall. "Well that or he's keeping it to himself."

"I'm kinda hoping that's not the case-"

"You fucking pervert!" A girl yelled.

"AAAAAAH!" Satoshi yelled and landed on the wall. "Owww..."

"Oooh! Free album! Ohmygosh, I needed this one! Thank you, I love you forever!" The girl said and ran in her house.

"_Fuck my life_..." Satoshi said.

"XD You suck man!" Misito said and was hit with another piece of drywall. "Ow! Fucking stop that!"

"I dunno, it's fun and I need to clear this." Yoshiki said and threw another piece down.

* * *

"Sounds like it was easier than Ayumi." Seiko said.

"That's cold." Yoshiki said.

"Well being that she's all in Mayu's business..." Seiko said.

"That's different, I dunno what the fuck is going on there." Yoshiki said.

"Does that mean you and Morishige are hooking up?" Seiko asked.

"What- No!" Yoshiki said.

"Where's Yuu?" Naomi asked.

MEANWHILE AT LE BAR IN LE PARTEH.

"I'm just gonna drink to forget that whole conversation..." Yuu said. "Can I have some wine?"

"Red wine, white wine, mascato?" Ketsuo asked.

"Red please." Yuu said and Ketsuo poured a few shots.

BAK TO LE SEIKO, NAOMI, AND YOSHIKI.

"Well, who's the DJ?" Naomi asked.

"Weeell..." Yoshiki said.

"It's only logical. No seriously, I know how to work this shit." Senjin said.

"What ever happened to the Byakudan kids?" Seiko asked.

"Weeell they came here since the Paulownia kids destroyed their school. Now they're school's repaired and they left." Yoshiki said.

"Damn shame." Naomi said.

"I was trapped there. Cause that was fun." Senjin said sarcastically.

"What was it like?" Seiko asked.

"It's basically a prison. Except they reward you for doing the crimes. They're part of a black magic cult and they wish to purge the world with darkness and fire, then bring it up from the ashes. They'll all die hard." Senjin replied and grinned.

* * *

ZE HLAF AN HOUR L8R.

* * *

"I'd like to propose a toast to sneaking out!" Yoshiki said and they all clinked their glasses.

They all drank and soon enough they played truth or dare. Nothing major. *cough* SATOSHI *cough* It was quite a few chapters ago. It was a few hours they partied, but due to my laziness, I'll move on!

Everyone was starting to leave and Seiko, Naomi, and Yuu left as well.

"Ayumi, are you sure you're staying?" Yoshiki asked.

"I told my mother I'd stay the night anyways." Ayumi replied and took another drink of wine.

"Well, that's good." Yoshiki said and sat on the couch.

Ayumi sat next to him.

"You know... How come you're not as involved with me anymore?" Ayumi asked.

"Huh?" Yoshiki said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're always hanging out with Satoshi and the guys. We never get any alone time anymore." Ayumi said.

"Sorry.." He said.

"... That's it?" She snapped.

"Look, I'll make it up to you." Yoshiki replied.

"When?" She asked.

"Now." Yoshiki replied and kissed her, but she held his shoulders.

"Is that it Yoshiki?! Is that all I mean to you?" Ayumi said.

"I don't want to argue Ayumi, you know all I did for you." Yoshiki said.

"All YOU did for ME." Ayumi pointed out.

"You've done a lot for me and you were the only reason I stayed in that damned school!" Yoshiki responded.

"You know what I did for you in that damn haunted school?" Ayumi asked.

"Do you know what I did for you there? I saved your life at least three times, and you snapped at me. I love you and that was the only reason I didn't get the least bit angry." Yoshiki said.

"I snapped at you? Really?" Ayumi said.

"Let's see, you cared more about the algae in your teeth, you didn't care that I got hurt helping you, and when I went to help you I was always pushed away." Yoshiki said.

"Stop blaming it all on me!" Ayumi said.

"I didn't care about that stuff, because I loved you and the same still applies!" Yoshiki replied.

"Bullshit!" Ayumi said.

"Really Ayumi? I never gave up on you, even when you yelled at me. I never gave up on you even when you liked Satoshi.  
I never gave up on you when you never got the message that I loved you." Yoshiki replied.

"So I'm the bad guy." Ayumi said.

"That was never my thought Ayumi, nor was it what I said." Yoshiki said.

"You know what Yoshiki, I should never have given you a chance." Ayumi said. Her words were like a knife to his heart.

"I've been the nicest guy to you... And I never got a bit of thanks... I know you kept me in this school, but what I did for you..." Yoshiki started.  
"I don't deserve all this shit. I'm not saying you deserve bad, I'm not saying you're not good enough, but... I just want a bit of love or thanks in the least."

He got up and went to the door.

"I'm sorry I fuckin' tried Ayumi!" He yelled at smashed a vodka bottle into the wall, shattering it into many shards.  
She saw a tear roll down his cheek, but chose not to care.

"If you don't care about me... I don't know why I should. I don't know why I did!" He yelled again and left, then slammed the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs, angry that she raged at him for no reason. It was all about her he realized.  
He dialed Satoshi's number and called him.

"What you need bro?" Satoshi asked.

"You want to go to the bar?" Yoshiki asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Satoshi replied.

"I don't know, Ayumi just got pissed at me for no reason. Kinda like at Heavenly Host." Yoshiki said.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Satoshi said and hung up.

* * *

Yoshiki walked up to the bar and saw Satoshi at the door.

"I dunno about you, but I gotta get me a girl." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki sighed.

"It's not about being with someone for the night. It's about someone who cares about you, that you care about." Yoshiki replied.

"Yeah. THAT flew out the window with Naomi." Satoshi replied.

"Well, with everything she said to you... I kinda doubt it." Yoshiki said.

"Asshole." Satoshi said and smiled then the two walked in.

They sat at the counter.

"Heeey! You guys are back! What would you two like?" Nana said.

"You remembered us? Hey this is great! I'll have a lemon drop. I'm just starting off small." Satoshi said.

"I'll take two margaritas. On the rocks." Yoshiki said.

"Sure thing!" Nana said.

"So I see you got upgraded!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah! It's much better than doing the floor." Nana said.

"Believe me, I'd know." Satoshi said, weirding Yoshiki out.

"It's not a bad job. I just like this one better!" Nana said and gave Satoshi his lemon drop and Yoshiki his margaritas.

"Bro, you alright?" Yoshiki asked and saw Zenka with a glass of Japanese Whiskey.

"Yeah. Just kinda drinking." Zenka said.

"What happened with you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Turns out the girl I like, likes another girl, who likes me. What about you?" Zenka said.

"Ouch. My girlfriend just got pissed at me for no reason." Yoshiki replied.

"Seriously, damn she barely drank at the party." Zenka said, since he was there.

"Yeah, I know." Yoshiki responded.

"That sucks! If you ask me, you seem really nice." Nana said.

"Yoshiki! Stop stealing my thunder!" Satoshi said.

"Does it look like I'm trying to Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked.

"Weeell... Ish." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki facepalmed and just started drinking.

"Hang on, you said you liked a girl who liked another girl?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeeep." Zenka said.

"Is it by any chance them?" Satoshi asked.

"Them who?" Zenka asked.

"The bartenders." Satoshi said.

"... Yeah actually." Zenka said.

"... So you mean... I've been hitting on a girl who likes another girl this whole time?" Satoshi asked.

"No, other way around." Zenka said and looked at Nari.

"Oh. Good." Satoshi said and turned to Nana.

"Just saying, he is gonna get rejected hard. You want front row with me?" Yoshiki asked.

"Hell yeah." Zenka said.

* * *

Keybi jumped into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She immediately fell asleep.

"Good." Ryouchi said, creeping out from her bed. He threw a time crystal in the air and smacked it to where it hit her head, and quickly dissolved.  
"Let's see if you're still happy when all your friends are dead. In a timeline that'll eventually occur..."

* * *

Keybi woke up in a fortress in a sort of soldier's quarters.

"The commander will be here any minute now." Someone said from outside.

"I heard he brought a new recruit along with the Cyan Dragons." Another person said.

Keybi went outside and looked at them.

"What's going on?" Keybi asked.

"How the bloody hell don't you know, you bloody twit?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Ignore him. He's a bit of an asshole. I'm Jamie, he's Ulster." Jamie said. (Note that these two won't be major OCs, just soldiers, though they will appear every now and then.)

"You're a stupid twit Jamie." Ulster muttered.

"Commander Franz is visiting this fortress with the Cyan Dragons." Jamie said.

"Franz?" Keybi said. "Who's that?"

"Woah mate, you don't know who bloody Franz is? He's one of the most powerful men in the world! He fights for justice and peace for all." Ulster said.

"I like that! Where do I sign up?" Keybi asked.

Jamie smiled and Ulster chuckled.

"You're quite the eager mate. You have to be recruited by him, directly spoken to, or indirectly. Luckily for you, he's coming here. Course you might have to kill some bloody bastards." Ulster said.

"Oh." Keybi said.

"You alright with that?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know... It doesn't seem right." Keybi replied.

"These are bad twits. They go around riling us up by killing innocents, opening prisons, shooting officials at town meetings. Bloody hell, they've killed three American Presidents now. Thompson, Harrisford, and Ferguson." Ulster replied.

"Jeez... Now it seems quite a bit more right..." Keybi said.

"What's your name lad?" Ulster asked.

"My name is Keybi. Nice to meet you two!" Keybi said.

Jamie and Ulster smiled. The two held out their hands for her to shake.

"You guys could do better than that!" Keybi said and group hugged them.

"Ayyye, lad what bloody mess did we just get into?" Ulster asked.

Jamie laughed.

"I ain't complaining." Jamie said.

"Where are you guys from?" Keybi asked.

"England." Ulster said.

"New America." Jamie said. "What about you?"

"They had a new America? Weird. I'm from Japan." Keybi said.

Ulster scratched his head.

"What's Japan?" Ulster asked.

"It's Kyoto before the apocalypse." Jamie replied.

"Kyoto? Apocalypse? Jeez, when are we?" Keybi asked.

"2065." Jamie said. "You didn't hit your head, right?"

"2065? This isn't a dream.. Right?" Keybi said, perplexed. She pinched herself and felt the pain of it being real.

"Well mate, it isn't a dream. Crazy shite has happened over the course of time, lemme tell ya laddie." Ulster said. "The apocalypse marked the beginning of the Drachen Era."

"Drachen Era?" Keybi asked.

"The Dragon Era. The Crimson Dragons was an elite peacemaking group after the apocalypse created by Blade Foyd. Franz and Silver eventually told how Blade- or X as was called- suffered from an alternate personality, rather a possession by a virus named Gale. There are three viruses. Gale, Graves, and Ryouchi." Jamie said.

"Ryouchi... That sounds... Familiar." Keybi said. "I remember, he was a regular human being. In my own time."

"No laddie. He ain't." Ulster said.

"Either way, he'd be dead by now! Right?" Keybi suggested.

"He should- like all the other viruses, but he's not. None of them are. Nobody has any clue how they were created, or how they can be destroyed. Eventually because of Gale slowly gaining control of Blade, Franz had to kill him. Blade appointed him as leader since Blade knew he had the most experience and the best sense of justice. But Franz told us Gale didn't die. He went in Franz as the host. But since Franz's will was stronger, Gale couldn't come out at any time, or possess him." Jamie said.

"This ain't your cliché possession laddie. It's much worse. It's gradual. It makes you bloody suffer. Until it gains control and finally... Does what it wants we assume. Some bloody historians say otherwise, but they don't have a damned clue for shite." Ulster explained.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Could be heard from outside.

"Bloody hell. It's Franz." Ulster said.

"I can't believe we finally get to meet him." Jamie said.

Franz walked inside and looked at the soldiers. Keybi was expected a 'Why are you here?' or 'This fort isn't welcome to outsiders.' but instead he said,

"It's a pleasure to see a citizen in our forts." Franz said.

"Commander!" The two soldiers said and saluted. Keybi saluted immediately after.

"Please, no need to salute or whatnot. I'm a normal person like you all, I am no great person." Franz said to their surprise.

"Commander!" Keybi said.

"Yes?" Franz asked.

"Umm... May I join you?" Keybi asked.

"Are you sure? It's not exactly an easy job and there is a possibility of casualty." Franz asked.

"If we can destroy those mean Blood Flares then yes!" Keybi replied.

Franz smiled.

"You remind me of my girlfriend, Miku." Franz said. "If I may know, what is your name?"

"My name is Keybi. I come from Japan." Keybi said.

"Japan? As in pre-apocalypse?" Franz asked.

"Yes. I don't know how I got here, but I woke up on the bed. I'm from the past." Keybi said.

Franz nodded his head.

"I see. Levi has been transported to the past... Yuu is a new recruit here... This makes three..." Franz said. "There is no doubt that your story is true. Tell me, do you know either of them?"

"Well, I have a classmate named Yuu... And is Levi the one who dresses like a girl?" Keybi asked.

"That's him." Franz said.

"Yep! I know them both!" Keybi said.

Franz walked in little circles, pondering it all in his head.

"It's a virus I say." Franz said. "One of them- Graves or Ryouchi- has been transporting them. Gale is in my body, and I wasn't here in the pre-apocalyptic times." Franz said.

"He is from the universe of Vortex." Jamie said. "It is a more natural and spiritual place, where technology isn't _as_ advanced as Terra, but close."

"Terra?" Keybi asked.

"Formerly known as Earth." Ulster replied.

"I am a Sakrilé." Franz said.

"What's that?" Keybi asked.

"The Sakrilé is a tribe of the Cekarin Plains of Fortuna- a parallel Earth in Vortex." Franz explained.

"Well Ryouchi is my classmate, but... He can't be doing it... Right?" Keybi asked.

"In that case... Beware of him." Franz said. "As much as I wish I could say it was Graves, he wasn't born in pre-apocalyptic times."

"How can you be sure?" Keybi asked.

"He and his twin sister Lynn were both born in 2035." Franz said. "And not to mention, Gale was born within X."

"The creator and first leader of the Crimson Dragons." Keybi recited.

"Yes." Franz said.

"How did you feel about him?" Keybi asked.

"He was like a brother to me. I trusted him with every secret and bit of knowledge I had. Killing him... Wasn't easy for me, and even now I wish there was a way around it. But even he knew it had to happen. When everyone first saw Gale... We thought he had Multiple Personality Disorder. But Gale was much more- hence our term Virus, since Gale isn't natural. I know eventually because of Gale I'll have to die. But I need to die alone or else he'll go to someone else." Franz said. "It doesn't mean I'm ready to die yet, or that I have any intention of it right now. But when the time comes... The Viruses must be vanquished."

"What if I were to kill Ryouchi?" Keybi asked.

"Well... Levi would be back in our time. We'd have one virus dead as well. Then we'd have to kill Graves. But... He doesn't kill anymore." Franz said.

"Why?" Keybi asked.

"For Lynn's happiness. He killed the person who let Lynn into Iris Village. Graves died when they were six since his parents thought he was cursed. Hearing it his whole life gave him that mindset. Eventually his parents shoved him into their truck, put a brick on the gas, locked and closed the door, and it went straight into the lake." Franz said.

"That's horrible... Nobody should kill a child..." Keybi said.

"Unfortunately they were correct. They thought he'd destroy their family, and it was their own fault he did. He became an alternate personality for his sister and killed them. Eventually he read many science books and well... He found a way to separate his body and his sister's. He went into the body he would've had. Since she was the one person he cared about, he did anything for her happiness." Franz explained. "To kill him would make his sister unhappy, but... I read a message from someone called M. I don't know who it is though."

"Masaru?" She thought. "No, that can't be it."

"It said that he created the viruses to make his now-mortal brother suffer. The three of them would wipe every existence of mankind in the Revelation that the end of the world would be 2666. How do I know it's real? It was made out of real flesh and blood. His own." Franz said.

Keybi was scared, to the core to hear this.

"To know we have a time limit... There's no other way for me to prevent it, except to die in the process. It scares me. Because my life span... It is supposed to be over thousands of years... To life such a short life compared to what I should have... It's like a child dying at 15. The Revelation would spread everywhere. Nowhere would be safe. As scary as it sounds, it's reality. I fight to protect these people, no matter who they are. I know I must martyr myself eventually. If you could kill Ryouchi then that would only leave Graves. The thing about him is that he's a natural born murderer. He's a monster. Cannibal. Before he cared about his sister, he tortured her in unspeakable ways." Franz said.

"H-How so...?" Keybi asked.

"He pushed her head underwater for five whole minutes while choking her by tying a string to her neck and yanking it to where it almost would break, but not quite- all while having her throat cut open just bleeding in the water. He would bury her in snow in the winter with her all cut up with no clothes on while he would constantly pour buckets of ice cold water on her. He'd even beat her to near death while she was tied up _while she was lit on fire._" Franz explained. "Eventually when she ran away, he followed her in the woods where she had slit her own throat. She couldn't deal with the torture and he started caring about her. He bandaged her and stopped it all, was nice to her and her friends, and he even took his knife, slit his throat and stabbed his heart simply apologizing to her."

"I'm not sure whether he's a good person, or bad." Keybi said.

"He was a bad person. Now he's not, but unfortunately he's still a virus." Franz said.

"How did his sister feel about him?" Keybi asked.

"Well... The whole time she was still nice to him, she cared about him. She's the nicest girl anyone could know. But she had a dark secret that she told nobody. She was secretly in love with him. Eventually though, she went out with the village's leader Abel, and thankfully forgot the love she had for him. She loved him as a brother still. But... While she loved Abel something horrified her and confused her." Franz said.

"What happened?" Keybi asked and noticed the two soldiers getting chairs so they all could sit down. And they did.

"Her best friend and protector Fir- handpicked Abel's second-in-command- died saving her. She sat on a bench and slept accidentally. In her nightmare, Fir stabbed a knife in her, causing her to wake up. Fir dying triggered a sadness in Lynn that she couldn't erase. Eventually it was revealed to her that the person who killed Fir actually kept Fir alive and nursed her to health since they had 'a little bit of good in them.' With Fir being alive and loyal to Abel and Lynn she faced a conflict. Lynn loved her, which was a product of confusion of her death. Not so much what you usually think of confusion, but rather in a love sense. Fir said she was nothing more than Lynn's protector even if she harbored slight feelings for her. Fir actually was in love with Abel though, but with Lynn getting so close to her, cuddling, trying to kiss Fir, and that stuff, she had more feelings for Lynn eventually. Lynn had a messed up childhood and it's led her to be very confused in every area of her mind." Franz said.

"Wow. Sounds crazy." Keybi said.

"Lynn told me herself." Franz replied.

"I feel really bad for her." Keybi said.

"Me too. She never deserved any of these problems." Franz said. "Thank you for listening to me."

"It was really interesting!" Keybi replied.

Franz smiled.

"Well, you can become a recruit. You seem like a very kind and just person." Franz said.

"Thank you Commander." Keybi said.

"Well, unfortunately I have to go. There's little time and I have to meet the American President." Franz said. "Though my girlfriend Miku will be here to lead you all anyways. Thank you all for letting me tell my word." He walked away.

"He seems like a really great leader!" Keybi said.

"Bloody right he is. He gives a damn about his soldiers and chooses the routes to avoid casualties even if it costs victory." Ulster said.

"Who's Miku?" Keybi asked.

"Well, we don't know her origins. Not even she does, except for the fact the she is- one of the many- daughters of the devil before he was put to slumber again. Her childhood was a rough one with her parents dying in front of her and her twin brother being turned into a fuckin' savage half the times because of some damn experiments. She loves to fight like you wouldn't believe. Though her intelligence can be kinda lacking sometimes..." Jamie said.

"Bloody twit didn't even know that when you push someone off a cliff they die." Ulster said.

"Seriously?" Keybi said.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me lad." Ulster said.

"Weeell..." Keybi said. "No."

* * *

PRESENT TIME.

* * *

Pyro, Star, and le fancy bossest of all le bosses: Xpyro were flying in the jet.

"Can't believe that ten year old bastard took my date." Star said.

"He baked a cake AND ate it too. IF YA KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'!" Pyro said elbowing him.

"This isn't the time to be perverted Pyro. Besides, our next person loves hugs so be perverted AFTER she gets in the jet." Xpyro said.

"Whatever. Besides, it's not like she said I'll think about it, then told him to ask her out- oh, my bad." Pyro said, smirking.

"You're a horrible brother sometimes." Star said.

"And you're a single brother." Pyro said.

"At least I don't have a girl who wants me to constantly watch chick flicks like Sex and the City." Star said.

"I've always wondered something.." Pyro said.

"What?" Xpyro and Star replied.

"Who's The City? And why would someone name their child Sex?" Pyro asked.

"It's the name of the movie." Star said.

"... Even then, who's the city?" Pyro asked.

"UUUUUGGGGHHH WORST FUCKING ROAD TRIP EVAR." Xpyro replied and lowered the jet. "Freddy! Use the tractor beam to pick up the roof."

"SKRREEEEE!" Freddy yelled and used the tractor beam.

"Is that all he ever says?" Pyro asked.

"Jeez, man I'm just working on it for my job. Y-You don't know what it's like to have to kill people in a fuckin' pizzeria just to get money!" Freddy said and picked up the person from the home.

"Where am I?" The person asked.

"Hello Ikaros, my name is Xpyro. I am le fancy sir who makes this story and I have invited you to join le Corpse Party cast in my storeh, Corpse Party: Reform." Xpyro said. "Pack your stuff!"

Ikaros jumped out and packed her stuff, then Freddy used the tractor beam to pick her back up.

"So, want hugs?" Ikaros asked.

"Hell yeah!" Xpyro said and hugged her. He grabbed her ass and smiled. "Freddy, next stop: JAPAN!"

Freddy started the jet and it was going to Japan.

"By the way, we're going swimming." Pyro said, lying.

"Let me get changed then!" Ikaros said and ran into the bathroom.

"You are two perverted bastards... I like your style." Star said.

Ikaros ran out in a bikini.

"So! We're going swimming soon, right?" Ikaros said.

"Yep. Just sit on my lap." Star replied, having the balls to actually say that. Xpyro and the Pyro without an X in its' jaws were left wide open.  
"I take notes guys."

* * *

GOOD NEWS! Finally mashed up chapters 14-17! Also, Machi will make another appearance soon... Stay tuned...


	15. Shaking Things Up With Mother Russia!

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, I edited this due to deleting chapters of me rambling, and putting this single review reply since it is the only one from the former chapter 17 that I deleted, that actually makes sense now due to MORE editing. So yeah, review reply which I literally copied and pasted.

FlutterBunny13 chapter 16 . 3h ago

Huh...I'm honestly starting to dislike this story in a way :I ...it is well written, but i miss the evil plots, being in the right time line and the cute ship time. Where's the Naomi x Seiko?! Also, why so many OC's?! You added more actual characters along with new OC's, thats a lot of characters! Its too confusing for my average brain, and also, what was that thing about other ships? That confused me (i will admit though, i didn't read it)

Yeah, it's just that I can't do the lightheartedness as good as I used to. I want to, but the attempt would be very pathetic, so I'm not even going to try. I miss the 'Bitch Satoshi' plot too, but I just can't find a good scenario to do that in. Machi was the closest thing I've got to that. Being in the right timeline, YES. I'm not doing that future shit any longer! I miss the cute ship time- especially SeikoxNaomi, but I just CAN'T DO IT RIGHT AT ALL. If I could do that stuff right, I sure as hell would. But I can't. I understand where you're coming from though: Since I started it off as a lighthearted story having the plot (Not Naomi's) is quite different for this story and I want to make it work, as much as it isn't. Well, there weren't supposed to be so many damn OCs, I thought I'd be done making more with Axel's (And there may be one more.), but I kinda delved into my own personal OCs, like Levi. I will admit, I only focus on a few characters for a certain amount of time. Oh, the Shipping: Reader's Choice thing? It's a story where people request out of the ordinary shipments, so Juggernaut (His username is JuggernautTheDancingHobo btw) puts in a chapter for the shipment. I quote "I want to be the Willy Wonka of shipping!" Now I would've already requested SeikoxNaomi, but Juggernaut strictly said no ordinary ships like SeikoxNaomi D: but it's a cool story, and if you are going to request, mention if you want it to be lemons, or fluffy.

... Better. To the story!

* * *

"WASSUP BITCHEEEEEEESSS! MY NAEM IZ XPYRO! And I have a few surprises for you! And Levi especially..." Xpyro said through a megaphone on the jet. Everyone else was in the courtyard.

"Me?! God no, DON'T be my sister!" Levi said.

Xpyro lowered the jet to ground level.

"Okee, I brought someone back in time for you Levi. But first, I introduce to you, your new classmate Ikaros!" Xpyro said and she ran out, still in the bikini.

"I thought you said we were going swimming?" Ikaros said.

"Surprise." Xpyro said.

"If it's cold outside, take your clothes off!" Ketsuo said.

"You're right, it is cold." She said and took the bikini off. "Who wants free hugs?"

All the guys were nose bleeding.

"It's... Wonderful..." Ketsuo said.

"I finally get to see a girl naked..." Satoshi said.

"Hello, sex fantasies..." Levi said.

"Woah... Fuck off guys." Axel said and hugged her.

"Yaaay, hugs!" Ikaros said. "By the way, there's something weird and pointy rubbing against me."

"Oh yeah... So going in my fantasies..." Levi said.

"My boner has been killed. Ish. Seeing dem titties in my head is kinda preventing that..." Ketsuo said.

"I don't care what anyone says, I call getting on her first." Satoshi said.

"Bitch please, you're lonelier than fuckin' Levi!" Ketsuo said.

"Hey, I'm the one getting laid. Remember his sister?" Levi asked.

"Shut the hell up man!" Satoshi said.

"Umm... Where'd she go?" Ketsuo asked.

"She left with Axel!" Seiko said.

"To dem tittehs!" Satoshi said.

"Na, na, na. Not yet. I still have my surprise for Levi." Xpyro said.

"The titties are way better." Levi said.

"Are you sure? Because after this, you might change your mind. Remember his diary, Ryouchi?" Xpyro asked.

"You did what?!" Levi asked.

"Sorry." Ryouchi replied.

"You got a diary?" Satoshi asked.

"Damn. You really are sounding more and more like a woman." Ketsuo said.

"Oh go chase after some titties." Levi said and the two left.

"Anyways... I wanted to catch you a break." Xpyro replied.

"Is it Syra?!" Levi asked.

"Close..." Xpyro said. He waited. "Fuck it, I'll tell you. It's your old friend!"

"Aikov? AIKOV!" He ran faster than Satoshi perved on Seiko and Naomi that one time.

"Ack! The hell? Aii- Levi? The hell are you doing here? Wait- this ain't Russia..." Aikov said.

"Sonofabitch, THANK YOU!" Levi said and hugged Xpyro.

Xpyro shook violently, mortified. He took out his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Gray? How much is therapy sessions? $40? Damn, ain't cheap.. Alright, thanks. 4:00. See you then." Xpyro put his phone away.  
"Yeah, I got a therapy session in 25, SEE YA!" He got in the jet and it shot away.

"Damn, you look pretty damn good in that dress." Aikov said.

"Thanks.." Levi said, blushing and shyly looked up at him.

"You guys are so cute together!" Mayu said.

"W-What?! We're just friends!" Aikov said.

"Going by the diary, sure." Ryouchi said.

"Heheh, what diary?" Levi said, starting to sweat.

Everyone started going in the classrooms.

"I remember you having a diary, you still have that old thing?" Aikov asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I stopped writing in it when you left." Levi said, looking down and still blushing.

"How come you blush so easily around me?" Aikov asked.

"H-Huh?! M-Me?! I'm blushing?!" Levi said then, without hesitation immediately hugged him and rested his head on Aikov's chest.

"Okay, now I'm blushing..." Aikov said.

"And I'm puking..." Ryouchi mumbled.

"I missed you..." Levi said softly.

"I missed you too man." Aikov replied. Realizing how uncomfortable Aikov was, Levi pulled away from the hug and they sat on the bench by Ryouchi.

"This is my friend, Ryouchi." Levi said.

"Hey, it's good to meet you." Aikov said and extended his hand for Ryouchi to shake.

Ryouchi shook his hand and looked in his eyes.

"It's good to meet you too. I've read quite the bit about you." Ryouchi said.

Aikov blushed.

"I assume that you know how..."

"You and Levi were in a relationship? Yeah, I knew." Ryouchi replied. "I also know... Traumatizing details..."

"Did he really put that in his diary...?" Aikov asked.

"Yeeep..." Ryouchi said.

"Dammit Levi, я сказал не положить что B там." Aikov said. (I told you not to put that in there.)

"гусары, молчать." Levi replied. (That's what she said.)

"Damn it Levi." Aikov said.

"You're Russian?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yeah, half Russian, half Swedish." Aikov replied. "My family moved back to Russia, so I picked up on the language."

"If you want, I'll gladly go." Ryouchi said.

"If you want." Levi said.

"Great." Ryouchi said and left.

"So Lev-"

Levi practically jumped in his arms and kissed him, but was pushed away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aikov asked.

"I missed you! More than anything else!" Levi replied.

"I have a girlfriend Levi." Aikov said.

"So do I! Well, she said I can go out with whoever else I want and she can too... It's complicated. But the point is, I missed you!" Levi said.

"Well, I'm not gonna go cheating on her." Aikov said. "Even if I do care about you."

"It's pre-apocalyptic times, she's not gonna know, she's not even born yet!" Levi said.

"It still isn't right! I can't." Aikov said.

"Aikov..."

"Not even for you." Aikov said and gently grabbed Levi's hand.

"..."

* * *

"Trust me, I just KNOW those two are gonna hook up." Seiko said.

"Oh my gosh, that'd be adorable!" Mayu said.

"Not if you read the diary!" Ryouchi said walking past them.

"...?"

"...?"

"I still think they should hook up." Seiko said.

"Yeah." Mayu said.

IN LE BUSHES.

"Satoshi, stop hogging the x-ray binoculars you bastard!" Ketsuo said.

"Hey, I like seeing their tits, fuck off man." Satoshi said.

Masaru grabbed the binoculars.

"Dude, if Okuni catches you, you're fucked. And not in the good way." Ketsuo said.

"Take 'em." Masaru said and walked away.

"That's right bitch. Bluffing ALWAYS works." Ketsuo said and felt a tap on his shoulder. "Aww fuck."

Naomi took the binoculars.

"Nope." Naomi said, but Satoshi took them and ran.

"I'll give them back to you at lunch!" Satoshi said.

"In my defense, I never got to use them. Satoshi was kinda hogging them." Ketsuo said.

"He's desperate, you actually have a slight chance." Naomi said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ketsuo said and grabbed her ass, then walked away.

"I'm gonna seriously hurt that guy some day." Naomi stated.

BAK 2 SEIKO &amp; MAYU.

"I liek waffles." Seiko said.

DAT FAILED.

* * *

Senjin and Axel were walking in the hallway talking.

"You wanna set up a party in class tomorrow?" Senjin asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Axel replied. "That's a pretty good idea."

"Hey guys!" Ikaros said.

"A bra and underwear I don't think that's-" Senjin was interrupted.

"Hugs?" She asked.

"Uniform..." Senjin finished.

"I'll go for it." Axel said and hugged her.

"... Fuck it, no need to be serious all the time! I haven't been close to a woman in a while." Senjin said and hugged her. Of course after Axel got out of the hug.

Ikaros walked away and Senjin turned back to Axel.

"Anyways, care to set up some stuff?" Senjin asked.

"Don't mind, I kinda don't have anything to do anyways." Axel replied.

"Did I hear: Party?" Ketsuo asked.

"Can you teleport or something, weren't you outside a minute ago?" Senjin asked.

"Yeah, I just speed-walked." Ketsuo said.

"S'up guys?" Zenka said.

"How did YOU get here? I thought you were in the lunchroom!" Senjin asked.

"I teleported." Zenka said and teleported away.

"..."

"I say, we get digging." Ketsuo said. "Or at least I will."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"You wanna have a lame inflatable pool?" Ketsuo asked.

"Great point." Axel said. "I'll help."

"I'll help too." Aikov said.

"How'd you get here?" Senjin asked.

"I went through the classroom." Aikov said.

"Hiii!" Levi said.

"How'd you get here?" Senjin asked.

"He wouldn't get off my back." Aikov said.

"Is he like, your yandere or something?" Ketsuo asked.

Levi put his spear away.

"Nope! Haha.." Levi said.

"Yeah, he is." Aikov replied.

"I feel for you." Ketsuo said.

"Ikaros went that way." Axel said and pointed to down the hallway.

"Sorry Aikov, see ya later!" Levi said and ran down the hallway.

"What am I gonna do with that guy...?" Aikov asked.

"No clue." Senjin replied.

"I kinda can't thank you enough Axel." Aikov said.

"He's a bit of a nut job." Ketsuo said.

"You have no clue. He's my yandere, no further questions." Aikov replied.

"Great point." Ketsuo said.

Axel, Ketsuo, and Aikov started digging outside while Senjin started constructing a DJ booth inside the classroom.

"Need help bro?" Senjun asked.

"Well, if you can give me some: sure!" Senjin replied.

Senjun started helping her older brother build the booth.

"So, you find any women lately?" Senjin asked.

"Course." Senjun replied. "You mean to look at, right? 'Cause you can get _quite the eyeful around here_." She said the last part, with a perverted grin on her face.

"Yeah, no doubt about that." Senjin replied.

"You think I could get a hug?" Senjun asked.

"Probably. She kinda lacks intelligence." Senjin replied. "Damn it, broke my wrench! Fuck!" He stomped around.

"Umm, super glue?" Senjun said.

"Oh, hehe..." He said and glued the metal.

"Don't turn unturnable metal so hard next time." Senjun said.

Levi walked in the room.

"Ikaros, where'd you go? Come to the crossdresser!" Levi said and Ikaros skipped over and hugged Senjun.  
"C'mon! The crossdresser! Not him!"

"I'm not a him..." Senjun said.

"Wut? ?_? Seriously? You fooled even me? Ha! Never! Son of a bitch, I hate you." Levi said.

"I thought everyone knew that." Senjun said.

"We did!" The three said from outside.

"... Well... Come to the crossdresser that's a guy!" Levi said and Ikaros skipped away. "UUUUUGH!" He ran after her.

"Perv." Senjin said.

"Aren't we all?" Ketsuo asked.

"I'm not." Aikov said.

"Live a little." Ketsuo replied.

"I have a girlfriend, thank you very much." Aikov said.

"So does Levi, point?" Ketsuo asked.

"I'm not going to perv on anyone while I have a girlfriend." Aikov said.

Ketsuo patted his shoulder.

"You live a sad, sad life." Ketsuo said.

"Touch me again, and you'll be living a sad, sad life." Aikov said, standing over him.

"Yeah, you've got a biiit of a yandere behind you." Ketsuo said.

"Yeeep..." Aikov said.

Levi put the scissor in his pocket.

"What were you doing Levi?" Aikov asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Levi replied. "Just seeing how you guys were doing!"

Aikov sat back down and started digging again.

"I still say we need more tits in this scene." Levi said.

"I couldn't agree more. Seiko!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah!" Seiko said walking over.

"Say, isn't it kinda hot out?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah!" Seiko replied. "Too bad I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"Damn it..." Ketsuo said.

"Agreed." Senjun said.

The girls exchanged stares.

"This is about to get hot!" Levi said.

"Why...?" Senjin asked.

"Because whenever two big breasted girls exchange _those _stares it only means one thing... BOOB BATTLE!" Levi said and ran around excited. "Ack!" He said and fell in the pit.

"Name a time and place!" Senjun said.

"I will on FaceTime! We have too many pervs over here." Seiko said.

They all blinked.

"Am I the only non-perverted one here?" Aikov asked.

"If only you had French blood in you." Levi said.

"Why?" Ketsuo asked.

"Stereotypically speaking, French men are very perverted. Stereotypically of course." Levi replied.

"I am just glad to be Russian." Aikov said. "Is the pool 2.75 metres deep yet?"

"Yep." Axel said.

"Great, let's make it 15.24 metres long, by 15.24 metres wide." Aikov said.

The two dug around the pool.

"When's the boob battle, I wanna be there! I'm a certified referee!" Levi said.

"You can be a certified referee of that stuff?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yep!" Levi replied.

"Seiko, promise me you'll have one with Naomi when I'm certified." Ketsuo said.

"We already do." Seiko said.

Ketsuo perked up.

"You had your share, piss off." Seiko said.

"Oh dude! You got burned!" Levi said.

"You're in a pit." Ketsuo said.

"I don't care, that was fucking hilarious!" Levi said.

For the next few hours they all kept working, with few words. That's a lie, nobody would shut the fuck up. Anyways, they all finished making the boundaries of the pool. They then poured cement in and poured it on the walls of the pool. Senjin and Senjun finished the DJ booth and Senjin put a robot there.

"Why the robot?" Senjun asked.

"I wanna party too! Besides, I came up with the idea for the party. This is the Disco-Tron 2000." Senjin replied.

"Why 2000?" Senjun asked.

"Because 1000 went on a rampage and kinda killed a few stray cats, went in a home, and self-destructed, killing a whole family. I tested this one and it worked." Senjin replied.

"Scanning, scanning: Titties, positive. Party results: Great." Disco-Tron 2000 said.

"Seriously?" Senjun asked.

"Hey, I gotta make sure this ain't a sausage-fest." Senjin said.

"Use your eyes, dumbass." Senjun retorted.

"What if she's under a whole bunch of guys?" Senjin asked.

"Kill them all." She said.

Everyone stared.

"What? You'd do the same." Senjun replied.

"Eh, true." They all said and went back to work.

"I'll be back, gotta go get the drinks." Ketsuo said.

"Sounds great!" Senjin said.

He and his younger sister started working on decorations and stuff.

"Levi, go put Ms. Yui in a coma." Senjin said.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Levi asked.

"I dunno, run her over or something? Glad I picked the thinker..." Senjin said the last sentence sarcastically.

"I... Don't know how to drive..." Levi said.

"вы черт задержка, Levi." Aikov said. (You damn retard, Levi.)

Levi looked at him with those adorable sad eyes.

"Damn it Levi..." He said and patted him on the head.

Levi smiled.

"Senpai noticed me..." He mumbled.

"Oh god." Senjin said.

"I'll go run her over!" Levi said and ran away faster than the roadrunner.

"You can make him do _anything_." Senjun said and evilly grinned.

"Yeah?" Aikov said.

"Haven't you ever felt mischievous or annoyed at him?" Senjun asked.

"Of course." Aikov said.

"Make him do something incredibly stupid." Senjun said.

"He's my friend." Aikov said and went back to work.

"Your friend?" She said and his eyes widened.

"Yeah." He said and put dirt on his face, trying to cover up his sweating. He wiped it off to make it look like he worked really hard.

"He certainly thinks so." Senjun said.

"He's kinda clingy." Aikov said.

"Just to you. And titties." Ketsuo replied.

"Everyone's clingy to boobs man." Axel said.

"... Great point actually." Ketsuo said.

"Personally, I have a feeling he was dropped on his head as a child." Aikov said.

"Don't we all." Senjin replied. "Damn, you worked hard, look at your face."

"Ha, this is nothing compared to what we have to do at Mother Russia! I did this stuff on a daily basis." Aikov replied.

"You must be ripped." Senjun said.

"Don't tell Levi... He'll freak out." Aikov said.

"Please, he freaks out if you only say Aikov." Ketsuo said.

"Huh, what where?! Oh, there! Duh!" Levi zipped back and asked.

"Told ya so." Ketsuo replied.

"Aww... Damn it." Aikov muttered.

"Is she in a coma?" Senjin asked.

"Don't worry! I took care of that!" Levi said.

* * *

"Duuude, she's got a trank dart in her, she's unconscious, and laying on our porch... She's stoooned." A frat guy said and dragged her in.

* * *

"Yeah, it's all great!" Levi said.

* * *

NOW, TO LE PARTEH

* * *

"Sweet party!" Masaru said.

"Definitely." Senjin said. "We also have a piñata!"

"We do?" Masaru said.

"His name is Satoshi! :3" Senjin replied.

"Ow! Stop hitting me with that bat!" Satoshi said.

"Heh, we hit you with wood." Seiko said and high-fived Ketsuo.

"Someone untie me!" Satoshi said.

"Yep!" Senjin said.

"I liek your style." Masaru said.

"Thnx bro." Senjin said.

"I love how the pool looks like a beach." Masaru said.

"We put sand around the cement!" Senjin replied.

"The branches on those trees aren't gonna hurt anyone, right?" Naomi asked.

"Nope!" Senjin replied.

Levi looked at the lowest branch and took out his scissors.

"Luckily, I can do a great boomerang-like curve..." Levi mumbled.

Aikov walked out by the pool with a plate of ribs.

Levi smiled and threw the scissors. He knew that it only had to hit the back of his shirt, and it was at the highest point since Levi cut Aikov's shirt earlier.  
The scissors cut Aikov's shirt, causing it to fall and the scissors stuck into top of the branch, concealed from view.

"Bullseye!" Levi said.

All the girls stared at Aikov, with their jaws open. And Levi, but y'know he's not a girl.

"What? Back in Mother Russia, you see figures better than mine!" Aikov said blushing. "Stop staring!"

"You're right, he is ripped." Senjun said as she tapped Levi's shoulder.

"Hang on, I'm looking at his eight pack... And his ripped muscles... And..." Levi started to drool a bit.

"Seriously, you're one of the biggest pervs to girls and you're drooling over a guy." Senjun said.

"You are too." Levi said.

She wiped her spit.

"That's different, I'm a girl!" She snapped, trying to make an excuse.

"Hey, I'm trying to enjoy the view..." He fainted before he could finish.

"Fuck it, I'm not in a great mood so, y'know I'm gonna make this party better..." Aikov muttered. "If you girls really like this, take your clothes off and come in the pool with me!"

(Almost) All the girls took all of their clothes off and jumped in the pool.

Ketsuo stood their with his jaw open.

"Can I come to Mother Russia...?" Ketsuo asked.

"Please, skinny man. You gotta work in Russia." Aikov replied and jumped in the pool.

"I'm not sure what the hell just happened, but... I like it..." Seiko said, being one of the few girls who had clothes on.

"Seriously, why do you taunt me!?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sorry Ketsy, it's fun." Seiko replied and poked his nose. She ran over to Naomi.

"Yeah... Okay..."

* * *

Satoshi pulled the covers over himself. The days weren't the greatest anymore, and he missed the days where everyone was nice, and where he could be a coward. He grew guts because of their abuse, as he realized. He felt like a welcome mat. Not even his sister- who used to love him even 'more than Naomi ever could- really cared anymore.

"Life really shoots you down." Satoshi heard and he sat up.

"Who's there?" He asked and pulled on his lamp's chain, but to no avail.

He felt a body lie down on him and he tried to push it off.

"Get off of me!" Satoshi said and punched them in the head.

The person got up and Satoshi knew they started crying. He tried pulling on his lamp's chain and on the fourth time, it turned on.

"Oh shit, you're a girl.. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" She said and he felt guilty for punching her.

"I didn't know-"

"You don't just punch someone!" She retorted.

"Well, you could've been coming to kill me for all I knew- you know what, can we start over?" Satoshi asked.

"... Fine." She replied.

He got up and hugged her.

"W-What are... You...?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm Satoshi Mochida."

"I knew." She replied. "Tohko Kirisaki."

"You used to be my classmate." Satoshi said.

"Yeah." Tohko replied.

"Wait- how'd you get in my house?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, your mother thought I was Naomi and invited me in. She realized I wasn't Naomi, but we talked for a while." Tohko replied.

"Oh, eh my mother gets confused pretty easily... Doesn't remember faces... That stuff." Satoshi replied.

"Oh that makes sense." Tohko replied.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Moments With Pyro!" Pyro said. (Totz gotta make a story off of that.)  
"Today we have a few moments of Satoshi! Speaking of which.."

Satoshi waved lightly.

"Wait, how'd you get the skin back on your face?" Pyro asked.

"Japanese people. Their doctors are amazing. Hell, they even let me eat sushi during the operation! I didn't feel the pain at all." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, it's all cool, right?" Pyro asked. "You're not a bad guy."

"Yeah, I'm kinda vilified and I'm posed as a bad guy, and kinda hopeless. Okay, that last part is kinda true." Satoshi said.

"You're vilified? Well, you have hit quite a few women. And a guy dressed like a woman." Pyro said.

"Don't remind me..." Satoshi replied.

"Alright, that's Satoshi Mochida, let's go to Aikov Maksimov and Levi Vriden!" Pyro said.  
"It's good to have you! And your stalker."

"Hey, I'm not a stalker!" Levi said.

"You ARE kinda obsessed." Aikov replied.

"You two had a thing in the past?" Pyro said.

"Well.. Yes. I'm an easygoing and easily adaptable person. Before he actually started cross dressing he did ask me out, but I said it was too much like a guy. What can I say, when he flowed down the long, golden hair and put on the dress, it was really feminine and he was a really good friend of mine, so I gave him a chance." Aikov replied.

"But it's the past." Pyro said.

"Well, ish. Yes, it is and I doubt I'll be with him again, but he and I are really close, and if he didn't have a girlfriend, and I didn't either, yes I would be with him. He means the world to me, and it really sucks that it has to be this way, but when I moved on, it was because I lost hope of ever meeting him again." Aikov responded. "If the circumstances were right, I would. Does it mean I'm gay? Fuck no, it just means I'm accepting and I'd settle if they really matter to me. And if they're feminine enough."

"Levi, what's your opinion on all this?" Pyro asked.

Levi had clutched to Aikov's arm.

"At the same time it hurts, but I'm also glad to hear it. It's not a total rejection, and maybe I could have another chance with him. When we broke up... Ish... It was only because he had to leave with his family. It wasn't because we argued, or because someone dumped someone else. And to me, if I can have another chance with him... I'd do anything for it. I'd kill anyone he wanted me to. I'd hurt my own body. I'd do anything he wanted. So to hear that if the circumstances were right, it feels amazing. But Aikov's got a lot of morality, and he certainly places it above anything else. When we were children, he used to defend me when they'd bully me. It was the only reason I'm like this. And for the comfort." Levi replied.

"If neither of you had girlfriends, would you be with Levi?" Pyro asked.

"Of course, I want him to be happy. He's the only reason I worked, because my parents said when we were in Russia, we had to work and they'd do whatever we wanted. I wanted to see Levi again, so I worked harder than any damn man you could find there." Aikov said.

"Levi, if he gave you another chance, what would you think?" Pyro asked.

"You kidding? I'd believe in miracles- hell, I'd believe in god. My family kinda tried shoving that down my throat. I just don't see the proof, but if Aikov could give me another chance, I'd do anything to prove myself, it'd be a lifestyle change for me." Levi responded.

"If you two could change anything about each other and yourself, what would it be?" Pyro asked.

"Levi's an amazing person, and I would say how weak he was to everyone, but I know he's moved on from that and he's really stronger now. He's faced his fears every day, and even been in women's clothes. That's something every man in Russia would admire. He's got more strength and courage than a million Russian men." Aikov replied.

"I wouldn't change anything about Aikov. He's got everything I love- besides tits, but he's a guy, so... That'd be awkward, but something I could live with? But what I'm saying is that, he's got everything I want in a person. And I see all of the same from Syra. But I really love Aikov, and I know I hold a place in his heart. I may be the girliest guy anyone's seen, but seeing that I'd drool over A MAN, yeah that takes one hell of a good looking man... What was I saying?" Levi asked.

"Do you guys have any secrets you want to admit to each other, or just admit in general?" Pyro asked.

"Everyone's got secrets and I have one too, that I need to tell Levi." Aikov said, and Levi looked up at him. "I... Got my girlfriend pregnant and that kinda leaves little possibility to be with him. I have to be a father first. No matter how much he matters to me, I have to be a father first."

"How does that make you feel?" Pyro asked.

"I'm glad he's honest, but... It really hurts. I could take a million high heels to the nuts, and I could still say that it doesn't hurt as much, but I've gotta accept that. As much as it hurts, life keeps going, right?" Levi replied.

"What's your secret?" Pyro asked.

"... I kinda cut your shirt when you were talking to Ketsuo, then I threw that scissors that tore your shirt off." Levi replied.

"I figured it was you, so that's not surprising." Aikov said.

"None of us were surprised." Pyro replied.

"Seriously? Damn it, do I have to tell my real secret?" Levi asked.

"Eh, wouldn't hurt." Pyro said.

"Okay, don't kill me, but I kiiiiinda promised Syra that when you got back I'd have a threesome with you and her..." Levi said.

"... You did _what_?" Aikov asked.

"Don't hurt me!" Levi said and went down in fear.

"I'm... Not gonna hurt you..." Aikov said and hugged him.

"Okay usually I don't like Yaoi, but this is kinda heartwarming." Pyro stated.

"отвяжись." Aikov said. (Fuck off.)

";~;"

"I'm sorry. Have a cookie." Aikov said and threw him a cookie.

"COOKIE!" Pyro said and nibbled on it.

"You're so sweet and thoughtful..." Levi said.

"Damn it Levi..." Aikov said.

"Sooo... you wanna make out off-cam?" Levi asked.

"What- no!" Aikov replied.

"Jeez! I'm just kidding! Unless if you want to go for that of course." Levi replied. He took out his hair ties and let his long, golden hair flow down his back.  
"Now?"

"Nope. Though... I've got an AMAZING idea." Aikov said. "Pyro! Care to do Pranks With Aikov?"

"FUK YEA!" Pyro said and jumped up.

"Levi, I'm gonna need you to get into this." Aikov replied and tossed him a bra and underwear.

"Sure Aikov... Anything for you... You always liked looking at my body, I knew it..." Levi said and walked out.

"N-No I don't! Even if you do have an amazing womanly figure. Did I just say that?! I'm gonna go wash my mouth out with soap." Aikov said and walked away.

"... I ship it." Pyro said.

"I heard that!" Aikov said from the distance.

"I don't care if they're both guys and that I don't like that, I still ship it." Pyro replied.

"I can still fucking hear you!" Aikov replied.

"Let's wait five minutes for them." Pyro said.

FIVE MINUTES LATER.

"So, Aikov do you think I look hot?" Levi asked.

"Would you like the truth?" Aikov asked.

"Yep!" Levi said.

"Nope." Aikov replied and turned away. "But once these horny, desperate guys realize who you are, they'll quickly change their minds!"

* * *

Levi stood at the beach. He certainly did look like a woman. A kinda short one, but still. Just by 3-5 inches.

Aikov and Pyro watched from nearby.

"Aikov, eyes up!" Pyro mumbled.

"Sorry! His ass really does look like a woman's... Which sucks, cause he's a guy." Aikov replied.

"... I suppose that's true. What are the odds?" Pyro asked.

"Satoshi to none." Aikov replied.

"Hey sexy, wanna go home with some _real wood_?" Satoshi asked, of course Levi's back was turned to him.

"Sure Satoshi he replied and turned around.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S A GUY!" He screamed and ran away.

"Worse! It's meeeee!" Levi replied and posed. "I know you're eyeing me Aikov!"

Aikov looked around.

"Dunno what's he's saying!" Aikov said, lying and looking around, swwating a bit. "Yeesh, we should've done this at night, it sure is hot out!"

"I can help you with that!" Levi said.

"Back into position!" Aikov said.

* * *

Ketsuo started walking over.

"Never seen a girl looking as hot as you, miss. You wanna come home with me?" Ketsuo asked.

"Course you've never seen a girl as hot as me. Cause, it's way too good to be true!" Levi said and turned around.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ketsuo screamed and ran away. "DAMN MY EYES, SHE'S A GUY!"

Aikov and Pyro were hysterical laughing nearby.

"Best damn poem evar!" Pyro replied. "And I don't even like poetry!"

"I feel as if many guys have said that before." Aikov said.

"XD"

"If this was the first time I met Levi, I sure as hell would." Aikov said.

"Oh please, you liked what you saw." Levi replied.

No! You're a guy!" Aikov said, sweating even more.

"... Yeah, I ship it." Pyro said.

"Hey, fuck you." Aikov replied.

";~;"

"Fien... Have a cookie..." Aikov said and tossed him a cookie.

"COOKIE!" Pyro said and nibbled on it. "That's all we have for Moments With Pyro today guys! See ya next chapter!"

Levi waved, then grabbed Aikov's hand.

* * *

YEEEEAAA! I did it! The best part is, it actually feels like one of my old chapters! FORMER GLORY!

YEEEEAAA!

Anyways, yes we actually get to meet Aikov for the first time! And me too, cause I never really designed his backstory or personality or any details until now or any of that shit. Aikov: One of the few people in this story who really would remain faithful, even if his girlfriend didn't. He's pretty cool, like people in Sweden, and tough like people in Mother Russia! It's a pretty good balance, and it's certainly got SOMEONE clung, drooling, and in love. *cough* LEVI! *cough* Soo, not as many titties, and not as many women.

"The fuck man?!" Satoshi said.

But we see a crazy contrast in Levi's behavior and character when I add Aikov to the mix. It's like adding potassium to water, cause this shit gets explosive!

Okay. That sounded very, VERY weird. But yeah, that all happened.. Leave a review! And tell we what you liked, didn't like, what I did good, and what I could do better. I hope to get my older audience back with this chapter, because it hasn't exactly amazed them (or myself) like it used to. That's all for today! Thanks for reading!

-Xpyro125


	16. We're Not Dead? There's A New Chapter?

**Author's Note**

Herro! Is le horribru grammarz Xpyro125! Currently I'm working on TD:AI. Not that you guys will care, but I got Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Just wanted to put it out there for old time's sake.

EDIT: 12/28/14 11:25 PM

Okay, normally I wouldn't update a chapter with so few words, but I have an announcement.  
We are the champions!

"Why?" Ketsuo asked.

"Great point, why?" Levi asked.

Lemme fucking tell you! Now I know the majority of my audience likes SeikoxNaomi, and I got an email saying that on Shipping: Reader's Choice there was a SeikoxNaomi as a Christmas present. Also: I read it. It was amazing. (Especially with the lemons.)

"Seriously?! PLZ LET ME READZ!" Levi said.

"I concur! Plox lets us reads!" Ketsuo said.

Go read it yourselves, you have computers.

"Great point." Ketsuo said.

"Nosebleedz for dayz!" Levi said.

(The EDIT is over.)

Anyways-

"WAIT!" Levi said.

What the hell do you want?

"Titties! If this chapter doesn't have titties, I swear to god I will murder you! Because last time only had Aikov!" Levi replied.

And you have a problem with that?

"No, I have a problem with the lack of titties, the lack of yuri, and the lack of SeikoxNaomi. For god's sake, you put it in the description, MAKE IT REAL YOU BASTARD!" Levi yelled.

;~; Get the fuck off the set! Alright, camera guy! We're doing this chapter without Levi!

"Wait- I bring a lot of drama and fun in!" Levi pleaded.

True. Good enough, he's in this chapter! Also, the only way I can make the SeikoxNaomi even bigger is if I make M of that, and I'm not exactly ready for that yet. I have to read more Shipping: Reader's Choice. Wait, they don't have that... ;-;

Okay, so I've had literally no ideas these past... Long time. HOWEVER! I have one that'll be like the original chapters that'll blow your MIND!

"And your mom." Levi said.

Shut the hell up, and let me get to the scene to start it all...

* * *

Xpyro, Pyro, and Star sat down with Satoshi on a luxury couch in Xpyro's Amazing Awesome Luxurious Magnificent Undebatably Luxurious Luxury Hotel.  
And the three were in mobster clothing... Like Al Capone.

"What do you want from me?" Satoshi asked.

"The story these days is CRAP." Pyro said.

"What he said." Star replied.

"And we've got an offer you can't resist." Pyro said.

"What he said." Star added.

"I'm not just gonna take an offer because you ask." Satoshi said.

"We haven't even said any details." Xpyro said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Satoshi asked.

"We need you to be a total bitch again." Xpyro said.

"Nope. Not doing it." Satoshi said.

Pyro sighed.

"Fine. We'll supply you with bitches, cash, and a sweet-ass hot tub." Pyro said.

"Bitches... Cash... A HOT TUB?! HELL YEAH!" Satoshi said and shook all of their hands. "HOT TUB WITH BITCHES! WOOOOO!"

"I never thought he'd be so desperate." Pyro mumbled.

"I did." Star replied, whispering.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Satoshi said.

"I agree with Star... I just didn't know it'd be the hot tub that reeled him in." Xpyro mumbled.

* * *

"What happened next?" Levi asked.

We'll get to it! Damn...

Satoshi got his hot tub and bitches as well.  
This rhyming sucks and should burn in hell.  
But why the hell not should it burn, when we can burn Satoshi's face... Again.  
While he still doesn't know the fact that the bitches are men.  
Naaah, Jk we're not that cruel.  
Though we're a bit crueler than Satoshi to Seiko while he's on his period...

Period.

"... That... Wasn't half bad actually." Levi said.

For I tell a Christmas story- or Hanukkah, or Kwanza as well.  
From the contract we had Satoshi was doing swell.  
I should stop rhyming now, it's probably pissing you off.  
More than the repeated over 9000 times: Story of Rudolph.

"That was offensive." Levi added.

For the little boy in pink got coal for Christmas.  
Not a bone, titties, or even a nude photo.  
That's what you get when you interrupt my rhymes.  
SO SHUT THE FUCK UP LEVI!

";~;"

But seriously, I'll stop now. XD  
BUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO THE STOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!

* * *

~A Week After Last Chapter~

Yoshiki walked down the street and knocked on Satoshi's door, which was soon opened by Yuka.

"Is Satoshi here?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, he's out somewhere. He didn't tell me where though." Yuka replied.

"You mind if I stay here until he gets home?" Yoshiki asked with a depressed, weak tone.

"Sure... What's wrong?" Yuka asked.

Yuka let Yoshiki in, and he sat on the couch.

"Ayumi broke up with me." Yoshiki replied as she closed the door.

"... She did what...?" Yuka asked silently and mumbled to herself, then looked at him. "... Why?"

"She said that I 'cheated on her.' I didn't, no other girl would want to be with me." Yoshiki responded and it confused Yuka.

"Well, I know you wouldn't be with any other girl, but I bet one that stays around after the first date is a keeper for you." Yuka said.

Yoshiki looked up at her, confused by her comment.

"Are you saying you...?"

"No! But you're really nice, and thoughtful. If a girl sees who you really are then I'd bet she'd stay. Well, unless if she was a whore..." Yuka replied.

"That explains quite a bit, because god knows the whores pick me!" He said getting frustrated. "I'm not that type of person..."

Yuka went over to the couch and sat beside him.

"Well, if you watch her actions then you'll know if she's a whore." Yuka said.

"Seriously...?" Yoshiki replied and looked at her, confused by the realism of the statement. She waaaaaas... 14? And yet she was wiser than half the people there.

"If they want to have sex with you on the first or second date, walk away. If they don't, or if they're waiting until a long time then she's a keeper. And if she always find an excuse after that, she's probably a lesbian trying to keep her parents from knowing she is one." Yuka explained.

"... Yuka... You're pretty wise. How'd you find all this out?" Yoshiki asked.

"Watching Ketsuo and my big brother fail. That, and one episode of The Big Bang Theory where the last thing happened." Yuka replied.

"Seriously? Wow, poor guy got hooked up to a lesbian who'll never have sex with him?" Yoshiki said.

"Exactly. Though there was more pressure on them since their families were extremely stereotypical/extremely authentic Indian." Yuka replied.

"Damn." Yoshiki said. (AND NOTE I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH CONTENT ABOVE, NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ANYTHING IN THE CONTENT ABOVE. In fact, I liek yuri. ;3)

"Yep. The guy couldn't talk to women unless he was drunk, and well... Let's just say it's ended well for him." Yuka said, the last part being sarcastic.

"And I thought I had it bad." Yoshiki said.

"Well... You kinda do actually." Yuka replied.

"Yeah, I figured." Yoshiki stated. He looked at her and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry she broke up with you.." Yuka said.

"... I hope it's just a phase..." Yoshiki said.

"There's a good chance it is." Yuka replied.

"... Good... If it is a phase." Yoshiki said.

Yuka looked at him and kissed him quickly.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Yoshiki asked.

"... It's... Sympathy..." Yuka said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"... I hope. Because last time I checked, you had a girlfriend." Yoshiki stated.

"Yeah.. I love Satsuki..." Yuka said dreamily and stared off into space.

"Uhhh, you alright?" Yoshiki asked and waved his hand in front of Yuka's face.

"Yes! Yes! Fine!" She immediately said and looked up.

"Good. I'm gonna get going." Yoshiki said and got up.

"See you later!" Yuka said.

"Thanks for the advice!" He said as he left.

"... Did I really just do that?" Yuka asked herself.

* * *

(Okay, so I ran out of ideas, so I have one last thing to put in the chapter. Thnx youz.)

* * *

Yoshiki knocked on Ayumi's door.

"Hey, I just came to get my N64." Yoshiki said. He tapped his foot as he waited. "Oh for god's sake! Come on!"

"Dude, just bust down the door." Senjin said.

"..." Yoshiki turned the knob. "It's open?"

"... Okay..." Senjin said and Yoshiki opened the door.

"Ayumi I just came to get-"

And there Senjin and Yoshiki saw Satoshi, with Ayumi sitting on his lap, making out with him.

"Oh FUCK no!" Yoshiki said and Satoshi and Ayumi both perked up.  
"You've gotta be FUCKING kidding me!"

"Merry Christmas... Bitch." Satoshi said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yoshiki yelled and charged at Satoshi.

Ayumi ran out of his path.

"Oh, thanks Ayumi." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki punched Satoshi's face... IN THE FACE! In the meanwhile, Senjin got out his iPhone and started video taping the beatdown.

"AND YOU SAID I WAS CHEATING AYUMI?!" Yoshiki yelled as he repeatedly punched Satoshi in the face.

"It's not like that! We hooked up after we broke up!" Ayumi said.

"Bullshit!" Yoshiki yelled and Satoshi pushed him off.

Yoshiki got up and kicked the Satoshi in the groin.

"Hey, looks like you are a guy after all!" Yoshiki said and delivered a nasty left hook to Satoshi's face.

"What's the worst you can do, huh?" Satoshi taunted.

"I won't only make you a girl again, I'll make you need a second face surgery!" Yoshiki yelled as he beat the shit out of Satoshi.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER.

"Hey Zenka, Yoshiki, sis!" Senjin said and they gathered around. "I got over 1,000,000 views!"

"You seriously didn't record me beating the shit out of Satoshi." Yoshiki said.

"I also uploaded it on my Facebook, Twitter, etc." Senjin said. "It's gone VIRAL!"

"Nice bro!" Senjun said. "Though we also would've loved to see more of Ayumi, on your next video can you have the camera down...? Tilted upwards?"

The three stared at her, jaws open wide.

"What? You guys want to see the same thing!" Senjun said.

"Let's move on." Yoshiki said.

"Good news, my video now has over 9,000 likes!" Senjin said.

"... I don't regret a thing." Yoshiki said, grinning.

* * *

YEEEEAAAA-

"Where was I? Where were the titties?!" Levi asked.

Fine. I'll make another damn scene.

"Good. Can it be a threesome with Yuka, Satsuki and I?" Levi asked.

No. But just to make you happy, I'll give you something close.

"Is it a foursome including Aikov?!" Levi asked.

... No. Besides, I doubt he'd be up for that anyways.

"Damn it." Levi said.

In tribute to Chapter 1, heres $1,000. All in 20s and 50s.

"I'm rich!" Levi said.

No. I'll make Yuka and Satsuki take a shower, you make it rain.

"Hit the music!" Levi said.

No.

"I was just screwing around! They'd notice me then!" Levi stated.

Well, you'd be nose bleeding so much that they'd notice you anyways.

"I've mastered the art of stopping a nosebleed! Unless if it's Seiko and Naomi." Levi replied.

You're nosebleeding right now, I'm assuming you read the chapter just now.

"What makes you think that?" Levi asked as blood flooded from his nose.

"S'up guys!" Ketsuo asked with a looooot of nose-blood. (A word?)

Ketsuo! Here's $1,000 of 20s and 50s!

"I'll make it rain." Ketsuo said.

Seiko, Naomi, Ayumi, Mayu. Shower time.

"What about me?" Zenka asked.

Fien, but all of you. STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

"Well, you kinda broke into the other walls." Ketsuo said.

That was different, I projected myself into the story.

"How?" Levi asked.

I plugged this portal into the USB and put an action figure of myself on it. (Does anyone get the reference? Probs not tho.)

"Sweet! Can I try?" Levi asked.

I already did that for you. You're on one too. I've got many USB ports.

"Awesome! Can I have my action figure? And one of a very exposed Aikov~?" Levi asked.

Yes, and no. No is to the second question.

"Damn it." Levi said.

ENOUGH! Just go make it rain. Zenka, you can do yours off-story because it'll take a bunch of words as it is.

"You're just lazy." Zenka said.

Oh yeah, you can read minds now, eh big guy?

"As a matter of fact, yes. You are thinking about that SeikoxNaomi chapter." Zenka said. "And some SatsukixYuka."

Er, I have no clue what you're referring to.

"You're also thinking about one of the past chapters where you had a slight M with Satsuki and Y-"

OKAY YOU WIN! Just... Get out of here.

":3"

* * *

"Hey yo! Where's the footage?" Ketsuo asked.

Well, virus shit.

"Bullshit, Macs don't get viruses!" Ketsuo stated.

I WAS LAZY ALRIGHT?! ;~;

"We need another scene!" Levi said.

Well... There's only one thing I can do... Well, two. You guys'll like this.

"What is it?" Ketsuo asked.

Every weekend, everyone is going to da beach! (Weekend in the story.)

"YEEEEEAAAAA!" They both shouted.

Everybody goes there friday night, and leaves monday morning. And since it's friday-

"Did somebody say: it's Friday Friiiii-"

GOD NO!

Levi and Ketsuo watched as I shot a Hyper Beam at Rebecca Black.  
When making that song she was probably on crack-

"Now I'm starting to think you're TRYING to offend people." Levi said.

You didn't like it either.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go shoot her with a Hyper Beam! I could've gotten laid!" Levi said.

...

"..."

"What? She's still a woman." Levi said.

"Holy crap, I thought Satoshi was desperate, giving in for a hot tub." Ketsuo said.

I also promised him one for his beach house.

"Damn you." Levi said.

TO LA BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAACH!

* * *

~The Beach On Friday Night~

"So, how's it feel to be rich now?" Levi asked.

"You know, for as big of a pervert you are, I like you. As a friend!" Satsuki said.

"Hey, if you ever want anything more, gimme a call." Levi said.

"No thanks. _Other things_ work juuust fine." Satsuki said.

"Woah... You're more perverted than I thought." Levi said.

"Well, Yuka will be coming here from Satoshi's house soon. So get out." Satsuki said.

"A kiss." Levi said.

"Nope." Satsuki replied.

"Damn it, knew I should've made that offer last." Levi said and went through the tunnel door he made many chapters ago.

"I can see you, don't think you're going to be watching anything!" Satsuki said.

Damn it... What'll stop me sweetheart?" Levi asked.

"The lock and this cloth to cover it." Satsuki said.

"Damn you, you sexy... Hot... Cute... Grrr..." Levi said.

"Love ya too bro." Satsuki said as she put the cloth over the locked door.

Levi walked away. Well, we don't know that for sure. He probably didn't.

"Well then..." Satsuki said and laid down on her bed. "I hope Yuka gets here soon."

There was a knock on the door and Satsuki got up to open it.

"Yuka!" Satsuki said.

"Hiii!" Yuka said and Satsuki closed the door behind her girlfriend.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." Satsuki locked the door immediately after closing it.

"No problem, and Yuka." Satsuki said.

"Yes Satsuki?" Yuka replied.

"Clothes off~" Satsuki said in a devilish tone.

"S-Satsuki!"

"I'm just messing with ya! Though please do, I'm burning up in this thing, and I want to cuddle you." Satsuki responded.

Yuka watched her girlfriend undress and felt tingly emotions go through her nerves as she saw it. She forgot what Satsuki's bare body looked like, and it made her want to undress herself as well.

(NOTE: There will not be M content. Thnx youz.)

"Damn it, there's no way to see!" A voice mumbled from outside. (Damn it Levi.)

Yuka shook her head and realized she was daydreaming.

"You like what you see, huh?" Satsuki said, causing Yuka to blush.

"I-I just forgot what caused the fire between us so long ago... You know... And I see it again..." Yuka said, half still in her daydream.

"I'll be on the bed, but you gotta undress to if you wanna cuddle!" Satsuki said.

Yuka was curious, how did they get power on remote beach houses anyways? The fan was on max, Yuka looked on the bed and saw Satsuki looking at her.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging, are you?" Satsuki asked.

"Course not...!" Yuka said, half nervous. She took her smock off, and undressed completely, looking at Satsuki and blushing the whole time.

"You don't have to blush, I'm your girlfriend!" Satsuki said as Yuka sat on the bed.

"Are we going to..." Yuka was too nervous to finish.

"Not if you don't want to." Satsuki said, relieving Yuka a little bit.

"Okay." Yuka said and laid down with her.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Yuka's head and kissed her. Yuka kissed her back and they pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you Yuka." Satsuki said.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied and buried her head in Satsuki's chest, which the bigger breasted girl didn't seem to mind much.

* * *

"Okay, can we just skip to the part where they f-?" Levi asked.

WOAH! There's a limit to the language!

"Fuck is used all the time!" Levi replied.

Yeah, but the thing is the context. There's a difference.

"Well go fuck yourself." Levi said. "In both contexts."

... Five bucks says Satoshi would.

"True." Levi replied.

Do you break the Fourth Wall like Deadpool all the time?

"Only when I want to." Levi responded.

Moving on.

* * *

Some of you may be wondering why this chapter took so long. I literally had no ideas, and the ideas I have with the future and that stuff, and Axel's many ideas are all going to be... In a spin-off.

"WHAT?!" Everybody in the story shouted.

Yep! It takes place in a parallel universe, same canon-ish as this story, same time as the future in this story's past few chapters. Everyone is whatever age they were in this story- except anyone younger than 16 is getting boosted up there.

"Yaaaay! Yuka's gonna get boobs now!" Levi said and Satsuki punched him in the face.

"Only I can say that!" Satsuki said.

"Owww... That actually hurt... ;~;" Levi said.

"Oh go cry to your stalker you big baby." Satsuki said.

"I hope you are not referring to me." Aikov said.

"Yaaaaay! Aikov's here!" Levi said and clapped.

AHEM! Anyways, I feel as if it'd be a lot better if I were to do this. Now it's official, because I've discussed it with Axel for a while now.  
For all of you people who don't know (or forgot) who he is, he is my co-writer-ish, and he gave me some OCs for this story. One, which I'll probably introduce next chapter. Damn, I could barely keep up with my own... Anyways, I'm sure this'll make the old and new audience feel better, so that way I don't fuck up again. I tried to make an homage to many previous chapters and YES! THANK GOD SATOSHI IS BACK! XD This is what I needed! It's what I've been missing!  
Everyone else in the story may hate it, but it's amazing for ratings. Please review, follow, or favorite! I

'm le wonderfluff, amazing, luxuriously luxurious Xpyro125! See you all next chapter and bye! :3


	17. Jealousy (Making The Story Better!)

**Author's Note:**

HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! Sorry, I haven't had ANY good ideas, lately however I've been working on The War of Musume (Lots of comedy there, go to my 'Best Quotes' section on my profile to see some I pointed out.), I've been thinking about ideas, played MK:A, and reread the first few chapters of this story.

I'm going to get this out of the way: despite not updating for a while and rarely updating this story, last chapter was not the end. There is not definite end to this story. Never worry about that! This probably won't have a complete status anytime soon! XD

What I'm saying is, I'm gonna try to get back into the story, and I'm gonna rewrite chapters 14-20... Eventually. I've gotten back on my game with comedy, and I'm hoping I can get back into Reform!

Also, FlutterBunny13, 2 lazy 2 log in, SeikoxNaomi fanD, and of course all of my other readers, I hope I can redeem this story to you guys with the newer chapters that I will put up! It's been a very long time, and with doing shitloads of other stories, and the shippy-type plots, I finally feel like I'm at a level where I can produce old/the original Reform material. And if you guys are reading this, thank you so very much for reviewing and keeping up with the story, I hope that everyone can review so that I can see that you're still reading this, since I miss the old times where I really felt connected to the readers. Sincerely, the badass Xpyro125 who gives no fucks if you don't like SeikoxNaomi. Because, it is an amazing ship, even if it is not in the canons of the games. (Though it will always be canon in my heart, in my stories, and in the one half of the fan base that likes SeikoxNaomi rather than SatoshixNaomi. Because I just don't see SatoshixNaomi. I just don't. Also sincerely, Xpyro125. This whole message took up 200 words. XD)

Oh yeah, FlutterBunny13, I hope I can redeem Axel's newer OCs for you. If you've read my story War Of Musume (skip to chapter 10 for spoilers) then you know that recently I've had focus on some of his OCs and gotten to know some of them better. I understand them now, and it's not uncomfortable writing about them. Remember Senjun, the one who got Seiko and Naomi drunk? Well trust me, I get her now, and I realized: huge mistake. Anyways, you'll likely see a different side of her that I try to portray, while still keeping her perverted. She's actually a lot like Ketsuo, and with realizing that she became a LOT easier to write about. Also also sincerely, Xpyro125 who hopes to redeem the OCs. But I don't know all of them yet, so I'll have to redeem them little by little. XD

And (again) FlutterBunny13, I know all the OCs is a bit confusing (It's confusing for me too. They're hard to keep track of and a lot of regular characters like the Byakudan ones have gone back to their old school.) and I've added one this chapter, however... She's adding something new to the game, I mean after all, the title of this chapter is called 'Jealousy', and what I have planned is gonna be great, chaotic like old times, and funny. This new OC is very sarcastic, and she has a pretty well explained backstory. No mystery to her really. (Except about how she deals with Ketsuo's perving, but y'know.) I hope you like her! Also also also sincerely, Xpyro125 who keeps adding a bunch of fucking OCs and I need to stop adding OCs damn it!

* * *

"WOOOO! Back to the beach! Back to the booze! Back to the hot babes... I mean, I said NOTHING." Ketsuo said as everyone around him looked at him.

"Of course you would, bro." Masaru said.

"Ketsbro, that is NOT the way you do it." Levi said. "Hey! Anybody wanna hug?"

All the girls (Almost all, actually.) crowded around Levi, and all you could see of him was a thumbs up in the air.

"Despite his antics, I think we're all doing pretty good." Aikov said.

"Just curious, how do you deal with him?" Ryouchi asked.

"If you see past his crazy antics, perverted nature, and boldness, he's a really cool guy." Aikov replied.

Ryouchi turned to the houses, and walked away from the group.

"What's his deal?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well, he just doesn't like Levi too much. Besides, his mind is hard to impress." Ketsuo replied. "You need help finding a girl, man?"

"I'm not looking." Yoshiki said, and he and Ketsuo walked over to his beach house. "I only want Ayumi."

"Are you seriously still trying to get a girl that's not interested in you?" Ketsuo asked.

"I can say the same to you." Yoshiki said.

"I'm not limiting myself to Seiko, alright?" Ketsuo said. "Besides, I'm not really trying to get in the way of her and Naomi. She loves Naomi, and I'm happy for them. Hell, I ship it like Fed-Ex. But to get both of them in bed, that'd be pretty nice."

"..."

"Look, I understand you love Ayumi, but she doesn't love you back. I don't know why she doesn't, I mean, you'd drop everything and give the world for her. But if you really want someone, it should be someone who truly loves you back. And if you're not going through with that, act like it. She'll get jealous and come crawling back to you." Ketsuo added.

"I'm listening..." Yoshiki said.

"I know someone who might be up for grabs." Ketsuo said.

"Is she a whore?" Yoshiki asked.

"Fuck, man. She's not a whore! What does it even matter, you're not getting with her, it's a fucking act!" Ketsuo said. "She acts with that shit for money! There are many guys in your situation who have gone to me, I direct them to her, they get the girl they want after the acting. I just need 2,500 yen to pay her."

"Alright." Yoshiki replied. "And you're sure this'll work?"

"Lemme tell you something. It could even work for Satoshi." Ketsuo said. "And if for some whatever bullshit reason it doesn't work: I'll pay you back."

"What if I need accessories, like to seem like I'm rich? Do I have to pay you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oh trust me buddy... It's on the house." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

Ayumi was organizing her house with Senjun.

"How come you broke up with Yoshiki?" Senjun asked out of the blue.

"W-What? Well, I don't love him." Ayumi replied.

"You're 17, Ayumi. Relationships don't need to be with full fledged love yet." Senjun said.

"You'd know that." Ayumi remarked.

"I'm not insulted." Senjun replied, and Ayumi's smile slightly faded. "But he'd do anything for you, and you're giving that up for... Satoshi?"

"One night stand." Ayumi said.

"Bullshit, you never had the stand. It was just one night." Senjun said.

"I was gonna take it there, but Yoshiki barged in and acted like what Satoshi did was murder." Ayumi said.

"If there's one thing I know about guys, it's that they have a bro code. And that clearly breaks the bro code." Senjun stated.

"I think you liked him and I being together." Ayumi said.

"I think it was cute how much he loved you, I mean he would've jumped in front of a knife for you. Scratch that, a fucking sword, just for for you." Senjun said.  
"Well, other people too, but you came first. And you left him... Not feeling too great."

"His problem." Ayumi said.

"You're just alright with that?" Senjun said, insulted by Ayumi's desensitized response.

"I was just using him for money and sex." Ayumi said. "And I didn't like that."

"That's just the second and third reason you broke up with him!" Senjun said. "I don't even know why you said yes in the first place!"

"I was horny and I don't exactly have luxury money to spend! Besides, he seemed to like the sex." Ayumi said.

"Well, what if you're pregnant?" Senjun asked.

"... What?" Ayumi said.

"It's a simple question. Did you guys use protection?" Senjun asked.

"Pervert!" Ayumi said.

"How is that perverted?! I'm just asking, what if you're pregnant? He's going to cuff himself to your side no matter what!" Senjun replied, and Ayumi's stomach started hurting from the case that she was. "I dunno, I'm just thinking of the possibilities."

"... I'll keep shutting the door in his face. I'll have the child support, and then shut the door in his face." Ayumi responded.

"Ayumi, what if he wants to be a part of this kid's life?" Senjun asked.

"I'll keep shutting the door in his face." Ayumi replied.

"What if the kid asks?" Senjun asked.

"I'll tell them that their father left." Ayumi said.

"You're gonna vilify Yoshiki, after all he's done for you?!" Senjun said.

"If it gets to that circumstance, yes." Ayumi replied.

"You just can't take being the guilty party." Senjun said. "What if when the kid gets older, they go to Yoshiki, and he tells them everything. The kid'll hate you for removing their father from their life! Let's disregard how wrong that is in the first place, do you really want your child to hate you?"

"I don't want a delinquent dad for my potential child!" Ayumi yelled.

"... He didn't have a choice." Senjun said, and it sunk in. "He was thrown onto the streets, because he wasn't academically strong enough. But he's built himself up to a level where he can survive. All to be rejected by the girl he loves! It's not his choice to live this type of life. Everyone sees him as a delinquent, but I get it, I know what type of person he is! And that's one of the best fathers you can get."

"... Your... Statement is... Faulty. Very, very faulty." Ayumi merely said.

"I used to date those types of guys. Delinquents, bikers, gang members. One of the guys I used to date stayed friends with me after we broke up, and he dated another girl, and got her pregnant. A delinquent who committed countless numbers of crimes, even committed manslaughter! And he turned out to be an amazing father. Their child is three years old, and he does so much stuff for the kid. The mother attends school, while he has work- he dropped out beforehand- and he takes care of the kid. And she loves her father! Look, society vilifies people like Yoshiki, but they're amazing people who just.. Never got a chance. Hell, if I had met with him and dated him, I'd have kept him! He's an awesome guy, and he'd give up anything for you! You literally mean the world to him. But you want an aristocrat who has a doctorate, a well paying job, and fat stacks of cash, don't you?!" Senjun said.

"..."

"Yoshiki may not be what you're looking for... But he's the best guy you're going to meet. I'll assure you one hundred percent." Senjun said. "You throw him out because he doesn't fit your guidelines. You're like the rest of society."

"..."

"You're just looking for every excuse to say no to him." Senjun said.

"... Shut up." Ayumi finally said.

"So, the truth is finally getting to you." Senjun said.

"You don't have a right to speak to me like that." Ayumi said.

"I'm not Yoshiki, so don't treat me like him. I understand you don't like him, but-"

"I know who I am! I don't want someone like him in my life." Ayumi said.

"... You'd rather a rich man with good grades that doesn't love you." Senjun said.

"How about you shut the fuck up?!" Ayumi said.

"You can't deal with the truth! Of course, unless if it doesn't say you're the bad guy." Senjun said, and Ayumi threw a lamp at her.  
"Don't throw shit at me just because you don't like what you're hearing! I can kick your ass back to the sixties, and you'll be stuck with Yoshiki's grandparents!"

Ayumi scoffed and kept organizing.

"Why do you defend him? He's not going anywhere in life." Ayumi said.

Senjun stared at her.

"You were making out with SATOSHI. You just can't play that card." Senjun said. "And I defend him because he's a good person who's in love with you! And I'm starting to wonder why."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes, offended by the comment.

"You wanna go there bitch, how come guys went out with you- oh right, because you're a WHORE!" Ayumi said.

"I had sex with a lot of guys, I won't deny that. I went out with the lower class, I won't deny that. But if we're being real, you're more of a whore than I am. You openly admitted you used him for money and sex." Senjun said, angering Ayumi even more. "Guys went out with me because I was hot stuff that just stooped that low. I'm not afraid to admit it. I have nothing to hide, but there are many things you want to keep locked away. And until you accept that, you won't know what you want. I'm just here for you as a friend, I'm trying to give you some advice. Maybe I'm just wrong in trying, I don't know. Maybe I should take him instead! No, he loves YOU. And you only."

Ketsuo and Yoshiki had listened in on the whole thing.

"How long are we gonna keep listening?" Ketsuo whispered.

"Until they're done." Yoshiki replied in a whisper.

"He should just move on. I'll never love someone like him." Ayumi said.

"... Alright, I'll just attempt to understand you, and I'll be there for you." Senjun finally said.

"Good." Ayumi replied.

They said nothing else and just kept organizing.

"Want me to throw a party for you tonight?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Yoshiki replied.

* * *

Ketsuo walked into the bar, and walked up to a girl.

"Hey hot stuff-"

"I'm not going out with you Ketsuo, we already discussed this." She said.

"It's not about that! I have a job for you." Ketsuo said. "This guy right here needs someone to act as his girlfriend in order to make the woman he is in love with jealous!"

"You're giving out too many details." Yoshiki said.

"You want her to take the job, or not? All the other girls I know are sluts that I find in the dive bars." Ketsuo said.

"You go to dive bars?" Yoshiki said.

"If I wanna get laid, yeah." Ketsuo said.

"Holy shit, you're sadder than I thought." Yoshiki said.

"I know! :D" Ketsuo said, smiling. "So, Mukuro, care to take the job?"

"How much you paying me?" Mukuro asked.

Ketsuo held out the 2500 yen that Yoshiki payed him.

"... More." Mukuro said.

"I'll get more-"

"It's on the house Yoshiki, don't get any more money." Ketsuo said, and got out 2500 more yen.

"Alright! I am your new actress! My name is Mukuro Hayashi, and I'll be your acting girlfriend!" Mukuro said.

"Great, my name is Yoshiki Kishinuma." Yoshiki said, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm your acting girlfriend damn it, act like you're my client." Mukuro snapped, and Yoshiki kissed her. "Now, I know since you're in love with the girl it'll feel wrong to kiss me and show affection, but just remember this is an act and I feel just as awkward as you."

"Well, that's actually comforting to hear." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah, and I've done this a lot of times." Mukuro said. "Who're you trying to make jealous?"

"Ayumi Shinozaki." Yoshiki said.

"... That bitch, huh... I guess it'll be easy to make her jealous, but we'll still be here a while." Mukuro said.

"You know her?" Yoshiki said.

"All too well. Bitch always wanted a fucking aristocrat with a well paying job and fat stacks of cash." Mukuro said.

"Well, I'm gonna get far." Yoshiki said, and Mukuro grinned.

"With that attitude, you're not getting shit." Mukuro said.

The three walked out and got back into Yoshiki's car.

"Ketsuo, get in the back." Yoshiki said.

"But I always have to stay in the back!" Ketsuo whined.

"I'll give you a chocolate bar when we get home." Yoshiki said.

"Yaaaaaay!" Ketsuo said, and hopped in the back of the car.

"Every time?" Mukuro asked.

"Every time." Yoshiki said.

"Alright, now we need to get you dressed up. Tux and all." Mukuro said. "You know where the mall is, right?"

"Yes, I took Ayumi there where she bitched about how she didn't have enough money for Starbucks, despite having enough." Yoshiki replied.

"Hey, I love Starbucks!" Ketsuo said. "My mommy always got me a cake pop~"

"Is he always like this?" Yoshiki asked.

"Sadly. I had to work for him once, that's how I know him." Mukuro said.

"I feel so bad for you." Yoshiki replied.

"Eh, he's actually a cool guy." Mukuro said. "Half the time, he's usually being perverted about something."

"Truth." Ketsuo said.

"You do know you're only burning yourself, right?" Yoshiki asked.

"Aww, you're a good friend too!" Ketsuo said.

"How much weed is he on?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth. This is him when he's sober." Mukuro said, and Yoshiki burst into laughter.

"Muki, can I have a cake pop when we go to Starbucks?" Ketsuo asked.

"I told you not to call me that, and yes you can." Mukuro said.

"Yaaaaaay!" Ketsuo said.

"He's learned too much from Levi..." Yoshiki said.

"Levi Vriden?" Mukuro said.

"Yup." Yoshiki replied.

"He's pretty cool too. I feel bad for his buddy Aikov." Mukuro said.

"I know, one day Aikov came by and that's when we learned: Levi is a total yandere." Yoshiki replied.

He took a left, and soon got to the mall.

"I saw that video where you beat the shit out of Mochida." Mukuro said.

"He broke the bro code, Ayumi had broken up with me literally the day before." Yoshiki said.

"I starting to wonder why you like her, and why we're even here." Mukuro said.

"Fuck you both, I ship it." Ketsuo said, and Yoshiki stopped suddenly, making Ketsuo's head hit the back of the passenger seat.

"Just remember. You can't get out of the car unless if I unlock it." Yoshiki said.

"Hang on, I wanna help beat him up." Mukuro said.

"This is why I ship it. Plus Ayumi was a bitch to you, bro." Ketsuo said.

"... You have five seconds to shut your face before I beat you senseless with a cake pop." Yoshiki said.

"... Can I eat it?" Ketsuo asked.

"No." Yoshiki said.

"Okay..." Ketsuo said, slumping down in the back seat.

They finally arrived at the mall and got out of the car.

"Mukuro, this isn't GTA, put that MP5 away." Ketsuo said.

"Fine." Mukuro replied, and put it in the car.

"Whew." Ketsuo said, and Mukuro put two desert eagles in the holsters on her pants. "Damn it."

Mukuro had black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a black tanktop with a white jacket over it, and she had white women pants, so yes they were tight. Pervs.

Mukuro started to walk ahead of them- actually, Ketsuo lagged behind to whisper something to Yoshiki.

"Isn't she hot?" Ketsuo asked.

"... I'll admit it. _Yes_." Yoshiki replied. "How the hell are you friends with such a hot chick?"

"I met her at the gay rights parade." Ketsuo said.

"They had a parade for that?" Yoshiki asked.

"Every year, man." Ketsuo said.

"Huh..." Yoshiki replied. "And lemme guess, you're dreaming that Seiko and Naomi show up there naked."

"... You'd think." Ketsuo said. "Okay, yeah that's nice, but it's not about sex, it's about support for equal rights for the LGBT community."

"I'll give you respect for that, I'll tell you that." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah, Mukuro's sister likes girls. That's why Mukuro does all the supporting stuff, because she and her sister are really close." Ketsuo said. "Her sister's pretty hot though."

"I heard that." Mukuro said.

"I know, Muki!" Ketsuo said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Mukuro said.

"Love ya too, Muki!" Ketsuo said. "Yeah, Mukuro's actually a bit of a hipster."

"She doesn't dress like one." Yoshiki said.

"Not all hipsters dress like... Stereotypical hipsters." Ketsuo said.

They walked into the mall, and walked around until they bumped into Seiko and Naomi.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Yoshiki asked.

"We were just looking around in case we wanted any new dresses." Seiko said. "Who's the girl, did Ketsy finally get some?"

"Hey!" Ketsuo said.

"No, this is my new girlfriend, Mukuro!" Yoshiki said. "Mukuro, these are my friends, Seiko and Naomi."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys!" Mukuro said, hugging them both.

"Nice to meet you too!" They both said.

"I'm impressed Yoshiki, she's pretty good looking." Seiko said.

"Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Naomi, you know I love you, and only you! I'm just saying!" Seiko said.

"You two are a couple?" Mukuro said.

"Yup! Happiest days of our lives!" Seiko replied.

"That's awesome! Did you guys go to the gay rights parade not too long ago?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah! It's pretty fun going!" Naomi replied. (Note that I actually haven't been there, so I can't actually say any details!)

"I go to it every year with my sister, she's crazy like you wouldn't believe." Mukuro said.

"Crazy as Ketsy over there?" Seiko asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Ketsuo said.

"... Pretty close, but not quite. It's pretty tough to do that. I actually met Ketsy at one of the parades a many years ago. I think...  
Nine years ago, back when we were young children." Mukuro said.

"Don't call me that!" Ketsuo said.

"It's stuck now. This is payback for calling me Muki!" Mukuro said.

"That's cool!" Naomi said.

"Yeah, every year I go it's a new experience. Last year Ketsy hosted a huge party for the everyone there, and my sister ended up getting really drunk, it was hilarious. She was kinda clingy to me, but that was funny too! Laughing with her, not at her." Mukuro said.

"Don't call me Ketsy!" Ketsuo said.

"We won't call you that... Ketsy." Yoshiki said.

"You too?! Damn it!" Ketsuo said.

"It was fun meeting you, but we've gotta run. We still gotta pick up the groceries." Seiko said.

"Alright, it was fun meeting you guys too." Mukuro said.

"Seiko, here's 5000 yen for groceries-"

"Ketsy, that's not gonna get you in bed with her." Mukuro said.

"I say that every time!" Seiko said.

"He does that with a lot of girls." Mukuro said.

"Keep your money Ketsy." Seiko said.

"I'm rich, it's okay!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm not taking your money." Seiko said.

"Take my money!" Ketsuo said.

"I'll take it." A hot chick said, walking by.

"Oaky..." Ketsuo said, and gave it to her.

"... Did that seriously just happen?" Naomi asked.

"... Yes... Yes it did." Yoshiki replied.

"Oh yeah, that happens quite a bit." Mukuro said. "He loves giving out his money to random chicks."

"Maybe they'll go out with me." Ketsuo said.

"Maybe they'll go out with you if you cleaned your act up a bit and straightened yourself out." Mukuro replied.

"You want some ice on that burn?" Yoshiki asked.

"Shut up, asshole." Ketsuo replied.

They walked to one of those luxury clothing line stores and looked for a nice tuxedo.

"They kinda all look the same." Yoshiki said.

"No they don't!" Ketsuo said.

"You're an expert on that stuff, of course you'd see the difference." Mukuro said. "You know, I definitely would've gone out with the old you."

"Where he wasn't such a frickin' perv?" Yoshiki said.

"Yup." Mukuro replied.

"You do have a nice dress, right?" Yoshiki asked.

"I've got tons... Ketsuo had insisted he pay for them all. And they costed 20,000 yen. Each. And I have thirty dresses." Mukuro replied.

"Jeez, man." Yoshiki said.

"I'm a cool guy." Ketsuo said.

"You still never got in bed with me." Mukuro said.

"I want to say I don't care and seem like a cool guy, but you both would know I'd be bullshitting you." Ketsuo said.

"Yup." Yoshiki said.

"This one's nice." Ketsuo said. "Sliky, comes with a nice blue tie, has a fifteen percent blue tint to it, and it comes with these free pants which come with all of the above including another tie. And that white shirt is nice."

"... Holy shit." Yoshiki said. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Ketsy got a touch of his old self, the gentleman." Mukuro said.

"I still find it kinda hard to vision him as a gentleman." Yoshiki said.

"Everyone agrees, I agree too... And I knew him back when he was a gentleman." Mukuro said. "He was hot back then, all the women wanted him. And he was a really nice guy too... Hell, if he went back to that tomorrow, maybe he could actually get in bed with me."

Ketsuo perked up.

"Really?!" Ketsuo said.

"I said maybe... And you'd have to keep the whole gentleman thing. I hate seeing you as a sad sack of crap that goes to dive bars." Mukuro said.

"Love you too, Muki!" Ketsuo said.

"Okay, Ketsy!" Mukuro said.

"You're starting to make me ship it." Yoshiki said.

"... And when I say it, it's wrong." Ketsuo said.

"No, it's still pretty wrong." Mukuro said. "I wouldn't go out with a sad sack of crap like you."

"Love you too, Muki!" Ketsuo said.

"You're not my client." Mukuro said.

Ketsuo slumped down, and proceeded to keep checking out the tuxedos.

"I'm gonna need to get to know you better." Yoshiki said.

"We will, Ketsuo'll give us time before the party to do that." Mukuro replied. "I actually do this thing as a side-job."

"What do you actually do for a living?" Yoshiki asked.

"I recently passed my final exam to become a lawyer." Mukuro said. "I am certified and everything."

"Damn." Yoshiki said. "At 16?!"

"I skipped from third grade to eighth grade, and I still had the highest in my algebra 2 class." Mukuro said.

Yoshiki's jaw was just hanging open.

"Then I skipped ninth grade to go into college when I was supposed to be in fourth... That'd be when I was 11. I got one hundred percent on everything I took, and here I am." Mukuro said.

"How the fuck are you not working for the government?!" Yoshiki asked, as a compliment.

"I only recently became a lawyer." Mukuro replied. "I'm not well known yet, but I do aspire to become the leader of Japan someday."

"I'm standing in the midst of the most intelligent person I know- probably in all of Japan." Yoshiki said.

"I wouldn't say that, but..." Mukuro said, blushing. "What do you do?"

"Recently applied for a job in a manufacturing company. Times are rough for me." Yoshiki said.

"Certainly seems like it, I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Mukuro replied.

"Yoshiki, you want me to just pick the tux out for you?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure, get that one you were talking about before!" Yoshiki said.

"Okay, good, because I already paid for it. And seven others that I wanted." Ketsuo replied.

"That's the old Ketsuo that I remember." Mukuro said.

* * *

Ketsuo poured the shots at the party, and he had hired Senjin as the DJ. Ayumi was at the party, and Yoshiki and Mukuro were also there, minding their own business.

"So, you think you can do this?" Yoshiki asked.

"I've dreamed of making her jealous, I should be asking you." Mukuro replied.

"... Yeah. I'm ready, damn it." Yoshiki responded.

"Alright, and act like I'm your girlfriend. You have to kiss me, no matter how uncomfortable it is." Mukuro said.

"I know, I got it." Yoshiki said, and kissed her.

"Alright." Mukuro replied.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm alright." Mukuro replied, and Yoshiki walked away.

By that time, Ayumi had noticed and was looking at Mukuro.

"_Who is she?_" Ayumi thought.

And she 'realized', he had moved on. But something just didn't sit right with her. She wanted him to move on, and now she... Didn't.  
And she hated that. She hated that new girl.

Yoshiki came back with a glass of chianti (wine), and he smiled at Mukuro.

"We just gonna sit around here and look like bored drunks, or are we gonna do something?" Mukuro asked.

There was something about her witty, sarcastic attitude and remarks that he liked, and he couldn't help but grin each time she made a remark.

"Yeah, you think I planned to just stay here and act like the guy who was dragged here?" Yoshiki asked.

"Look any more bored, and you'll look like the guy who got dragged here by his balls." Mukuro replied.

Once again, he grinned act her remark, and he was hoping Ayumi was watching.

"You wanna dance, or something?" Mukuro asked.

"Usually, I'd say no, but I'm in a good mood." Yoshiki replied.

They walked over to the dance floor, and they were quite close to Ayumi. She figured that the new girl was probably a slut that he picked up from somewhere, and proceeded to get a drink of white zinfandel. (white wine) They were in the range where Ayumi could hear what they could say too.

"You're a surprisingly good dancer." Mukuro said.

"Thanks, I never danced in my life. I could say the same about you." Yoshiki replied.

"I took ballet in first grade, and I still know it know. I practice at least once a week." Mukuro replied.

"_Show off..._" Ayumi thought.

"So, want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" Yoshiki asked.

"_Dinner?!" _Ayumi thought, she was getting angry quick.

"Sounds like a plan." Mukuro replied, and the two kissed.

"_Now they're kissing?! What the hell?!_" Ayumi thought.

"I knew you'd be jealous." Senjun said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ayumi whispered.

"Alright, alright..." Senjun replied, and walked to get another drink.

"_Bitch thinks she's all that just because she walked into his life? All because she knows ballet? I could probably do that in my sleep!"_ Ayumi thought.

"I heard that Le Meurice was having a symphony tribute to Beethoven tomorrow." Yoshiki said. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds great, you sure know the nice places." Mukuro said.

"_Woah, hang on. Le Meurice, that fancy French __restaurant? What the fuck?! Really?!" _Ayumi thought, and this point she was really pissed. "_I need to shoot off some fireworks, that always helps me blow off steam._"

"Hey!" Seiko said.

"Hey!" Mukuro replied. "It's good to see you too again!"

"I love the dress, that shade of green looks great on you!" Naomi said.

"Thank you, Yoshiki paid top dollar for it. He's such a nice guy." Mukuro replied, and kissed Yoshiki, much to Ayumi's anger.

"_So this bitch thinks she can just walk into his life, and be perfect for him?! That should be me right now!"_ Ayumi thought, and she realized: she was jealous.

And she hated that she was jealous. She hated Mukuro for 'replacing' her. But she was scared that she was jealous.

"I love your dress too, it's a lovely shade of pink!" Mukuro said to Naomi. "Did you get it while you were at the mall?"

"Yep, we bought quite a few dresses there." Naomi replied.

Ayumi realized that Yoshiki being happy made her miserable.

"You two are so cute together, where'd you two meet?" Seiko asked.

"We met at the country club, I was thinking about getting a membership there, and she was walking out with her father." Yoshiki said.

"My dad plays a lot of golf." Mukuro said.

It was true. She did usually go with her father when he golfed at the country club, but Yoshiki was lying, and Mukuro went along with it.

"You were thinking about the country club? Kinda surprising!" Seiko said.

"I was thinking about turning my life around. I may not be the smartest out there, but Mukuro's helped out quite a bit. She's helping me study for that math quiz on monday, and I really get it now." Yoshiki said.

"Wow, you're doing work on him I guess!" Naomi said.

"It's not me, I assure you.." Mukuro said, being modest.

And what he said was true.

"What do you do for a living?" Seiko asked.

"I'm a lawyer, already got my degree, got a one hundred percent on my final examination, and everything! I'm a certified lawyer!" Mukuro replied.

"Woah, you're only 16 and you got the degrees and everything?" Naomi said.

"I skipped from third grade to eighth grade, and I still had the highest in my algebra 2 class." Mukuro said. "Then I skipped ninth grade to go into college when I was supposed to be in fourth... That'd be when I was 11. I got one hundred percent on everything I took, and here I am."

"You must be really smart!" Seiko said.

"I guess so, I mean, it's nothing major." Mukuro said, being modest again.

"_How the hell did he get such a smart bitch like her?!" _Ayumi thought.

"So, where's all the friends in the group? I'd like to meet them all." Mukuro asked.

"Ummm..." Seiko said, looking around.

At this point, Ayumi hid. She didn't want to meet Mukuro, she refused to believe that Yoshiki moved on, that she had actually been replaced. But it wasn't any of that that made Ayumi angry. It was that Mukuro was better than her. In everything, even education, which had been Ayumi's strongest field.

"Well, Satoshi's probably drunk, Morishige probably got dragged here by Mayu, I don't see Mayu... I don't see anyone, except Ketsy." Seiko said.

"Don't call me that!" Ketsuo said from the drink cooler.

Mukuro grinned.

"Alright, Ketsy!" Mukuro said.

"Mukuro! I mean, Muki!" Ketsuo said.

"_Mukuro. That's her name."_ Ayumi thought.

"Well, can you come here tomorrow?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, I rarely have anything to do on Sundays." Mukuro replied.

"Sweet! Sounds great!" Seiko said.

* * *

Yoshiki and Mukuro arrived at his house, and she set her bags down.

"You think Ayumi saw us?" Yoshiki asked.

"I saw her, that's why I asked you to dance. She was over there, and I'm sure she heard everything. I'm not sure though." Mukuro replied. "You know, I'm kinda surprised she doesn't like you. You're a really cool guy."

"Thanks..." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro turned to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, then pulled away after a few seconds.

"Y-You don't have to do that, nobody is watching! No need to pretend anymore!" Mukuro said, blushing.

"Sorry..." Yoshiki replied, also blushing. "Also, the people here, a lot of them peek into other people's houses at night. You'd think Seiko and Naomi would be the victims of that the most, but like me, they bought blinds."

"These houses didn't come with blinds, that's a perv magnet right there." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, I caught Ketsuo trying to film Seiko and Naomi do it one night." Yoshiki said.

"I'm not surprised." Mukuro said.

"Did you know there were remote controlled blinds? I didn't." Yoshiki said.

"My dad invented those not that long ago." Mukuro replied.

"Really? You've got quite the family, then." Yoshiki said.

"Eh, we are who we are. Nothing special." Mukuro responded, being modest once again.

"How come you're so modest?" Yoshiki asked.

"My mom taught me to be modest so that I wouldn't grow up to become a bitch." Mukuro replied.

"Makes sense." Yoshiki said.

He sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You need a separate place to sleep- no, you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"We can sleep together, don't avoid me like the plague since we don't have to pretend anymore." Mukuro replied.

"I'm the one who kissed you even after we were done pretending." Yoshiki remarked, finally countering one of her remarks with his own.

"True, I'll give you that one." Mukuro replied.

She laid down on the bed next to him and pulled the sheets up.

"Hey, Mukuro, have any of your clients ever fallen in love with you before?" Yoshiki asked.

"Plenty of times, but they were never my type." Mukuro replied.

"Hmm.." Yoshiki merely said.

He took off his tuxedo, and just put on some boxers as pajamas, and she wasn't looking.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked.

"Nothing." Mukuro replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Yoshiki asked.

"The only problem with these situations is getting out." Mukuro responded. "I want to get out of it, but I don't want to seem like a bitch."

"We'll just say I constantly fucked up. It's pretty believable." Yoshiki said.

"You're way too hard on yourself." Mukuro said.

"I can be hard on you." Yoshiki remarked.

"Was that a sarcastic remark implying a sexual innuendo?" Mukuro asked.

"If you want to think of it that way." Yoshiki replied.

"... Are you asking me to have sex with you?" She asked.

"N-No! Unless you want to, of course..." Yoshiki replied.

"I don't usually have sex with my clients, but... You're a nice guy, I know you're not gonna brag to everyone so... If you want, I'll do that." Mukuro said.

"Wait, wait, wait... You're actually being serious?" He said.

"I-Is there a problem?" Mukuro replied, blushing.

"... I never said there was, but..." Yoshiki said.

"I dunno... It's just that I actually feel safe with you, not like my other clients. One of them blackmailed me about having sex with me unless if I paid him back." Mukuro said.

"Did you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah. With a shotgun shell to the head." Mukuro replied.

"Well, that's good." Yoshiki said.

"What I'm saying is, you don't seem like the type of guy who would do that." Mukuro said.

"Everyone else would think otherwise." Yoshiki replied.

"Well, I don't judge people by their cover. It's how I deal with Ketsuo. You're a delinquent, but... I kinda have trouble believing it, since you're such a nice guy." Mukuro responded.

"Thanks..." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't really know why Ayumi doesn't like you." Mukuro said.

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, she should get back together with me." Yoshiki said.

"And then what? I mean, when you guys are finally happy... It's gonna happen again. That stuff happens with about a third of my clients." Mukuro said.

And then he realized it. That she'd probably break up with him again.

"..."

"I don't know, but I really wish you the best." Mukuro said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Yoshiki asked.

"Unless if you count the blond guy in this room who I'm pretending with, then yes. Otherwise, nope." Mukuro replied.

"Seriously?" Yoshiki said.

"Every guy has just taken advantage of me. They always come off as so amazing, and then they take the money out of my bank account and spend it on drugs, or they constantly get in arguments with my family then hits me, or just sexually." Mukuro said.

"... There's been guys who've hit you before...?" Yoshiki said.

"... **Were**." Mukuro replied. "I killed them all and kept all of their organs and body parts. I actually have an organ donor card."

Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

"You don't just hit a girl..." Yoshiki said.

"And if it's me, you sure as hell don't get away with it." Mukuro replied.

"Hey Mukuro?" Yoshiki said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Be honest. You know Ayumi, and do you think she and I would be a good couple?" Yoshiki asked.

"... I'm not really sure. I mean, if being taken advantage of makes it a bad couple, then you won't do too good. I mean, she used you for sex and money." Mukuro replied. "I'm not really sure how you're okay with it."

"... I dunno, I'm in love with her!" Yoshiki said. "Does that make me an idiot?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes you're kinda foolish with love. I know I've been really foolish with love, and so has Ketsy. His ex would take advantage of him in every way possible all the time. And she'd cheat, and she got away with it." Mukuro said. "Until his brother killed her."

"Jeez..." Yoshiki said.

"Can I tell you a secret that's been bugging me forever? You can't tell Ketsuo." Mukuro said.

"Sure..." Yoshiki replied.

"His brother... Did the tying up and everything, but... I was the one who killed her." Mukuro said.

"... You..." Yoshiki said.

"I was tired of it! We all were! I hated her for what she did to him! And... I was in love with him back then, and even if he didn't love me back I still had to save him..." Mukuro said. "And look what I've created... He's a sad sack of crap now... He's got a huge drinking problem, and he's so perverted it's not even funny. I thought I was helping him, but I only made it worse..."

"... It's okay, you had the right intention." Yoshiki said.

"It's not okay... I ruined his life." Mukuro said. "And I can't help but hate myself for it."

Yoshiki kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

"What happened, happened. He chooses to be like this. It's his own fault." Yoshiki said.

"... Shut up..." She whispered. "It was never his fault... He was such a nice guy, and everything was going amazing in his life. I made that selfish decision to kill her. I practically killed _him_! He's not the same... I've tried to hook him up so many times, but they all break up with him, and it makes him miserable... This is what I did, and... And... I don't want him to hate me..."

"He wouldn't hate you... I know him." Yoshiki said.

"She was his pride and joy." Mukuro said. "She was everything to him. And I still hate her. I still have her light pink ribbon that is his favorite... And every time I wear it, he says how it looks so similar to hers... And he asks me why I cry... And... And..."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it off, making her look up at him.

"This is my fault... And... I need to tell him." Mukuro said, and she walked out.

* * *

Ketsuo let her in, and she closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Mukuro said.

"Hold up, what for?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Promise not to hate me?" Mukuro asked.

"How come? Nothing would make me hate you!" Ketsuo said.

Mukuro took out the ribbon and held it in her hand.

"... I killed her." Mukuro said.

"... I'm sorry, I don't understand... What?" Ketsuo said.

"I killed her. I killed your ex, it was me!" Mukuro said.

"No it wasn't, my brother showed me the..." Ketsuo said.

"He did the tying up and everything, and I killed her! He said he'd take the blame and everything. I've never told anyone..." Mukuro said.

"... You..."

"I was just trying to free you, but... I only hurt you even more... I mean, you've become a sad sack of crap that goes to dive bars... Dive bars!" Mukuro said. "I was trying to help you... But I was selfish..."

"..."

"Ketsuo... This... Might be weird, but I loved you back then... Back when you were you. And I hated the way she treated you, so I came up with the plan to kill her. I made you miserable! I practically killed you, I mean, you aren't the same... Your liver's probably going to be dead in ten, fifteen years, and you can't even keep a woman... And every time I wear this very ribbon that was your favorite, you also say how it's similar to her, and I cry, and you always ask why... Well, this is why! I'm sorry, and you have all permission to hate me..." Mukuro said.

"... Mukuro... I... Don't even know why you worried... I can't hate you- I can barely hate anyone... I can barely hate _Satoshi_, and for a while he was a total prick to Seiko!" Ketsuo replied. "Mukuro, you're one of my best friends, and... Maybe what you did was for the better."

"... Really...?" She said.

"Yeah. I mean... I don't have to deal with the constant cheating, I actually have money, I now have actual value in what love actually is despite not having any after her... It's alright." Ketsuo said.

Mukuro kissed him and ran out the door.

"Note to self. Buy some Axe and wear the tuxedos..." Ketsuo said to himself.

* * *

"Was he okay with it?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah... Thanks." Mukuro replied.

"Good, see I told you he couldn't hate you." Yoshiki said.

She looked in his eyes and kissed him.

"I'm in a really good mood... You wouldn't happen to want to... You know..." Mukuro said, and her eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Alright..." Yoshiki said. "Let's do it."

* * *

~Le Nexsht Mo'ning Lateh~

* * *

Mukuro stretched her arms, slowly waking up.

"Morning honey..." She teased.

"Damn..." Yoshiki said, still tired. "That. Was amazing..."

She kissed him, then got up.

"Come on, we've got things to do today!" Mukuro said, and he slowly got up.

"It's 6:30, what do you plan on doing this early?" Yoshiki asked.

"Getting ready for today, let's go!" Mukuro replied.

"Alright..." Yoshiki said.

She started cooking pancakes, and she looked at him.

"Don't put clothes on just yet, I like seeing you like that." Mukuro said.

"I hope we're still pretending." Yoshiki said.

"... Oh god, I have problems. You know the trope where if men go without sex, they're smarter, and if women don't go without sex, they're smarter?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah...?" Yoshiki asked.

"Complete opposite for me." Mukuro replied.

"Today's gonna be a long day with Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

"Very much so~" Mukuro replied.


	18. Tony The Beat

**Author's Note:**

(FYI, this chapter was started a long time ago, but dumbass me forgot to put the date.)

Hey guys! Not much I'd like to say. First of all, I've mashed up formers chapters 14-17 and edited them. Second, PLEASE REVIEW. I know, I say it A LOT, but it really, really, really helps. How am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong? Also, I miss interacting with my reviewers. Also, do note that a lot of the reviews are messed up, since I deleted and replaced chapters.

I'm just frickin' listening to the Blood Drive opening, In The Rain, and it definitely reminded me of the highlights of this story. Well, let's go and get that going again! I've gotten much better with characterization- even better than I was before- and I think when I revise the earlier chapters, they'll be much better, because they're going to have added content to boost them to 10K words. Also, speaking of characters, I'm gonna be adding Graves (You might have seen him in The War of Musume) and another character, who I'll keep a secret... Also, for Magali, Misuto, and Aiko. I actually know their characters and relationships with other characters, and there's no doubt that they'd NEVER team up together.

But this is Corpse Party: Reform. This story defies logic more than Satoshi actually having a girlfriend.  
Actually... Not quite, but pretty damn close. Yes, I've still got it! Still good with jokes, surprisingly!

Anyways, third of all, I'm really excited and happy to finally be 'reviving' the story, if you will. I love this story, and I always have. It's easily and without argument, my best story, and it's pretty amazing! But I'm done rambling, I know you guys (may or may not) wanna see the second part of the 'Jealousy' storyline/arc.

To the story?

* * *

Yoshiki and Mukuro walked out of their house, the light of the sun hurt their eyes a bit.

"Excited for today?" Mukuro asked.

"You bet, most action I've had in a while- though last night's a good exception." Yoshiki replied, thinking about how they had slept together the night before.

"Just remember what I'm here for." Mukuro said.

Anyone listening would think it's because of the relationship, rather than sex.  
But she meant to make Ayumi jealous, rather than for Yoshiki to be with her.

"I do, relax." Yoshiki said, and kissed her.

They were exceptionally good at pretending, but even if they weren't, nobody could see their actual plan... And they wanted to keep it that way.  
However, Mukuro had grown slightly... Attached... To Yoshiki, and she wanted to be friends with him after everything was said and done.  
But she thought, 'say it does work out, but Ayumi breaks up with him... Maybe...', however she stopped herself from thinking any more.  
There was nothing more. He was her client. That was it.

* * *

Seiko walked down the trail of the jungle. She had already told Naomi. It was an odd day, and she had been thinking about Yoshiki and Mukuro.  
What she found weird was how he moved on from Ayumi so quickly, when he was so in love with her.  
Of course, she knew that he saw all of the qualities Ayumi had in Mukuro, some even more evident. She could understand why he loved her, and how he moved on. But... She wondered how Ayumi felt. Nonetheless, she kept walking.  
Ayumi and Satoshi had a make out session the one time, despite it ending badly. Very badly.

"Lemme out..." A voice said, and she looked around. "No, you dummy... I'm in your head."

"What...?" Seiko thought.

"Don't you remember me?" It said in a voice she remembered all too well.

The one who pushed Satoshi off the train. The one who nearly forced Ketsuo to have sex with her, with him denying it until Naomi showed up.  
Machi. Machi was back, and Seiko had completely forgotten about her.

"How about this... I get control, and you get no say!" Machi said, and a green haze took Seiko's vision from her briefly.  
"I must thank you for letting me have your body."

"S-Stop!" Seiko thought.

"You can't make me. I'm in control, and I'm not letting go!" Machi replied, in thought so nobody would hear.

"HELP!" Seiko tried to say, but couldn't.

"Sorry, hun, but you're going nowhere. It's me now, and you better like it!" Machi thought. "That Mukuro... She seems like a great body to take... It's very attractive to men, after all... I think I'll enjoy this."

* * *

Yoshiki stopped at Ketsuo's house, and walked in. Ketsuo had said that anyone was allowed, no need to knock.

"Please say that's you, Yoshiki." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah, you got me." Yoshiki replied, and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

Ketsuo walked out, and Yoshiki had poured two glasses.

"So, how's Mukuro?" Ketsuo asked.

"She and I had sex last night." Yoshiki smiled.

"Woah, hold up. You're saying you actually..."

"Yes." Yoshiki replied.

"... Holy... Holy shit... Alright, tell me how it was!" Ketsuo said.

"Much better than Ayumi. All I know is, I can't remember being so tired." Yoshiki replied.

"Well, that's my Mukuro then... Not that I'd know." Ketsuo said, and lowered his head in shame.

"Need a drink?" Yoshiki joked.

"Do you have nude photos?!" Ketsuo asked.

"... No, why would I-"

"Damn it!" Ketsuo said.

"You want to see her naked." Yoshiki said.

"I wanna see all these girls naked!" Ketsuo said.

"... Even Yuka?" Yoshiki asked.

"... Okay, _almost_ all these girls, naked." Ketsuo replied.

"Alright." Yoshiki said. "That's... A bit better."

* * *

Mukuro walked in the jungle, when she saw Ayumi starting to walk up to her.

"You must be Ayumi-"

"Cut the shit, I know your game." Ayumi said.

"Woah, okay, we can talk about this.. What's wrong-"

"Don't pull that shit with me! You think you can just walk into his life because I broke up with him?" Ayumi asked.

"Actually, I can." Mukuro said. "You don't own him, and he's moved on... _That is what you wanted, after all._"

"Shut the fuck up." Ayumi said.

"Or what? Am I not allowed to say the truth?" Mukuro asked, slightly sarcastic. "I don't want any problems. Whether we have any is up to you."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're better than me!" Ayumi said.

"I never thought that, actually. None of us are better than another, just different. And better is a matter of opinion. Just like how aristocrats are better than delinquents to you?" Mukuro replied.

"You don't have the right-"

"It's a free country." Mukuro said. "I don't know why you let him go.. He's an amazing person. But whatever, your loss."

Mukuro walked past Ayumi, and Ayumi kicked her foot.

"Don't kick me. You wouldn't like it if I kicked you." Mukuro said.

"Bring it, bitch." Ayumi said, and she went to punch Mukuro in the face.

Mukuro grabbed Ayumi's arm and twisted it upwards, then kicked Ayumi in the stomach, causing her to fall over.

"Just brought it. Bitch." Mukuro replied, and she walked away.

Ayumi stuck up her middle finger, and Mukuro merely smiled.

"I don't want any problems, and I'm not sure why you have any. Unless of course... _You're jealous._" Mukuro said, and before Ayumi could say 'fuck you' she walked away.

* * *

Mukuro had introduced herself to everyone, and they all hung out, drinking at Satoshi's beach house.  
Mukuro, Seiko, and Mayu were all talking about Kisaragi, and Mukuro mainly listened.

"Hey Naomi...?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied.

"Does something seem... Off about Seiko?" Ketsuo asked.

"Why would you insinuate that?" Naomi asked, starting to get a little angry.

"I dunno, maybe she's sick, but she's paler than usual, and her eyes don't have that usual glow to them.." Ketsuo replied. "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I'm just looking out for you guys-"

"We don't need anyone looking out for us." Naomi said, getting angry by the moment.

"I'm just saying that as a friend!" Ketsuo said, nervous about Naomi's anger.

There were two people you didn't want to piss off. Naomi and Yoshiki.

"I don't need you to say anything, I have eyes!" Naomi said.

"Are you and Seiko alright...?" Ketsuo asked.

Naomi's eyes widened, and she threw her glass at him, causing everyone to look at them.

"That's none of your business!" Naomi replied.

"I'm just trying to be a friend!" Ketsuo said.

"Well, you're being an insensitive asshole!" Naomi said.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ketsuo said, and he picked up the broken shards of glass on the floor.

Everyone started to go back to what they were doing, but Seiko walked up to them.

"Is everything alright, Naomi?" Seiko asked.

"Now you're asking if everything's alright?!" Naomi lashed out.

"Don't yell at her, you guys don't need to argue..." Ketsuo said.

"Shut up!" Naomi said. "You haven't been through shit!"

"..."

"... Do you know what it's like to see your best friend die- no, to see many of your best friends die? To not have a father in your life? To not be accepted?!" Naomi asked.

"... Yeah. I know what all of that is like." Ketsuo replied. "I saw many of my best friends die. I never met my father since he died. I know what it's like not to be accepted, and you don't know the half of that. I'm just trying to be a friend since I know what that's like. I've been persecuted for escaping Paulownia, and that's practically a prison camp! I've been rejected by countless women, my girlfriend was killed, my brother was killed, and many of my friends have suffered because of my actions. But you know what? I'm trying to be here as a friend, not as the pervert 'everyone knows and loves'. So please, don't get angry at me. Because it's not easy going through life alone, alright?"

He poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it.

"I don't know why I'm the target for everyone's anger, but I'm trying to be here! I always have been here for you guys, so please, don't get so pissed at me." Ketsuo said.

Naomi got up and walked away, rolling her eyes at him.

"Naomi?" Seiko said.

"He thinks he can just play the pity card." Naomi said.

"Look, he's our friend and-" Seiko said.

"And what?! You're taking his side?!" Naomi said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Seiko replied.

"Then just... Shut up." Naomi said.

"... Naomi...?" Seiko said.

"I don't want to hear it." Naomi said. "Maybe you two can sympathize, I know you don't want to deal with my anger issues either!"

"That's not true.." Seiko said.

"Then what is?" Naomi asked.

Ketsuo walked up to them.

"Naomi, stop it. The one you should be angry at is me." Ketsuo said, trying to get her to shift her anger towards him.

And it worked when she slapped him.

"..."

"Shut up." She said, and walked away.

"Naomi, wait..." Seiko said, and walked out with her.

"What the hell was all that about?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know." Ketsuo said. "But she has no reason to lash out at Seiko."

"..."

"I hate it when people argue." Ketsuo said. "My mother and my brother used to argue all the time, then one time he stormed out and..."

He didn't finish, and instead took a drink of beer.

"So, what're you doing for Father's Day?" Satoshi asked.

"..." Ketsuo said nothing, and kept drinking. "I'm gonna visit his grave. It's something I should've done last Father's Day."

"Damn..." Satoshi said.

"Never met him. I don't know what type of father he would've been like for me. But... Maybe my life wouldn't be so fucked up right now." Ketsuo said.

"I know someone who can relate." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, and she's pretty pissed... Maybe that's why." Ketsuo said. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"You sure that's the best idea?" Satoshi asked.

"I've never had the chance to have the easy way in life. And I'm used to it." Ketsuo replied, and he walked out.

Naomi and Seiko were sitting on the beach, Naomi crying in Seiko's arms.

"You girls alright?" Ketsuo asked and sat next to them.

"Sorry for yelling at you..." Naomi said.

"Better me than anyone else. Not even Satoshi has less to lose than I do." Ketsuo said.

"You've got friends." Naomi said.

"And likely a shitload of playboys." Seiko added.

"True, and most certainly true." Ketsuo replied. "Naomi, were you just angry because your father isn't in the picture?"

"... Yeah... He died..." Naomi said.

"I can relate. I never got to meet my father." Ketsuo said.

"My father..." Naomi said, but didn't finish.

"Look, whatever happens... If you ever get angry... Yell at_ me_. Nobody else. Come and find me, and you yell at me... Understand?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah, but... Why do you want me to yell at _you_?" Naomi asked.

"Because, I hate arguing. I won't argue back, so there'd be none... I'd hate it if you and Seiko got in an argument, I mean, you two have done miracles for me! You're an amazing couple, and... I dunno. I hate seeing people argue. My mother and my brother argued all the time. And he left the house that night... And he never came back." Ketsuo replied. "My life's been surrounded by death and... I guess being how you guys know me has been the only way I could escape. And if you yelled at me, hurt me, or... Even killed me in worst case scenario... I've really got nothing to lose."

"You've got things to lose! All your friends would miss you!" Seiko said.

"Life goes on." Ketsuo said. "Maybe that's what I'm here to teach, I dunno. All I really know about my father is that he used to teach at Kisaragi. I only saw pictures of him. My mother told me nothing about him, and she just mainly drank. Half the time, she was drunk! The other half was either arguing with my brother or teaching me how to be a gentleman- she said my brother was a lost cause- but she spent half the time drunk! I'm talking, she had to drink for _hours_!"

"Life wasn't easy." Naomi said.

"My mother died of alcoholism, and I got sent to fuckin' Paulownia! That place is a prison if you don't believe in what they believe in!" Ketsuo said.

"What do they believe in?" Seiko asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ketsuo said.

"Tell us." Naomi said.

"You know those rumors about the 'viruses' and all that crap? Well, they do black magic and shit to resurrect them. Of course, I don't fucking buy it, and that's why I was rarely fed, they gave me lots of cheap beer, and I couldn't go very far. Eventually, Masaru, Ryouchi, Sumiko, and I all got out, but... They're still gunnin' for us. And if they ever threaten to hurt any of you, or actually do hurt you- even Satoshi- I'll gladly lay my life down. I mean, I ain't got any super good purpose in life. Hell, I don't even know what I believe in, if anything at all! And my life ain't that good, anyways." Ketsuo said.

"If they're gonna hurt us, let them, but-"

"Seiko, I meant what I said, and I will never turn against my word no matter what you use against me. Even sex!" Ketsuo said.

"That was a last resort, but alright." Seiko said.

"Look, I'll kick their asses, seven hundred million ways to Sunday Bloody Sunday, because if they ever hurt any of you, I'll blow the damn thing up along with everyone who believes in that 'virus' crap, the administrators, and I'll bash Misuto's fuckin' face in!" Ketsuo said. "Especially you guys. Hell, I'll do all that, holding up a rainbow flag."

The two smiled and he leaned back a bit.

"You guys have the best relationship I've seen in the motherfuckin' galaxy, at least. Mind you, I haven't seen that many being holed up in a prison since I was 14, and my internet history isn't exactly... But you know what I mean!" Ketsuo said. "I dunno, I've just been through a lot that I hate thinking about... And you guys have such a happy vibe about you, and... I'm glad I helped you out all this time."

The two started ruffling his hair, and he shut his eyes disliking it, but he was glad it was them.

"So we finally found you." Magali said.

"Yeah, you found us chapters ago and had your asses kicked. But really, man? This was the best storyline you could do?" Ketsuo asked.

A piece of wood fell onto Misuto's head and he threw it to Ketsuo.

'I just felt like it. Now kick his ass. Also, I may or not have given them lots of cheap beer. :3'

Aiko stumbled into the water, clearly drunker than the rest of them.

"What'd you do, inject them with that and Aqua Velva?" Ketsuo asked.

"Fuck you!" Misuto said.

"Up yours, bitch face." Ketsuo said.

"We don't have the time." Magali said.

"We just want the droids." Ketsuo said, mocking them.

"We're the ones with weapons." Misuto said.

"I have a weapon too, and you're drunk." Ketsuo said.

"What'd make you say that?" Misuto asked.

"That cop car behind you." Ketsuo replied, and the two turned around.

With ample opportunity, Ketsuo smashed their heads into each other, knocking both Paulownians out. He looked at Aiko, who had passed out, and didn't even do anything.

"By the way, you guys are sucky assassins." Ketsuo said. "Siri, play Machinehead by Bush!"

"Did you say, Give Me Head by Bish?" Siri asked.

"... What the fuck?" Ketsuo said. "No, I said, play Machinehead by Bush!"

"Playing Darude Sandstorm." Siri said.

"Oh, fuck my life." Ketsuo said. "Can we NOT be mainstream for once? Siri, play Machinehead by Bush!"

"Playing Machinima by Batman." Siri said.

"You know what, the moment's gone anyways." Ketsuo said.

"Playing Machinehead by Bush." Siri said.

"You bitch!" Ketsuo said.

He heard Seiko and Naomi laughing in the background, and he decided that he didn't mind.

* * *

"So, I think everything went well tonight." Yoshiki said.

"Agreed." Mukuro replied, and she winked at him. "She was definitely jealous. Tried to attack me early today when I took my morning walk."

"Damn!" Yoshiki said.

"Talked about how 'I think I can just walk into your life', it was hard to contain my laughter with what we're doing." Mukuro said.

"Is it always this funny?" Yoshiki asked.

"Never, she just happened to be one who 'noticed', she's pretty angry though. But her fighting is pretty sloppy." Mukuro replied, and she took off her jacket.

"Definitely not." Yoshiki said, and he pulled the blinds down.

"Hmm..." Mukuro mumbled.

"What?" He said.

"I dunno, I was thinking, dog tags would look cool on you." Mukuro replied.

"I'm not in the military." Yoshiki said.

"No, not one of those. The ones used for decor, as jewelry." Mukuro said.

"... You know, Ayumi was never concerned about that kind of stuff." Yoshiki said.

"She really has a few screws loose." Mukuro said, and Yoshiki kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, and some of them I like... Others... I wish weren't there." Yoshiki said. "But I can accept them."

"Well, you really love her... I find that..." Mukuro said.

"Please don't be like Mayu and say adorable." Yoshiki said.

"Ehhh... I was gonna say that's pretty cool of you." Mukuro said.

"Eh?" Yoshiki said.

"I mean, you could have any girl in the world right now, and you still love her, no matter what. You just don't find guys like that anymore, and she doesn't realize how lucky she is." Mukuro replied. "She won't find another guy like that."

Yoshiki slumped down on the bed, and she sat next to him. She kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sleepy..." Mukuro whispered.

"You and me both." Yoshiki replied, and yawned.

"Well, good night." Mukuro said.

"Good night, Muki." Yoshiki said, and smiled.

"Shut up." She said.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her head. He pulled away, and rested his head back on the pillow.

* * *

(Resumed: 12/3/15)

* * *

Ryouchi slapped Misuto awake.

"So... Think you can try and kill me?" Ryouchi asked.

"Kill you? I know who you are. Why would I want to?" Misuto asked.

Ryouchi's eyes widened.

"We've all learned that you're the Sacred One." Misuto said.

Ryouchi untied Misuto from the chair.

"... So you really know." Ryouchi said.

"Of course." Misuto replied.

"How did you find out?" Ryouchi asked.

"We saw the tattoo." Misuto said.

Ryouchi had a tattoo of a pentacle on his chest, and he looked at it under his shirt briefly.

"We are at your service." Misuto said. "All of Paulownia is."

"... Good to know." Ryouchi replied.

"Where's Aiko and Magali?" Misuto asked.

"I don't know. I was only able to get you in the while that Ketsuo and the girls weren't looking. It was a bit of a longer trip than I expected to get you here." Ryouchi responded.

"Speaking of which, where the hell are we anyways?" Misuto asked, and he looked around.

"The Blood Moon Mountain. It's quite far." Ryouchi said.

"Damn... You actually made a little interrogation place here?" Misuto asked.

"You've always gotta have a secret place to interrogate and keep people." Ryouchi said. "Especially if you don't trust them."

"... Well, that actually makes a lot of sense." Misuto said.

He looked around a bit more, and he saw photographs of everyone else in individual pictures.

"Who's the hot chick with the black hair?" Misuto asked.

"Mukuro, but she's taken." Ryouchi replied.

"Every fuckin' time..." Misuto said.

"Look, go find Aiko and Magali." Ryouchi said.

"Oh, fuck you! Fine..." Misuto said, and he walked out.

Ryouchi took out a black Paulownia uniform that had a hood, then he put it on and put on a silver mask.  
He equipped himself with two Glock 44's. He then went to write down another entry in his journal.

"Day 86- They are all slowly approaching their deaths... I like the slow pace, it gives me a bit of fun when one gets hurt and they all scramble like idiots... They haven't worn out their use yet, but when they do, that is when I'll kill them. Until then, I'll have to secretly exploit every one of their flaws and deal as much pain as possible. -R.S."

* * *

Levi put his mug of beer down.

"Oh yeah, I remember at my old high school, there was this really smoking hot nurse, Crystal. I'm pretty sure she was either the same age as me or around there, but let me tell you, she had a nice pair of melons!" Levi said.

"Levi. Can I just splash you with your beer?" Naomi asked.

"You can splash me with something else..." Levi replied, and she slapped him. "I deserved that one. But yeah, eventually she and I did it in the back room. I also heard one of the other nurses smoked weed a lot in the courtyard."

"Was it true?" Seiko asked.

"By the smell of all that damn pot? Of course, but nobody ever had any proof! It could've been anyone else!" Levi said. "Which is odd, because it's an all-girls school."

"... How'd you get in?" Naomi asked.

"Nobody knew I was a guy. Except for the... Five or six girls that I got it on with there." Levi responded.

"Dear god, that's high even for Ketsuo's standards- oh wait..." Seiko said.

"You're lucky I'm drunk, or I'd argue the point!" Ketsuo said, waving his beer around.

"Honestly though, Crystal's really nice personality-wise... And in bed. I wonder how she's doing. I miss her quite a lot, but I know she's probably doing good." Levi said. "Don't even think about slapping me, Naomi."

"I actually wasn't. I'm not a bitch, you know." Naomi said.

"I know that! You're as soft as your wittle wittle cheekies!" Levi said, gently pinching her cheeks.

"Let go... Before I chop your balls off and feed them to-"

"The author's dog?" Levi said.

"What?" Naomi said.

"Never mind!" Levi said and let go.

"... Who the fuck is "the author"? Sounds like a high class, spoiled prick." Naomi said.

"I don't watch him all the time, but from what I have watched, I know he's not a spoiled prick. Hey, Mr. Author Guy! I see you've been playing a lot of Minecraft lately, huh? PAY ATTENTION TO US, YOU ASSHOLE!" Levi said.

A piece of wood flew at him and slammed into his head.

"Owwww!" Levi said and picked it up.

"Fuck off in Satoshi's blow-up doll"

"Are we STILL making that joke?!" Satoshi asked.

"Yes! Deal with it!" Levi replied.

"No, I meant the piece of wood." Satoshi said.

"My answer is still the same. Just like your inability to get an actual date with anyone who's not a whore. Or at all." Levi said.

"Fuck off!" Satoshi said.

"The truth hurts, don't it, buddy? I forgot, the closet thing you'll have to an actual date is Senjin's video that has like, 3.7 million views where Yoshiki beat the crap out of you. At least you kissed his knuckles rather than nothing!" Levi said.

"Go shove it up your-"

"That's not an insult at all." Levi said.

"... Oh... Oh. OH!" Satoshi stood up and said. "FUCK THIS SHIIIIT!" Satoshi said and left.

"Works every time." Levi said.

Yoshiki walked up to Levi.

"I know I may be a total dumbass and ask you of all people, but what should I do?" Yoshiki asked.

"... About...?" Levi replied.

"... Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

"You may be surprised, but I actually know a lot about love. If you love her, then keep going for it. If not, then there are tons of other girls who would appreciate you for who you are. Go with your heart." Levi responded.

"... That's the thing. While you're right, I just don't know anymore." Yoshiki said.

"Love's complicated, but it pulls through." Levi said.

The words rang in Yoshiki's head, and it made sense. He got a bit of clarification... But not nearly enough.

"Thanks, Levi." Yoshiki said.

"Hey, it's my pleasure." Levi replied.

* * *

Misuto walked out to Ketsuo's house and saw Magali tied to a chair.

"Where's Aiko?" He asked.

"I don't know where he put her." Magali replied.

She had a lot of huge gashes probably from a whip.

"I'm not exactly complaining, but the fuck happened to you?" Misuto asked.

"... Shinozaki." Magali said. "She's not in such a weak state anymore."

"What's that mean?" Misuto asked.

"... She's... Insane." Magali said.

"I gotta get you back to base first. R wants me to talk to you." Misuto said.

"Where's Koroshiya?" Magali asked.

"No idea. Haven't seen her in forever." Misuto responded.

He untied Magali and helped her up.

"I hate saying this, but I need your help... I need you as a balance." Magali said.

"... I could leave you to die right here or kill you myself, but... I know I'd lose a valuable ally with you." Misuto said and helped her walk.

"Fuck you too..." Magali scoffed.

The two walked, but stopped at the corner before they walked in front of Yuka's line of sight.  
They kept walking after the younger girl passed by, then eventually got to the mountains.

"Ryouchi!" Misuto said.

He walked out in front of them, wearing the outfit he had on before.

"..."

"You plan to awaken the Nirvana?" Magali asked.

"..."

"Why aren't you speaking?" Misuto asked.

"... Because... Okuni has escaped my reach." Ryouchi said. "For all we know, she could be back at the beach with everyone telling everyone about the hooded guy."

"What about Koroshiya? Perhaps she can kill Okuni beforehand?" Magali asked.

"Koroshiya isn't here. She's dealing with the Byakudan High School. The students there are insolent and-" His phone started ringing. "Yello? What do you mean there's Monokuma, Pedobear, and the bear from Two Broke Girls there?! Torturing Yuuya? Okay, they're on our side then... Yes, just make sure that we- I mean, you get Mitsuki. She'll be brainwashed and will secretly serve us. Thank you, Sumiko."

He hung up.

"Sumiko AKA: Koroshiya?" Misuto said.

"Yes." Ryouchi replied. "Did you find Aiko?"

"Neither of us know where she is." Magali said.

"... I'll send someone I trust out." Ryouchi said.

"Who?" Misuto asked.

A tough, goth looking student with black hair walked out and flipped his pocket knife rapidly.

"Graves Ferria... One of the best killers out there. He'll be able to kill any of her captors. Just be stealthy and assassinate them rather than go in knives blazing." Ryouchi said.

"..." Graves didn't respond, but instead nodded.

"You talk, kid?" Misuto asked.

"..."

"Why so quiet?" Misuto asked.

"..." He continued not to answer Misuto.

"... Answer me." Misuto said.

He once again defied Misuto, continuing not to speak. Instead, he walked out.

"... The fuck's his problem?" Misuto asked.

"He doesn't talk if he doesn't want to or need to. He didn't feel either one, so he had no desire to." Ryouchi said.

"..." Misuto didn't have anything to say.

"Well, why waste your breath, I guess?" Magali said.

"What do we do now?" Misuto asked.

"Levi is dangerous to our plans... He's not from this time. He must've gone through some sort of... Fuck it, I don't know, but he's from the future, he knows of me. That's the simplified version." Ryouchi replied. "Just... Get him."

Misuto and Magali nodded and walked out.

"... You know I hate you." Misuto said.

"I hate you too." Magali replied.

"Thanks, bitch!" Misuto said.

"You're welcome, dickface." Magali said.

"Okay, we must never talk so nicely again." Misuto said.

"Agreed, motherfucker." Magali responded.

* * *

Ketsuo walked out of his house, beer in hand, and he went to the bar.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" He asked, clearly drunk.

"Umm... I'm Kuon Niwa..." She replied, with a cocktail in her hand. "What about you?"

"Ketsuo Nekumari. What brings you around here?" Ketsuo asked.

She shrugged.

"I was looking for my little sister." Kuon replied.

"What's her name? Maybe I can help you look." Ketsuo replied.

"Aiko.." She said.

Ketsuo had a hint of shock in his eyes for a second, but proceeded to play it off professionally.

"Haven't seen her, but I'll be glad to help you look." Ketsuo said.

"Really? Thanks!" She said and hugged him.

He was surprised that they were already hugging, but he wasn't complaining, and he hugged back.  
She walked out, and he followed her.

"So, tell me about yourself!" Kuon said.

"Well... Not really much to say about me... I'm nice I guess... Ummm..." Ketsuo said, not being sure of what to say or how describe himself, and the last thing he wanted was her to leave since he was perverted.

"... You unsure of something?" Kuon asked, walking beside him.

"I used to go to Paulownia." Ketsuo said, straying away from his personal life. "I'm glad I escaped..."

"Aiko goes to Paulownia. Do you know of a Naho or Sayaka?" Kuon asked.

"... Nope." Ketsuo replied.

"What about a Magali?" Kuon asked.

"... She and I aren't exactly on good terms." Ketsuo said. "She and a guy named Misuto attacked my friends and I a while back..."

"... Oh..." Kuon responded.

"It's fine, we're all okay." Ketsuo said, and he tried to smile.

They kept walking, and she held his hand, causing him to blush slightly.

"You go and drink a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes I drink a lot... But usually I don't drink at all. Only when I'm stressed." Kuon said.

"I see..." Ketsuo said.

"What about you?" Kuon asked.

Ketsuo smiled.

"I'm gonna have liver problems in a year or two, I drink way too much." Ketsuo said. "It's a bit of a relieving experience."

"Yeah... You kinda just lose yourself. All the pain goes away." Kuon said.

"Sometimes even literally. I remember all the bar fights I've gotten into..." Ketsuo said.

"How'd those end up?" She asked.

"I've got scars... Though the guys I've faced probably have way worse scars. This one guy threatened to kill my friend, so I smashed his face in. Luckily he lived, but I didn't wanna have to do that..." Ketsuo said.

"Well, as long as your friend was okay!" Kuon said.

"Yeah..." He replied.

Ketsuo got to thinking, he really wanted to help Kuon find Aiko, because Kuon was so nice. But Aiko hated him, and would turn Kuon against him.  
He wasn't sure what to do... But perhaps Aiko's memory didn't come back from the hangover.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kuon asked.

"... What I'm gonna do in life. Hell, I dunno anything I'm gonna be doing or who I'm gonna be with..." Ketsuo said and sighed.

"You'll find out eventually! You're only 17, there's no way you'd know now." Kuon said.

"... How'd you know I'm 17?" Ketsuo asked.

"I saw it in your eyes." Kuon replied.

"Huh..." He said. "Intriguing..."

* * *

"Killed you again!" Mayu said, having shot Satoshi again.

"This is why I don't play Call of Duty..." Satoshi said.

"To be fair... You suck at this game." Yoshiki said, and he sniped Morishige.

"Damn it." Morishige said.

"You killed Shige-nii!" Mayu said, and she killed Satoshi again.

"I'm not Yoshiki!" Satoshi said.

"You're just... Bad..." Mukuro said.

"Thanks." Satoshi said, and saw that he had a semtex grenade on his face.

"From me, to you. It's the only thing a girl's giving you for a while... Besides Mayu's bullets." Mukuro said.

"Lovely." Satoshi said, then he ran up to Ayumi and took her down with him.

"Fuck you too. Not literally though." Ayumi said.

"He did kill someone, that's worth something." Yoshiki said, and he shot Mayu.

"Damn, I almost had Hellstorm Missiles!" Mayu said.

"Why can't we play TF2?" Satoshi asked.

"The girls destroy us every time." Yoshiki said.

"We actually stand a chance here." Morishige said.

Mayu prided herself in that, and they knew she was the best at TF2 out of all of them.

Mukuro shot Morishige, then took out her RPG.

"Can we all agree that it's a good thing that this isn't Ghosts?" Mukuro asked.

All of them said yes, then Ayumi shot Satoshi.

"Yaaaaay." Satoshi said.

"Just a little bit louder, because this is intended for humans." Yoshiki said.

"Fuck you." Satoshi said. "Not literally."

"Good." Yoshiki said.

"If anyone actually gets that reference, that'd be surprising." Morishige said.

"Is this the part where we mention an offensive conspiracy?" Mayu asked and shot Yoshiki.

"I would, but I wouldn't even get some." Satoshi said.

"Good point." Yoshiki said, and Mukuro killed Mayu.

"We gonna make another reference soon?" Yoshiki asked.

"In another scene." Satoshi said.

"Great. In the meanwhile-" Yoshiki said and he shot Ayumi. "Oh shit, pop goes your heart!"

"Reference?" Morishige asked.

"Wha- Oh yeah, that is." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi pouted, but soon killed Satoshi.

"Not going positive tonight." Satoshi said.

"You never do." Mayu said.

"Can't say this about your blowup doll though." Ayumi said.

"Shut up, you kissed me." Satoshi said.

"Dude, even I know she was drunk off her ass." Morishige said.

"Well, I can't even have one moment." Satoshi said.

"Game's over, let's see... No surprise, Mayu carried Morishige and Ayumi to victory." Yoshiki said.

"Satoshi, you frickin' fed Mayu dinner." Mukuro said.

"I know..." Satoshi said.

"You guys would've won without him... Not complaining!" Mayu said and hugged him.

"Yaaaay..." Satoshi said.

Everybody started walking home, but Ayumi stopped Yoshiki.

"What's the deal with her?" Ayumi asked.

"Who?" Yoshiki asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! Mukuro." Ayumi said.

"She's my girlfriend, baby." Yoshiki said.

"I'm not a baby. Baby." Ayumi said.

"Clearly you are, because you can't accept the fact that I've moved on." Yoshiki said.

"..."

"You want me back, don't you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Why would I want you back?" Ayumi asked.

"Because you're jealous of her!" Yoshiki said. "I found a way back into love, and I'm taking it. I didn't find it with you.  
I may be walking away, but you're the one leaving."

"..."

"You want me back, tell me right now." Yoshiki said.

"Not in a million years!" Ayumi said.

"Then move on." Yoshiki said sternly.

"I will!" Ayumi said and stormed off.

Mukuro stood behind him smiling.

"You played that like a champ." Mukuro said.

"Thanks." Yoshiki replied.

"One thing though." Mukuro said.

"Yeah...?" Yoshiki said.

"You told her to move on. And it seems like she's gonna do that." Mukuro said.

"The only single ones are Satoshi, Ketsuo, and Ryouchi. She won't move on. Unless if she goes and kisses Mayu again.  
Don't ask, we all thought it was weird." Yoshiki said.

"Alright then... I'll have a shot just for that." Mukuro said.

"Agreed." He replied and he kissed her.

* * *

Kuon and Ketsuo kept walking through the jungle, still not finding Aiko.  
At this point, he actually started to forget where the bunker was, so he couldn't actually help her.

"..." Kuon didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Ketsuo asked.

She sat down and looked at the ground. He sat with her and put his arm around her.

"... I don't know where Aiko is..." Kuon said, and she teared up.

She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for at least attempting to help me find her." Kuon said.

"..." He attempted to smile back, but it was transparent.

"Is there something on your mind?" Kuon asked.

"... I don't want you to hate me..." Ketsuo said.

"Okay...?" Kuon said.

He took in a deep breath.

"Earlier today, I saw Misuto, Magali... And Aiko. They were coming to attack us again. When I said Misuto and Magali attacked us the first time, I didn't mention Aiko was also with them. So, when I knocked out Misuto and Magali- Aiko passed out on her own-, I tied up Magali to a chair in my house, and Misuto got away... I put Aiko in a bunker somewhere, because I didn't want her near Magali in case one of them got out. But now I can't remember where the bunker is!" Ketsuo said and sighed. "You've been so nice to me... I feel like shit now, because I'm the reason why you can't find her!"

"..." She held his hand. "But you're trying to help me find her."

"... I would've, regardless of guilt, but... I feel like crap for this, and I'm sorry." Ketsuo said.

"It's okay. We'll find her." Kuon said.

"... Thanks for understanding." Ketsuo said.

"Why'd they attack you in the first place?" Kuon asked.

"Because Masaru, Ryouchi, Sumiko, and I all escaped Paulownia, and they were sent to kill us and anyone with us." Ketsuo said.

"I can reason with Aiko..." Kuon said.

"Really?" Ketsuo said.

"Yep! I don't think I can reason with Misuto or Magali though." Kuon replied.

"That's okay, we can handle them." Ketsuo said.

He hugged her and she hugged back.

"... I know this is a crazy thing to say, but I think I like you." Ketsuo said.

"I like you too!" Kuon said.

"Really?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah, you've been really good to me! I think we should be friends!" Kuon said, not realizing what he meant.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Ketsuo said, faking a smile. "_Damn it, fuckin' friendzoned **AGAIN**_." He thought.

They continued walking, and he held her hand.

"What if I actually said how I felt? No, I haven't known her that long... I'd just waste the chance." Ketsuo thought.

She smiled, and she kept walking.

"Do you and Aiko have anywhere to go?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well... We have a room at an inn, I guess." Kuon said.

"... Care to stay with us? Or rather, stay with me?" He asked.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Kuon replied.

"Getting closer..." Ketsuo thought.

He walked behind her to look at her, because let's face it, this is frickin' Ketsuo. Of course he's gonna be a perv, it took him long enough to actually be a perv in this chapter. Yes, I'm gonna keep talking cause I feel like it. Okay, I'm done now.

"Should I pay you rent?" Kuon asked.

"It's fine! We don't pay for these houses. Either way though, you wouldn't have to." Ketsuo replied.

The two walked, and eventually they came across the bunker.

"This is it!" He said, and he ran in.

Kuon quickly followed him, and they saw Aiko.

"Ey, what the hell happened a few hours ago- oh, why?" Aiko asked. "Hey, sis..."

"Haiyo!" Kuon replied.

Ketsuo untied Aiko.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Aiko asked him.

"... Because I'm sorry. Now I know that you attacked me, well, ish. But I'm still sorry." Ketsuo said.

"He's nice! He's even offering us a place to stay with him!" Kuon said.

"We're not staying with him." Aiko said.

"Why?" Kuon asked.

"Because he and his buddies are gonna try to gang up and kill us!" Aiko replied.

"I promise, I won't hurt either of you. In fact, I'll even make sure that they accept you." Ketsuo said.

"Why should I believe you?" Aiko asked.

"Because I'm not a bad person. I could've let you starve to death here with no help." Ketsuo said. "But I felt guilty and came back to get you out of here."

"... We'll stay for three days, I'll tell you if I want to stay or not. Deal?" Aiko asked.

"Deal." Ketsuo said.

"..." Graves said nothing, watching from the shadows. "It'd be so fun to kill them now... But I think it'd be more emotionally nerve-wracking if I klled them in front of their buddies..." He thought.

Ketsuo felt a slight chill, as if something was wrong, but he ignored it, and the three started walking out.  
Graves was left alone, and he took the time to scavenge the place to find into about Ketsuo, but he found nothing.

"You like Paulownia, Aiko?" Ketsuo asked.

She shrugged.

"The stuff we learn is fascinating, so there's that. I don't like nor dislike it." Aiko replied.  
"I can see why you wanted to get out though. I think they treated you pretty cruelly, even by Misuto and Magali's standards."

"Well, I'm living a lot better now, so I can't complain." Ketsuo said.  
"Everyone at Kisaragi is really nice, we're a tight-knit community, but I think you'll fit in perfectly."

"Good to know..." Aiko said, and saw Kuon start skipping, way in front of them. "Alright, what's the deal? Why are you being so nice?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ketsuo asked.

"Because we've attacked each other on several occasions." Aiko said.

He sighed.

"I feel like crap about everything that's happened, and I want to be nice to your sister, and make things right with you." Ketsuo replied.

"... You like her, don't you?" Aiko asked.

"... There's something different about her. I dunno, it's weird. This isn't just me being a perv, and I'm not used to feeling this way." Ketsuo responded.  
"To keep it simple... Yeah, I kinda do..."

She pinned him to a tree.

"Do anything to hurt her or try anything sexual and I will skin you alive, understood?" Aiko threatened.

"Understood." He replied, completely calm and honest.

It unnerved her, seeing that in his eyes. Most men would be scared, but he just accepted it for what it was.

"I don't like her for her body, albeit I've never seen here body, but still." Ketsuo added.

"... She better be in good hands or you'll have none." Aiko said.

"Understood." He said with the same calm expression.

She started walking quickly to catch up with Kuon, and he followed suit. They soon arrived at the resort, and he led them to his house.

"Make yourself at home. I've only got two bedrooms though... That reminds me, I've gotta steal Satoshi's guest bed, because he never has a girl over." Ketsuo said.

Kuon laughed, and even Aiko grinned a bit at Satoshi's expense.

"But seriously, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get his guest bed." Ketsuo said and he walked out.

"He's funny." Kuon said.

"I'll admit, he is a bit funny.." Aiko said, still cynical about him and this whole thing.

Kuon hopped onto the couch and just laid there.

"What the fuck are you doing with my bed?!" Satoshi asked.

"I need this. You don't." Ketsuo said.

"Yes I do!" Satoshi said.

"For who...?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Ummm..." He looked down. "The blowup doll."

"Hey, would you like a... Ummm... Girl... In your bed?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Take the bed." Satoshi said.

"That's what I thought." Ketsuo said, and Satoshi helped him get the bed into the other house.

The two put the bed in the guest bedroom, then Satoshi left.

"Alright, make yourselves at home." Ketsuo said.

"Thank you!" Kuon said and smiled.

Aiko walked into the guest bedroom and got herself ready to sleep.  
Kuon walked into the bathroom to take a bath, and Ketsuo went into the kitchen and had a shot of vodka.  
He decided to watch an episode of Bar Rescue, and after the hour long episode, he wondered what was taking Kuon so long.  
He walked over to the door and lightly knocked.

"You okay in there?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah! It's only been a few minutes, you paranoid or something?" Kuon asked.

"Ummm... It's actually been an hour, so I got kinda worried.." Ketsuo said.

"It has? I didn't realize that... You want me to hurry up?" Kuon asked.

"It's fine, take as long as you need. I don't pay the water bill." Ketsuo replied.

"You want to join me?" Kuon asked.

His eyes widened a the proposal, and he jumped back for a second, but realized that it wasn't anything sexual.

"U-Ummm... I don't know if your sister would like that too much... But, t-thanks for the proposal I-I guess?" Ketsuo responded.

He went into his room, then he laid back in his bed.  
Aiko walked into the room.

"I'm gonna get our stuff from the inn. I'll be about an hour. Don't do anything perverted to my sister while I'm gone, because I'll know." Aiko said.

"Understood." Ketsuo replied.

Aiko walked out of the house, and soon enough Kuon got out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her.  
She walked into Ketsuo's room and hugged him.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here." Kuon said.

"You're welcome." He replied, his cheeks radiating a slight pink color.  
"Ummm... You have a spare pair of clothes, right?"

"Yep!" Kuon replied.

"Okay, just checking." Ketsuo said, feeling really awkward about the whole situation.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"What's Satoshi like?" Kuon asked.

"We give him a ton of crap, but he's actually a cool guy. Though he can never get a girlfriend.  
I guess he and I are pretty damn similar in that aspect!" Ketsuo replied.

"I'm sure that there's a girl that likes you here.." Kuon said.

"Maybe, but I haven't seen it yet." Ketsuo said in response.

* * *

Levi and Ketsuo sat at the dining table, just two hours later after Kuon and Aiko went to sleep.

"I need your help." Ketsuo said.

"Levi at your service, wassup, broham?" Levi asked.

"Did you seriously just say broham?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah, now chill, homefries." Levi said.

"... This seems very offensive." Ketsuo said.

"Don't make me have to pop a cap in yo ass." Levi said.

"MOVING ON! My situation..." Ketsuo said.

"I'm all ears, dawg." Levi said.

"Well, you met Kuon and Aiko already..." Ketsuo said.

"You're acting really nervous. It's weird, especially for you." Levi said.

"Well, that's it." Ketsuo said. "I don't really know what it is, but... I like Kuon. A lot..."

He looked at Levi.

"And I don't know why, and I don't know what to do." He added.

"Go with your heart, man! You might want to wait a bit, and get her sister's approval first." Levi replied.

"Yeah... It's just a really weird feeling... It's not me being a perv for once." Ketsuo said.

Levi looked at him, slightly in shock, but it turned into understanding.

"That makes sense actually.." Levi said.

"You think I should go for it?" Ketsuo asked.

"I think so, yeah." Levi replied.

"Thanks, Levi." Ketsuo said.

Levi got up and started walking out.

"No problem, homie." Levi said and he closed the door behind him.

"... I hope that's actually accurate and not offensive..." Ketsuo said to himself.

"What were you two talking about?" Kuon asked sleepily.

"O-Oh! Well, my uhhh... My sink was clogged, and he helped me fix it!" Ketsuo lied.

"Oh, okee!" Kuon said, and she sat next to him.

He smiled seeing her, and she smiled back innocently, not knowing that he liked her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kuon asked.

"It's fine..." Ketsuo said.

He hugged her, having gotten up from his chair.

"Kuon.. I have a question..." Ketsuo said.

"Sure!" Kuon replied.

"... Never mind, it's fine." Ketsuo said, his stomach churning from anxiety.

"Oh, okay." Kuon said.

He wanted to ask if he could kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"Be a man!" A voice in his head told him. "Show that you have some balls and do it!"

"Shut up, asshole." Ketsuo thought.

She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder, making his cheeks glow pink.

"Why you do this...?" He thought to himself, knowing he was blushing. "How come you wear long sleeved pajamas?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Well... Umm..." She looked down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ketsuo said.

She started to take her shirt off, but he stopped her.

"J-Just roll up y-your sleeve! I-It's fine!" He said, his face now as red as blood.

She rolled up her sleeve, and showed him her skin. It was slightly shriveled, making her look much older than she actually was.

"Huh... Does it make you nervous or something?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well... A bit..." Kuon said.

"I think it looks fine." Ketsuo said.

"Really?" Kuon said. "Well... I don't know what other people think..."

"They don't dictate your life, right?" Ketsuo said.

"... Yeah." Kuon said, and she smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"You're welcome, Kuon." Ketsuo said.

She yawned again and then looked at him.

"Can you tuck me in? I'm sleepy..." Kuon said.

"Sure." Ketsuo replied, and this time he heeded the advice of the voice and decided to ask her. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Well... We are friends... Okee!" Kuon replied.

"Wait, seriously? Wow, didn't think it'd be so easy. I'ma get a girlfriend in no time- oh yeah, Aiko." He thought.

He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her head. He felt her gently kiss back, then he pulled away.

"... Alright, let's go tuck you in." He said, smiling.

"Yay!" Kuon replied, and they walked into the guest bedroom.

She hopped into the bed and he tucked her in.

"Good night, Kuon." Ketsuo said.

"Good night, Ketsuo." Kuon replied.

He walked out and went into the kitchen to drink another shot. He picked up his phone off the counter and called Levi.

"Sup, brotha?" Levi asked.

"Good news. I kissed her." Ketsuo said.

"Hell yea, man, and umm... I'm looking in the window of your house, and I'd just like to say... I saw." Levi said.

"... Why were you watching me?" Ketsuo asked.

"... I thought you two were gonna have sex on the counter when she started taking her shirt off." Levi said.

"Not surprised, but I would've done the same." Ketsuo said.

"You know, I'd call tonight a victory." Levi said. "Anyways, I gotta go... I've got the night shift at my job as bartender."

"You're going to the strip club." Ketsuo said.

"No, what are you talking about? I'm a hard worker." Levi said.

"Really?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one getting productive things done." Levi said.

"Can I come with you to the strip club?" Ketsuo asked.

"Hell no, you've got your girl to take care of, hell, I gotta get out of here and blow my money. You need yours more than ever. Anyways, see ya, homedawg." Levi said and he hung up.

"... Prick." Ketsuo said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I finally got this chapter done! I started it in either August or September, but damn I actually finished it! I decided to introduce Kuon and make Misuto and Magali more true to their actual characters. Not much else here, I did a bit of jokes that I used to do, and I'm trying to make those jokes more.

Honestly, it'd mean the world to me if you guys reviewed. If you favorite or follow this story or me, then thank you, and thank you all so much for reading! Sorry that it's taken so long to pump out a new chapter but here it is! Schedule's a bit of a bitch, but I'm maintaining my grades now. Yes, the re-writing is in progress, and there's a bunch of other stories I'm working on here and in Wattpad, so it's all getting tough to juggle, I decided to take this weekend (12/5/15-12/6/15) to do the whole rest of the chapter, and I actually finished. I'm really happy with the result, though I haven't gotten to show too many of the other characters, which I will try to do next chapter! Stick around guys, thanks for reading, I'm Xpyro125, and remember to stay thirsty.

Or at least they all should, because the drinking competitions in this story always have fun outcomes.

See you guys next chapter!


	19. Tourniquet (End of Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

Okay, the reason I'm (likely) posting this chapter so quickly is because I don't have anything to do today (12/7/15, Monday) and tomorrow, I don't have any homework due to mid-terms coming up, and I've been taking time away from managing my friends. Before you say that seems mean, I spent ALL my time on it, and while I haven't been since Saturday, I've actually gotten shit done. I mean, last chapter! That's worth something! Not to mention, the views on the story have been looking up quite a bit! I've achieved over 80 over the past two days alone, and I'm really happy about that. My guess why is because Blood Drive's US and Europe release probably hyped everyone up (including myself). I've been checking it out since last Thursday, because I had completely forgotten about Corpse Party for a while, and it's helped me better characterize Misuto, Magali, and Aiko, as well as help me to add in Kuon, who I think is a gentle touch to Ketsuo's crazy normality. And here's where I get all messed up. Spoiler alert for The War of Musume, but Ketsuo and Senjun get together in that one. I'm not entirely sure what to do about Kuon and Ketsuo- if they even become a thing, and I say that because I'm trying my best to be unpredictable, which means I'll try not to ship them. In that case, my mind is failing massively XD- and Ketsuo and Senjun. I think I have a solution to my problem, and I won't say what it is in this story. I might just mention it in Musume, but I don't know. Also, news about Musume. I don't know when I'll be updating that, because for such a long time, I've felt so... Out of touch with it. Do I want to update it, absolutely, I have tons of plans for it- including ones I haven't told my co-writer. I might have some filler chapters for the actual CP characters to make it more of a Corpse Party story, rather than OCs+CP, but I dunno. I look back on a specific review and think to myself "Well, they were definitely right... Just not about this story! XD", but I won't mention names. Anyways, just in case if I don't upload any new chapters after this one until January: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa everyone!

On a side note, as I've matured a lot over this half of a year, I realized why my story was so good at the beginning and just became... Not as good.  
The thing was, when I started this story I was in massive depression because my ex broke up with me, and it was my only escape. I made each chapter as chaotic, funny, shameless, happy/evil, and amazing as I could so that I could escape from reality. Over time, I had a friend who helped me out with the depression. As I was getting better, I saw the decrease in quality of the story. In an attempt to fix that, I attempted to recreate what I used to have while taking my co-author's suggestions (which eventually evolved into The War of Musume as a much better, much funnier, and overall much better story than what I attempted to do here for a while), and my recreation was downright horrible, and it wasn't at all what CP:R used to be. It was easy to see that I was trying way too hard, and my co-author's suggestions- while really good- didn't fit into the story, hence why doing the ideas in a separate story worked out so much better. Now that I've matured a lot, gotten better with story, story structure, and characterization, I'm now able to make this story a lot more mature while containing the magic that it used to capture. What I plan to do with the rewrite of earlier chapters is not only to add on content of characters I had neglected before, but to recapture that magic that wasn't in those chapters. When I thought I found the reason why the story hadn't been as good, those ideas were conceived with my immaturity and had no logic behind them to back them up. As evident by this whole paragraph, I realize that this was the reason why it wasn't as good. There was no exterior cause, it was myself that had changed. Honestly, I lost a lot of viewers in those few chapters, and I hate that a lot. Hopefully with the new ones and the rewrite I'll attract a lot of new viewers to read the story, and gain back my old viewers. (I miss your reviews, FlutterBunny13. If you're reading this, please review again, because it was awesome replying to your reviews and getting feedback for my stories from you.)  
Though my recovery came at the loss of viewers, my mental health is definitely something I need to be good, and I'm really glad that it's so much better now. I have a new appreciation for life, I'm happy with my girlfriend and she's happy too, and I have a much higher self-worth and a new sense of purpose.

Anyways, you probably didn't come here for my personal stuff. XD So to le storeh!

* * *

Masaru walked into the bar and drank a beer.

"Sup?" Zenka asked.

"Nothing much. I'm really worried about Okuni though. She hasn't been here in a long time.. I tried looking for her, but nothing..." Masaru replied.

"... What about Ryouchi or Sumiko?" Zenka asked.

"Haven't seen them either." Masaru said.

"... We should send out a search party." Zenka said.

"You think so?" Masaru asked.

"... Would I have suggested it if I didn't?" Zenka replied.

"Great point." Masaru said. "You, me, Senjin, and Senjun. How about that?"

"Me too, please." Aikov said with a bottle of vodka.

"Alright, sure. How come you wanna come with?" Masaru asked.

Aikov turned around and there was a lump in his jacket.

"Tell me if you see any hot chicks. Until then, I'm staying in here." Levi said.

"No comment." Masaru said.

"Yeeeeep." Aikov said.

Masaru turned back around.

"Where'd Zenka go?" Masaru asked.

"I'm hammered, the fuck if I know." Aikov said.

"I heard-"

"No, bad Levi." Aikov said.

"I like the direction this is going." Levi said.

"NO." Aikov said.

"Awww... Damn it..." Levi said.

"Please tell me we're not bringing the yandere." Aikov said.

"I'll just have Seiko and Naomi throw a beach party when we leave." Masaru said.

Levi sprung up.

"Where are the titties?!" Levi asked.

"Not here yet!" Masaru responded.

"... Damn it..." He said and went back into the jacket. "It's like DLC, I swear!"

"... Not an entirely bad point." Masaru said.

* * *

Misuto and Magali walked towards the resort.

"Just to be clear, what's the plan?" Misuto asked.

"Don't hesitate. Just shoot them." Magali said.

"Right." Misuto said.

"Aim for the chest where their hearts are. The heads are too small of a target." Magali said.

"So... I can't torture anyone?" Misuto asked.

"ONE." Magali said.

"Yay!" Misuto said.

"Fuckin' retard..." Magali muttered.

They kept walking, and they noticed the search party slowly walking towards the mountains.

"Fuck..." Magali said. "Get ready and hide."

"Where do we hide?" Misuto asked.

"... Ummm... Against the rocks or something." Magali said, and they did that.

* * *

Ketsuo set out pancakes and bacon as breakfast for Kuon and Aiko, then poured coffee for them and set out creamers and sugars.  
Aiko walked out and rubbed her eyes, then glared at him.

"Good morning!" Ketsuo said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Aiko asked.

"Because we aren't enemies anymore." Ketsuo said. "I'll be nice to anyone who isn't my enemy, be it even if they're but a stranger."

"... Don't plague me with your lies." Aiko said and she sat down.

"Read my aura or something! It tells the truth!" Ketsuo insisted.

She read his aura, and he saw the disgust in her eyes. She knew he was right, and he saw that in her silence.

"If there's anything else you need, I'll gladly get it for you." Ketsuo said, breaking the silence.

"..." She didn't reply.

Kuon skipped into the room, and Ketsuo instantly smiled.

"Good morning!" Ketsuo said.

"Good morning, Ketsuo!" Kuon said, and she took a seat.

Ketsuo sat down and they all started eating their breakfast. Aiko quickly finished, then walked out of the house.

"Is she okay?" Kuon asked.

"... Yeah, I think so." Ketsuo replied.

Kuon nodded and she looked at him, still smiling.  
Ketsuo smiled back and finished up, then he cleaned up all of the plates.

"Is there anything you'd like me to get for you?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm good!" Kuon replied.

"Alrighty!" Ketsuo said. "What do you usually do during the daytime?"

"I'm a substitute teacher, but you know... It is the weekend." Kuon responded.

"Huh... Where do you normally sub at?" Ketsuo asked.

"Kisaragi, Byakudan, and Paulownia, but sometimes I substitute at other schools too." Kuon said.

"That explains it... I knew I saw you before." Ketsuo said. "I used to go to Paulownia... Eventually my friends, Masaru, Sumiko, Ryouchi, and I escaped."

"Huh..." Kuon said. "I don't remember what you were like, but I certainly remember seeing you before."

He smiled, but a bit grimly.

"That might just be a good thing. I wasn't doing too great back then... At all..." Ketsuo said.

"Well, you're doing better now. Right?" Kuon asked.

"A lot better now." He replied, then he went to drink a shot of vodka.

* * *

Ayumi knocked on Senjun's door and was answered quickly.

"I need to talk to you..." Ayumi said.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Senjun said.

She led Ayumi to a seat and closed the door, then she took a seat of her own.

"Do you think I screwed up?" Ayumi asked.

"How?" Senjun asked.

Senjun already knew what Ayumi was going to say, but she wanted to hear Shinozaki actually say it.

"... With... With Yoshiki..." Ayumi mumbled.

"I can't hear you, say that again. You're mumbling." Senjun said, slightly toying with Ayumi...  
Likely not in the way that perverted individuals (Ketsuo) would want though.

"Do you think I screwed up with breaking up with Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked.

"To be honest, yeah. I would've swooped him up in a heartbeat if I knew he'd actually move on." Senjun replied.

"... What should I do?" Ayumi asked.

"Hell if I know." Senjun simply responded. "He say that he doesn't want you back?"

"... Well, yeah... But he also asked me if I wanted him back." Ayumi said.

"Well, if I were you, I'd bide my time." Senjun said. "See if things are gonna be looking downwards."

"Thanks..." Ayumi said.

She got up and left, leaving Senjun with doubts about the whole thing.  
She knew Yoshiki was actually happy, yet there was something... Hollow... About the whole ordeal.  
Ketsuo soon walked in and sat down.

"I know this may seem impolite, but I need your advice." Ketsuo said.

"Alright, Doctor Double C on the case. What's up, Blue Pill?" She asked.

"I'm not in the mood for perverted crap right now, I'm being serious." Ketsuo said.

Senjun's arms simply fell.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ketsuo Nekumari?" Senjun asked.

"It's same ol' me, but... I'm in love." Ketsuo said.

"The new girl, Kuon?" Senjun said.

"I'm pretty obvious, aren't I?" Ketsuo smiled.

"That's an understatement." Senjun replied.

"What do I do? I want to ask her out, but I feel like that'd be way too quick... I've known her from the past since she was a sub for me back at Paulownia quite a few times, but... I've only _actually _known her for not even two days..." Ketsuo said.

"Go with your heart." Senjun said.

"... I know, but I don't know which it's telling me to do." Ketsuo replied.

"That's for you to figure out." Senjun said.

"... I feel like this whole thing is just a tourniquet... A dangerous way to stop the bleeding..." Ketsuo said.

"It very well could be a lot worse." Senjun said.

"... Yeah..." Ketsuo said. "She could be with Satoshi."

Senjun held in her laughter, and Ketsuo knew she it.

"She's kinda just changed my whole perspective." Ketsuo said. "And even though she is an adult, and I'm just a minor illegally drinking of course... I want her to be mine... I don't want to claim her or own her, but I want her to be my one and only..."

"... It wouldn't be pedophilia, right?" Senjun asked.

"No, but if I was Yuka's age, that'd be a completely different story." Ketsuo replied.

"Good point." Senjun said.

"Did you know that Levi once got with Yuka before she was with Satsuki?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well, sucks to be him now." Senjun said. "I've seen his repeated attempts to get with them."

"Yeah, but then again, he also tried to get with Seiko and Naomi. And Mayu and Morishige- I'm being for serious. And Ayumi. If anything, it actually makes me look good." Ketsuo said. "And him look desperate."

"Agreed." Senjun said.

* * *

Satsuki and Yuka ran through the jungle together, Yoshiki and Mukuro following them to supervise them in case if Misuto or Magali attack.

"..." Yoshiki didn't speak, he was simply thinking.

"Run faster, Yukalina, the lake is just up ahead!" Satsuki said as she ran.

"I'm getting there, Satsuki!" Yuka said and she kept running behind Satsuki.

Mukuro ran with them, but Yoshiki walked. He kept thinking about everything that was going on, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.  
The four got to the lake, and Satsuki and Yuka ran around in the shallow end of it. Mukuro sat at the edge and gently dipped her feet in the water.  
Yoshiki sat next to her, still silent.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked. "You're actually kinda worrying me..."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her immediately. She was surprised, but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.  
He pulled away and held her tight in his embrace.

"H-Hey..." She started blushing softly.

"... I said what I said to Ayumi last night of a reason." Yoshiki said.

"Huh?" Mukuro was confused, and she started to get flustered.

"I needed a definitive answer of what she wanted..." He said.

"I don't like guessing games, Yoshiki!" She said.

Yoshiki simply smiled.

"I don't want to be just your client... I love you. For real." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro just blinked, her face flushed red. She was speechless, still blinking.

"You actually make me feel good about myself. You make me feel like I'm not being taken advantage of just for sex or money. And while I may just be your client... I feel like you've cared about me a lot more than Ayumi ever did." Yoshiki said,

She still blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

"U-Ummm..." She mumbled. "Look, you're a great guy, and I do kinda like you, but... I'm not sure if I want an actual relationship just yet..." She said.

"Understood. I just needed to say how I felt." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro smiled.

"I'm glad you did." She replied. "I'll consider it... I've just... Never really thought of an actual relationship with one of my clients... Though you are different from any of them. Most of my other clients, it was them at fault for some reason or another and the girlfriend broke up with them... But I think this is just Ayumi being a dumb bitch."

Yoshiki grinned at the last part.

"You're entirely sure that your feelings for Ayumi are gone?" Mukuro asked.

"... I'm not sure. I have a glimmer of hope, but I just don't feel the same way anymore. I still like her and I wouldn't mind being with her to make her happy, but... You're not the same as her. You've been amazing to me... Not just with the sex." Yoshiki said. "I mean in general. I don't think we should pretend anymore."

He held her hand.

"I'll think about it." Mukuro said, smiling.

Her face was still ruddy and she curled up in his arms.  
Ayumi wasn't out of the question, but he was really fond of Mukuro after spending so much quality time with her.  
Satsuki and Yuka were now splashing water at each other, not caring about getting their smocks wet.  
Mukuro looked at them and smiled.

"Sometimes I miss being a child. Look at them... It's innocent fun we can't have anymore." Mukuro said.

"Because we had sex and can't be innocent?" Yoshiki said.

"No, because we're not children anymore... We have to be mature, and that's a fate we can't argue with." Mukuro said.

"Ketsuo and his liquor will argue otherwise." Yoshiki said grinning.

"That's a pretty good point." Mukuro said.

"I'll be right back." Yoshiki said, and he walked over through the jungle to some bushes. "Now..."

He was quickly grabbed, and he was stabbed in the ribs.

"The fuck?!" Yoshiki said and he backhanded the attacker. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The attacker had pure black darkness emanating from him, the only details were his red eyes and red knife.

"I... Am Graves..." He said, then he kicked Yoshiki in the groin and knocked him over.  
"Stay silent so I can kill you in peace."

Yoshiki punched him in the face, then kicked him down.

"You're batshit insane if you think I'll let you kill me." Yoshiki said.

"Then one of your folks dies tonight!" Graves said, and he flipped his knife. "But first. Let me send a message!"

He stabbed Yoshiki in the stomach and slashed horizontally, making the blonde fall over bleeding.

"Actually, I can easily string you up right here." Graves said.

He stepped on Yoshiki's head and held the knife to his neck.  
Yoshiki pushed Graves' arm away, the attacker having less strength than him.

"Don't delay the inevitable!" Graves said.

He was soon shot through the chest twice with his crimson life seeping out.

"We viruse... Don't die so easily..." Graves said, then he faded away into the shadows.

Yoshiki looked up at Satsuki who put her gun back in her empty bag of chips.

"Wassup?" Satsuki asked.

"Can't take a peaceful piss. How about you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Just having target practice!" Satsuki replied.

"Great, mind if I take a nap?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, you can't take a nap! Mukuro can't watch all three of us!" Satsuki said.

Yoshiki groaned and Yuka hugged Satsuki.

"Lemme tell you, I feel like shit right now... Get Mukuro..." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro walked up to him.

"What happened?!" Mukuro asked.

"I was trying to take a piss, but this guy 'Graves' attacked me. How are you?" Yoshiki asked.

Mukuro started patching him up.

"Could be a bit better since you're hurt..." Mukuro said.

"Satsuki saved me, she shot him. Wouldn't normally see that coming, but she's saved us before." Yoshiki said.

Mukuro patted Satsuki on the head gently.

"Thanks, Satsuki." Mukuro said.

"I did something? Yay!" Satsuki replied while Yoshiki let his head hit the ground, and he groaned.

* * *

Masaru, Zenka, Senjin, Senjun, and Aikov walked along the mountain trail to look for Okuni, Ryouchi, and Sumiko.

"So, what's the plan if we find them?" Masaru asked.

"Half of us should escort them back to the resort. The other half should keep going." Senjin said. "The first person we find, our meeting place would be Byakudan. The next person we find... Paulownia. They all very well could be near Paulownia."

"Why don't we go there first?" Aikov asked. "If they are imprisoned there, we wouldn't have to make so many trips."

"Good point. We do that." Senjun said.

"Okay, I guess we'll do that then." Senjin said, feeling defeated despite his plan being better overall.

The five walked in the direction of Paulownia and eventually saw the prison.

"The fuck are they working on?" Masaru asked.

"... Looks like a giant laser or some shit." Senjin replied.

"If it's a toy, I call it." Senjun said and they looked at her. "Oh, because I'm a girl you have that reaction?"

"If it was Ketsuo, I'd still react the same." Masaru said.

"Why, because it'd be disturbing?" Senjun asked.

"It's kinda disturbing in general..." Masaru said.

She flipped him off, then Zenka attempted to open the doors, which were obviously locked.

"We need a key." Senjin said.

Aikov proceeded to simply punch a whole through the door.

"Okay, that definitely works too. You okay, man?" Senjin asked.

"Gonna be honest, in when I was back in Russia, even my little cousin Benny was tougher than that door. And he was three." Aikov said.  
"Didn't really feel it. Kinda wish I did. Overall disappointing."

The door was able to open since he busted the lock, and they went inside.

"Stealth." Senjin said. "Zenka, Masaru, Aikov. You're Team A. Senjun and I will be Team B."

"Got it." The four said, and they split up into their respective teams.

"We're pretty lucky... Normally it'd be packed with worshippers..." Senjin said.

"Just be glad it's not." Senjun replied. "Though then again, I could distract them."

"Thanks..." Senjin said.

"I've got two flashbang grenades if you know what I'm saying." Senjun said.

"... I'm your brother!" Senjin said.

"Hence why I'm telling you. I know you won't be all wanting them and shit." Senjun said.

"... Good point actually." Senjin said.

They went inside Bunker 1, then searched every room.  
There was nothing in each room, and it seemed to be too empty.

"Why is there nothing in here?" Senjin asked.

The two went into a room that held a captain of the school's military. The captain was snoring at his desk.

"Shhh..." Senjin said.

Senjin walked up to the captain and beheaded him.

"What's in the journal?" Senjun asked.

They proceeded to read it.

"We are currently planning to launch a full-scale raid on the Kisaragi Resort after our scouts give us the all clear... We will take them and make them our new prisoners to do our work for us, and if they don't comply they... Die... Shit, sis, none of them are here... They're doing that raid right now!" Senjin said, then eight soldiers walked into the room. "Fuck..."

"Captain!" One of them said. "Hands up, murderers!"

"..." Senjun proceeded to take her shirt off.

"I don't like women." The same soldier said.

"Fucking damn it." Senjun said. "Sorry, bro, it's your turn to take your shirt off."

"Hell no!" Senjin said. "Especially while you're HALF NAKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Senjun shrugged.

"I'm sorry, would you like me fully naked?" Senjun asked.

"GOD, NO!" Senjin said.

The lead soldier scratched his sideburns.

"They're funny, just put them in a prison cell." The lead soldier said.

"Damn it..." Senjin muttered.

* * *

Zenka, Masaru, and Aikov were searching in building 2 for anything to help them and for Okuni, Ryouchi, and Sumiko.  
Building 2 was a building full of prison cells.

"We've gotta check each cell." Zenka said, and the three split up to search each floor.

They searched each cell they could open to find something or someone, yet they didn't find anything. They didn't find anyone.

"I don't get it... There's something missing here." Masaru said.

"Guys!" Aikov said.

Zenka and Masaru walked over to him and found the brother and sister in a cell.

"They're gonna raid the resort and capture everyone..." Senjin said.

"WHAT?!" Masaru said.

"I read it in their captain's journal... It's probably going on right now." Senjin said.

He and Senjun looked as if they were beat up by the group of soldiers.

"Get out of here, if they can't find you guys, then that means some of their forces will look for you and you'll have a chance at rescuing us..." Senjin said.

"Thanks, Senjin." Masaru said.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. Aikov-" Zenka started.

"He's too injured to go anywhere." Aikov said. "And Senjun isn't even conscious. We can't free them right now."

"... I'll get you guys out eventually." Zenka said, and the three ran out.

* * *

Ketsuo saw a mass of people approaching the resort.

"Kuon, Aiko. Stay inside." Ketsuo said.

He got his two desert eagles and went outside.

"What the fuck...?" He thought.

Mukuro, Satsuki, Yuka, and Yoshiki ran up to them.

"What the hell's going on?" Ketsuo asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better get our weapons out. It's gonna be a firefight." Mukuro said.

"Shit..." Ketsuo muttered.

Everyone else started exiting their houses.

"Guys... Call it crazy, but attract their army's attention. We'll be firing at them." Ketsuo said.

Satoshi and Naomi nodded.

"Let's go, guys!" Satoshi said.

He lit a torch and hurled it at the army which fired in their general direction, cuing Mukuro, Yoshiki, Satsuki, and Ketsuo to fire back.  
Satsuki kept Yuka close to her, and the army's numbers soon diminished to a quarter of what they were. At this point, everyone ran out of ammo.  
Ketsuo and Misuto approached each other.

"You." They both said.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Misuto said.

"You have? You weren't the one imprisoned and hunted down. I'll enjoy this more than I enjoyed your mother." Ketsuo said and he punched Misuto in the face.

At this point, Yoshiki and Mukuro both started attacking Magali, leaving the rest of the Paulownian army to go after the rest of the Kisaragi students.

"Satsuki, Yuka, run!" Ketsuo said and he was met with a cross to the face, knocking him down. "GO!"

The two girls ran towards the jungle and Ketsuo looked at Misuto.

"Go ahead. Try it. I dare you." Ketsuo said, then he kicked Misuto in the groin and got up. "Let's go! You think we're playing?"

"Not in the slightest!" Misuto said and he went to kick Ketsuo who grabbed the assailant's foot.

Ketsuo kicked Misuto in the groin again as a counter then punched him in the chest, winding him.  
Yoshiki punched Magali in the face and Mukuro kneed her in the back. Yoshiki then gave her a blow to the stomach that put her out.

"Not as much of a fighter as you thought." Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki, Mukuro! Go look for Yuka and Satsuki! I told them to run into the jungle!" Ketsuo said, and the two followed his orders.

At this point of the fighting, both Misuto and Ketsuo were profusely bleeding. Misuto pinned Ketsuo's face into the sand, and Ketsuo grabbed some sand and threw it in Misuto's eye, blinding him and making him release his grip. Ketsuo punched him in the face again, knocking him down.

"You're such a fool..." Ketsuo said, his hair messy, his face dirty and bloody, and his eyes glowing with a flame of vengeance. "You came to be the victim of my revenge, and you fucked up badly by doing that..."

"Did I?" Misuto asked, then he pulled out a pistol and shot Ketsuo in the leg, making him fall on one knee.

"FUCK!" Ketsuo yelled, then he looked up at Misuto.

Misuto pointed his gun at Ketsuo's head.

"Go ahead. I ain't gonna beg you for mercy. I don't have anything to lose. Do it, you pansy bitch!" Ketsuo said.

Kuon opened the door.

"Ketsuo?" She said, but was quickly interrupted.

Misuto turned and shot her in the chest.

"NO!" Ketsuo yelled, then he punched Misuto in the face with all his remaining strength. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ketsuo repeatedly slammed Misuto's face into the wall of his house, making it bloodier and more unrecognizable each time.  
He then took a wooden plank and smashed it on Misuto's face. Misuto, passed out from too much trauma, fell onto the ground face first.  
Ketsuo kneeled next to Kuon.

"Kuon?!" He said.

She coughed, the shot was above her left lung, so she didn't seem to be fatally injured unless she lost too much blood.

"Ketsuo...?" She replied and coughed up blood on the ground.

"... Remember when I said that I liked you?" Ketsuo asked.

She barely nodded.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

"I didn't mean it as just friends... I'm in love with you, Kuon..." He whispered.

"... I love you too..." She said and held his hand.

"I'm gonna get you healed and recovered... I promise..." Ketsuo said.

He went to pick her up, but immediately dropped her due to his own wounds.

"Fuck!" He shouted. "Sorry... Too much damn pain..."

"That's okay... Just... Get Aiko for me..." Kuon said.

Aiko slowly exited, having seen the whole thing.

"Kuon...?" Aiko mumbled.

"Aiko, I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry! You'll be okay!" Aiko said.

"Aiko, take her into the house. I need to check on everyone..." Ketsuo said.

She nodded and got Kuon in and Ketsuo limped to the other side of the resort.  
Naomi was laying on the ground, beaten up and bloodied.

"Naomi!" He said and hobbled over to her.

"They got everyone... They got Seiko..." She said, crying.

Ketsuo's eyes widened.

"... I'm sorry... I fucked it all up..." He mumbled.

"Thank you for at least checking on me..." Naomi said.

"..." He tried helping her up, but he had trouble with doing so, yet he managed it.

He got her back to the house, then went back outside.  
Ketsuo tied up Misuto to one chair and Magali to another in Ryouchi's empty house, then he locked it.  
The house had no windows or anything: the door was the only escape, but it was locked.  
Ketsuo limped back into his own house and saw Kuon with a bandage on her wound.

"They got everyone..." Ketsuo said.

"..." Aiko didn't respond.

Ketsuo gently hugged Kuon.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this..." He said.

"It's okay." Kuon whispered and she kissed him, which he kissed back.

She eventually pulled away and closed her eyes.

"I think she'll be okay, but I can't be sure..." Aiko said.

"Well... They didn't get all of us. Masaru, Senjin, Senjun, Zenka, and Aikov are still searching for Okuni, Ryouchi, and Sumiko...  
I got Yoshiki, Mukuro, Satsuki, and Yuka to escape... Fuck, what the hell are we gonna do?!" Ketsuo asked. "You, Mukuro, Yoshiki, Satsuki, and Yuka are the only ones in commission... The latter four aren't here and you're taking care of us... The five of them are gonna be our only hopes right now..."

Neither Naomi nor Aiko responded.

The whole group had shattered. It was all broken, and there was little hope left to save them all.  
Little did Ketsuo know, Senjin and Senjun had no way of helping them, so it was up to Masaru, Zenka, and Aikov.  
Unless the four returned, there was little hope of a messenger to Masaru, Zenka, and Aikov.

The glass was broken, and only a few shards were left intact to put the pieces back together.


	20. Crash

**Author's Note:**

Okay, last chapter's ending had quite a few continuity errors... 1. Levi is most definitely able to not only defend himself, but likely take out that whole army. But that's okay, Levi was... In his house... Doing... You know... The M word... XD? 2. Axel The Moon, my co-writer, has mentioned that Axel, Denka, Tenjin, and Yuu could all fight as well, but you know... They were at a bar. Why? Because why not. That and it fixes continuity errors.

But continuity errors aside, the group is still in massive trouble because... Sure, while those five are still there, most of their frickin' group is gone with Paulownia.

Note that after future chapters are published, you guys probs won't know this without me saying this now, but this is another 3 chapter bundle, like what I did with the first 3 chapters of the story. For those of you who don't know what I mean, it's simple. It's when I release 3 chapters all at once to give a much more expansive introduction to give my viewers a more comfortable intro that isn't just cut short. It's easier to make a decision whether you like the story and its direction when you have an intro like that. It's actually one of the few smart things I've done here. XD

Anyways, I'm trying to make a lot more in-depth character interactions/relationships, which you'll see in this chapter, especially with the first quarter of it.  
Ketsuo's character is developing even more, and recently I've been trying to make the characters true to the canon in terms of personality and traits. (look at the Corpse Party Wikia about everyone's characteristics.) For example, Satsuki will speak about her parents, and Yoshiki can relate to that. (hence the better character relationships and interactions) And Magali and Misuto hate each other like their backstory says, however they reluctantly work together for a common goal, so that's true to their canon. It actually flows a lot smoother, it makes more sense, and rather than giving me limitations it actually gives me guidelines. Before, we just had Ayumi just kissing Mayu (which don't get me wrong, I'm not removing that XD) and it was very out of character. Hopefully I'll focus on other characters some more as well.

(Only got Mukuro &amp; Yuka's and Yoshiki &amp; Satsuki's first scenes done.)

12/19/15:

Once again, dumbass me forgot to put the date. XD I'm kinda sure it was 12/6/15, but since I dunno, I won't put the date.  
I would've gotten this chapter out 1-2 weeks ago, buuuut midterms.

Way too fucking easy midterms. The only tough one was geography, only because I never did the review it. I know, I'm a genius.  
My science exam was slightly tricky, but it was also easy. ._.

Honestly, there were sooooo many tough questions they could've put that they made us study for! Instead we got questions as easy as Paris Hilton...  
Except geography, in which I say, thank you.

Anyways, I just saw The Force Awakens today, and lemme tell you, even as a huge fan of IV-VI since I was really young, even having a shitload of vintage action figures (Don't judge, but if you do, I don't care.) I can personally say that this is actually my favorite movie in the series. It's got the special effects of the I-III and the amazing storyline and character development as IV-VI. Though Rey wasn't really too developed in it, honestly I don't care for her too much in this one, but I know from the comics that she's gonna be really awesome in the next ones. I only have one HUGE, HEART-SHATTERING flaw with the movie, and I won't spoil it, but I hate it even more than I hate Misuto. I hate it even more than I hate Bieber's music. Yeah, that's how much I hate it... Though I'm slowly coming to terms with it, I guess.. Though I never will completely. For those of you who did see the movie, you know exactly what I'm talking about! And it's the only thing that we could say wasn't worth a sequel... Otherwise, totally worth it, loved it.

12/20/15-12/22/15:  
(Got up to 5,154 words done, which is Yoshiki &amp; Satsuki's second scene.)

Anyways, to the story!

* * *

Satsuki and Yuka kept running throughout the jungle, but the two soon stopped when they felt that they ran far enough.

"Yuka... Do you think they're all okay...?" Satsuki asked.

"... I think so..." Yuka replied, but she was unsure.

Satsuki could see the worry in Yuka's eyes, so she kissed her and felt her kiss back.  
Satsuki soon pulled away and she pulled Yuka into a hug.

"Ketsuo wanted us to escape... What do we do now though? If we go back, the Paulownians could be waiting for us..." Satsuki asked.

"I don't know..." Yuka whispered.

They heard running footsteps, and Yuka immediately took off.

"Yuka!" Satsuki said, and she attempted to run after her, but she tripped on a branch and twisted her ankle. "OW! YUKA!"

She was legitimately scared, and she heard the person approaching.  
Yoshiki ran out of the bushes.

"Where's Yuka?!" He asked.

"You scared her away, genius!" Satsuki replied, pissed because of the pain of her ankle.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked, and he picked her up.

"Just dandy, I can't walk, and my girlfriend's lost! Wait, where's Mukuro?" Satsuki asked.

"She and I went two different paths right before I got to you." Yoshiki said. "Ketsuo wanted us to look for you two."

"Are the Paulownians at the resort still?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't know, she and I fled before it was over. I don't even know if Ketsuo's okay..." Yoshiki replied.

"..." Satsuki didn't respond. "I'm kinda pissed that Yuka just ran off without me..."

"We should go follow her." Yoshiki said.

He put Satsuki on his back, then started walking.

"You have any ammo for your pistol?" Yoshiki asked.

"Nope." Satsuki replied.

"Well, shit. I don't have any for mine either." He said. "Hopefully we won't need them."

Yoshiki kept walking in the direction that Yuka ran, hoping to find her.  
She either ran fast or she made a turn, because they couldn't find her.

"..." A tear rolled down Satsuki's cheek and clenched her fists. "She just... Abandoned me! She fucking abandoned me!"

"Satsuki, calm down. She was just scared and she didn't know what she was doing." Yoshiki said.

She sighed.

"I can't help it..." Satsuki said.

They kept walking until they found a tent.

"I hate to say it, but it's really dark and we need rest badly. When morning comes, we'll have all of our strength. We need to rest here." Yoshiki said.

"But what about Yuka...?" She asked.

"I know that Mukuro will find her." He replied.

"... I hope so." Satsuki said and yawned.

The two got into the tent and they laid down to go to sleep.

"I know this might be weird, but... Can you cuddle with me?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure." Yoshiki replied, and he cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around her in an embrace.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"My mom and dad... I think I'm finally just realizing this, but... They never loved me..." Satsuki said.

Yoshiki stroked her hair.

"I remember when I had that moment too. I hated it, but... There were others there for me." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah..." Satsuki replied.

"I'm always here for you, Satsuki." Yoshiki said.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Yoshiki." Satsuki said, and she nuzzled him a bit more. "Good night..."

"Good night, Satsuki." He replied.

* * *

Yuka kept running as fast as she could, but she was picked up by her chaser.

"Put me down!" Yuka screamed, but the chaser put their finger over her lips.

"Yuka, it's me. Mukuro." Mukuro said. "Ketsuo sent Yoshiki and I to look for you and Satsuki."

"... Wait... Satsuki...!" Yuka said. "I left her behind!"

Mukuro hugged her gently.

"Hey, we're gonna meet up with her and Yoshiki. I saw him get to her when I was running after you." Mukuro said.

"... Okay..." Yuka mumbled.

"Don't be so sad..." Mukuro said.

"Why not?" Yuka pouted.

"Because I'm here..." Mukuro said, and she smiled.

Yuka tried to resist it, but she ended up smiling too.

"That's true..." Yuka tried to say negatively, but it didn't work.

Mukuro put Yuka on her back, and she started walking in the direction from which they came.

"We're gonna get you back to Yoshiki and Satsuki, I promise." Mukuro said.

"... What if you break that promise?" Yuka asked.

"... I won't." Mukuro said with a serious tone, convincing Yuka that she wouldn't break the promise.

Mukuro kept walking, but she soon came to a halt when they found themselves in front of a wide river of blood.

"T-That wasn't there..." Yuka said.

"It's fine. We can cross it." Mukuro reassured her.

Mukuro stepped in it, then started walking towards the other side.

"See?" Mukuro said, but something grabbed her leg when she was by the end. "What the hell?!"

Ryouchi, still hooded and masked, rose from the blood.

"Good night, Mukuro." He said as his nails dug into her leg.

She took out her desert eagle and pistol-whipped him until he gave up and sunk back into the river.

"Who the hell was that?" Mukuro asked.

"I-I don't know..." Yuka said.

Mukuro kept walking.

"Yuka, do you need anything?" Mukuro asked.

"No..." Yuka replied.

"... Is there something wrong? You're unusually silent..." Mukuro said.

"..." She didn't reply.

Mukuro set up a tent and a campfire, then sat next to Yuka.

"You can talk to me." Mukuro said.

"... I don't know if my big brother is okay..." Yuka said.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure that he will be." Mukuro attempted to reassure her.

"... What about Satsuki?" Yuka asked.

"She's with Yoshiki, I know she's okay." Mukuro replied.

Mukuro laid down in the tent, and Yuka quickly went to cuddle up against her.

"Are you going to sleep?" Yuka asked.

"I think I should..." Mukuro replied. "But I don't know."

She sat up a bit and yawned. Yuka sat up as well and hugged her.  
Mukuro hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, Yuka." Mukuro said.

"I hope so..." Yuka responded and she looked up at Mukuro.

Mukuro smiled and stroked her hair.

"We'll likely meet up with Yoshiki soon." She said.

"That'd be good..." Yuka replied.

Yuka seemed to stare off into space, and Mukuro's smile faded into confusion.

"Are you okay, Yuka?" Mukuro asked.

"..."

"Yuka?" Mukuro said again.

"I love you, Satsuki..." Yuka whispered and she kissed Mukuro.

"?!"

Mukuro said nothing, and she quickly pushed Yuka away.

"W-What the hell was t-that?!" Mukuro asked, blushing intensely.

Yuka blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"Mukuro?" Yuka said. "W-Where's Satsuki? She was here a second ago...?"

"I think you're just tired..." Mukuro said. "But I feel too awake now..." She thought.

"... Then...?" Yuka started. "Who did...?"

Mukuro's face was ruddy, which Yuka soon realized. She looked away, starting to blush as well.

"I'm sorry..." Yuka said.

Mukuro pulled her closer in her embrace.

"I-It's fine... Let's just not mention that... Ever." Mukuro said, freaked out by it.

"Yes, Muki..." Yuka said.

"Damn it, I hate that nickname..." Mukuro thought.

Yuka rested her head on Mukuro's chest and she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Yuka." Mukuro said.

"Good night, Muki..." Yuka replied and she yawned.

Yuka kissed her on the cheek, then started to try to sleep. Mukuro also kissed Yuka's cheek and she laid back.  
Yuka cuddled as close to Mukuro as she could, trying to keep as warm as possible.  
Mukuro gently rubbed Yuka's back, also feeling sleepy physically, yet her mind was still wide awake. Despite it, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ketsuo attempted to sit up. Despite the pain, he still got up and crawled over to Kuon.  
He brushed the hair out of her eyes, which were closed for over an hour.

"Kuon..." Ketsuo said. "I'm sorry for bringing you into all this shit..."

He gently kissed her forehead and crawled back to the couch.

"It's okay..." She replied calmly, her eyes still closed.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, before we kissed?" Ketsuo asked.

"... I don't remember what I said." Kuon said.

"Oh.. Alright. Do you remember what I said?" He asked.

"... No..." Kuon replied.

"Oh. Alright then." Ketsuo said.

He laid his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"This sucks... I can't even go over to my computer and look at hot chicks..." He thought.

"Thanks for being such an amazing friend.." Kuon said.

Ketsuo closed his eyes, saddened that she didn't love him back.

"You're welcome... Thanks for being an amazing friend as well." Ketsuo replied with a slightly sad tone, but he masked it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing that he was sad.

"... It's nothing." Ketsuo said. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Kuon asked.

She turned her head to look at him.

"... The future." Ketsuo truthfully responded.

"What about it?" Kuon asked.

"What am I gonna do with my life? There's nobody willing to let me in, and the girl I like just wants to be friends." Ketsuo replied, and he realized too late that he said the last part.

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"... I don't wanna say, because I don't want anyone to find out." Ketsuo said.

"Is it my sister?" Kuon asked.

"No, no, no. I'm not even sure if she's even close to friendly with me." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh." Kuon said. "Well, I wish you luck with her!"

"I'll probably need all the luck I can get." Ketsuo said.

Levi walked in.

"The hell happened?!" Levi asked.

Ketsuo went to get up and fell down.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Ketsuo asked.

Levi walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"... You mean to tell me... While our friends were being taken and attacked... YOU WERE DOING THAT?! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU COME OUT AT THE SOUND OF GUNFIRE?!" Ketsuo asked, pissed off.

"... I hadn't finished." Levi said.

"..." Ketsuo grabbed his neck and used him as a balance. "Our friends were fucking taken by the Paulownians... And you were just fuckin' jerking yourself?! Do you realize that none of us can go and get them and that they're in extreme danger?!"

"..."

"Levi... Sneak into Paulownia... And get them back." Ketsuo said, his anger flaring up in his eyes.

His gaze pierced into Levi's soul in a way he had never felt before.

"Alright man. You want me to get you any magazines while I'm there?" Levi asked.

"GET OUR FRIENDS, NOT SOME FUCKING MAGAZINES!" Ketsuo yelled.

Ketsuo clutched his chest, because his lungs were overworked from yelling so much.

"Alrighty." Levi said and he walked out.

"... You're quite passionate about them, aren't you?" Kuon asked.

"... Yeah... Very much so, actually." Ketsuo said. "I'm just glad that you're okay at least."

Naomi groaned.

"Ketsuo... Was the yelling necessary?" Naomi mumbled.

"Very much so, actually..." Ketsuo said.

"I was dreaming about Seiko..." Naomi said.

"It's better to get the message through Levi's thick skull and get her back than to just dream about her, isn't it?" Ketsuo asked.

"... True..." Naomi mumbled and she closed her eyes again.

Ketsuo crawled over to Kuon and hugged her.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into all this..." Ketsuo said.

"Well, at least it's not the same boring thing every day." Kuon said.

"... You're right." Ketsuo said, and he smiled.

He tried getting up, but fell down again. He hated not being able to walk or even stand. He kept trying, but he fell every time.  
He got up, but fell again.

"You're gonna hurt yourself..." Kuon said.

"I need to help Seiko, and Ayumi, and Satoshi, and everyone..." Ketsuo said.

"We can't do anything..." Kuon said.

"I've gotta help them... Wait, I've gotta have a cane or something... Misuto only shot me in my left leg... I can use the cane as a balance... I can get them, I know it." Ketsuo said.

"You're over-exerting yourself." Kuon said.

"If I rescue them, it'll be worth it." Ketsuo said.

"You have to heal first!" Kuon said.

"... I don't care about my pain. If I get hurt or die, then so be it. I've got nothing to lose. But they have stuff to live for. They've got lives to live.  
I never had a chance, straight from the get-go. If I help them, then that's all I need. I just wanna help them live better lives, live to the fullest.  
I'll risk my life so that they don't have to. I'm easily replaceable. I'm no hero. I'm just a man with nothing. So I'm gonna give them everything I can." Ketsuo said.

"..."

"All of my sacrifices are unappreciated. But that's fine. I'm not doing this for glory. This is the only life I'm good at." Ketsuo said. "I'm not gonna let them struggle."

He crawled to his room and got a cane, then stood up and used it as a balance. Walking was tough for him, because he had little balance.  
He was limping, and when he walked out, Kuon could sense every shred of pain he felt.

"Don't do this, Ketsuo..." Kuon said. "You can barely even walk... How do I know you'll leave there alive?"

"You don't. I know my luck is bound to run out sometime. But it's okay. I've got nothing to lose." Ketsuo said.

"Well, I have you to lose!" She said.

"... I know. I never said I was gonna just give my life, and I'll fight until my last breath." Ketsuo said. "I won't just discard my life.  
Especially not while you're here."

He opened the door, but stood there.

"... Thank you, Kuon." Ketsuo said.

He limped out and walked along the beach's path. Walking was even tougher because of the sand, and he felt like he was going to fall at every step.

"..." Kuon said nothing.

"... He's a good guy." Naomi said.

"Yeah... He took my sister and I in, even after they had a rather rocky start." Kuon said.

"I remember that... Nothing like being attacked and held at gunpoint..." Naomi said.

"Well, I appreciate his generosity." Kuon said.

"... I was listening to your conversation.. And it's strange..." Naomi said.

"?"

"He's normally quite perverted.. But he hasn't been like that recently...  
I'm not sure what made him change, but I know it has to be something huge." Naomi said.

"He never showed that around me.. I wouldn't have guessed." Kuon said.

"Then perhaps you're what made him change." Naomi concluded.

"Huh?!" Kuon was confused.

"Just between us, a girl knows. And any guy will agree to that." Naomi said.

"True..." Kuon said.

"And I understand why he's not perverted now..." Naomi said.

"How come?" Kuon asked.

"Well, a long time ago, his ex was killed by his brother. After that he became a heavy drinker and perverted out of desperation for an escape. He couldn't handle it. He seemed to lose everything, and eventually his brother vanished as well, only leaving his mother and him. That's when he was sent to Paulownia. It was a total prison that took everything from him and tested his will. He's the strongest guy I know, along with Yoshiki." Naomi said.

"So how did I change him?" Kuon asked.

"... I think I should leave him to tell you that." Naomi replied.

Ketsuo limped along the coastline, knowing exactly where to go. He saw Denka and Tenjin, and he limped over to them.

"Hey!" Ketsuo said.

"Jeez, what the hell happened to you?!" Denka asked.

"Long story, we got raided by Paulownia. Masaru, Zenka, Aikov, Senjin, and Senjun are searching for Ryouchi, Okuni, and Sumiko. Yoshiki, Mukuro, Satsuki, and Yuka are in the jungle because I told them to flee. Kuon, Naomi, and I are injured with Aiko taking care of us. Everyone else was taken by the Paulownians... I'm exerting myself to get to them... I need your help, I can't do this alone." Ketsuo said.

"You got anything to help us help you...?" Tenjin asked.

"You're not too much of a pansy to be afraid of shooting a gun, right?" Ketsuo asked.

"No..." Tenjin said.

"Great." Ketsuo said, and he opened up his jacket to hand him a Glock 22.

He handed Denka a Glock 22 as well, then he took out a mini uzi.

"Where's Axel and Yuu?" Ketsuo asked.

"Two of our friends had a wedding, so we went there, and Axel and Yuu went to the bar with one of the guests. We have no clue where they are." Denka said.

"Well, shit." Ketsuo said. "Well, I'm glad I can get your guys' help. Oh yeah, I also sent Levi out to help find everyone."

"Well, if he fucked up, then don't be surprised." Denka said.

"I completely concur." Ketsuo said.

They slowly walked to Paulownia- Denka and Tenjin wanted to stay at Ketsuo's pace.

"It's still dark out..." Tenjin said.

"Which makes for the perfect surprise." Ketsuo added.

* * *

Satsuki woke up, seeing the pale blue sky at dawn and the light clouds around the sun.  
She stretched and yawned, then got up.

"Yoshiki..." Satsuki said, and she poked his cheek.

"Merrr..." He groaned, barely awake.

"Wake up!" Satsuki said.

"Five more minutes, Ayumi..." He muttered.

She kicked him in the groin and he immediately shot up.

"I'm not Ayumi, you stupid dingo!" Satsuki said.

"Owww..." He said with a really high pitched voice. "What the hell would possess you to do that?!"

"Mukuro and Yuka. Now let's go!" Satsuki said.

"Okay, great, sure!" Yoshiki said, and he put her on his shoulders.

They walked through the jungle, then came to a halt when they saw two guys in gray jackets.

"Paulownians..." He muttered.

They both got out their guns, ready to pistol-whip them.

"There are four of them." One said. "There girls, two of them younger. One guy. The girls will be a piece of cake, he's the one we gotta worry about."

"Got it." The other said, and he walked away.

"Girls can't fight..." The one guy said.

Satsuki jumped off of Yoshiki's shoulders, then threw her pistol straight into the guy's groin, knocking him over.

"Excuse me, bitch?!" Satsuki said, then she picked up her gun and pistol-whipped him until he was dead and his face was unrecognizable.

"... Holy... Shit..." Yoshiki mumbled.

"Girls can't fight... Don't talk about yourself, you stupid fuck!" Satsuki said.

"Sats, that's enough..." Yoshiki said.

"I'd piss on you, but even that's too respectful." Satsuki said, and she wrote 'Satsuki was here' in the dirt.

"Note to self, puke at the nearest river..." Yoshiki said, then he put Satsuki on his shoulders.

"Fucker deserved to die..." Satsuki muttered.

"Let's keep going." Yoshiki said.

They kept walking, and eventually they found a camp.

"Not just a tent this time..." Yoshiki mumbled...

He held his gun close to him, then he went in a tent.

There were two pairs of Paulownian uniforms, cooooiiincidentally fitting both of them. Yeah, plot uniforms, I said it.

"I'll stay outside while you put that on." Yoshiki said.

"Why you have to go outside? It's not like I'm having sex with anyone. Hell, I'm not even getting naked." She said.

Yoshiki walked out and put the uniform on him, then Satsuki walked out with hers on.

"Nice butt." Satsuki said.

"Stop it!" He said, and his face turned rosy.

"I'm kidding! Ish. I'm actually telling the truth there." Satsuki said.

"I get it!" Yoshiki said.

He put her on his shoulders, and she put her hood up.

"Muki's lucky, if I wasn't with Yuka, I wouldn't mind tapping that." Satsuki said.

"Sats!" Yoshiki said.

"Just saying..." Satsuki said. "Are you sensitive about your butt?"

"I am not going to answer that question!" Yoshiki said.

"Fiiiine... Is it sensitive?" Satsuki asked.

"Actually, no." Yoshiki said.

"... What about the piercer?" Satsuki asked.

"What- ohhhh. Damn it, Sats!" Yoshiki muttered.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be on it anytime soon, or probably not even at all, I'd just like to know these things!" Satsuki asked.

"You don't need to know about that!" Yoshiki said.

"... Is Mukuro sensitive?" Satsuki asked.

"... Satsuki, can we refrain from this topic?" Yoshiki asked.

"What's wrong, is your sex life bad or something?" Satsuki asked.

"No, it's actually much greater than it was before, thank you very much!" Yoshiki said.

"... Is her body under the clothes hot?" Satsuki asked.

"... Yes. Now can we move on to a different topic?" Yoshiki asked.

"... Buzzkill..." Satsuki muttered, then she ruffled his hair.

"Asking specific details about my sex life isn't exactly normal or orthodox." Yoshiki said.

"It's more orthodox than trying to mount you without permission, isn't it?" Satsuki said.

"... Satsuki, please just... Focus on your own sex life." Yoshiki muttered.

"Oh believe me, I am." She said.

They kept walking, and Satsuki slowly felt a pain in her head. She wanted to say something, yet couldn't..  
She was rendered unable to, and the pain slowly became more and more unbearable, yet she was unable to scream.  
Yoshiki felt it, but not nearly as much. It was rather minor to him. They stopped when they saw two Paulownians.

"The hydrogen cyanide.. Release it." One of them said.

"Won't it kill us too?" The other asked.

"The boss told us to get the stragglers." The first one said. "Our sacrifice would be honored by all of them! We would be famed as heroes of Paulownia!"

The second one closed his eyes, giving Yoshiki and Satsuki the perfect opportunity to beat up the first guy, rendering him unconscious.

"On the ground!" Yoshiki said, pointing a gun at the other one.

"Please, don't kill me!" The other guy said.

"Then go away from here." Yoshiki said.

The other guy soon ran away, and Satsuki whistled in approval.

"Damn, you're good at that. Do you hold Mukuro at gunpoint too, if you catch my drift?" Satsuki asked.

"I thought we dropped the subject." Yoshiki said.

"Fine..." Satsuki muttered.

Yoshiki put her back on his shoulders, then picked up the pellet.

"This is really dangerous... And it's the source of my headache... But it's definitely useful." Yoshiki said.

He kept walking.

"Do you ever think I'll see my parents again?" Satsuki asked.

"... Take it from me..." Yoshiki said. "You don't want to see them again."

"Oh..." Satsuki said.

"We're the only family you need, Sats. We care about you." Yoshiki said.

She smiled.

"Does Mukuro make you feel special?" Satsuki asked.

"Stop with my sex life!" Yoshiki said.

"I'm not talking about your sex life, I'm talking about in general!" Satsuki replied.

"Oh. Well... Yeah, she does..." Yoshiki responded to the question.

"Did Ayumi ever make you feel special?" Satsuki asked.

"... While I was with her... Yes..." He replied.

"Look, you seem like for a while you've had mixed feelings about them, and I wanna help. I'm not sure if you've completely moved on." Satsuki said.

"..." Yoshiki sat down next to her. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, and you can not tell ANYONE that you know this. Including Mukuro."

"Okee dokey!" Satsuki said.

"Mukuro and I met through Ketsuo. Originally this was just business. She helps me make Ayumi jealous, and I pay her- which Ketsuo did. But recently... She and I have really developed feelings for each other. I'm not sure whether to be with her and give up all hope on Ayumi, or keep trying to be with Ayumi. But she said that she's not sure if she wants to be in an actual relationship yet, even though she does like me in the same way. She's thinking about it... I dunno, I just... I don't know how I feel about any of this..." Yoshiki explained.

"I'm gonna be honest with you... I think Mukuro is a much better fit for you. Ayumi seemed more interested in sticking her tongue down Mayu's throat than yours, and believe me, Mayu was just as weirded out as the rest of us. Except Ketsuo and Levi. They'd probably jack to that. But Mukuro legitimately seems like she likes you! To be honest, I would've never guessed your situation was going on, because you two seem like such a great couple! Ayumi doesn't deserve you. I shouldn't say that, that's mean... But it's true... You've only done good things for her, and she took them for granted. But... Mukuro loves you. I know she does." Satsuki said.

"You really think so?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yup!" Satsuki said.

"... Thanks Satsuki." Yoshiki said. "If Mukuro and I do go out for real, then any feelings I had for Ayumi are gone.. If not, then they're barely there... But I can't shake my feelings about Mukuro..."

"That's because you're in love with her, not with Ayumi." Satsuki said.

"... That... Kinda makes sense..." Yoshiki said. "Oh yeah, I don't know if anyone ever told you, but right before you got with Yuka, Levi and her did it."

"I know, and I know that he wants in on our action." Satsuki said.

"I'm just gonna say... His methods are really unorthodox." Yoshiki said.

"Hell, he and his girlfriend are allowed to fuck whoever else they want, including bringing that person in with them. Now THAT'S unorthodox.  
But it's Levi." Satsuki said.

"... I think I'll kick his ass later." Yoshiki said.

"Well, good luck." Satsuki said. "Aikov's probably got his back. Actually, maybe not. But if he does... Your lights'll be out."

* * *

4/23/16: Holy shit, I haven't been working on this in a very long time! Well, hopefully I'm back for good!

* * *

Kuon laid on the couch where Ketsuo was before.

"... Why are men so stupid?" Kuon asked.

"The hell I know, but I was smart enough not to get with one." Naomi said, and they both grinned, knowing Naomi's statement was completely true.

"What's it like to be with another girl?" Kuon asked.

"Well... It's weird at first... And some people aren't accepting when you tell them... Almost everyone didn't accept Seiko and I as a couple, but Ketsuo was the one who changed their minds." Naomi said. "He did slam the door into Yoshiki's face."

"Ketsuo's really kind." Kuon said.

"Yeah.. Even though he's got issues and fucks up sometimes... Or a lot... He always has the right intentions." Naomi said.

Kuon smiled and leaned back.

"What happened after I was shot last night...?" Kuon asked.

"... I'm not really sure..." Naomi said.

"Oh..." Kuon replied.

* * *

Denka and Tenjin looked inside the prison cells.

"Where the hell are they...?" Tenjin asked.

"Maybe having se–"

"No, God, no!" Tenjin said.

"I'm just messing with you... But if you do find any Playboys, send them my way. And don't run to the corner." Denka said.

"..."

They searched through the prison area.

"How do you think Ketsuo's doing?" Tenjin asked.

"Better than a nice B cup, but not as good a damn fine double D cup." Denka said, and he found a Playboy magazine, then started going through it.  
"Oh man, this is nice... She's got some nice hooters..."

"You have a daughter." Tenjin said.

"And I have a johnson, what's your point?" Denka asked.

"My point is... You're really messed up. Seriously, how do you watch so much hentai?" Tenjin asked.

"How do you get freaked out from a porn video?" Denka asked.

"That's self-explanatory!" Tenjin replied.

"What, you don't like the thought of seeeeex~?" Denka asked.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Tenjin said.

"That's what she said!" Denka said.

"Really?" Tenjin asked.

"Yeah. What're you gonna do about it?" Denka asked.

"Knock knock!" A guy said.

"Quién es ello?" Denka said.

"You know who it is." The guy said in a really good George Bush impression.

"Gah!" Tenjin said, and turning around, he shot the guy in the head.

"Paulownian soldier..." Denka said. "Tenjin, look away."

Tenjin looked away as Denka put the uniform on.

"Alright, alright." Denka said.

Another guy rang the alarm, and Tenjin immediately shot him.

"Put a uniform on!" Denka said, and Tenjin did as he said.

Denka immediately hid the bodies in the cells, because those were the only places he could hide them.  
The two snuck out, but no guards came.

"I don't get it... Wait... Do you hear... Commotion?" Tenjin asked.

"Yeah..." Denka said.

They looked down from the battlements. They had exited from the upstairs exit of the prison.

A man with a light blonde crew cut shoved a person with a cloth covering over their face to the ground.

"Glad you can make it... All of you... Especially you, Masaru. You remember me? I bet you do." The man said.

Denka aimed his pistol towards the man.

"Don't try it." A soldier said, and Denka turned around to see ten soldiers.

"Shiiiit..." He muttered. "Oh wait."

He quickly dispatched six of the guards, and Tenjin took out the rest.

"Go!" Denka said, and the two ran across the battlements.

"If you're trying to free your buddies, then think again!" The man said, and he took Seiko, then threw her on the ground, though a cloth covered her head as well. "Make one move, and she's dead!"

"..." They didn't move, and the man pulled out a pistol.

"You're gonna come out where I can see you, and you're gonna ditch the guns!" The man said.

They walked into the man's vision, then dropped the gun over the battlements.

"Good." The man said.

He kicked Seiko in the ribs repeatedly as her friends cried out in response to her screams.

"You wanna come down here now?! Your little 'rescue mission'? It's over, good as gone!" The man said. "Do it, or I'll fucking kill her!"

Tenjin and Denka walked down to him and Denka looked at him with a spiteful expression.

"Scum bastard." Denka muttered.

"You wanna say that again?" The man asked. "Lemme tell you who I am... My name is Salazar, I'm the head executioner and torturer of this place. You're one of them now. I know exactly how people like you roll... You always know what you're doing, every single step...  
Until somebody you love may just get hurt. I get it."

"Burn in hell, Salazar..." Denka said.

"... I like you." Salazar said. "Cuff them!"

Denka swung at him, but Salazar grabbed his arm and twisted it.  
Tenjin then kicked at him, and he kicked Tenjin in the groin, then stepped on his ribs. He threw Denka down and the soldiers cuffed the two of them.  
He looked at Masaru, the one person he didn't put a cloth on.

"How does it feel to see?" Salazar asked. "To see your friends keep getting hurt? To see me do it again?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Masaru said.

"How's Okuni?" Salazar simply replied. "Take the cloths off their heads! It's all over now!"

The soldiers took the cloths off everyone's heads, and they saw him with another person with a cloth on their head.

"Seiko... Tell me... Where's Naomi?" Salazar asked.

"I... I don't... I don't know..." Seiko said.

"Where's Yoshiki, Yuka, and Satsuki?" Salazar asked.

"I don't know..." Seiko said.

"Mukuro..." He turned to Masaru. "Where is she?"

"... You think I know...?" Masaru asked.

"Alright then. Well, the leader of your rescue mission is done!" Salazar said.

He turned to Tenjin and Denka.

"Fuckin' idiot... Goes in here, a cripple. Don't you know you can't do shit? Well, let's make this interesting..." Salazar said. "Who wants to fight this surprise guest for a chance to free all of you?"

"..."

"Nobody? Fine. Then I have an idea... Hey! Kenshi!" Salazar said, and a blonde man came over to him. "You and this special guest here... They will be fighting for they and their friends' freedom! To the death!"

Kenshi smiled.

Salazar pulled off the cloth.

"Kenshi's own brother!" Salazar said, and everyone was in shock.

"... You... I never thought... I never thought I'd see you again..." Ketsuo said.

"... As would I." Kenshi said.

"Why'd you kill her?" Ketsuo asked.

"To protect my baby brother." Kenshi said.

"... I never needed any protection..." Ketsuo said, and he attempted to stand up, but he fell down. "_I never needed you!_" He yelled.

"..."

"You fucked up my life!" Ketsuo yelled, and he attempted to get up again, but the same result happened.

"..." A tear rolled down his brother's face. "I did it to help you..."

"Fuck you!" Ketsuo yelled, and he got up and attempted to charge at him, but fell and yelped. "I'll fucking kill you! You killed her! You fucking killed her!"

Ketsuo kept attempted to get up, and kept falling.

"Fight me! Or do you not have the balls?!" Ketsuo yelled.

Kenshi simply stood there.

"I don't love you, and I never will! You're not my brother!" Ketsuo yelled.

"You always helped me through difficult times... You were always the one person I could go to... And killing her... I... I regret it...  
Because I completely destroyed my brother..." Kenshi said.

"..." Ketsuo shook his head. "Fuck you... _Fuck you!_"

He attempted to stand, and this time he was able to, though he was severely limping.

"_I'll fucking kill you!_" Ketsuo yelled, and he grabbed a soldier, took a knife then stabbed him.

He then dropped the soldier and wiped the blood off the blade.

"I'll fucking kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm sorry..." Kenshi said.

"_JUST FUCKING DIE!_" Ketsuo yelled.


	21. Unleashing The Animal

**Author's Note:**

4/24/16– 1:04 AM:

Actually got a chapter out! I've actually been on a bit doing work on another story that likely won't come out for a long time. Though when I say work, I mean a lot of it. But I'm very happy that I finally finished the new chapter of this story, and it's almost been two years. Damn. I remember being so immature and depressed two years ago, and honestly, making this story was the one thing I loved doing at that time. I was really in touch with my viewers (or at least I feel that way), and I would just like to thank each and every one of you for an amazing almost two years of Corpse Party: Reform, whether you liked it or not, still reading or not. I'm here today, a lot happier, and bringing a lot more to the table. When I made this, I never had any intentions of this being as huge as it was. 7,025 views as I'm typing this. I got a co-author, Axel The Moon as well, go check him out as well. I also have a whole series which I'm working on, which honestly, is a lot of fun doing. A lot of you may be wondering what's happened with The War of Musume. Well, I haven't felt _any_ inspiration to do it at all, with the exception of one subplot, even if it is a pretty huge subplot. Yeah, can't make a that's what she said joke, sorry. Anyways, to discuss the story, yes: I did introduce Ketsuo's brother! Forgive me if I mentioned his brother by name before (I don't believe I have), and if I truly have, then I'll just find a way to cover up that continuity error.

I always do. XD But besides that, I am allowing Yuka and Mukuro/Satsuki and Yoshiki to have bonding time to truly solidify some character development and especially character relationships, mainly towards the friendship side. I won't lie, that true sense that everyone is really good friends hasn't entirely been there, and that's something I want to work on. There might be some people who don't like the idea of having a 'dark' plot here, but I've really morphed it to make it work. The main reason I did it was because I didn't want to keep doing the same damn thing over and over again. Another truth or dare, another drinking contest. Am I going to have another? Sure, but not for a while. I want to really strengthen every aspect about this story, and with it being my best story in every aspect, I only want to improve upon that. Of course, when I decided to rearrange the chapters, well... It... Really fucked up the reviews, so... That's why they might be confusing... Especially when you see that a review in 2014 is for the new chapter, which it's not. Yeah. I dunno either. But I keep reading the reviews, and seeing your guys' feedback is what motivates me to not only do my best, but to go above and beyond because hey, what would this be without you guys?

Well... Unread. Simple as that. .-.

But that's besides the point. I want to definitely go back to how the story originally was while keeping this more 'mature' style of development, so that might take me a while. Of course, I want to get back to that as soon as possible, but rushing the plot would be absolutely awful to say the least. If you don't like it, then please bear with me. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it.

–Xpyro125

* * *

"Remember me...?" Salazar asked. "Mukuro... You won't escape me. I will find you, and I will torture you again."

The memory burned in her mind, she pictured him in shades of scarlet with the exception of his hair and face being their natural colors.  
She recalled another memory which hurt just as much.

"Please help me... I have nothing... I'm going to die..." A little boy said, bleeding out in a pile of rubble. "My name is Salazar Santana... My parents are dead..."

She pictured a memory that occurred years afterwards.

"Yeah, my parents were dead. They were too weak to live, so I slaughtered them like the lambs that they were... You are no ordinary sheep to the slaughter, Mukuro. You saved my life. I will spare yours. You did that for me, and I will do that for you. As for your friends... They will have no choice but to perish like the weaklings they are." Salazar said.

He picked up an axe and swung it down to chop off a man's head. The memory turned scarlet in shades of blood, and it flashed repeatedly as she saw herself struggling against the shackles from a third perspective. Her eyes were widened by the sight of her best friends murdered right in front of her eyes. She screamed in horror, as did the rest of her friends. Salazar took another one of her friends and put him on the table.

"You see this scar? Of course you do. You placed it there." Salazar said.

He swung the axe down and chopped the guy's arm off, though he didn't scream.

"Damn, Makoto! Taking it like a champ!" Salazar yelled and he bisected Makoto.

He slid Makoto off the table.

"You know what we do! Grind up the meat and serve it to the prisoners! They love one another so much, so we'll make them even closer!" Salazar said. "You don't eat it, then you go hungry!"

The memory flashed crimson, scarlet, white, black, and shades of red with different brightnesses in between at random intervals.  
It was physically hurting her at this point. Salazar gently rubbed her chin.

"I'll set you free. But if you come back, you'll end up like the rest of these prisoners." Salazar said. "Deep down... I wish it didn't have to be this way. But you and your buddies attacked Paulownia. We need to set an example for any further rebellions!"

He shot his fist up into the air and the rest of the soldiers did the same, not as a 'bro' thing, but rather as a salute. He then looked back at her.

"When you found me when I was a boy... I immediately saw you as my big sister. But I was wrong. _I'm_ the big brother." Salazar said.

"You will never be my brother!" She yelled.

"... I know." He simply said, and he laid a kiss on her cheek. "Go, sis. Before I have to hurt you. I don't want to."

He set her free and escorted her out of Paulownia.

The memory changed to the city where there were dive bars and the slums, and the scarlet flashing faded away nearly completely.  
However, she still saw every one of her friends' deaths happen in sequence, and it all flashed white.

* * *

Mukuro woke up screaming and digging her nails into her flesh, startling the formerly asleep Yuka.  
The older one broke out into tears and started hitting the dirt.

"Muk...uro...?" Yuka mumbled.

Mukuro stopped and hugged Yuka.

"I can't let everyone get hurt... Not again!" Mukuro said, and she wiped her tears. "We have to find Yoshiki and Satsuki."

The two started walking through the jungle.

"If anything is to happen to me, and we're outnumbered... Leave me behind and run." Mukuro said.

"W-What if Yuka's the one hurt...?" Yuka asked.

"I won't leave you behind." Mukuro said.

"B-But..." Yuka started.

"They need you." Mukuro said.

"And you...?" Yuka asked.

"... I am just the wind that strengthens you. I'm not essential to anyone." Mukuro said. "And... I'd like to keep it that way."

"W-Well... What about Yoshiki?" Yuka asked.

"H-He... He still..." She couldn't let Yuka know the deal about Ayumi, so she lied. "He still knows how to manage without me."

They kept walking until a soldier jumped on Yuka and Mukuro pulled out her pistols.

"Satsuki!" Yoshiki said, running over. "Damn it, Sats... Mukuro..."

He immediately hugged her, then kissed her.

"Yoshiki..." She said. "We need to get to Paulownia."

"We need to check up on Ketsuo and everyone–"

"No, the longer we take, the more likely one of our friends is going to die. There is one man there who the Paulownian students know... His name is Salazar Santana. He killed all of my friends. He's the head executioner and torturer there." Mukuro said.

"How'd he get so much power...?" Yoshiki asked.

"... He's always been good at it. His parents were two former teachers at Paulownia until they died. He was stuck, bleeding out in a pile of rubble...  
So I saved his life... His brutality caught the attention of the principal... He has more power than Aiko, Misuto, and Magali combined. He's second only to the principal, and it's not like we can just kill him... After he nearly died, he proceeded to... Forcibly have children with three girls, and he's making sure that the children grow up to be exactly like him, even having controlled environments for them... Two girls, one boy." Mukuro explained.

"Their progress?" Yoshiki asked.

"The girl is nearly identical to him in skill... Her name is Saori Santana. She has red hair and piercing blue eyes just like him... There's also Akuji Santana who has blonde hair and brown eyes. Then there's another with brown hair and piercing green eyes..." Mukuro said. "I got the privilege of being with Saori as she grew up... She was his favorite. He's 17 now, and she's five..."

"Christ..." Yoshiki muttered.

"Just remember all that, because he's going to especially target me if I come back." Mukuro said.

"Come back...?" Yoshiki asked.

"My friends went to Paulownia, and I did for a year... Eventually, one of our friends was slaughtered by Salazar– which I can't forgive myself about. I started a rebellion to end the evil actions Paulownia housed... We failed... I failed. I saved his life, so he spared mine... He would kill one of my friends each week and serve their body parts as the only food my friends could have, though he gave me real food... Ever since I met him, he would always regard me as a sister to him... And... I was... Eventually he released me and told me never to come back, or I'd be a regular prisoner." Mukuro explained.

"..."

"It's my fault that all of this happened." Mukuro said.

"No, it's not." Yoshiki said. "But we have to go save our friends."

"Yeah." Mukuro replied.

Satsuki and Yuka were hugging on the ground.

"Get up, lovebirds. We gonna go get everyone else back." Yoshiki said, and the four started to walk towards Paulownia.

"Plan?" Mukuro asked.

"You and Yuka try to get them out, I'll try to attract their attention. First get some guns though." Yoshiki replied.

"Alright, fair enough." Mukuro said.

They got to the outside walls and walked around the perimeter.

"There's a hole somewhere here... It can get us in." Yoshiki said.

"How many holes _have_ you been in?" Satsuki asked.

"... Shut up." Yoshiki said.

They walked around until they found the hole in the wall, then walked inside and went to the top of the battlements.

"Split up." He said, and he went with Satsuki to two distracted soldiers, then gave her a knife. "Slit his throat on the count of three... One... Two... Three..."

They both slit a soldier's throat each and took a gun from them, then threw them over the edge.

"Kenshi's own brother!" Salazar said, and everyone was in shock.

"... You... I never thought... I never thought I'd see you again..." Ketsuo said.

"... As would I." Kenshi said.

The two looked over the edge and their eyes widened.

"Why'd you kill her?" Ketsuo asked.

"To protect my baby brother." Kenshi said.

"... I never needed any protection..." Ketsuo said, and he attempted to stand up, but he fell down. "_I never needed you!_" He yelled.

"..."

Yoshiki and Satsuki looked at each other in shock.

"You fucked up my life!" Ketsuo yelled, and he attempted to get up again, but the same result happened.

"..." A tear rolled down his brother's face. "I did it to help you..."

"Fuck you!" Ketsuo yelled, and he got up and attempted to charge at him, but fell and yelped. "I'll fucking kill you! You killed her! You fucking killed her!"

Ketsuo kept attempted to get up, and kept falling.

"Fight me! Or do you not have the balls?!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Holy fuck..." Yoshiki said. "He can't even stand..."

"I don't love you, and I never will! You're not my brother!" Ketsuo yelled.

"You always helped me through difficult times... You were always the one person I could go to... And killing her... I... I regret it...  
Because I completely destroyed my brother..." Kenshi said.

"..." Ketsuo shook his head. "Fuck you... _Fuck you!_"

He attempted to stand, and this time he was able to, though he was severely limping.

"Get ready to fire, Satsuki..." Yoshiki said.

Satsuki nodded.

"_I'll fucking kill you!_" Ketsuo yelled, and he grabbed a soldier, took a knife then stabbed him.

He then dropped the soldier and wiped the blood off the blade.

"I'll fucking kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm sorry..." Kenshi said.

"_JUST FUCKING DIE!_" Ketsuo yelled.

Yoshiki and Satsuki aimed their rifles and fired at the other soldiers.

"The fuck?!" Salazar shouted.

Satoshi, Ayumi, Seiko, and Masaru began making a break for the prison.

"Shoot them down!" Salazar commanded.

Three soldiers aimed at the four, but Satsuki shot each of them in the head.

Salazar glared towards Satsuki and Yoshiki, then marched towards them.

"Fuck, out of ammo!" Yoshiki said.

Everyone except Ketsuo, Kenshi, and Salazar fled at this point.

"Damn it..." Satsuki said.

"I like you two! You've got the balls to fire at my men and risk your worthless, pathetic lives... _Satsuki_... I missed you..." Salazar said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Yoshiki asked.

"Satsuki is the product of a _Spiritual Surgery_ done by Martuba's Tomb... Harue Mizuhara and Satsuki Nekoma were combined to form her. She is my sister, well, half sister..." Salazar explained. "I was formed by Salazar Mizuhara–her brother– and David Santana. Now... You will return my sister to me, or die. I stole Mizuki's ability of the Synapse to be able to control my sister..."

"Go play in traffic!" Yoshiki said.

"... Your choice." Salazar said and he gazed at her with a red gleam in his eyes.

Satsuki's head split open into eight equal parts, revealing a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth and jaws.

"Oh... Fuck..." Yoshiki said.

"Satsukinu!" Salazar shouted, and she lunged at Yoshiki, every tooth ready to pierce his flesh.

He leapt off of the battlements and punched Salazar in the face. Yoshiki kicked him while he was down.

"How do you like that one, fucker?!" Yoshiki asked.

Salazar rolled and immediately sprang up, then punched Yoshiki in the ribs, knocking him back.  
He marched towards Yoshiki and went to stomp on him, but he rolled and grabbed Salazar's foot and took him down.

"I don't think you understand who I am, buddy." Yoshiki said as he got up.

Salazar got up as well.

"Perhaps the man who was the closest to hurting me." Salazar said, and he kicked Yoshiki in the face, then threw him against the battlements.  
"But you will not leave here unscathed. I will personally make sure of that."

Yoshiki slowly got up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Oh, you son of a bitch...!" Yoshiki said, then threw a punch at Salazar.

The bigger man grabbed Yoshiki's arm and bent it in the other direction then pressed his foot against Yoshiki's gut as hard as he could.

"I love working for my meals!" Salazar said and he laughed, then punched Yoshiki down.

Yoshiki tumbled onto the ground, then got up dizzily.

"Not today...!" Yoshiki said, and he threw a punch towards Salazar, but Salazar grabbed his arm and threw him.

"I hope you're ready to pass into the next world." Salazar said. "Just another animal putting up the good fight... Too bad you will become the predator's meal anyways. Save your last goodbyes."

Yoshiki got up and grinned.

"The fuck are you smiling about...?" Salazar asked.

"I'm so gonna fuck you up in the future..." Yoshiki muttered and coughed up blood.

"You have no future left." Salazar said, and he took out a knife.

Salazar was knocked down and repeatedly stomped on, and Yoshiki looked up.  
Ketsuo had cuts all across his face and had blood staining his clothes. His hands were shaking and blood dripped from his mouth, though it wasn't his.

"Hope you enjoyed your game, then..." Ketsuo said with a belligerent, worn out tone.

He kicked Salazar and limped over to Yoshiki.

"We get going?" Yoshiki asked.

"If everyone else is..." Ketsuo said.

Salazar got up.

"I didn't think you'd make it... Good..." He said, spitting out blood that was mixed with his saliva. "Your hatred is amusing..."

He raised his hand up and Satsuki jumped down from the battlements.

"Satsuki... So this is the result of the Synapse..." Ketsuo said.

"Yes... Mizuki was stupid to let her guard down. She thought she had all of the power... She did, at least." Salazar said.

"I'll beat the control right out of you..." Yoshiki said.

"Judging by our first match? Right." Salazar said. "Satsukinu... Kill them. They will be a nice meal for you."

Ketsuo and Yoshiki fled into the prison as Satsuki bashed the door.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Ketsuo said.

"Agreed!" Yoshiki replied as they ran upstairs.

The wooden door shattered into splinters inside the prison, and Satsuki leapt up to the ceiling. Ketsuo and Yoshiki ran out of the upstairs door, then jumped out of Paulownia and ran to the jungle.

"Do you know if they got out...?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yuka and Mukuro were on that..." Yoshiki said. "Satsuki and I were to distract them."

"Well, we've got a huge fuckin' problem right now. That problem is huger than my collection of playboys." Ketsuo said.

"Not that great of a time for humor." Yoshiki said.

"I was actually being realistic." Ketsuo said. "The fuck are we gonna do...?"

"I'm unsure." Yoshiki replied. "We need to go back."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Ketsuo asked. "I am not going back there to get the worst ass kicking of my life!"

"We need to do it for the rest of them..." Yoshiki said. "Who's at your place?"

"I sent Levi to help us out here, but I have an injured Kuon and Naomi, and Aiko's fine. My legs are about to give up right now though." Ketsuo responded.

"Fuck..." Yoshiki said. "Set up camp here. If none of us come back within an hour, you come get us."

"You're going back alone? Dude, that's suicide!" Ketsuo said.

"You comin' with me then?" Yoshiki asked.

"... Fine. But if I die, I'm meeting you in hell and beating the fuck out of you." Ketsuo replied.

The two walked back inside and looked around the inside of the campus.

"It wasn't always devoted to becoming such a prison... Not until Salazar showed up." Ketsuo said.

"You heard Mukuro's story?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah... I know Saori." Ketsuo said. "She told me that she'd kill anyone that I wanted her to..."

"Well..." Yoshiki said.

They hid behind one of the school buildings.

"What do you mean 'you lost them'?! You're useless!" Salazar said, and Satsuki's head reformed.

"I-I'm sorry..." She replied.

He proceeded to punch and beat her.

"I'm not standing for this." Ketsuo said.

He went behind Salazar and bit into his neck, causing him to briefly yell and push him off. Satsuki's head immediately split again, but this time it had a red hue. Her arms grew unnatural claws, and spikes emerged from her back.

"Oh. Fuck." Ketsuo said.

He and Yoshiki stepped back as Salazar grinned. However, the bigger man's abdomen was pierced by two spikes, to his surprise.  
Satsuki dropped him and slowly walked towards Ketsuo and Yoshiki. They ran as Satsuki charged after them.

"What the fuck do we do?!" Ketsuo asked.

"Run!" Yoshiki simply replied.

They ran through the school buildings and the prison. They jumped off of the battlements and ran through the jungle until they got to the river of blood.  
Satsuki slowed down and stopped as the three ran into the river.

"She..." Ketsuo started.

The spikes and claws retracted from her body and her head reformed, her eyes closed. She had a gentle expression on her face as she fell down, passed out.  
Yoshiki picked her up and set her down at the shore.

"She's Salazar's half-sister..." Ketsuo said, and his legs finally gave out. "I say we make camp for... The dawn, I suppose..."

Yoshiki checked his phone.

"It's 3:32." Yoshiki said.

"Close enough." Ketsuo muttered.

Satsuki slowly woke up.

"What happened after he walked towards us...?" Satsuki asked.

Ketsuo immediately hugged her, and she hugged back.

"You... Your head kinda... Split..." Yoshiki started. "And you started attacking me. I jumped down the battlements and got into a huge fight with Salazar, but we had to flee."

"S-Sala...zar...?" Satsuki mumbled.

Ketsuo stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"My... Brother..." Satsuki mumbled. "He's scary..."

"It's okay, Sats." Yoshiki said. "We're gonna take him down. But first, we need sleep."

Yoshiki laid down and closed his eyes. Satsuki cuddled up to him and pecked the very end of his lips, then closed her eyes.  
Ketsuo simply looked into the darkness with anger burning up in his eyes.

"You may have gotten away this time, my brother... But I hope that you didn't die of blood loss, just so I can give you the death that you deserve." Ketsuo muttered. "I will find you, and I will kill you, Kenshi..."

* * *

Mukuro's memories flashed scarlet yet again as she saw him.

"You came back." Salazar said.

"..." Mukuro said nothing.

The world seemed be painted red in her vision, and the only thing that wasn't was the people: mainly Salazar.

"I warned you." Salazar said.

"... I know." Mukuro said.

He marched towards her, but she took her two pistols out and shot him in the lungs.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she held them up towards his head and pulled the trigger.

There wasn't a bang. There wasn't a splatter of blood. There wasn't a flash.  
There wasn't any more ammo in either gun.

"Fuck..." She muttered.

Salazar got back up, clutching his chest.

"You're going to suffer... I'll fuckin' force feed you your own fuckin' limbs..." Salazar said. "And then... You will give me my fourth."

"... Never..." Mukuro said as she put her guns back in her pockets. "You've done enough damage. I should never have saved your life."

He chuckled.

"You're right, my dearest sister." Salazar said.

"I am not your sister.." Mukuro corrected.

"Shame... You were really growing on Saori." Salazar said.

"She deserves a better life than the one you're giving her." Mukuro said.

"Too bad you can't change that." Salazar said and smiled. "She is a lot like her father."

"I can't? What ever do you mean?" Mukuro asked, and Salazar's smile faded. "Salazar... I wish things were different. I wish you were different. I want my brother back, not whoever this is."

"Your brother never existed. When we almost ran out of food until we came across the friends of yours... Of course they would be the next meal. But if you never introduced me to them... It would've been you. I was never the boy you thought I was, and you know that." Salazar explained.

"... At least pretend like you used to... When I had first found you." Mukuro said.

"I can never do that again. Especially since I don't love you anymore." Salazar said.

"The hell does that mean?!" Mukuro asked.

"You know." Salazar said.

A soldier ran out and immediately raised his gun towards Mukuro, who hid.

"Sir! The prisoners are missing! We assumed they escaped!" The soldier said.

"That loss is acceptable." Salazar said. "They know who we are now, and will tremor in fear."

"Sir... We can not find Saori, and the other two children and their mothers are dead." The soldier added.

"..."

Salazar turned around and grabbed the soldier by the neck, who dropped his gun. Before the soldier could say anything, Salazar ripped his head off as the spine dangled with tissues of muscle hanging off and blood dripping from it.

"My children of blood..." Salazar said, and he held the head by the spine. "_Come out here, Mukuro! I'll fucking kill you!_"

He wandered around for her as he suppressed his emotions besides anger. He tore down everything in his sight, and when he saw a soldier, he would do the same thing he did to the messenger. He collected five heads and set them down on his desk, then he walked out and searched the perimeter.

"_Mukuro!_" Salazar yelled.

* * *

Mukuro ran to the jungle and ran throughout it without looking back.

"Everyone should be on their way back home..." She thought. "Hopefully they can contain Saori..."

As she was lost in thought, she tripped and nearly everything became dark, making her unable to see where she was going.

"The fuck!?" She muttered.

"Ugh..." She heard, and it made her jump.

She gently touched the person's face.

"Ketsuo...?" Mukuro mumbled.

"Turn the damn lights off, I'm trying to get some Z's here..." He muttered in his sleep.

Mukuro looked around and faintly saw Yoshiki as her vision began to clear up.

"Yoshiki...?" Mukuro mumbled, and she laid next to him.

She saw Satsuki and smiled softly.

"We'll all be home soon..." Mukuro said, beginning to become drowsy.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, though she didn't know the fate of the group. From what she last saw of them, they were escaping, but things could've changed in the blink of an eye.

* * *

There was a tingly purple glow among the crimson that Ketsuo saw. He had been wounded in his fight with Kenshi, though the knife Kenshi had a rather arcane aspect to it. In both senses of the word as well, the knife was both mysterious and a magic sort of essence to it. It caused him to see things differently.  
The colors blended into a scarlet or crimson mainly, though he could see other colors that were either extremely pale or extremely dark. The effect often faded out for a number of seconds and came back for a varied amount of time. It was nauseating at first, but he grew accustomed to it.  
Ketsuo clutched his wound and looked around as he laid flat, since he was not willing to risk feeling more pain from the wound if he got up.  
Satsuki crawled over to him and gently nuzzled his neck, as she buried her head in it.

"Sats... You should be getting to sleep..." Ketsuo mumbled.

"I'm scared..." Satsuki said.

"Of what?" Ketsuo asked.

She didn't say anything for about a minute.

"Hurting anyone..." Satsuki replied.

"Don't be afraid..." He said, and he started stroking her hair.

She smiled to herself, then kissed his cheek. He didn't say anything for a while, and the darkness enshrouded his ruddy face. Ketsuo was shocked by what happened, although he was okay with it.

"What was that...?" Ketsuo asked.

"A kiss on the cheek!" Satsuki replied.

"Well, why did you do that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Because you made me feel a bit safer with myself..." Satsuki responded.

"I'm glad that I could help." Ketsuo said.

Satsuki looked down at him.

"Would it be wrong if I kissed you...? I won't say anything..." Satsuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be right at all." Ketsuo said.

He started feeling awkward immediately, and the fact that she was years younger than him didn't help.

"But would it be wrong...?" Satsuki asked.

Her tone wasn't seductive at all, but it was more like a child asking their parents about something they didn't know, but really wanted to.

"You're a lot younger than me, and you have a girlfriend... I'd have to say yes." Ketsuo responded.

Satsuki nodded, and she rested her head back on his chest as she cuddled up to him. Ketsuo held her close in a gentle grip.  
The next morning would be an extensively grueling one for all of them. Neither of them went to sleep, however.

"Ketsuo...?" Satsuki said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Who was that man that you were fighting?" Satsuki asked.

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"That..." Ketsuo started. "Was my brother."

She was surprised, but she understood having known why he hated his brother.

"I guess that makes sense." Satsuki said. "Do you love anyone?"

"Well, absolutely... Wait, what was the question?" He bluffed towards the end, having realized what he said.

"Do you love anyone?" She repeated, having not caught on.

"Hell if I know... You mean romantically, or platonically?" Ketsuo asked.

"Either one." Satsuki replied.

"I can't really say I love anyone..." Ketsuo lied. "I've been hurt too much by past losses."

"I understand, Ketsuo." Satsuki said. "Well... You've been like a big brother to me. So has Yoshiki. And Mukuro's like my big sis!"

Ketsuo smiled.

"I love you all... As siblings." Satsuki said.

"Well, if it's in that context, then I love you too..." Ketsuo responded.

They both felt comfort in the other's embrace, and they went to sleep for the upcoming morning.


	22. Musume Roses

**Author's Note:  
**(4/28/16– 9:22 PM, 4/29/16-5/1/16, 5/5/16–6:22 PM)

Okay, first I'm gonna have a review response, then I'm going to quickly talk about something.

Smithy55 chapter 21 . 1m ago

Sur sur why did you pull a negan I know that was a cliff hanger but still pulling a negan

XD Yes, that reference made my day! I know exactly what you mean, and I did the cliffhanger because I want to make people wonder what exactly happened. And I'm not gonna be a douche about it and make everyone wait, I'm going to answer exactly why in the chapter, and what happened. As for the Negan thing, I love having references that people can smile about, at the very least. I hope you keep reading, and I'd love to see you review again!

Anyways, this chapter is definitely going to do a lot of foreshadowing for War of Musume, as well as explain some things that will happen in it. It will cover up potential plotholes for WoM, and it's definitely giving me enough ideas to actually make a chapter for WoM, which I hopefully have enough of to make a chapter. So anyone who is/has read WoM, I'm slowly crawling out of my Writer's Block for it, and this will definitely cater to you guys. Just wanted to make that shout-out, because for a long time, it has seemed like that story was dead, and I assure you, it is not. I've had one huge subplot plan for it for a very long time, since last year when the last chapter came out. (holy shit, 5/18/15 was when Chapter 14 was added...) I'm trying to foreshadow and create stuff so that I can get ideas for it, since **_(spoiler alert)_** there's not really anything threatening besides the Blood Flares, which to be honest, I don't want to get rid of them, because then I'd have nothing left, and future sequels (yes, sequels!) wouldn't be in effect. While I'm only 1000-something words into the chapter so far, I love it already, and for anyone who loved/loves the War of Musume, I know that you will love this chapter too.

For anyone who does not know what the War of Musume is, that is the sequel to Corpse Party: Reform, which I have been working on simultaneously. (Alternating making a chapter for each) The reason that it spawned was because my co-author–Axel The Moon– and I attempted to implement more complexly dark storylines into CP:R, which I as a writer at the time failed to put through in a way that was good, funny, or even make sense. It raised more questions than answers, and Axel The Moon pitched the idea of the War of Musume. And it has been working out amazing since, and it answers many questions about the characters added in from previous chapters, allows me to have more complex, yet still dark storylines, and it introduces even more characters who are interesting. Fair warning, it is very much OC based, though its roots of Corpse Party &amp; Corpse Party: Reform still shine clear as day. I'd definitely recommend it if you like a more science fiction type story and if you have an open mind, which I'm pretty sure you do since you've actually read to this chapter and haven't been bored by all this bullshit. XD This chapter mainly caters and shouts out to any readers of WoM who are wondering where it went. Hopefully I've answered your questions about its hiatus, and I hope that you all will stick around for both Corpse Party: Reform and the War of Musume, because it is coming back soon! Hopefully.

And without further ado, the story!

* * *

The moon was the only thing that lit up the midnight sky. Naomi and Kuon laid on the couches, looking out the window just waiting for everyone to return.

"Naomi... What is it like to have someone who truly loves you...?" Kuon asked.

Naomi simply smiled.

"I think you know already. You just don't know that you know." Naomi replied.

"Huh?" Kuon said.

"You know that you're loved." Naomi said.

"By who?" Kuon asked.

"Well, it's not my place to tell you who it is. They should tell you themselves." Naomi responded.

Kuon sighed and smiled slightly. She wondered who loved her, but decided against questioning Naomi again.

"Naomi, what is it like to be in a relationship?" Kuon asked.

"Well... It's amazing when things are good. But when issues arise... It gets really shaky." Naomi replied.

"What kind of issues?" Kuon asked.

"Well... Some things might come up that really conflict with each other... From financial issues, to loyalty issues... Etcetera." Naomi said.

"Oh..." Kuon said. "I'm assuming you don't know what it's like to have a child, since you're still a teenager and all..." Kuon said.

"That, and I'm with a girl. It's not like some magic man will make the technology to make that possible." Naomi joked.

"If you were able to in the future?" Kuon asked.

"... I've never really thought about that." Naomi replied. "Maybe... What about you?"

Kuon smiled.

"To be honest, I've already thought of a name if it's a girl. I have some ideas for names if it's a boy, but nothing quite works just yet..." Kuon responded.

"What's the girl's name...?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Her name...? It's.." Kuon started.

* * *

(NOTE: The reason I'm cutting off the scene at this precise point is because I want to create suspense for The War of Musume, and I don't want to spoil something which could be potentially huge.)

* * *

Seiko was leading everyone back towards the beach. They all walked through the forest, and Saori glanced towards Yuka.  
Yuka didn't notice, but the red-haired girl was analyzing her, scanning every feature. Seiko felt her memories storming in her mind, dazzling a mesmerizing scarlet as she drifted off into her thoughts.

"Rei..." Saori muttered as she silently took out two knives. "Ko..."

She put the knives back immediately, since she knew that everyone would see her as she would've attempted to kill Yuka.  
Yet something was tugging at her to the contrary, as she discussed the idea in her head to have a friend.

"Rei... ko..." Saori muttered. "She must never be born..."

"?" Morishige was listening in to Saori's quiet comments.

The girl with scarlet hair closed her eyes as she contemplated a battlefield with two armies of soldiers killing each other.  
In the center was a girl with copper hair and two glowing, energy-based hookswords standing in front of a more mature version of Saori.

"She must never be born... Never... Never, never, never..." Saori muttered as she looked up at Yuka. "You... You need to die..."

Morishige was alarmed, but said nothing so that he wouldn't be a target for Saori's wrath. Mukuro had discussed all about Salazar and his children.

"Rei... ko..." Saori muttered before gently grabbing the blades of her knives to draw blood.

Her grip tightened until her hands were covered in her own blood. She took her hands away from the blades and wiped some of her blood on Yuka's cheek, startling her.

"Friend...?" Saori asked.

"?!" Yuka's eyes were enlarged, and she looked at the other girl out of sheer surprise and even fear. "U-Um... O-Okay...?"

Saori hugged Yuka and wrapped her arms around the other girl's head, wiping the blood on her brown hair.  
Yuka was freaking out mentally, but chose not to show it to everyone else.

"Rei... She must die..." Saori muttered into Yuka's neck.

While Yuka didn't hear what Saori said, her hair still stood on end from the girl's ice-cold, bone-dry breath.

Saori gently rubbed Yuka's neck, getting a feel for it. She stopped at the jugular vein and smiled looking at it.

"This will be her coup-de-grace... Rei... Must never be born... I will make her fall, I will make sure that she will never be born..." Saori mumbled.

"She has this fiery hatred for Rei..." Morishige thought to himself. "But... She must never be born? Is that to say that Yuka is her mother? This makes no sense... I'll have to hear more somehow..."

Saori pulled away from the hug and kept walking as Yuka made sure to keep her distance.

"I will make sure that Rei... Rei... ko... I must kill the two girls to make sure that she is never born..." Saori muttered.

Morishige figured that Mayu must have also been able to hear her, but realized that he had much better hearing than anyone else in the group with exception to a few who equalled his prowess in their senses and abilities.

"Mayu..." Morishige whispered, and looked over at her. "You getting this...?"

"Sure...?" Mayu replied, as she was confused.

"We'll talk about it later, then..." Morishige mumbled.

They all saw sand as their houses came into view. The sunshine from the dawn shone upon the glistering ocean water, and the beach seemed as lively as it was during the good days.

"We're home..." Seiko said, and she ran to the houses.

She burst into her house, but was confused when Naomi wasn't there. The girl walked out and went into Ketsuo's house, then gasped and ran over to Naomi.

"What happened to you?!" Seiko asked.

"Same thing that happened to you guys... Except I wasn't taken... Where's Ketsuo and everyone else?" Naomi asked.

"Ketsuo, Mukuro, Yoshiki, and Satsuki... They're somewhere out there. They made sure to get us out of there." Seiko replied.

Kuon said nothing, feeling a wave of sadness and distress upon hearing that Ketsuo was missing. It made her feel helpless.

"Oh..." Naomi said.

She weakly pulled Seiko into a hug.

* * *

The four were walking through the jungle. Ketsuo and Satsuki were ahead of Yoshiki and Mukuro.

"Mukuro..." Yoshiki said.

"What's up? You seem like something's on your mind." Mukuro replied.

"Well, yeah... Um..." He started. "Mukuro, I love you."

"Well, of course... I love you too." Mukuro replied.

"I don't mean about the whole thing with Ayumi... I mean it for real. I really love you." Yoshiki mustered up the courage to say it, even though he was afraid of the worst side of things.

"... O-Oh..." Mukuro said. "Look, I can't handle anything for real... That's just why I do what I do... It gives me that sensation of being in a relationship without having to truly be in one... And to be honest, while you've made me the happiest, and brought me the closest to truly being in one... I can't. You're an amazing guy, and to be honest, I really like you a lot, but I'm trying to get you back with Ayumi so that you can be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy with you. I'll take a real relationship with you slowly and steadily, whatever I need to do." Yoshiki responded. "You've been better to me than she's ever been."

"I know... And while you deserve so much better than her, I can't be the replacement... We're not at the same place in the eyes of love." Mukuro said. "But... Everything we've done, from the dates to the sex... It's never been better, and I want this to last forever. I feel too young and immature in this aspect of myself to be ready for anything real... But what we've had... Everything I've said... I meant it, I felt it. It felt almost real to me..."

"Then let's make it real..." Yoshiki said.

"We can't–I can't. To be honest, relationships scare me." Mukuro said.

"If Ayumi does get back with me, what are you going to do afterwards, get with another guy for the business?" Yoshiki asked, and he started getting infuriated by the rejection.

"... I've been thinking about that... I don't know. I just don't know..." Mukuro said. "I just can't see myself in a relationship anytime soon. I'd be too scared, I'd freak out, and I'd fall apart. I'd run away and ruin everything, or something... I-I don't know."

"..."

Yoshiki hugged her and pulled her into a kiss, which she returned.

"I love you... And I know that you're human too... Even with any weaknesses you may have, I love you." Yoshiki said.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Kishinuma..." Mukuro said and smiled. "My reputation precedes yours."

"Are you challenging me to a bad reputation contest?" Yoshiki asked.

"Challenging you? I have it in the bag." Mukuro replied with a grin.

"This is going better than expected..." Ketsuo whispered.

"I know, right?" Satsuki replied with the same volume.

"Mukuro's never opened herself up so much since she met me..." Ketsuo whispered, and he felt the grains of sand beneath his feet. "Home!"

Yoshiki and Mukuro looked up, smiling.

"Let's go." Ketsuo said, and he ran to his house.

"Wait!" Satsuki said as she caught up to him. "What ever happened to Levi?"

"You think I know? Probably having a good time." Ketsuo replied.

He limped inside, since the run brought the pain back to his legs.  
He walked over to the couch where Seiko and Naomi were, as everyone was inside talking.

"Where's Kuon...?" Ketsuo asked.

"I helped her to your bedroom." Seiko replied. "She seemed really sad that you weren't with us. I think she's worried about you."

"Thanks, Seiko." Ketsuo said, and he smiled.

He limped to his bedroom, then closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"What're you doing here...?" He asked and smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I was waiting for you.." Kuon replied, and she smiled innocently.

Ketsuo laid down and cuddled up to her.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Kuon responded.

Ketsuo gently rubbed her cheek as he looked into her eyes.  
He gave her a soft smile, and pulled her close to him.

"Ketsuo... I'm elated to know that you're okay..." Kuon said.

"I'm glad that I'm not leaving you behind..." Ketsuo replied.

Ketsuo pushed his nose up to hers, and she giggled.

"You're really funny, Ketsuo..." Kuon said, and he held her hand.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Kuon... A long time ago... My... My brother killed my ex girlfriend... It's always hurt ever since, but... You've been making my pain go away." Ketsuo said.

"I'm glad that I can help!" Kuon said.

"You made the gap in my heart go away..." Ketsuo said.

"Huh?" Kuon asked.

"I–"

Aiko walked in and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Just checking to see how you are, sis." Aiko said.

Aiko immediately left with a scowl replacing the fake smile. The two waited a few minutes, smiling for different reasons.

"Kuon..." Ketsuo started. "I'm not really sure what to say or how to say it, but–"

His phone rang and he immediately declined the call.

"Ketsuo...?" Kuon asked.

"Do you like me?" Ketsuo asked.

"As a friend?" Kuon asked.

"As a lover..." Ketsuo replied.

"Umm... I never really thought that way..." Kuon said.

"Ever since we met, you took my heart... You took my breath away... Made me able to love again..." Ketsuo said. "For once, the pain went away, and I was able to discard my perverted nature..."

Kuon smiled.

"Would you kiss me?" Ketsuo asked.

She gently nodded, and he pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, and he declared it a victory in his mind.  
The two pulled away and they smiled at each other.

"Would you go out with me...?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well... I'd like to get to know you better first..." Kuon replied. "Unless if you do that on the first date or something."

"We'll try out a date?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure!" Kuon responded.

Aiko was listening outside the door. Everything she heard ignited a new anger within her, and she immediately walked out.

"The only way for me to protect my sister is to rejoin Paulownia..." Aiko thought. "I'll say that Ketsuo had been holding me hostage... It'll work out perfectly."

She walked into the spare house where Misuto and Magali were, then untied them.

"It's about time!" Misuto said.

"Shut up..." Magali said.

"Ketsuo was holding me hostage. It took me a long time to get free." The black haired girl lied.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Misuto said.

The three walked out, though Magali had her suspicions about Aiko's story. She kept them to herself, however.  
Saori watched the three leaving, and she jumped down from the roof to the sand.

"Hey..." Satsuki said.

Saori looked at her.

"Mizuhara..." Saori said with an aggressive tone.

"You're my brother's daughter, right...?" Satsuki asked.

"The best one..." Saori replied.

She walked over to Satsuki.

"Say anything that you know about me to anyone, and I will kill every last one of your friends." Saori stated.

"I'm not afraid of you." Satsuki said.

"Salazar would side with his favorite little daughter over you... After all, I know the impending threat to all of us. You and your friends included." Saori said.  
"Yuka is not to be trusted... Her child will destroy everything that you and your friends have built up..."

"And how do I know I can believe you?" Satsuki asked.

"You don't. But if you gamble and take your chances... Rei... Rei... She will kill us all." Saori replied.

"Rei?" Satsuki asked.

"... Twintails showed me everything." Saori said.

"Huh?" Satsuki said out of bewilderment.

"Twintails knows... It's happened before..." Saori continued.

Saori turned back and ran after the three Paulownians.

* * *

Morishige pulled out a chair for Mayu, then sat in the one across from it.

"I do not trust that Saori... She's dangerous." Morishige said.

"She's four years old, Shige-nii... That's crazy..." Mayu said.

"She cut herself on something and wiped the blood on Yuka, and she was talking about some girl named 'Rei', saying how Rei must die and must never be born..." Morishige said.

"... Shige-nii, you're hearing things..." Mayu said.

"Then what was with the blood? Ask Yuka about that." Morishige said.

"..." Mayu sat in silence.

"She said she must 'kill the two girls to make sure that she is never born'." Morishige added. "I fear that Yuka is in danger. I'm unsure who the other girl is, I'm thinking it could either be that girl 'Rei' or Satsuki."

"You're thinking too much into this.." Mayu said.

"Am I?" Morishige asked. "We should get Yuka and Satsuki to come here and tell us what they know. Mukuro as well. It's the only thing I can think to do."

"Shige-nii, she's only four, she's not dangerous." Mayu said.

"Not according to Mukuro. And Mukuro knows Saori more than any of us do." Morishige responded.

He got up and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll go along with you, but this is insane." Mayu said with a sigh.

"Only go if you actually want to." Morishige said with a brusque tone that he never showed before.

He walked out and went to find Satsuki, Yuka, and Mukuro. He walked into Yuka's house and found the two girls together.

"Satsuki? Yuka? I'd like to discuss someone with you..." Morishige said, and Mayu was behind him.

The four sat in chairs, and they all knew what the deal was just by the look on each other's faces.

"Saori." Morishige said. "I need you two to tell me everything that you know."

"I don't know much, but she asked to be my friend... It was weird... Scary... She was bleeding, her hand had deep cuts on them..." Yuka said.

Satsuki was silent, and her eyes were closed. She was looking down to avoid having anyone looking at her, yet they still knew that something was wrong.

"Saori is my niece... I've heard that she was dangerous, but I didn't understand until she talked to me. She said that 'Yuka's child will destroy everything that we've built up', and that 'Twintails showed her everything'." Satsuki explained. "She's not right psychologically, but... Mukuro told me everything about her... She mentioned a girl named 'Rei'. What do you know?"

"I know everything that Yuka does, but she was talking about Rei, saying how Rei must die and must never be born. She mentioned she must 'kill the two girls to make sure that she is never born'. I think that you and Yuka are in danger."

"So... My child..." Yuka started. "My child is dangerous...? But... I don't even have a child..."

"She said that Rei must never be born." Satsuki said. "So she's not alive yet... But... Saori seems to fear her..."

"Wait, who is Twintails?" Yuka asked.

"Probably some furry in the slums... We can ask Mukuro about that." Satsuki replied.

* * *

"Ketsuo's in love with your sister?!" Magali said, taking it as a huge affront.

"... Yeah..." Aiko said, looking down.

"Don't let him get close." Misuto said. "Or soon enough, they'll be together. And you'll lose your sister."

"When did you start caring?" Aiko asked.

"I don't. But I hate Ketsuo." Misuto replied.

The three walked into Ryouchi's base and saw the walls and floors were streaked with blood stains.  
Ryouchi was holding a metal bat which had a luster due to the thick coating of blood on it. There were chunks of gore on it as well.  
There were beaten remnants of what once were living people on the floor. A silver haired girl was standing next to him.

"Well... Look here..." Misuto said, smiling.

"Who's this...?" Aiko asked.

"This is Laika Chizetsu. The fourth and newest member of Paulownia's Elite Guild of Assassins." Ryouchi replied.

Laika looked at them.

"An all-girls group, Ryou?" Laika said.

"HEY!" Misuto yelled.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. Your hair just looks so... Feminine..." Laika said as she put some of it in her palm.

She looked over at Magali who had a stern look on her face.

"Aren't you a cutie...? Sorry, I just have three little brothers. It's the big sister side coming out, so don't think I'm actually into girls." Laika said.

"Didn't want you anyways." Magali said.

"Is that really how we're gonna start off? Because if you're gonna snap back at me like that, I'll have my first time with a girl and weird sadistic shit, which I do NOT want to get into." Laika said, making her angry. "Hope your pants are loose enough there, Mis."

"What, you think I'd actually get off to that?" Misuto asked.

"Hey, if you're into guys, then I support that. My youngest brother is into guys, and it's adorable. Well, except if you look up the internet history. Don't do that. I'm still scarred." Laika said.

"I'm not into guys, you dumb bitch." Misuto said.

"Keep it up and I'll peg you." Laika warned him bluntly. "Hey, you won't be the only one in pee-pee pants central at the thought of that."

Misuto backed up a step, and Laika looked towards Aiko.

"How's Kuon? My favorite sister from another mother! And probably a different father too." Laika asked.

"..."

"Ketsy got your tongue? I'll help you out with that. I just love swatting flies. It's so satisfying when you finally shoot their wings right off and watch them struggle..." Laika said.

"Shut up..." Aiko said, and she started walking away.

"Hey, hey... Don't take offense to anything I say, and don't take it personally. It's just how I talk." Laika said, and she followed Aiko.

Aiko went to slap her, but she grabbed the black haired girl's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Relax, Aiko..." Laika said, and she stroked the other girl's hair.

"Don't act like you care." Aiko said.

"The contrary." Laika began. "You're worried about your sister, and I completely understand how you feel. I have three little brothers who are my everything. Despite not being close with her, you care just as if you two were closer than my breasts. I get that. You hate Ketsuo, and you're scared since he's in love with Kuon. Scared that he'll take her away from you. But I assure you that he won't."

"Are you defending him?!" Aiko asked angrily.

"Hush... The day I defend him is the day he gets with a guy. A day that will never come, and thankfully so. Seriously, the stuff that my youngest brother looks at is scary, I know that if I'm gonna do it, I'm not gonna do it like in those videos and pictures he looks at." Laika said. "But that's besides the point. I hate him even more than you do."

"Why?" Aiko asked in a much calmer tone.

"I used to be best friends with his ex– though I never liked her. I was because she was popular, and I leeched off of that, reaping every benefit that came with it. She was a total slut, like seriously a total skank. But I was able to make money to take care of my brothers. I brought in men for her to do the sweat with, and she paid me massively. She got half, I got half. It was a great deal! When she met Ketsuo, she went and did his friends. My recruiting services were no longer required, since she got with most of his friends. They were classier, more popular, and better at doing it from what she told me. Not to mention: they paid her even more. I had to scavenge and steal food and water in order to feed my brothers the bare minimum of what they needed. I starved myself, and I barely drank anything. I still have the taste of rain water in my mouth." Laika explained. "I robbed and killed people for money. I even stole from Ketsuo's ex. And that's when I realized... I love killing people. I'm a murderer, and a good one at that. Don't worry your little head off, Niwa..."

The silver haired girl instinctively kissed Aiko's forehead.

"Sorry, it's a habit, so don't take it as anything weird... Big sister instincts kicking in." Laika said.

"R-Right..." Aiko replied.

"You okay now, Aiko?" Laika asked.

"... A lot more now, yeah..." Aiko replied.

"Good." Laika said, and she continued explaining herself. "I became so renowned for my tendency to kill for fun that Salazar Santana picked me up and put me into the Paulownian Militia of Assassins. I killed my way up the ranks until I got into the highest position of it... Where the four of us are right now... And I will not disappoint like a bad girl would..."

She picked Aiko's chin up gently.

"I will personally do my best to make Ketsuo Nekumari's live as much of a living hell as I can. For you, for Misuto, for Magali, and for my brothers... I refuse anything less than his eternal suffering..." Laika said.

Aiko found a liking for Laika, a comrade who she could possibly stick by. Someone who would stand at her side.

"That. Is my job." Magali said.

"You think you know how the story is written..." Laika said. "But you do not know where fate lies. It whittles everything we plan into one huge, marvelous statue of pain and joy. The trail will run cold, and your heart will either implode of anger, or perhaps you could be correct."

She smiled at Magali and gently rested a finger on her lips.

"Your skin is all perfect and soft... But what of your heart?" Laika asked.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Magali asked.

"... You're hollow inside..." Laika concluded. "Just a shell of a woman with a mission. But say you complete it, what will you do?"

"I will find a new one." Magali replied.

"If it never presents itself? You will simply be a pet without an owner. You will drive yourself crazy." Laika questioned her.

"Where are you getting at?!" Magali asked.

"You need a reason– a purpose in life that will allow you blossom. Your full potential has not been recognized. I assure you, my lovely flower, I will help you to find a new compassion inside your mind. You will bloom and become an unstoppable force... You can only do that if you open yourself up to." Laika said. "You're numb inside."

"... You know nothing." Magali said.

Laika went to hug Magali, but was violently pushed away.

"I know more than you think. The decadent life you are living will lead you nowhere. You're just a robot– a soldier without a life outside of the cause and without a compass." Laika said. "Let yourself open up, and you will find that it will significantly help you."

"You think it's just so easy..." Magali said.

"I know that it isn't. But I will help to ease you through it." Laika said. "And the first step is to destroy the insolent rat who defied Paulownia. Just like the others. They come next. They will all know our true strength, our resilience, our brutality, our torture... We will torture them and make sure that the pain that they feel is even worse than any we've ever felt. Becoming so numb to the hell that this world has put us through... Everything will change, my flowers..."

For once, Magali and Aiko felt new strength, a new fire to drive them. Misuto, however, despised Laika and saw that she would be a moral compass for his biggest nemesis: Magali Mizuki of Martuba's Tomb.


End file.
